Hijos del Fuego
by IsabelW
Summary: Al instituto de Forks llegan tres estudiantes nuevos. Enigmáticos, interesantes e impulsivos, los Hijos del Fuego no esperaban encontrarse con su peor enemigo en el instituto, los Hijos del agua. Lo opuesto atrae y lo peligroso se desea aún más. OoC.
1. Prólogo

_Bienvenidas a mi nuevo fic. La trama es mía y todo lo de crepúsculo pertenece a S.M._

_Gracias a la beta que me ayudará en esta historia: Euge Ozan. Gracias por todo :)_

__Summary: Al instituto de Forks llegan tres estudiantes nuevos. Enigmáticos, interesantes e impulsivos, los Hijos del Fuego no esperaban encontrarse con su peor enemigo en el instituto, los Hijos del agua. Lo opuesto atrae y lo peligroso se desea aun mas. __Edward / Bella Rated: M__

* * *

><p><em>FUEGO Y HIELO<em>

_Unos dicen que el mundo terminará en fuego,_

_otros dicen que en hielo._

_Por lo que he gustado del deseo,_

_estoy con los partidarios del fuego._

_Pero si tuviera que sucumbir dos veces,_

_creo saber bastante acerca del odio_

_como para decir que en la destrucción el hielo_

_también es poderoso_

_Y bastaría._

_Robert Frost._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo:<strong>

**...**

– ¿Sabes? Ya no aguanto más esto –me dijo con voz contenida –.Te amo y he intentado todo lo posible para que estemos juntos, pero no ha resultado –ahora yo estaba con lágrimas en los ojos y con furia en mi corazón.

– ¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a luchar o algo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? –apartó la mirada y cuando volvió a situarla en mi, supe que a él le dolía esto igual que a mí.

–Bella, dime que es lo que tengo que hacer, dime como se puede mejorar esto y te juro que lo hago para que estemos juntos –no sabía que decir –. ¿Lo ves? No hay nada que hacer, somos enemigos naturales, tú eres fuego y yo soy agua, somos totalmente opuestos… ¿Intentar escapar? Nos encontrarían tarde o temprano…

–Pero…

–Mi amor –susurró tomando mi rostro con sus manos y sentándome en su regazo –. Todo esto lo hago por ti. Si nos encuentran después de escapar, ¿a quién crees que le iría peor? Yo me ganaría un fuerte reto y quizás hasta un destierro, pero a ti te podrían matar. Ya sabes cómo son los de tu estirpe, nunca lo perdonarían.

Edward tenía mucha razón: si me encontraban serian capaz de matarme ahí mismo. La otra opción es que me someterían a un juicio, pero estaba segura que si iba a la cárcel los mismos guardias me matarían, nadie me perdonaría una traición de esa magnitud. Para mí solo era amor. Un amor correspondido, pero que no era permitido.

– ¿Encontrarás a alguien más? –hipé mientras escondía mi rostro en su cuello.

–Nosotros nos enamoramos solo una vez y es para siempre –susurró –. ¿Qué hay de ti? Estoy seguro que Jacob no desaprovecharía la oportunidad –cuando mencionó el nombre del perro instantáneamente apretó mas mi brazo.

–Para mí no hay nadie más que tu. Quizás intenten casarme con Jacob, pero lo mataría a la primera oportunidad. Después de lo que hizo no tendré más paciencia con él ni con nadie que se interponga en mi camino –la verdad de mis palabras me dio una bofetada. ¿Por qué cuando se trataba de estupideces decidía acabar con todo aquel que se me interponga? ¿Por qué no podía luchar de la misma manera por mi amor con Edward? –. Dame dos días –dije decidida.

– ¿Para qué?

– ¡Para luchar Edward! ¿Crees que me quedaré así como así? Lucharé y pelearé por esto –nos señalé a ambos –. No importa quién se oponga. Nada ni nadie nos separará –lo abracé –. Pero… ¿Tú quieres que luche por nosotros? –mis palabras sonaron temerosas.

– Estaba esperando que me dijeras eso –su voz sonaba contenta –. Iba a luchar de todas formas y en secreto por nosotros, pero esperaba que te dieras cuenta de que tú también tenías que hacerlo –susurró.

–Dos días –le dije.

–Dos días –concordó antes de besarme.

…

_Cinco días después..._

Mis llantos quizás se llegaban a escuchar en las otras colinas, y no me importaba; porque justamente eso quería: que mis gritos llegaran hasta las profundidades del mar, hasta donde él estuviera.

– ¡Edward! –grité mientras me ahogaba con mis propias lágrimas –. ¿Dónde estás, maldita sea? ¡Lo prometimos! –la marea, que se encontraba calma a la hora del atardecer, comenzó a alterarse –. ¡Seré como tú! Me da lo mismo todo lo demás ¡Pueden irse a la mierda todos! Solo tú y yo, Edward. Solo tú y yo…

No supe en qué momento me había desplomado, pero ahora me encontraba llorando bocabajo sobre la arena.

–Seré como tu –susurré –. Si quieres me raparé y quemaré mi piel para borrar todas las marcas, pero llévame contigo… eres todo lo que tengo. –mis manos hicieron puños con la arena mientras nuevas lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos ¿Es que nunca pararía de llorar?

– ¡Cielos! ¿Dónde has estado? –mis sollozos fueron interrumpidos por aquella voz que no esperaba escuchar, por lo menos no a mis espaldas.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por todo y espero que me digan si hay algo que no les guste :)<em>

_Isa :)_


	2. Hija del Fuego

_La trama es mía, pero todo lo demás pertenece a S.M._

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por el gran recibimiento que tuvo esta historia, sinceramente no me lo esperaba.<em>

_Gracias a mi beta Euge Ozan. Es una gran beta que me entendió cuando se me ocurrieron cosas de último minuto u.u_

* * *

><p><em>"La única ventaja de jugar con fuego es que aprende uno a no quemarse." (Oscar Wilde)<em>

_..._

**1. Hija del fuego**

**...**

Até fuertemente las vendas rojas en mis manos, cosa de que me taparan las muñecas y las palmas. Hoy era mi primer día en el instituto de Forks y quería dar la impresión más normal que pudiera, aunque fuera prácticamente imposible.

No es por alardear ni presumir ni nada de eso, pero usualmente, cuando trato de mezclarme en un grupo de gente es un intento fallido, ya que no hay ser humano y por sobretodo hombre o chico que ignorara a alguien como yo, a menos que sepa mi secreto.

Soy mortal, soy humana, más o menos, pero definitivamente no soy normal. Soy una hija del fuego o más bien conocida como ninfa del fuego.

No sé de donde provenimos, supongo que nuestro creador es el mismo que creó a los seres normales. Solo que a nosotros nos dio algunos poderes y características que los normales no tienen.

Las ninfas y los titanes del fuego poseemos una belleza deslumbrante y cuerpos fuertes, bien formados y extraordinarios. En nuestra naturaleza está el saber todo tipo de artes marciales y acrobáticas, es por ello que cuando intentas parecer normal, no puedes porque eres demasiado bueno para los deportes. Somos nativamente sensuales e impulsivos, se puede decir que desde nuestra piel blanca o morena saltan chispas. En nuestro cabello llevamos un mechón de color naranjo o rojo oscuro que nos marca - yo lo llevo en la nuca - junto a -en mi caso- una mariposa en llamas en mi cadera.

Odiaba la ropa de los normales, ellos llevaban demasiada y ocultaban todo su cuerpo, que para nosotros es nuestro templo. Los hijos del fuego usamos en cambio, en el caso de las mujeres, faldas cortas de seda o encaje y "sujetadores" o petos de las mismas telas. Lamentablemente hoy tendría que usar ropa de "normal".

Para todos nuestro aroma era inigualable, irresistible e inconfundible. Y para nosotros, el olor de ellos - excepto los humanos - nos volvía locos. Ya saben, lo peligroso y prohibido atrae, sobre todo cuando uno es impulsivo.

Y como máxima de nosotros, odiamos a muerte a los hijos del agua. Mera cuestión de naturaleza y de pasado…

Según dice nuestros antepasados, los Hijos del Agua "robaron" al futuro príncipe de nuestro reino - que es más un adorno que autoridad - y lo hicieron desaparecer. Ellos se defienden diciendo que solo encontraron a un niño pequeño ardiendo al tener contacto con el agua mientras flotaba por sus ríos y que lo desaparecieron ya que esto, para ellos, era una especie de abominación. La verdad es que en ambas historias hay grietas que a uno le hacen preguntarse cuál parte tiene la razón: ¿Por qué los hijos de fuego se quedaron tan tranquilos con ello? ¿No somos tan impulsivos? Si fuera algo muy importante, nadie en el reino de los hijos del agua hubiese quedado vivo, se los aseguro. Y por el otro lado… ¿Por qué los hijos del agua desaparecieron un niño que de antemano señalaba que era un futuro titán y príncipe del fuego?

Cuando se sabía que al hacer eso las posibilidades de guerra son altísimas… ¿No son tan pacifistas ellos?

En realidad todo eso a mi poco me importa, ¿en qué me puede importar alguien que es más un adorno que una verdadera autoridad?, además se supone que aun lo están buscando y al parecer tanta búsqueda ha tenido frutos ya que todos andan más felices últimamente, pero eso no quita que a uno misteriosamente la envíen a la preparatoria de Forks junto a sus dos amigos para tener más contacto con los jóvenes "normales" y así lograr parecernos un poco más a ellos. Simple técnica de camuflaje.

Bien, como les dije antes, ahora iba a la preparatoria de Forks a pasar tiempo con los normales junto a Alice y Emmett, mis dos mejores amigos. Aun no entiendo porque precisamente es Forks el lugar donde tenemos que ir, teniendo lugares más cálidos como Miami, California o algún rinconcito del sur de los Estados Unidos; Forks en realidad sonaba mas como un lugar ideal para los Hijos de la Tierra o del Agua que para nosotros los del fuego.

En fin, solo esperaba que Forks no resultara tan aburrido como sonaba…

/°/

– ¡Hey! ¡Bella! –gritó Emmett de desde el primer piso mientras yo buscaba en todos los rincones de mi nuevo cuarto mi horquilla para el pelo –. ¿Hasta cuándo te esperamos? ¡Estas demorando más que la duende!

– ¡¿A quién demonios le dices duende? –chilló Alice desde algún lugar de la sala. Después de eso solo se sintió el típico sonido de una llamarada lanzada.

– ¡Alice! –sentí dijo Emmett con voz de niño chiquito –. ¡Ahora voy a oler a ceniza y humo! Los normales no huelen a esto…

Debajo de la cama se encontraba mi preciada horquilla con una hermosa y pequeña flor naranja.

El toque perfecto que usaría cualquier chica normal.

– ¡Ya voy! –grité. Sabía que me había demorado mucho.

Aquí íbamos ya, en el enorme Jeep rojo de Emmett con Alice de copiloto y yo en el asiento trasero, viendo como el paisaje verdoso se repetía sin descanso por donde quiera que viera a mí alrededor. Suspiré frustrada.

–Vamos Bells –dijo Emmett mirándome desde el espejo retrovisor –, no es tan malo como parece ¿a que si Alice?

–Es tan malo como parece Emmett –dijo Alice medio riendo –. Creo que en cualquier minuto viene algo y me convierte en árbol ¡Esto es para Hijos de la Tierra!

–Vamos chicas, lo podemos superar juntos… ¿Cuántos son….? ¿Tres meses? –amaba cuando Emmett se ponía optimista. Estar junto a dos chicas impulsivas y hormonales por naturaleza no era tarea fácil, pero él lo soportaba con calma. Era un hombre valiente.

–Tienes razón Emmett ¿Qué tan malo puede ser Forks…? –dije suspirando.

– ¿Qué tan malo puede tener…? –se dijo para sí Emmett.

–La llegada de nosotros –rió Alice. Con Emmett la miramos sin comprender –. La llegada de nosotros será lo malo que tendrá… para ellos –reímos junto a ella.

–Ojala que por lo menos pasemos inadvertidos –dije mientras Emmett entraba al aparcamiento del instituto.

–Muy difícil –dijo Alice. Habíamos llegado algo tarde por mi culpa y solo quedaban unos pocos alumnos en el aparcamiento, pero todos ellos de igual forma quedaron mirando con ojos desorbitados el Jeep.

Bajamos con la mirada atenta de los alumnos presentes y sin remediar en ellos, avanzamos hacia el instituto pedir nuestros horarios y mapas de la escuela.

–Buenos días –dijo Emmett con su normal tono seductor a la señora de la recepción. No podíamos evitar ser así –. Verá, somos alumnos nuevos… somos los Cullen. Ellas son Alice e Isabella, yo soy Emmett… –mi amigo decidió no continuar ya que la mujer lo miraba embobada hasta que pareció volver de su letargo.

– ¿L-o-s Cu-lle-n? –dijo medio tartamudeando –. ¡Oh si, los Cullen! Mmm precisamente aquí tengo sus horarios y mapas… ¿Vienen de Londres cierto? –Alice soltó un "ajá" mientras la secretaria nos pasaba los papeles –. Pues… sean muy bienvenidos al Instituto de Forks –dijo ahora solo mirando a Emmett.

Me dieron ganas de vomitar ante eso y al parecer a mis amigos igual ya que todos quisimos desaparecer rápido de esa oficina y así lo hicimos.

–A mi me toca literatura –empezó Alice en el pasillo –, ¿y a ustedes?

–Bien, iré contigo Alice –dijo Emmett mirando su horario y el de Alice –. ¡Y al parecer casi todas las asignaturas! ¡Genial!

–Rayos, a mi me toca sola –dije –. Bien… no importa.

–Si quieres podemos decirle a la secretaria que te cambie algunas…–sugirió Alice.

–No te preocupes, me las apañaré –dije mientras me ponía a caminar hacia el salón de historia.

– ¡Nos vemos Bells! –escuché que gritaron a mis espaldas.

Cuando llegué al salón la puerta ya estaba cerrada. Tendría que usar mi instinto de seducción que usualmente utilizaba para que el profesor me dejara entrar, si es que era hombre…

No dudé más y di unos suaves golpes a la puerta.

–Señorita la entrada es a las 8 –dijo el profesor sin siquiera mirarme.

–Lo siento, es que soy nueva y en la oficina se demoraron en darme mi horario –ocupé un tono de voz suave, delicado y sensual, que obviamente a él no le pasó desapercibido.

–Perdone usted señorita… –dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y recorriéndome con la mirada "disimuladamente" según él.

–Isabella Cullen…

Al entrar al salón - como era de esperarse - todo el mundo me quedó mirando. Las mujeres con cierta envidia y los hombres como si estuvieran en el mejor de sus sueños. Miré mi atuendo por si había salido sin una pieza menos, pero estaba bien, con una blusa café de encaje y unos vaqueros negros, ambos pegados a la piel, además de mis botas y la pequeña flor naranja en el cabello.

–Chicos, ella es Isabella Cullen y será su compañera por el resto del semestre –dijo aun mirándome. Esto a veces me daba asco.

Avancé tranquilamente y con mi andar natural hacia el último puesto vacío del salón, solo había en él un chico moreno y de lentes que cuando vio que me acercaba comenzó a sudar y a temblar. Quise jugar un poco y cuando tomé asiento le miré más de la cuenta.

La clase de historia fue aburrida y tediosa, además de soportar el murmullo de todos, cuando tienes un súper oído y perfectamente puedes escuchar los "va a ser mía" de los chicos o los "está operada" de las chicas. Estupendo.

Iba saliendo del salón y encaminándome hacia literatura cuando percibí un aroma…

Era un aroma delicioso, atrayente e inigualable… por lo menos para mí. Era como chocolate, licor dulce y ¿cerezas?… lo más extraño es que a la vez se sentía como la frescura de la costa y todo eso mezclado no daba un mal olor, sino que daba como resultado un aroma exquisito…

¿Habría un curso de cocina por aquí cerca? No esperé más y seguí ese aroma.

Los pasillos del instituto estaban quedando vacíos y eso me agradaba ya que podía seguir buscando más rápido aquel aroma. En el ambiente, ese aroma comenzó a hacerse más poderoso e incluso casi sofocante, llenándome de deseo, anhelo y por sobretodo abriéndome el apetito. Dios, me tendría que hacer la linda para que me dieran lo que cocinaban en ese salón.

El aroma ya casi asfixiante me alertó de que ya había llegado a él, pero lo extraño es que estaban en los casilleros y no en un salón como creía yo ¿tendría que romper un casillero? La respuesta era un obvio sí.

Unos ruidos y un "mierda" hicieron que me escondiera junto al primer casillero. Había un chico al que no alcanzaba a ver por completo bien, pero se veía que se le habían caído todas las cosas de su casillero… y me dije: "Bella, si fueras buena persona irías y le ayudarías… si no… pues no".

Ok, iría y le ayudaría al chico que ahora estaba arrodillado en el piso y de espaldas a mí juntando sus cosas. Quizás al acercarme podría percibir mejor donde estaba el aroma.

Me acerqué con cuidado, solo le veía la espalda y la cabeza envuelta en el gorro de la sudadera gris que estaba usando, y como si fuera una bofetada, el aroma que seguía antes se hizo más potente y me hizo deducir que el tenia lo que olía tan bien para mí. Con mayor razón lo ayudaría ahora.

Me acuclillé junto a él y dije:

–Déjame ayudarte –sentí como él se paralizó mientras yo ordenaba sus hojas. El seguía mirándome y yo ya no aguantaba más el sentirme tan observada así que levanté la vista. Y ahí fue cuando todo comenzó a empeorar…

Frente a mi tenía al ser más hermoso del mundo. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda… ¿o serían verde agua? Lo importante es que te trasmitían sensaciones y sentimientos indescifrables en un micro-segundo, mientras que el cabello que se le alcanzaba a ver tenía un tono más cobrizo. Sus pómulos eran marcados, su nariz perfilada y cejas abundantes que estaban sobre las pestañas largas y cobrizas que enmarcaban sus ojos.

El me quedó mirando de igual forma y como si fuéramos un espejo, al mismo tiempo inspiramos para - por lo menos yo - sentir ese aroma embriagador. Era él.

Mis ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta. Ningún humano normal podía oler _para mí _de esa manera.

El debía ser un titán… ¿pero de qué? Supe que él se estaba preguntando lo mismo porque sin pedir permiso siquiera, llevó una mano hacia mi nuca y sacó un trozo de cabello. Sabía muy bien lo que él estaba viendo, ahora él sabía que yo era una hija del fuego gracias al mechón color naranja que tenía en la en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Sin esperar más copié su gesto y le quité el gorro para quedarme paralizada al ver de qué color era el mechón que lo marcaba… Era un azul extraño, se le podían ver partes celestes y algunas rubias casi blancas, pero el color que predominaba en su nuca era el azul. El era un Hijo del Agua.

Lo miré una vez mas y supe que ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, los dos estábamos con las manos aun en los cabellos del otro esperando que alguno desatara su furia contra el clan enemigo. Lo más probable es que los dos esperáramos que yo fuera la impulsiva que desatara todo. Pero eso no sucedió. Por primera vez en mi vida, apacigüé mi propio fuego interior y me calmé.

Quité la mano de su nuca y se la tendí:

–Isabella Cullen –dije con voz que trataba de ser segura y a la vez sedosa. El me miró por unos segundos más para luego tomar mi mano y llevársela a los labios. Su toque era más suave que la piel de su mano, pero no se igualaba con su aroma que aun rondaba potente en el ambiente.

Sinceramente no esperaba encontrarme con un Titán del Agua tan temerario. El debería haber sido más cuidadoso y no arriesgarse a tomar y besar así mi mano… cualquier otro Hijo del Fuego le hubiese arrancado el brazo ya. Además aquí yo era la coqueta en acción.

–Edward Masen, Hijo del… - comenzó a susurrar pero yo no estaba para presentaciones inútiles.

–Hijo del Agua, lo sé. Como también sé que tú ya descubriste que soy una hija del fuego ¿no? –enarqué una ceja. Sus ojos me seguían mirando intensamente, pero yo no iba a dejar que me perdiese en ellos.

–Tenían razón cuando los describieron –dijo con una sonrisa torcida y gestos ¿tímidos? –. Un tanto prepotentes –cuando vio que iba a hablar me detuvo –, en buen sentido –explicó –. Además de impulsivos a morir, increíblemente hermosos… -susurró la última frase –… atrayentes y que consiguen todo lo que quieren.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - le dije.

–A que acabo de comprobar que ustedes lo que quieren, lo tienen, y nadie se los negaría por ningún motivo – ¿era mi idea o él había dicho lo último con mas vergüenza que lo anterior?

Sinceramente daba casi igual porque no había entendido el porqué de sus frases.

– ¿Y qué me dices de los del agua? –iba a hablar pero puse un dedo en su boca –. Yo te lo diré lo que me han dicho… transparentes, pacíficos y un poco dramáticos, pero hipnotizan tés, atrayentes y hermosos como el mar.

–Entonces los dos sabemos con qué clase de persona estamos hablando ahora –agregó.

–Si –coincidí –. Pero eso no quita lo que los dos sabemos… eres mi enemigo Edward, deberías temerme.

– ¿Temerte? –rió –. Si hubieses querido ya habrías hecho algo, esa es razón suficiente para no temerte Isabella.

–Bella –le corregí –. Tienes razón… salvo una cosa que se te olvida –comencé a pararme y él lo hizo conmigo olvidando sus cosas en el piso.

– ¿Qué cosa? - dijo enarcando su ceja confundido. Yo me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle, ignorando el delicioso aroma que me golpeó en la nariz. Respiré dos veces contra su cuello antes de hablarme, ganándome el placer de ver como su piel y sus vellos se erizaban.

* * *

><p><em>Espero no haberlas decepcionado y que les haya gustado el capitulo.<em>

_Hay una cosa que aclarar y es que esta Bella no es perra ni zorra, ella solo es coqueta, dominadora e impulsiva. Eso es propio de su naturaleza._

_Y Edward debería  ser sumiso y pacífico, pero en realidad no le resulta y eso le lleva a una constante confusion y bipolaridad. Extrañamente, para su naturaleza, el también quiere dominar._

_Me sorprendieron y me gustaron todas las conclusiones a las que llegaron algunas en sus comentarios y creo que ya los devolví todos :)_

_El segundo capitulo se titulará: Dulce y peligroso, y estará el domingo sin falta publicado. _

_Este capitulo es casi para que entiendan un poco las cosas. Todo esto siempre será muy intenso, porque ¿Qué puede resultar de una atracción con tu peor enemigo?_

_Anii Medina: Gracias por leerme :) y lamentablemente no te puedo decir que sucederá, para eso tendrás que seguir la pista de estos chicos :)_

_Cuidado de quemarse con el fuego ;)_

_Isa._


	3. Dulce y peligroso

_La trama es mía y los personajes de la Saga Twilight son de Stephenie Meyer._

_Gracias a mi maravillosa beta Euge :)_

* * *

><p><strong>2. Dulce y Peligroso.<strong>

...

– _¿Qué cosa? - dijo enarcando su ceja confundido. Yo me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle, ignorando el delicioso aroma que me golpeó en la nariz. Respiré dos veces contra su cuello antes de hablarme, ganándome el placer de ver como su piel y sus vellos se erizaban._

–Se te olvida que si no te ataco ahora puede ser mas tarde –no esperé a que me respondiera ni a que hiciera algo, solo di media vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa mientras comenzaba a sonar el timbre del receso. Me había perdido una hora por estar junto a él.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y yo no había tenido tiempo de alertarles a Emmett y a Alice sobre el hijo del agua que estaba entre nosotros; era una información muy importante pues ahora más que nunca tendríamos que pasar desapercibidos y no llamar la atención de él tampoco, aunque creo que yo con la conversación que tuve con el no ayude mucho…

¿Abrían más hijos del agua rondando por aquí? Quizás estamos en un territorio de ellos y aun no lo sabemos, aunque creo eso improbable ya que se nos hubiese avisado antes de ello.

–Bells –dijo Emmett con voz aliviada cuando entré a la cafetería –, ¿dónde estuviste? Tenemos que contarte algo –por sus ojos supe que se trataba de Edward.

–Bueno –concordé –, pero vamos a la fila del almuerzo primero, hay que parecer normales y muero de hambre.

– ¿Se lo dijiste? –le preguntó Alice a Emmett cuando apareció de improviso mientras caminábamos hacia la fila.

–No –le dije –. Cuando estemos en la mesa hablaremos.

Emmett compró dos refrescos, una manzana y cuatro hamburguesas para el solo; yo compré un refresco, una manzana y dos hamburguesas; mientras que Alice compró un refresco, un trozo de pastel y dos trozos de pizza. Sí, los hijos del fuego teníamos buen apetito, y se lo demostramos a los normales que nos miraron asombrados, sobre todo a nosotras ya que teníamos el cuerpo perfecto y eso no concordaba con toda la comida que llevábamos.

Desde lejos pude sentir la mirada atenta de alguien y el delicioso aroma que rondaba por los aires me decía de quien se trataba.

Nos sentamos en una mesa vacía al fondo de la cafetería y disimuladamente traté de mirar hacia la otra punta que era donde se encontraba Edward. Mi sorpresa fue mucho mayor al darme cuenta que no estaba solo, si no que estaba en compañía de otro hombre que por el mechón azul que tenía en un costado de su cabello rubio, pude saber que era otro titán del agua. ¿Abría más de estas alimañas por aquí cerca?

– Hijos del Agua –susurró Alice casi a la defensiva.

– ¿Qué mierda hacen acá? –dijo Emmett con los dientes apretados –, ¿este será su territorio?

–Me encontré con uno de ellos en la primera hora –inmediatamente los dos centraron toda su atención en mí mientras comíamos –. No pude sonsacarle mucha información, pero él sabe perfectamente lo que somos y como nos comportamos.

– ¿Le hiciste algo? –preguntó Alice.

–Aún no –dije con una sonrisa –. Él aun no hace nada malo y tampoco me sacó de mis casillas.

–Entonces debe ser un ángel, tú no eres conocida por tu paciencia Bells –trató de bromear Emmett.

– ¿Qué haremos con ellos? –dije ignorando su comentario.

–Actuar –dijo Alice simplemente, y yo sabía a lo que se refería –. No podemos quedarnos así como si nada, son una amenaza.

–No lo sé Alice –dijo Emmett.

–Yo tampoco lo creo Alice, lo mejor será darles un saludito a la salida –les guiñe el ojo –; además, piénsalo Alice, ellos no estarán solos ¿tú crees que los hijos del agua van a enviar a dos titanes adolescentes solos?

–Los del fuego enviaron a tres adolescentes solos –dijo Alice refiriéndose a nosotros.

–Pero ellos saben cómo somos nosotros, además tenemos a Emmett y estamos nosotras dos.

–Ok –concordó Alice dándole un mordisco a su pizza –, pero ¿qué clase de saludito será? –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Hmm… creo que tú te podrías encargar del rubio y yo del cobrizo –dije refiriéndome a Edward y su amigo –. Emmett se podría encargar solo de intimidar y hablar.

–Me parece perfecto – dijo Emmett haciendo sonar sus nudillos. – aunque siempre podemos cambiar.

La sensación de que me estaban mirando fijamente, me hizo voltear la cabeza para ver a Edward y su amigo mirando a nuestra mesa. Miré a Edward y le sonreí guiñándole el ojo, lo que produjo que se sonrojara fuertemente. Aquí comenzaba nuestro plan.

Actué todo el día como si fuese normal, pero claro, había cosas que uno no podía controlar como la forma de caminar y el perfume natural. Tampoco volví a mirar a Edward y me regocijaba cuando sentía que él me miraba, porque lo hacía seguido.

Al final de clases ya teníamos todo preparado con los chicos, de forma que nos juntaríamos con ellos en el bosque, nadie les diría nada o les insinuaría nada para encontrarnos, ellos mismos se encargarían de seguirnos y yo actuaría como cebo.

El timbre sonó y me encaminé rápidamente a la salida para esperar a Edward, el venía bajando las escaleras junto al otro hijo del agua y al instante me vio, solo me encargué de guiñarle un ojo, sonreír casual y salir caminando directo al bosque donde en la entrada me esperaban Alice y Emmett.

Tuve que controlar mi caminar durante ese trayecto porque el sentir su aroma desde lejos me dejó un poco mareada.

–Cayeron –Emmett tuvo que susurrar muy despacio y rápido esas palabras, pues ellos podían escuchar –. Vienen hacia acá; el chico del pelo alborotado tiene el ceño fruncido, creo que se creyó tanto tu coqueteo que le molesta que hable contigo, veamos si es así – Emmett me pilló desprevenida tomándome de la cintura para comenzar a darme vueltas mientras yo reía. Luego me bajó –. Si, ahora parece furioso, es raro ¿no crees? Los hijos del agua no se enfurecen –hizo una pausa –. El chico rubio solo se limita a seguir a su compañero, pareciera que no estuviese de acuerdo con esto. – estuvo unos segundos en silencio –. Es hora.

Pasé fraternalmente un brazo por el hombro de Alice y ella pasó los suyos por mi cintura y por la de Emmett y así nos encaminamos al bosque. Pudimos sentir las pisadas nada silenciosas de ellos a nuestras espaldas, era evidente que ellos estaban al tanto de que nosotros sabíamos que estaban aquí.

–Hola – comenzó Alice cuando Edward y su amigo se pararon frente a nosotros, pero siempre manteniendo una distancia prudente para ellos –. Es bueno que estén aquí, así pueden darnos la bienvenida – sonrió con delicadeza.

– ¿Qué quieren? –murmuró calmado el chico rubio.

–Solo queremos presentarnos – dijo Emmett –. Ellas son Alice e Isabella y yo soy Emmett Cullen ¿Ustedes son…?

–El es Carlisle y yo soy Edward Masen – el habló durante todo el tiempo mirándome –. Creo que lo mejor sería desde mañana respetar nuestros territorios – eso me ofendió. ¿Quién se creía él para decir que hacer?

–Es lo mejor –aseguró Alice y Emmett también asentía –, ¿Qué dices Bella?

–Por mí no hay problema –mis ojos no se movieron de los de Edward. ¡Yo le daría su respeto por territorios!

–Esta demás decir que no queremos ninguna pelea o algo – el tal Carlisle volvió a hablar con voz pacifica.

– ¿Quién formará una pelea? Recuerda que nosotros no hacemos nada sin que nos provoquen –hablé yo –; por lo tanto, procura no provocarnos y todo saldrá bien.

–Y en el instituto… – comenzó Edward, pero Alice lo interrumpió.

–En el instituto todos venimos a estudiar –sonrió –, no es mi problema si quedo en tu mismo salón. Simplemente tendrás que aguantarnos.

– ¿Cuántos de ustedes están acá? –preguntó Carlisle.

–Solo nosotros tres, pero no sabemos si podrían llegar otros mas –respondió Emmett –, ¿Cuántos de ustedes?

–Solo nosotros –esa era una buena noticia. Ellos se encontraban en desventaja ante cualquier pelea.

–Creo que eso es todo, es hora de marcharnos. Nos vemos mañana compañeros – Emmett tomó la mano de Alice y la mía pero yo no me moví. Tenía mi mirada fija en Edward quien tampoco me dejaba de mirar.

–Me quedaré un momento con el –dije. Alice me miró a los ojos unos segundos, no sé qué fue lo que halló que la hizo sonreír.

Edward también me miró con sorpresa unos segundos y luego de intercambiar miradas con Carlisle avanzó hacia donde yo estaba. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que todos se fueron.

– ¿Qué querías…? –preguntó.

– ¿Por qué me miras así? –no le respondí a su pregunta, la mía era más importante.

– ¿Así como? –su ceño se frunció.

–Tú sabes, me miras con intensidad y algo más, pero no sé qué – dije –. También alcancé a ver como mirabas a Emmett cuando me alzó en el aire.

– ¿Es tu novio o algo? – de alguna forma extraña me encantaba que él estuviera celoso, aunque no supiera la razón.

– ¿Importa? –reí –, o más bien ¿te importa?

– ¿Y si me importara? –su reacción me dejó perpleja, pues en sus ojos podía ver la furia que sentía, además de que me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a él. Estaba maravillada, nunca había conocido a un hijo del agua así, nunca había conocido a nadie como él.

Pero este era mi juego…

– Quizás me guste o quizás no – me acerqué a su cuello y volví a respirar en su cuello como lo había hecho antes solo por el placer de ver sus vellos erizados. El afianzó mas su agarre en mi cintura mientras yo lo tomaba de los hombros y lo apartaba rápidamente para echarme a correr por el bosque. Era evidente que el me seguiría, por lo que lo esperé recargada en un árbol.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó acercándose a mí –. ¿Por qué te apartaste?

–Puede ser porque se me haya dado la gana –reí –. ¿Por qué me tomaste así?

–Puede ser porque se me haya dado la gana – maldito copión.

–Si me lo dices puede que te conceda un deseo –me acerqué a él –, ¿me dirás?

–Te tomé porque quise y quería estar cerca de ti –este chico era una mezcla de sentimientos. La primera parte de la frase la dijo con furia y hasta reproche, pero la última la dijo con timidez.

–Ganaste tu deseo, ¿Qué quieres?

–Quiero que te acerques mas a mí –respondió sin ningún rastro de la timidez anterior. Tonto bipolar.

– ¿Quieres que me acerque a ti?

–Sí, eso quiero.

–Bueno –tomé un impulso y lo derribe en la tierra quedándome a horcajadas encima de él. No sabía porque hacia estas cosas si nunca antes me había comportado así con nadie, pero el aroma y todo de este chico me llamaba: el peligro, lo imposible, lo inalcanzable, la enemistad… ¡todo!

Intenté removerme, pero el sorpresivamente me tomó de mis muslos y me volteó de manera que ahora yo quedé bajo el con su rostro inclinado sobre el mío. Todo esto era dulce y peligroso, pero mucho más peligroso. En cualquier movimiento en falso podría hacerle algo o simplemente podíamos seguir esto hasta que fuera demasiado tarde y terminara de igual manera irremediablemente mal. El tampoco sabía muy bien qué hacer, los dos nos estábamos mirando intensamente esperando a que el otro tomara la iniciativa… ¡¿iniciativa? ¿Quién quiere eso?

Mis pensamientos habían cambiado, en este minuto ya sabía lo que quería y por supuesto no esperaría a que el tomase la iniciativa por su propia cuenta. Solo me limité a tomarlo de la playera y atraerlo hacia mí.

Acerqué mi boca a la suya y supe a lo que sabía la gloria. Sus labios eran suaves, posesivos y dulces mientras se movían al compás de los míos. Este era un beso extraño puesto que no era ni voraz ni tierno, tenía el toque perfecto de todo. Su aroma y su dulzura me seguía embriagando y quise comprobar cual era su verdadero sabor pasando mi lengua por sus labios, no fue mas que una lamida que el al parecer encontró completamente sensual porque un gruñido salió de su pecho.

– ¡Bella! – Me separé unos centímetros de el ante el llamado sorpresivo y lejano de Emmett, y ante eso mis neuronas se conectaron... ¿Qué mierda había hecho? ¡lo había besado! No me arrepentía de nada de ese beso, pero si me sorprendía el que yo haya llegado a eso.  
>Edward intentó volver a tomarme, pero yo no lo dejé, tenía que ir con Emmett y mas besos retrasarían las cosas, además si dejaba que me besara cuando el quisiera las cosas se saldrían de control. El quería poseer una parte de mi, pero yo no lo dejaría pues si lo hiciera todo se convertiría en un caos.<p>

Cuando estuvimos de pie solo pudimos mirarnos con intensidad reprimida, ambos queríamos seguir pero los estúpidos gritos de Emmett no me lo permitían. ¿Cambiarían mucho las cosas desde ahora? Oh si, claro que lo harían, desde este instante Edward Masen había entrado a mi juego.

Antes de marcharme no pude evitar abalanzarme sobre el para besarlo rápidamente, cosa que lo sorprendió pues me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, pero al final me correspondió de igual manera en esos escasos segundos. Este beso aparte de ser por causa de mi propio deseo, era para que el supiera que yo decidía cuando nos acercaríamos.

– ¡Bella! – Emmett soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando llegué a donde se encontraba – ¿donde estabas? ¿porqué estas impregnada del aroma de ellos? – sus ojos se volvieron suspicaces.

– Estoy en en el bosque, chico listo – traté de sonar normal – y estoy con ese aroma porque tuve una pequeña pelea con el chico – mi amigo no se imaginaría que pelea.

– ¡Así se hace! ¿le enseñaste quien manda el juego?

– Por supuesto, el ya sabe que yo mando en esto.

Sabía que no podría reprimir el "encanto" que siento por Edward ya que el tenía todo para atraerme: peligrosidad, desafío, adrenalina y extrañamente fuego, además era entretenido ver como de alguna manera, los dos queríamos dominar las cosas al mismo tiempo. Solo esperaba que ninguno de los dos se quemara...

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... me gusta esta Bella dominadora ¿y a ustedes? pero todos sabemos que con el amor nos volvemos vulnerables y me gustaría saber como sería esta Bella desconfiando de si misma... y Edward... <span>se ve<span> muy santo y pacífico._

_El próximo capitulo se titulará: León con piel de oveja... ¿qué se imaginan de un titulo así?_

_Si actualicé hoy es porque el domingo no sé si estaré y como este capitulo ya lo tenía listo decidí subirlo ¿Qué pasa con las otras historias? esos capitulos aun estan en proceso por lo que intentaré el domingo o sino el lunes._

_Prometo devolverles cada maravilloso review del capitulo anterior otro día porque ahora es un completo caos ya que mi correo y fanfiction no se llevan bien y deciden no enviarme las notificaciones ¬¬_

_Con respecto a las teorías que algunos tienen, quiero decirles que no den nada por sentado pues todo puede pasar._

_Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus comentarios, sus teorías y por leerme :)_

_Isa._


	4. León con piel de oveja

_La trama es mía y todo lo que tenga que ver con la Saga Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer._

_Gracias a mi genial beta Euge ( A Smile Can Change The World) Gracias por tus concejos y ayudas :)_

* * *

><p><strong>3. León con piel de oveja.<strong>

...

Con Emmett llegamos rápidamente a nuestra casa donde Alice nos esperaba intentando cocinar algo. Siempre era así, ella intentaba ser acertada en la cocina pero nunca le resultaba y con Emmett teníamos que fingir que la comida estaba buena, además estaba claro de que ella nunca se daría por vencida en esto y nunca asumiría que le quedaba mal, según ella cada día estaba mejorando mas…y sabía que internamente agradecía que no nos riésemos en su cara.

—Hice galletas —canturreó cuando nos sentamos pesadamente en la mesa —; y con chispas de chocolate, tal y como te gustan a ti Bells —me sirvió una porción gigante, a mi pesar, y se me quedó mirando un buen rato.

— ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? —pregunté al ver que se había quedado mirándome fijamente.

Emmett estaba al frente de mí y alternaba su mirada confundida entre Alice y yo.

—Te ves diferente —dijo confusa —. Además ¿Por qué hueles a ese hijo del agua? ¿Qué querías conversar con él?

—Vaya, no sabía que tenía una madre —dije sarcásticamente. En realidad ese comentario estaba demás, porque sabía que terminaría diciéndoles una invención de lo que sucedió hoy —. Quería analizarlo y así saber qué clase de persona era —me encogí de hombros —. Ese tal Carlisle no se mostraba muy participativo, entonces creí que sabiendo cómo era el otro chico podríamos estar preparados para cualquier cosa — estaba impresionada de lo bien que había logrado inventar una mentira en escasos segundos.

— ¿Y el olor? — dijo Alice mirando mis galletas e insinuándome que debía comerlas.

—El chico es extraño y pensó que era un tipo de ataque, por lo que intentó "defenderse" y tuve que sacármelo de encima —y ellos no sabía que era yo la que estaba encima de él —. Tuve piedad, le dejé clara las cosas y lo dejé ir. No pasó a mayores.

Tomé una de sus galletas y la engullí rápidamente para que pasara el mal sabor. Alice solía confundir la sal con el azúcar y esas cosas, pero me sorprendí cuando al saborearlas me di cuenta que tenían un sabor delicioso. Miré a Emmett quien estaba aun más confundido que yo mientras sacaba más galletas y se las metía en la boca todas al mismo tiempo.

—Eres asqueroso, podrías comportarte frente a nosotras —dije lanzándole un pedazo de galleta.

Alice nos miraba entretenida y con suficiencia.

—Están deliciosas —logró decir Emmett con las galletas aun en su boca.

—Es una receta secreta —miré a Alice recelosa por su comentario, ella no había hecho estas galletas y estaba segura de ello.

Miré disimuladamente a mí alrededor y quise explotar de la risa cuando vi un paquete vacío de galletas mal ocultado en los cajones de la cocina. Le señalé el paquete a Emmett y el comenzó a ahogarse, Alice en cambio nos miraba confundida.

—Podrías hacer la misma receta que hiciste ahora para todas tus comidas, Alice —logró decir Emmett.

—Sí, estaban deliciosas, asegúrate de comprar los ingredientes en el mismo lugar siempre.

No le dijimos a Alice en ningún momento que la habíamos descubierto y creo que ella tampoco se dio cuenta. Cuando estábamos aun riendo internamente con Emmett, mi conciencia me hizo recordar algo con una sola palabra: _"Edward"._ Necesitaba estar sola y pensar sobre lo que había sucedido hoy.

Recostada en el techo de la casa y mirando las estrellas me dediqué a pensar en ese beso. ¿Qué había significado? Estaba consciente de que había sentido muchas cosas con ese beso, además del innegable deseo que me consumió en ese minuto. ¿Qué sucedería mañana? Nada. Estaba segura de que Edward me entendería y sabría que conmigo no podía hacer las cosas así como así y que tampoco el mandaba a la hora de decidir qué hacer y qué no hacer, por lo que eso no me preocupó mucho. Edward como hijo del agua era una persona pacifica y sumisa, por lo tanto dejaría que yo dominara todo y tampoco se rebelaría contra mis deseos. No había nada de qué preocuparse, yo seguiría mandando este juego, porque Edward aquí sería la oveja y yo sería la leona o cazadora.

/°/

A la mañana siguiente, estábamos los tres ya listos con nuestros atuendos y montados en el Jeep de Emmett.

Alice llevaba un vestido corto y casual color verde oscuro que tenía un gran escote, junto con medias negras y sus tacos que combinaban con el vestido; Emmett iba con unos jeans desteñidos y una playera blanca que le hacía resaltar sus músculos; y yo iba con una falda de tela vaquera negra y una blusa azul ajustada.

Nos bajamos del Jeep como siempre llamando la atención de todos, y desde lejos pude sentir la intensa mirada de cierto chico hijo del agua. El estaba vestido divinamente y recargado junto a un auto haciéndome señas para que lo alcanzara, pero solo le guiñé un ojo y pasé junto a mis amigos al salón.

A mí me tocaba literatura sola por lo que pasé directo y me senté en el último puesto vacío.

— ¿Está ocupado? —Carlisle estaba a mi lado mirándome con una expresión extraña. Le indiqué que se sentara —. Sé lo que quieres hacer con Edward, ¿sabes? Y quiero que te alejes de él —sus palabras me sorprendieron y a la vez me dieron risa.

— ¿Y qué quiero hacer con él? —pregunté burlesca.

—Quieres seducirlo, enamorarlo y luego dejarlo devastado —di gracias a que el salón aun estuviese vacío, porque de lo contrario me hubiesen expulsado por la sonora carcajada que di.

— ¿Enserio crees eso? ¡Carlisle! ¡Por favor! No te conozco, pero creo que has visto demasiadas telenovelas —reí —. Yo no tengo esas intensiones con tu amigo, así que relájate.

— ¿Y qué intenciones tienes? —preguntó con tono aireado.

— ¿Te importa? No, ¿cierto? ¡Entonces no preguntes! —me había cansado su insistencia y su intromisión —. Lo que quiera hacer o no con Edward me compete a él y a mí, nadie está hablando de ti en esto, por lo tanto estas fuera ¿Entiendes o no?

—Te advertiré una sola cosa, le haces el más mínimo daño y tus superiores se enterarán — su tono fue pacifico como típico hijo del agua.

—Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido —dije con tono cansado —. ¿Crees que me importa en lo más mínimo si haces eso? ¿Crees que me importa tu amenaza? Pues no, yo hago lo que quiero y no me arrepiento de eso. Puedes entrometerte en la vida de otra persona, pero en la mía no, ni siquiera te conozco.

—No eres solo tú en esto, eres malditamente egoísta —dijo —. También está Edward, el…

— ¿Crees que lo conoces a la perfección? Yo creo que estas equivocado, tu no conoces lo suficiente a tu amigo y por lo tanto no puedes opinar. Yo solo hablé ayer con él y te puedo decir que de lo que ocurrió, que fue muy poco, no lo obligué a nada.

—Sé lo que pasó ayer por la tarde y en realidad eso no es el problema, lo que importa en lo que pueda pasar en el futuro. No solo el sufrirá —su mirada se volvió intensa y llena de advertencias.

— ¿Ahora sabes el futuro? Deja de ser absurdo. Lo que ocurra o no ocurra es algo de lo que no me arrepentiré porque ya estará hecho y no podré remediarlo para bien o para mal, hay que dejar que las cosas pasen sin intromisiones. Además con Edward yo no tengo nada —dije —. Llevo un día de conocerte y ya me estas hartando, deberías tener cuidado porque desde ahora no tendré mucha paciencia y te advierto, te estaré vigilando por si se te ocurre hacer una escenita con mis amigos.

— ¿Es una advertencia? —me reí en su cara.

—Es una amenaza, puedo llegar a ser increíblemente encantadora, pero también puedo ser lo peor que te pudo pasar. Así somos los hijos del fuego.

No volví a hablar con él durante toda la clase. Me había desagradado demasiado la conversación que tuve con él, no estaba enojada con Edward por contarle lo que pasó pues sabía lo transparentes que eran los hijos del agua, pero si estaba molesta porque Carlisle se había entrometido en algo que fue solo un beso y nada más.

El timbre sonó y salí rápidamente del salón, no quería darle la oportunidad a Carlisle para que me dijera más estupideces.

Pasé al baño de chicas ante las atentas y envidiosas miradas de las chiquillas que estaban ahí. Las comprendía pues me veían como competencia, pero yo no tenía culpa de esto por lo que me terminaba dando lo mismo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé mirándome en el espejo y analizando mí reflejo; Alice tenía razón, algo había cambiado en mí pero no sabía qué. Odiaba la sensación de saber que sufriste un cambio pero no poder ser lo suficientemente inteligente para saber de qué se trata.

Cuando salí del baño me di cuenta de que los pasillos estaban quedando vacíos, lo que significaba que nuevamente llegaría tarde a clases en los dos días que llevaba en el instituto. No me importaba mucho en el ámbito de las calificaciones pues me iba bien, pero si me importaba por los reportes de los profesores, en fin, eso iba pensando mientras caminaba cuando alguien me arrastró al que supuse era el armario del conserje.

No pataleé ni nada pues mi plan era ver quien había sido el idiota que me tomó así y luego patearle el rostro, pero todo eso quedó en nada cuando sentí ese maravilloso aroma dentro del armario.

No necesité estar con la luz prendida para saber que se trataba de él, pero de todas formas el prendió la luz dejándome ver su rostro nervioso e indeciso.

—Solo quería… —no siguió hablando pues sus labios rápidamente tomaron los míos en un beso fiero y con prisas, que después se volvió lento y apasionado. Demoré más de un minuto para darme cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo, pues me había sorprendido lo rápido que dejó de ser tímido para después besarme de esta manera.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —le dije apartándome de él. Por su rostro pasaron muecas de confusión y de furia.

— ¿Qué pasa? Ayer tu… —no lo dejé terminar.

—Ayer nos besamos, pero eso no significa que lo haremos siempre o cuando tú quieras.

— ¿Por qué? —en su rostro solo quedaba la confusión.

—Porque yo lo digo —sentencié.

— ¿Y eso significa…? —había cierto toque de burla en su voz.

—Significa que no me puedes besar así como así, si yo lo quiero, lo hago. Pero no al revés.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te estaré esperando a que tu decidas cuando?

—El simple hecho de que en un momento en que deberías estar en clases me encerraste contigo en el armario del conserje —susurré acercándome a él —. Ese simple hecho me demuestra que tú quieres volver a besarme y que esperarás por eso.

— ¿Soy el único que está así contigo? —no podía dejar de sorprenderme lo posesivas que resultaban algunas de sus preguntas, mas aun cuando tomaba firmemente mi cintura.

— ¿Por qué te podría importar eso? —el iba a reclamar, pero lo silencié con un roce de labios.

—Respóndeme solo eso y yo te responderé todo lo que quieras.

— ¿Igual como el deseo que me cumpliste ayer? —rió.

—Exactamente igual.

—Me importa porque quiero ser el único que te bese — ahí estaba la fiel prueba de lo posesivo que era Edward —. Ahora respóndeme ¿Soy el único?

—Lo eres, pero no sé si eso al final será bueno o malo para ti —acerqué mi nariz para olisquear su cuello. Era asombroso como me gustaba su aroma —. Así que ya sabes, todo desde ahora será como yo lo diga o por lo menos deberás preguntarme antes de hacerlo.

— ¿Preguntarte? —soltó una risita y luego suspiró cansadamente —. Lo haré si así lo quieres.

—Así está mejor, ibas demasiado rápido —dije acariciando su mandíbula y sintiendo como se tensaba —. Ahora yo quiero preguntarte algo ¿Porqué estas dispuesto a hacerme caso en todo lo que te diga?

—No será en todo, y la respuesta es _no lo sé_, simplemente lo hago porque lo siento así — lo miré extrañada.

— ¿Estás seguro de que eres un hijo del agua? No te comportas como tal —reímos.

—Con el mechón azul que tengo en la nuca se puede comprobar —eso me hizo recordar de que también él debería tener un tatuaje.

— ¿De qué es tu tatuaje? ¿Me lo muestras? —tenía curiosidad por saber en dónde estaba escondido, pero su semblante oscuro y nervioso me alertó — ¿Qué sucede? — comencé a pasar mis manos por su torso para tratar de levantar su playera y ver si estaba ahí, pero paré inmediatamente cuando sentí en su costado izquierdo una textura rasposa y desigual en su piel. De inmediato oculté mi rostro en su pecho para que no viera mi reacción — ¿Porqué no me lo quieres mostrar?

—Voy a besarte —fruncí el ceño, esa no era una pregunta, era un aviso. De todas formas fue muy tarde porque sus suaves labios se movían concienzudos y ardientes sobre los míos provocando miles de sensaciones en mi.

—Sí, tienes permiso —quise reír de mi misma al darme cuenta que eso solo lo decía para no matar un poco mi orgullo. Después de mis palabras seguimos besándonos un buen rato hasta que decidí conversar de cosas estúpidas y banales con él; tampoco quería que las cosas pasaran a mayores, además si permitía eso el iba a creer que el podría dominarme, y eso nunca.

Cuando faltaba media hora para el receso de clases, decidí que ya era la hora de separarme de él e irme, no supe porque pero mi decisión pareció enfadarlo porque me ignoró durante todo el momento en que me despedí. ¿Quién mierda se creía él? No tenía porque enojarse por esa estupidez, yo no podía pasar todo el tiempo pegada a él si apenas llevábamos dos días de conocernos. Idiota y yo más idiota aun porque tuve que ir a correr al bosque para despegarme de su aroma y así evitar que los chicos sospecharan.

Las horas pasaron lentas y aburridas durante todo el día; entre clases inútiles de los profesores y mensajitos para invitarme a citas de chicos aun más inútiles. La verdad es que cada una la rechacé con cortesía porque no me gustaba herir a nadie siempre y cuando no me hiciera algo a mí, y esos chicos no hacían nada más que guiarse por la apariencia.

En cuanto a Edward, el idiota me miraba entre pasillos con aires de arrepentimientos y timidez, pero yo lo ignoraba olímpicamente pues no soportaría los arrebatos injustificados de rabia de nadie. El no podía comportarse así, el era una maldita oveja o por lo menos tenía que serlo.

En la hora del almuerzo para la sorpresa de mis amigos no hablé ni hice nada además de comer, era difícil hacerlo cuando querías saltar encima de cierto chico y arrancarle la cabeza. Si, Edward había dejado de mirarme con arrepentimiento y ahora se encontraba comiendo junto a Carlisle y una chica normal que se movía ridículamente tratando de parecer sensual. ¿Él quería ver a Bella celosa? No lo iba a lograr tan fácil, porque para ser celosa tengo que dudar de lo que él siente o piensa y sé muy bien que el preferiría que yo le moviera las pestañas así en vez de ella, y por su estupidez, el ahora tenía que aguantar a la chica tonta y yo no le haría caso.

Mi día estaba yendo mal, muy mal, y eso hacía que viviera en una montaña rusa de desanimación y animación. ¿Qué podía empeorarlo? Estaba justamente pensando eso cuando dos chicas rubias que parecían ser las populares de la escuela, se acercaron analizándome y fingiendo amabilidad.

—Hola, ella es Lauren Mallory y yo soy Jessica Stanley —dijo con su voz nasal —. Queríamos saber si quieres ser parte de nuestro grupo — _¡¿Qué?_ — Ya sabes, no damos oportunidades a cualquiera, pero esta es la excepción — _¡¿Me llamó cualquiera?_ —. Así que, ¿qué dices? También pueden unirse tus hermanos —los ojos de la otra chica brillaron cuando nombraron a mis hermanos, lo más probable es que estuviera alucinada por Emmett y en un caso muy raro, por Alice.

—Gracias queridas —en su rostro comenzó a formarse una sonrisa de superioridad —, pero con mis hermanos tenemos ya un grupo, además preferimos la exclusividad.

— ¿Nos estas rechazando? —preguntó indignada. Antes de que pudiera contestar llegó la chica que estaba almorzando con Edward. Esto iba a mejorar mi día sin duda y más aun sabiendo que era parte del grupo de huecas.

— ¿Qué sucede? — su voz era poco amable y con tono duro. Quizás le enseñaría unos cuantos modales a la hora de hablarme directamente a mí.

—Tanya, la chica nueva no quiere ser de nuestro grupo —reí cuando la tal Lauren me acusó patéticamente.

— ¿Sabes que eso es suicidio social? Te estamos dando una oportunidad… —Tanya estaba acercándose de manera amenazante a mí. Puse la palma de mi mano en su frente para detenerla en donde le di un pequeño golpe.

— Primero que nada —dije dirigiéndome a Lauren —, no soy la chica nueva, para ti soy

Isabella Cullen y punto. Lo segundo es que yo veo si decido estar en su grupo o no ¿Qué harás si me niego? ¿Obligarme? —esta vez miré a Tanya —. Creo que no.

—Entonces prepárate, porque esta será la guerra.

—Querida —le di palmadas fuertes en su mejilla —, mis guerras son con personas importantes, y ni tu ni tus amigas entran en la categoría. No soy una persona mala, solo no me busques o me encontrarás, tómalo como un concejo —no le di tiempo para contestarle, solo me fui.

Realmente me sentía de lo más extraña hoy, sin contar las rabias que me hacía pasar la puta oveja de Edward, el no debería ser así… _y tampoco en dos días debería importar tanto_, me dijo mi conciencia.

Después de ese lapsus de enojo, me dediqué a sacar a flote todo lo que sabía de acrobacias en la clase de educación física, era lo mejor para relajarme y lograr sacar todo eso extraño que tenía dentro de mí. Sabía que todos me miraban como las hacía, pues era algo que por mi naturaleza se me daba muy bien y para mi satisfacción pude ver el rostro de furia de Tanya y sus amigas, ellas eran animadoras y deberían saber hacer todo lo que yo hacía, pero no podían pues se necesitaba años de práctica para un normal. Edward también me veía desde una esquina con una expresión que no supe descifrar, se veía extraño, y aun así lo seguí ignorando.

— ¡Emmett! —chillé cuando los alcancé en el estacionamiento del instituto.

Increíblemente ahora me sentía de lo mejor tanto así que me trepé en el cuerpo de mi amigo en un gran abrazo que hasta a mi me sorprendió.

— ¿Estás en tus días? —dijo divertido. Negué —. Escuché que casi le habías sacado la cabeza a las porristas en el pasillo y ahora pareciera que quisieras cantar y recoger flores ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Ellas se lo buscaron —dije simplemente e ignorando su pregunta pues yo tampoco sabía lo que pasaba.

Alice llegó mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, era obvio que ella sospechaba algo, así que después arreglaría las cosas con ella. Estaba por subirme al Jeep cuando Edward me llamó.

— ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? —miré a Emmett y a Alice y ellos solo se dedicaron a asentir. Caminamos hacia un lugar más apartado —. ¿Por qué les pides permiso a ellos?

—Somos un grupo —me encogí de hombros —. ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

—Esto… si hice algo y te molesto, ¿podrías decírmelo? Me has ignorado intencionalmente todo el día y no sé porqué — ¿enserio me decía eso? Yo no le iba a recordar nada de lo que había hecho, tenía que recuperarse solo de su falsa amnesia.

—No es nada Edward, solo que no ando de ánimos de nada.

— ¿Y por eso golpeaste a Tanya? — ¿y eso le interesaba a él? Por su bien era mejor que no.

—Yo no la golpeé, solo rechacé su propuesta de unirme a su grupo. Es algo inútil —dije —. Puedes creerme o no, es tu decisión y a mí no me tiene que importar.

—Te creo. En realidad, cuando lo dijeron me hizo mucha gracia —me dio una pequeña sonrisa —. Algunas veces se necesita bajarle los humos a alguien como ella.

—Es extraño, ¿no crees? Yo te vi muy bien con ella a la hora de almuerzo —debía de haber algo en mi cara para que me mirara tan divertido —. Hay dos opciones: o eres cínico o sufres de amnesia, personalmente creo la segunda.

—Te ves linda cuando estas celosa —ignoré ese comentario. Su mano acarició mi mejilla sorprendiéndome —. Siempre tan linda y tan directa.

—No puedes decir siempre, me conoces desde ayer —quité su mano con suavidad. Emmett podría estar mirando.

—Pero pareciera que es de toda una vida —no podía negar que sus dulces palabras de oveja me conmovían, pero tampoco podía dejarme guiar por eso.

—Mira ovej… digo Edward, creo que debo irme ya —comencé a apartarme de él, pero sin avisar se apegó mas a mí.

— ¿Puedo besarte? —susurró.

— ¿Sabes que no podemos? —el asintió — ¿Y sabes que se nos puede ir de las manos? —también afirmó — ¿Aun así quieres seguir? —volvió a afirmar — ¿Ha hablado Carlisle contigo? —no pude evitar preguntarle eso. Su ceño de frunció y después de unos minutos la culpabilidad llegó a sus ojos.

—Lo siento si te trató mal. Sabía que no debía decirle, pero no soy bueno mintiendo —se encogió de hombros —. Pero estuvo bien saber que pudiste defenderte sola.

— ¡Claro que puedo! Si necesitas que te defienda, no dudes en llamarme —le guiñé un ojo y el rió.

—De todas formas, ¿estoy perdonado?

—Nunca me enojé por eso, creo saber cómo eres.

— ¿Puedo besarte? —repitió su pregunta anterior.

— No, me tengo que ir. Hablamos mañana —me sentía bien hablando con él, pero me tenía que ir antes de que Emmett tuviera un arrebato —. Adiós.

La mirada de Emmett en el coche era la misma de siempre: infantil y divertida, pero esta vez tenía aires de curiosidad; en cambio, la de Alice era calculadora y divertida, como si nos estuviésemos perdiendo un secreto que solo ella sabe.

— ¿Emmett? —le llamó Alice cuando estuvimos ya en casa — ¿Puedes dejarnos solas en casa unos minutos?

—Ok, pero si cocinas las galletas de ayer — _¡¿qué?_ ¿Emmett no me había entendido cuando le señalé el paquete vacío de galletas escondido? ¿Entonces de que se reía? No creí que fuera tan idiota. ¡Hasta la misma Alice lo miró shockeada!

—Bueno, ve a la tienda y compra unas galletas llamadas: súper galletas con chips.

— ¿Y luego las cocinarás? — _¿Qué demonios…?_

—Si Emmett, luego Alice las cocinará, pero para eso tienes que comprar las galletas —le pasé dinero de mi bolso —. Compra tres paquetes. —lo arrastré hasta la puerta y se la cerré en la cara.

Alice se sentó en el sofá con una mirada que parecía buscar algo en mí, me senté a su lado y esperé a que hablara.

— ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo Bella? —me preguntó después de unos minutos.

—No lo sé —Alice era mi mejor amiga junto con Emmett y los chicos que no nos acompañaron, debía ser sincera con ella.

— ¿Y por qué lo haces? ¿Sabes la cantidad de problemas que esto te puede traer? ¡Es el enemigo!

— ¡Lo sé! Pero no puedo hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con él.

— ¿Por qué? Lo conoces desde ayer.

—Sí, pero es diferente. Siento el deseo y las ganas de estar con él… ¿Has escuchado que lo opuesto atrae y se complementa? Eso es lo que sucede… yo no podría hacer esto con un hijo del fuego porque sería demasiado aburrido, no me llamaría la atención.

— ¿Hacer qué? ¿Enamorarte?

— ¡No Alice! ¡Enamorarme no! No estoy enamorada de él y no lo estaré, es simple deseo —odié el hecho de que mis palabras salieran dudosas.

— ¿Deseo? ¿Has hecho…? —la comprendí en un instante.

— ¡No! No lo haría, no creo que llegué esto a tanto Alice —suspiré —. Gracias por preocuparte, tendré todo bajo control.

—Espero que sea verdad todo esto y que no pase a mayores —dijo —. ¡Ojala no cometa un error! Pero… te ayudaré Bells en cuando a encubrirte con Emmett, pero recuerda que ellos se enamoran rápido —por eso no me tenía porque preocupar, el no se podía enamorar de mi —. Y también recuerda como somos nosotros enamorados —intenté buscar en mis recuerdos algo que me dijera como éramos, pero no tenía nada que me diera una referencia. Bien, otra cosa menos de que preocuparme —. Y por sobre todo… no decepciones a Emmett, el tiene mucha fe en ti Bella —sus últimas palabras fueron las que lograron matarme. Emmett era el hermano que nunca tuve y sabía que una traición como esta sería difícil de perdonar. Para mejorar las cosas, justo en ese momento entró Emmett con las galletas y con una sonrisa de niño a la mañana de navidad, solo pude mirarlo un minuto correr a mi habitación.

Necesitaba distraerme, por lo que tomé mi móvil comencé a registrarlo una y otra vez siempre encontrando lo mismo, ahora entendía como para los normales era tan fácil caer en drogas o adicciones, me estaba sucediendo lo mismo solo que yo aun no encontraba mi adicción.

En el tercer trayecto de registro de mi celular, encontré algo que me salvó la noche: el número de Edward. No me molesté en preguntarme que hacía ahí, solo agradecí el hecho de que allá guardado su número en un momento. Rápidamente tecleé un mensaje:

_¿Cómo estás?_

_B._

Esa era una buena pregunta para comenzar una conversación. A los segundos me llegó la respuesta:

_Bien ahora… ¿y tú?_

_E._

¿Para qué mierda pone ese _ahora_? ¡Cambia totalmente el sentido de una frase!

_Aburrida, no sé qué hacer._

_B._

Esta conversación no estaba siendo productiva ni entretenida.

_¿Quieres que nos encontremos? Ojo, le estoy pidiendo permiso a usted, ama y señora._

_E._

Ahora se estaba volviendo interesante, aunque arrugué el ceño ante sus apodos.

_¿Es una proposición indecorosa? Por cierto, no soy ni tu ama ni tu señora, aun no, pero por si lo quieres saber, de las dos opciones prefiero que me llames ama._

_B._

_Será la proposición que tú quieras. ¿Dónde te veo?_

_E._

_En el bosque cercano al instituto, en el mismo lugar que nos hablamos ayer._

_B._

_Te veo en unos minutos._

_E._

Silenciosamente abrí mi ventana y salté hacia el exterior, solo me dediqué a correr muy rápido, no estaba dispuesta a voltear para ver que me habían descubierto.

El frío que debía tener por atravesar las calles así no me importaba y tampoco lo sentía, corriendo me sentía más libre de lo que podía sentirme y el solo hecho de saber que iba a ver a Edward me hacía sentir sensaciones de adrenalina y anticipación. Se sentía tan bien hacer lo prohibido.

Edward me dijo "ama y señora", pero como yo le dije no era ni lo uno ni lo otro aun. Por ahora era una simple cazadora al asecho de su presa, era una leona esperando para atacar a la oveja negra que había decidido rebelarse y escapado de su rebaño. Así éramos Edward y yo por el momento.

Cuando llegué lo encontré sentado en la tierra esperándome, miré sus ojos y ya no estuve tan segura de quien era la puta oveja y quien era el león.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! ¿Como están? ¡Ven que a Bella no hay que sacarla de sus casillas! Puede dar mucho miedo... puede ser mucho más que eso. Hoy vimos básicamente más de como es ella (que es como una mujer en sus días) y de como Edward no quiere ser una oveja ¡el quiere ser león!, en realidad el sabe que es o debe ser una oveja, pero se siente un león.<em>

_En mi blog puse un adelanto de este capitulo, algunas chicas de Facebook lo vieron porque lo publiqué ahí, es para que esten atentas, será todos los miercoles :)_

_Ahora los reviews: Creo que devolví todos...creo... si no te ha llegado dímelo porque me gusta responder y si no tienes cuenta no digas nada porque ahora te responderé:_

_KatnissCullenSwan: tu si tienes cuenta pero no tienes habilitados los mensajes privados. ¡siiiii! Bella es exactamente como tu dices! no va a ser para nada timida, ella sabe lo que quiere y lo tomará._

_Anii Medina: ¿Qué tiene de diferente este Edward? a mi me encanta! gracias por leerme :)_

_Lynda gtz: gracias por leerme y por dejar ese mensaje, espero que te siga gustando y si no es asi me lo dices :)_

_Karla Carrillo: sisisisisi si la terminaré, no podría dejarla a medias, pero aun falta mucho para eso._

_Emi: Emi amiga muchas gracias, ahí hablamos :)_

_..._

_El próximo capitulo se titulará: Cazadora... y quería proponerles algo: ¿que les parece si comienza un mes después de este día? ¿o prefieren que desde la mitad pase un mes? es importante que avance un poco, por eso les digo. La segunda opción también es muy buena._

_Cuídense :)_

_Isa._


	5. Visitas inesperadas y descubrimientos

_La trama es mía, pero los personajes de crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer._

_Gracias a mi súper beta, Euge Ozan por ayudarme en la historia :)_

* * *

><p><strong>4. Visitas Inesperadas y descubrimientos.<strong>

_..._

_Cuando llegué lo encontré sentado en la tierra esperándome, miré sus ojos y ya no estuve tan segura de quien era la puta oveja y quien era el león._

El se paró e inmediatamente llegó hacia mí. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente mientras me acercaba a sus brazos, luego pasaron su vista hacia mis labios y después la volvió a posar en mis ojos, preguntándome sin palabras si me podía besar.

—Si —susurré antes de abalanzarme sobre sus labios. Esto era lo único que quería y que pedía por ahora, de esta manera me podía olvidar del rostro de Emmett decepcionado cuando se diera cuenta de todo.

Su boca me respondió de manera gustosa y fiera, volviéndose apasionada en algunos instantes. Extrañamente Edward era de esta manera: fiero y apasionado al hacer las cosas, como ahora mismo en que su lengua aplastaba y acariciaba la mía en mi boca; y también era algo pacifico al no querer huir en cuanto yo terminaba de ordenarle cosas. Eso último era algo bueno, significaba que él me haría caso en todo lo que yo le dijera y le diera.

En un impulso me permití ir más allá de lo que yo misma me había permitido y enrosqué mis piernas en sus caderas, el comenzó a caminar conmigo en sus brazos y besándonos hasta que llegamos a lo que creí era un árbol, me pegó en él y comenzó a besarme ahí. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, pero no me quejaba porque era lo que yo y el sentíamos, las ganas de estar así el uno con el otro sin importar nada más. Era una cínica de mierda al venir acá a pasar las penas por lo de Emmett, si estaba haciendo justamente lo que a él le decepcionaría, en realidad sentía pena por eso, pero sabía que cuando venía acá era por mis propias ganas disfrazadas en esa tonta excusa.

Cuando su boca iba por mi cuello, mi mente me dijo algo: _recuerda que tú mandas…_

Inmediatamente me separé de él ante su mirada confundida, no le di ni un segundo para que me dijera algo, al instante ya estábamos en el suelo y yo sobre el besándolo. Se sentía muy bien tener la iniciativa de todo esto y dominar ante una oveja como Edward.

Un fuego desconocido comenzó a apoderarse de mí a medida que sentía sus caricias en mis muslos y sus labios en mi cuello, podía sentir que él estaba despertando en ciertas partes de su cuerpo y que si yo me estaba consumiendo en fuego, el se estaba volviendo un huracán en el mar.

Sabía perfectamente lo que quería que pasara, ¿Qué importaba si lo había conocido hace casi un día? Puedo ser más feliz ahora de lo que seré en un mes… ¿Qué importaba si esta misma tarde le había prometido a Alice que no haría precisamente lo que estaba por hacer? Nada importaba ahora pues me sentía demasiado bien, los labios de Edward en mi cuerpo se sentían demasiado bien.

Me separé un poco y desabotoné el primer botón de mi blusa.

— ¿Quieres que siga? —el tragó grueso, miró fijamente unos segundos y luego asintió. — ¿Quién manda aquí? —comencé a jugar abrochando y desabrochando el segundo botón de mi blusa.

—Tu… —tartamudeó esa simple palabra para mi satisfacción. Desabotoné el segundo y el tercero y comencé a jugar con el cuarto.

— ¿Puede otra persona hacerte esto? —el tenía la vista pegada en mis manos que se encontraban en el cuarto botón que era el penúltimo de mi blusa. Levantó su mano para tocarme, pero yo se la quité de un golpe —. Debes responder, ¿Puedes sentir esto con otra persona? —me acerqué a su oído y le susurré las palabras.

—No, solo tú —no esperaba que al terminar de decir eso sus manos tomaran mi blusa y arrancaran el último botón que la sostenía. Yo estaba confundida y entretenida con sus cambios por lo que no le dije nada por esa reacción, además me había gustado mucho su respuesta.

Comencé a besar su cuello mientras el besaba el mío y comenzaba a bajar sin despegar sus labios de mi piel. Fruncí el ceño contra su cuello cuando me di cuenta que el estaba demasiado vestido, y que por el contrario yo estaba con solo mi sujetador negro en la parte de arriba y mi falda. Algo en mí se enfureció y me dieron ganas de lanzar llamas por los ojos y gritarle: ¡desnúdate! ¡Es una orden!

—Quítate la playera —le ordené. Me tomaron unos segundos para controlarme y no gritarle algo.

—No… yo… Bella, debemos parar —él se veía atemorizado de algo y estoy segura de que mi rostro reflejaba la más completa confusión. ¡¿El me estaba rechazando? No pensé nada más, me paré y comencé a abrochar mi blusa para irme. Sus brazos me atraparon por mi espalda y luché contra las ganas de sacarle todos los dientes de su perfecta boca.

—No te estoy rechazando —murmuró —. Y quería que seguir, pero no podemos.

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Entonces dame una buena explicación para esto! —grité —. Y tendrá que ser muy buena Edward, porque te aseguro que si no es así te arrepentirás. —le amenacé. No parecieron gustarle mis palabras ya que su rostro se veía ofendido.

— ¿Puedes simplemente ignorarlo un tiempo? No tienes nada que ver en eso, por favor, dame tiempo —la expresión de miedo en su rostro me recordó a lo que sentí cuando por la tarde había tratado de encontrar su tatuaje, encontrándome con una textura extraña en su piel bajo la playera.

— ¿Tiempo para qué? —odiaba admitir que me estaba convenciendo.

—Tiempo para contártelo —se puso frente a mí y me obligó a darle un beso pequeño y por eso recibió un puñetazo en el pecho —Perdón —rió —, debí pedirte permiso.

—Debiste hacerlo, idiota —suspiré, algo me decía que debía calmar mis ánimos con respecto a la decisión de Edward, y por primera vez en mi vida decidí esperar a algo y ser paciente.

Sin previo aviso me tomó en brazos y se sentó bajo el árbol conmigo en sus piernas. Para mí esto era muy poco común, todo este contacto con él me hacía tensarme por la extrañeza de sentirlo así.

— ¿Seguro que no soy yo? —pregunté después de un rato. El rió contra mi cuello.

—No, tú no tienes nada que ver en eso —intentó besar mi cuello, pero de un golpe lo separé — ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Necesitas tiempo, ¿recuerdas? ¡Ahí tienes tu tiempo! —el rió simplemente y me apretó aun mas a él. Nos quedamos unos minutos así antes de irnos a nuestras respectivas casas.

/°/

Al día siguiente, no hablé casi nada con Alice y Emmett por el simple hecho de que estaba convertida en una bestia, ¿la razón? Mi trasnoche con Edward. Siempre que no dormía bien me pasaba lo mismo, no se me veían las ojeras y tampoco me veía horrible, pero si andaba con un humor de los mil demonios y mis amigos notaron inmediatamente mis ánimos por lo que no hablaron durante todo el camino. Ellos me entendían, les pasaba lo mismo que a mí siempre.

Cuando entré al salón de trigonometría realmente esperé que nadie me hablara o me mirara, sinceramente temía por toda esa gente normal reunida en el salón. Definitivamente no era yo cuando me enojaba de verdad. Al parecer todos parecieron advertir mi estado de ánimo ya que durante todo el día nadie me miró o me habló, el único contacto que me permití fue con Edward cuando sin previo aviso lo arrastré hasta una sala desocupada y me lo devoré a besos, se lo merecía por ser una oveja tan apetecible, en especial cuando andaba de malas. El recibió su "castigo" gustoso y creo que advirtió mi temperamento ya que se dedicó a obedecerme ya no decir una palabra, aunque no servía de nada pues sus ojos decían todo.

Las siguientes horas fueron pasando rápidamente y eso sin duda trataba de mejorar mi ánimo. En la hora de almuerzo me negué a comer nada pues ni para eso tenía ánimos. Iba caminando por el pasillo para salir hacia las mesas que estaban en el exterior cuando Edward me llamó a mis espaldas:

— ¿Qué sucede? —gruñí. Las cosas no estaban pasando como me las había imaginado al escuchar su voz, el debería estar dejándose arrastrar hacia un armario y no hablando conmigo.

—Quería hablar sobre algo —dijo con cautela.

—Dime.

—Es sobre Tanya —estuve segura de que mis ojos le lanzaron dagas cuando dijo el nombre de esa perra, aun recordaba su escenita de ayer.

— ¿Sobre la perra? —rió y trató de ignorar mi comentario negando con la cabeza.

—Está planeando algo contra ti, la escuché hablar con sus amigas de eso. — ¿Qué hacía el escuchando conversaciones ajenas? ¡Bah! ¡Eso no importaba! Estuve segura de que si me hubiese encontrado de mejor ánimo, hubiese soltado una exclamación de ternura… ¡El creía que me protegía!

— ¿Y tu temes que me pase algo? ¡Deberías temer por la perra esa! ¡No!, espera… no temas por ella, no te tiene que importar —el rió ante mis palabras confusas —. Ok, mira, si alguien debe temer por algo es ella, así que no te preocupes porque yo… —iba a seguir hablando, pero una voz chillona me interrumpió. Si creía que era un mal día para mí, estaba tremendamente equivocada, sería un pésimo día para ella.

— ¡Edward! —chilló Tanya. Venía corriendo como la perra que era, lanzando baba por todas partes y meneando el rabo. Quizás como indemnización por los golpes que iba a sufrir le compraría un poco de las croquetas que comen los perros, le gustarían.

—Oh —dijo cuando me vio — ¿Por qué estas con esa? —definitivamente había que amaestrar a la cachorra.

—Dos cosas —Edward puso su mano en mi hombro para relajarme —. Número uno: no soy "esa", para ti soy Isabella Cullen y punto. Número dos: ¿Podrías irte? Es enserio, infectas el aire.

—No hablo contigo —dijo fingiendo estar indignada y no enojada — ¡Edward! —chilló tratando de llamar su atención nuevamente — ¿Quieres salir conmigo a cenar? ¡Será como una cita! —por el entusiasmo de su voz me pregunté si ella quería o pensaba que Edward se pondría a chillar y a saltar como ella.

—Lo siento, pero no —arrugué mi ceño al escuchar las palabras de Edward, no sonaba como era el. Sus palabras fueron duras y decisivas, no dejaron espacio para más, yo esperaba que él le pidiera disculpas o algo así, tampoco es como si me importara eso.

El rostro de Tanya decayó al instante y luego me miró con furia, ¿Creía que yo era la culpable?

—No estés triste Tanya, no tienes una cita, pero puede que un día de estos encuentres una familia que necesite una mascota —acaricié su cabeza, tomé a Edward del brazo y lo arrastré junto a mi por el pasillo.

—Fuiste muy dura con ella — ¿Enserio el me decía eso? ¡Él la había rechazado de esa manera! En ese momento casi sentí pena por ella… casi.

— ¿Y ella conmigo no? —me defendí.

—Sí, pero ella es una mujer.

—Vaya, no sabía que era hombre.

—No decía eso, tonta —rió —. Quise decir que ella es una simple mujer, tú eres una hija del fuego… Si las dos pelean alguna vez, ¿Quién crees que gane?

—Nadie, ella no llegaría a la pelea —mi seguridad le hizo reír nuevamente.

—Y suponiendo que están en una pelea —insistió.

—Yo —dije con obviedad.

—Exacto —concordó conmigo.

Entendía a lo que se refería, no tenía porque alistarme a una guerra que yo ya tenía ganada, la idiota de Tanya podía pensar lo que quisiese, pero eso no quitaba que yo era la que podía molerla a golpes y ella no a mí. Mis pensamientos homicidas me alegraron, miré hacia todos los lados del pasillo para verificar que no hubiera nadie y le di un corto beso de agradecimiento a Edward. El no se lo esperaba, pues quedó petrificado, yo me encogí de hombros y me fui.

Me sentía un poco mejor, solo un poquito, nada más, lo que significaba que si me volvía a encontrar con Tanya no dudaría en asegurarle una cita lo antes posible con el dentista.

Ahora era la última hora de clases, me tocaba biología por primera vez y eso significaba una presentación nueva ante un profesor y quizás ante una clase, miradas curiosas y el forzamiento de una sonrisa, era algo que sin duda no quería en un día en que todo era malo para mí.

Al llegar al salón me encontré con que ya estaba lleno pues todos tenían una atenta mirada curiosa hacia el televisor que estaba en la entrada, supuse que veríamos una película o un documental. El profesor me miró de manera confusa y me indicó con un gesto que pasara.

—Isabella Cullen. — me presenté mientras le tendía mis papeles. Debo decir que este profesor mantuvo a raya sus apreciaciones hacia mi persona, pues me trató como a todas sus alumnas.

—Bien señorita Cullen, creo que es primera vez que la tengo en mi salón —asentí bajo la atenta mirada de todos —. Hoy veremos un documental acerca de las mutaciones cromosómicas, siéntese con el chico del fondo… eh este… con Masen, ¡si! Con él. Será su compañero por todo el curso —al escuchar ese apellido mi cabeza de giró por completo para ver a un Edward sentado en la última fila, con la cabeza pegada en la mesa y durmiendo. Me sorprendió que el profesor no le dijera nada.

Caminé directamente hacia su puesto, que ahora era nuestro y me senté con cuidado de no despertarlo en la silla junto a él que quedaba al lado de la ventana. El no se despertó al sentir mi aroma, lo que significaba que estaba profundamente dormido, eso era peligroso pues el estar así en cualquier otro lugar significaba convertirse en blanco para los enemigos, y yo era su _enemiga…_

Toda el aula quedó a oscuras cuando el profesor apagó las luces, Edward seguía dormido y yo supe que de alguna forma tenía que aprovechar la oscuridad y el hecho de que nadie me vería pues estábamos en el último asiento.

—Bella… — susurró cuando esperaba la ocasión para inclinarme sobre él. Me pregunté si había despertado y los balbuceos incoherentes que vinieron después me indicaron que no.

Comencé a inclinarme y a besar la piel que quedaba expuesta de su cuello, eso provocó que siguiera balbuceando cosas y que inevitablemente minutos después despertara. Volví rápidamente a mi asiento y en la oscuridad nos quedamos mirando fijamente, fue como el primer día cuando me lo encontré en los pasillos, los dos estábamos esperando a que alguno hiciera algo mientras saltaban chispas de nuestra cercanía. Esta vez, como la primera creí que iba a ser yo la que daría el paso siguiente, pero me sorprendí cuando me tomó para sentarme en sus piernas y escondió su rostro en mi cuello. Nos envolvimos en un fuerte abrazo por unos minutos y después comenzamos a besarnos.

— ¿Serás mi compañera de laboratorio? —preguntó después de unos minutos mientras besaba mi cuello.

—Sí, creo que será entretenido —reí.

—Yo pienso que será fantástico —pasamos toda la hora juntos de esa manera. Habían momentos en que me quedaba sobre el mirando el documental y otras en que implemente nos quedábamos en silencio y si hacer nada más que estar abrazados.

Debía admitir que estaba creando un lazo de dependencia mutua con Edward, ambos necesitábamos estar con el otro.

El profesor nos dejó salir varios minutos antes, y aunque quise irme con Edward como él lo había planteado, sabía que no podría hacerlo por los chicos, además que tenía que ir a dar unas corridas al bosque para despegarme de su aroma.

Los minutos de relajación que había vivido en biología sirvieron para mejorar mi humor un poco más aunque aun estaba dispuesta a gruñirle a cualquiera que me dijese algo… ¿Qué esperaban? ¡Soy una ninfa del fuego!

Me dirigí al Jeep de Emmett un minuto después de que sonara el timbre para el resto de los estudiantes, ellos a estaban ahí y al parecer no notaron ningún comportamiento extraño en mi, claro que eso no incluía las miradas suspicaces de Alice.

No contaba con que Carlisle se atravesara por mi camino para ser el primer candidato merecedor de mis gruñidos. Sinceramente, no quería golpearlo, y traté de dejárselo claro.

—Deja tus quejas por escrito o con mi secretaria, hoy no quiero pelear.

Seguí mi camino y me monté sin decir palabra alguna en el Jeep. Los chicos me recibieron con una sonrisa y yo los miré extrañada.

— ¿Qué sucede? No he golpeado a nadie hoy. —me pateé mentalmente por sonar tan patética.

—Bella, debemos hablar contigo —dijo Alice con una sonrisa —. No debes temer, lo que pasa es que…

— ¿Cómo está Edward? —Emmett sin filtro Cullen fue el que me sorprendió con sus palabras. Mi cara debió ser un poema pues él comenzó a reírse a carcajadas —. Tranquila Bells, nadie me dijo nada sobre eso, simplemente los descubrí. Deben ser más silenciosos cuando estén en los armarios de los conserjes —rió y yo le tiré mi zapato —. Quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo, pero que de todas formas te apoyaré — suspiré aliviada.

— ¿Cuándo dices que me apoyarás…?

—Se refiere a que no te molestará ni dirá palabra alguna, simplemente lo aceptará. —respondió Alice por él.

—Gracias Em, son los mejores.

—Todo sea por mi hermanita enamorada —sentí como cambió rápidamente mi humor.

—Alto ahí Emmett, yo no estoy enamorada ni lo estaré, el amor es para perdedores. — la estúpida sonrisa seguía en el rostro de ellos.

—Piensa lo que quieras Bella, algún día tendrás que darte cuenta de ello.

Me pregunté mentalmente si era verdad lo que había dicho Emmett, pero al instante supe la respuesta: no, yo no podría estar enamorada de Edward, por ningún motivo, era obvio. Nuestra relación era simplemente de… ¿necesidad? Como sea, no pude pensar bien de todos modos ya que cuando Emmett echó a andar el Jeep me topé con la mirada de Edward quien tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro, mi rostro automáticamente la copió y sonrió.

Estaba segura de algo, nunca diría ninguna palabra de amor hacia otra persona, eso me haría débil y vulnerable.

_Nunca digas nunca…_

/°/

_Un mes después…_

Un mes había pasado de nuestra llegada a Forks y a su instituto, las cosas seguían de la misma manera: Emmett y Alice por su lado, y yo por otro. No era que nos estuviésemos separando, solo que con mi relación con Edward todo había cambiado, ya no pasaba tantas horas con ellos y por suerte ellos decían que me entendían.

Mis encuentros con ese hijo del agua seguían siendo los mismos, solo que ahora no tenía que escabullirme en la noche. Pasábamos de salas de profesores, a armarios de conserjes y por la noche el claro que habíamos encontrado en el bosque se transformaba en nuestro refugio.

Lamentablemente, para mí, nuestra relación seguía siendo una relación ñoña digna de una estúpida oveja como Edward, no había pasado nada más allá de besos y pequeñas caricias que cuando se querían volver algo mas, terminaban siendo detenidas por Edward. No entendía que había que esperar, yo quería hacerlo y el también quería hacerlo, y aun así se detenía.

Los rayos de sol adornaban el cielo este día. Por primera vez desde que estoy en Forks puedo ir al instituto con menos ropa de la que voy siempre, era todo un caos usar cazadoras cuando llovía si yo no sentía frío, más bien esa ropa me ahogaba, pero hoy voy con un simple vestido rojo y zapatos rojos.

En la primera hora me tocó filosofía, una clase que me gustaba, pero que el profesor la hacía aburrida. Pasé todo el tiempo mirando hacia la ventana y amenazando internamente al sol en el caso de que se le ocurriese esconderse. Hoy parecía ser un buen día, quizás podría estar con Edward más tiempo en un armario y obligarlo a que me cuente que es lo que esconde, si no me lo decía por las buenas, me lo diría por las malas.

El timbre sonó y yo me fui rápidamente, hacer las cosas lentas no estaba en mí. Y fue en los pasillos cuando lo encontré.

El me esperaba parado en medio del pasillo, me veía directamente a los ojos sonrojado mientras yo caminaba hacia él. Aun no entendía porque el muy bestia tenía que verse tan hermoso e irresistible con solo una camisa maga corta y un pantalón corto. Quizás si no fuera tan deseable todo hubiese sido diferente, pero sabía que en eso me equivocaba porque un alma pura, buena y cálida como la de Edward era más irresistible e inevitable, además de pasar más inadvertida para mí.

Un olor llegó a mis fosas nasales y me hizo tensarme. No podía ser… mierda, no. Ese olor correspondía solo a una persona que ya conocía muy bien. Miré a Edward y él me miraba extrañado ¿Acaso no sentía ese olor? Sin duda este chico podría morir atacado en cualquier minuto, pero claro, para eso estaba yo, para defender a la oveja de Edward.

Pude ver como el frunció el ceño con furia, y no había entendido su expresión hasta que el dueño de dicho olor me tomó sorpresivamente de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Me separé inmediatamente y ejercí un poco de fuerza con el que golpeé su mandíbula. Ese golpe le dejaría hinchazón y dolor, pues no quería rompérsela por completo, aun.

—Ya me habían dicho que te habías convertido en una gatita salvaje —murmuró acariciándose la mandíbula.

—Gatita salvaje será tu abuela, perro. —este día se había transformado en una mierda, no entendía que hacía Jacob acá.

— ¿Perro?, Já, no creo que sea un perro. —rió —. No tengo rabo y si te refieres a esto — sentí nauseas cuando señaló su entrepierna —, yo lo llamaría trompa de elefante.

—Hueles como perro —dije con simpleza — ¿Trompa? ¿Enserio? Trompa de elefantito recién nacido o en gestación será mejor.

— ¿Quieres ver?

—Eres repugnante, no necesito ver lo que tienes y lo que no tienes —lo último lo dije mirando con burla su entrepierna —. De todas formas, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —no entendía para que habían traído a otro hijo del fuego.

—Querida —trató de bromear pero mi semblante serio no se lo permitió —, dijeron que necesitaban ayuda, por eso me enviaron a mí con Rosalie y Jasper, además te enviaron esto —me entregó un sobre blanco. Saber que Rose y Jasper estaban aquí mejoró un poco mi ánimo —. Además queríamos un pequeño descanso de todo eso, tómalo como unas vacaciones cerca de ti.

—Me sigues dando asco —dije — ¿Se inscribieron en el instituto?

— Sí, pero los Hale se lo están pensando.

—Cuando vean a Alice y Emmett decidirán quedarse, te lo aseguro —solté una risita.

—Como yo decidí quedarme al verte a ti.

Lo ignoré y caminé hacia mi salón. Nuevamente llegaba tarde y no me agradaba puesto que me tocaba biología junto con Edward y veríamos un nuevo documental.

El profesor me miró furioso, pero me encogí de hombros y pasé hacia mi puesto, todo estaba en completa oscuridad pero aun así podía distinguir el ceño fruncido de Edward. Me senté en sus piernas inmediatamente y con mi dedo alisé la arruga de su frente. Era divertido verlo celoso.

— ¿Quién era él? —preguntó con voz fría.

—Es Jacob, es un hijo del fuego. No sé porque razón lo enviaron junto con otros dos más. —me encogí de hombros. Me miró directo a los ojos y algo se removió en mi cuando vi su mirada cargada de dolor y decepción.

—No sabía que tenías novio —murmuró. Reí y lo abracé más.

—No lo tengo. El no es nadie, aunque te confieso que siempre me molesta, pero yo no le hago caso —sus brazos que habían permanecido flácidos a sus costados me abrazaron y comenzó a besarme.

—Supongo que entonces está bien —dijo en medio de un beso.

—No sabía que eras tan celoso —me hacía gracia verlo posesivo sabiendo que en realidad era una ovejita.

—Supongo que lo soy con lo que es mío —arrugué el ceño, pero él no lo alcanzó a ver ya que me volvió a besar.

/°/

Me escondí en el baño de las chicas y abrí rápidamente el sobre que me había entregado Jacob.

No se lo había mostrado ni mencionado a Edward pues no sabía lo que contenía, podía decirme que se había declarado una guerra contra los hijos del agua y que él no supiera no mejoraba nada.

Después de romper el sello rojo saqué el papel blanco y doblado que traía adentro. Como lo supuse, era una carta.

_Isabella:_

_Esperamos que tu estadía en Forks junto a tus hermanos sea la más grata._

_De manera tarde hemos advertido la presencia de Hijos del agua en ese lugar, por lo que les enviamos ayuda y les damos el consentimiento para hacer lo que les parezca conveniente con respecto a ellos._

_Han llegado rumores desde las tierras de los Hijos del aire diciendo que el príncipe perdido se encuentra cerca de ustedes. Te dejamos a cargo exclusivamente a ti la búsqueda de él, nadie más puede enterarse de esto, es algo sumamente confidencial._

_Confiamos en tus capacidades,_

_Reino de Fuego._

Quise dar gruñidos de rabia y frustración. ¡¿Por qué tenía que encargarme yo de buscar al tonto príncipe? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que buscar a ese niñito.

/°/

Mi día que había partido bien empeoró al pasar las horas. No pude estar en ningún momento con Edward pues la lacra de Jacob se me pegaba a todas partes y no podía contar con Alice y Emmett para que se lo llevaran pues ellos andaban flotando en el aire junto con los hermanos Hale. Ellos siempre habían estado enamorados, Emmett de Rosalie y Jasper de Alice. Supongo que Jacob esperaba que sucediera lo mismo entre los dos, pero yo no quería nada de eso.

Durante la hora de almuerzo todos se sentaron en las mesas que estaban en la terraza para disfrutar los rayos de sol. Yo me senté en una sombra donde podía verlos a todos pero sin ser vista, eso me favorecía con Jacob pues de aquí podía ver como comía grotescamente su hamburguesa, levantando su rostro para buscarme entre la gente en ocasiones. Yo no quería estar ahí, además tenía que buscar al famoso príncipe y el instituto de Forks era el primer lugar donde buscar.

Fui sacada de mi inspección por un rápido beso en mi mejilla y por una barra de chocolate dejada en mis piernas. Con una sonrisa me giré levemente para ver a Edward a mis espaldas.

—Es para que comas algo —señaló el chocolate — ¿Qué haces?

—Es confidencial —dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿No confías en mi? —reí al ver el puchero que formó en sus labios.

—Si confío en ti, pero esto es importante y si te lo digo sería una traición más.

— ¿Te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado? —su rostro había decaído.

— ¡Claro que no! Es solo que no quiero que eso influya si nos llegan a descubrir.

—Te entiendo, pero si pasa algo malo ¿me lo dirás?

—Si —murmuré cuando me paré de mi lugar y le tomé la mano cuando llegué hasta el —. Quiero saltarme clases —él esperó a que yo corriera junto con él, pero al ver que no me movía frunció el ceño.

—Me llevarás en brazos —le dije —. Así no quedará mi aroma y los chicos no me podrán encontrar —no dijo nada, simplemente con una sonrisa en su cara me tomó estilo novia y comenzó a correr al claro.

Estuvimos toda la tarde en el claro dándonos besos y acariciándonos, también hablamos pero eso fue muy poco. Tenía claro que hoy quería que Edward me dijera porque no permitía que pasáramos mas allá de besos, así que cuando oscureció comencé un beso muy distinto a los otros.

El me siguió el juego y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, me recostó en la hierba y comenzó a acariciar mis piernas por debajo del vestido rojo. Hace mucho tiempo que yo le había permitido tener cierto control a él en estas situaciones. Lamentablemente, cuando solté un gemido y mis manos se dirigían a sus pantalones, el se separó con la respiración entrecortada.

— ¿Qué pasa? Es hora que me digas que sucede Edward —ya no aguantaba más, quería saber que le sucedía.

— ¿Te gusta la perfección Bella? —su pregunta me extrañó.

—Eso creo —no esperaba que al decir eso él se parara.

—Entonces es mejor que me vaya —comenzó a ponerse en marcha pero tomé su mano antes de que se alejara demasiado. No estaba entendiendo nada.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Porque? ¿Qué pasa?

—Te lo mostraré y luego me iré, pero por favor no me rechaces aun, espera que me vaya y que todo quede olvidado —no alcancé a responder nada. Edward se quitó su playera y se volvió dejando al descubierto una gran cicatriz de quemadura en gran parte de su espalda ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Quién demonios se la había hecho?

El me decía si me gustaba o no la perfección, y obviamente me gustaba, pero en este mismo instante creo que él era la perfección de todo, aun con lo que él consideraba sus defectos. Yo no lo dejaría ir por algo tan físico como una cicatriz.

Esperaba que el comenzara a decir algo, pero sin dar ninguna explicación comenzó a caminar para marcharse.

— ¡Espera! — corrí hasta llegar a donde él y le hice recostarse en el piso bocabajo, yo me senté a horcajadas de el quedando de cara a su espalda. La cicatriz era horrible, marcaba toda su hermosa espalda. El pensaba que yo lo iba a rechazar por esto, pero nunca podría hacerlo, a mi no me importaba una tonta cicatriz en su espalda.

Me distraje unos instantes viendo su tatuaje que estaba en su hombro: se trataba de formas extrañas de caracolas y moluscos, le quedaba bien.

—No necesitas ser una mariposa para poder volar, ni tampoco ser perfecto para ser feliz —hablé después de unos minutos mientras acariciaba su cicatriz.

—Pero si necesito ser perfecto para que tú me quieras —sus palabras hicieron que un hueco se instalara en mi pecho y que se cerrara mi garganta.

Comencé a repartir besos por toda su espalda, demorándome más en las áreas que más afectadas estaban por las quemaduras, pensé en sus palabras y por primera vez dude antes de decir algo.

—Yo te quiero así —dije al fin.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, hola... Un nuevo capitulo aquí. Ya he devolvido todos sus comentarios, gracias por ellos.<em>

_Como saben, al principio este capi se iba a llamar cazadora, pero tiene mas cosas que no van con ese nombre. Espero que les haya gustado._

_¿Qué opinan sobre la cicatriz de Edward? Saben, la puse porqué es importante para la forma que se comporta Bella y además que es importante para la trama :)_

_En mi blog el miercoles volví a dejar un adelanto, así será siempre. Ya saben para que se pasen ahí cada semana por si quieren ver lo que sucederá._

_El siguiente capi creo que se llamará Heroína. En el capi de hoy apareció Jacob y los Hale, el primero traerá unos cuantos problemas. El próximo capi aparece Nessie (Vanessa) ¿Cual creen que será su papel en la historia? les digo de inmediato que no tiene que ver con Jacob. También aparecerá un nuevo personaje llamado: Alfonse. **Su foto aparecerá en el Blog ahora** :) Tendrá un rol importante._

_Reviews de las que no tienen cuentas :)_

_Emi: Gracias por tus comentarios, aquí un nuevo capi._

_Lorena: Loreeeeeeeee! jajjaja si creo que estas loca. Me encargaré de que te enteres cuando actualice :)_

_Anii Medina: ¿como esta Bella va a dejarse? ella tiene todo el control o lo cree. La idea de un Edward Pov, es buena, pero no estoy segura._

_Cuídense y espero que estén muy bien._

_Isa._


	6. Heroína

_La trama es mía, pero la saga Crepúsculo todas sabemos que pertenece a Meyer._

_Antes de que lean quisiera aclararles algo, el capi se llama Heroína, pero viene de la palabra héroe, no tiene nada que ver con la droga :)_

_Gracias a mi super-beta Euge Ozan (A Smile Can Change The World ) hace que todo lo que les entrego a ustedes, sea mucho mejor :)_

* * *

><p><em>Cuando estoy contigo, voy a aprovechar cada segundo porque te extraño cuando no estas alrededor (8) - When i'm with you (Faber Drive)<em>

_._

—_Pero si necesito ser perfecto para que tú me quieras —sus palabras hicieron que un hueco se instalara en mi pecho y que se cerrara mi garganta._

_Comencé a repartir besos por toda su espalda, demorándome más en las áreas que más afectadas estaban por las quemaduras, pensé en sus palabras y por primera vez dude antes de decir algo._

—_Yo te quiero así —dije al fin._

_..._

**Heroína**

.

.

Él se quedó en silencio un momento mientras yo seguía besando su espalda. Era verdad lo que le había dicho, yo lo quería, no sé en que retorcida forma, pero yo verdaderamente lo quería y mucho.

—Yo también te quiero, Bella… y mucho —no pude controlar la sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro al oír esas palabras —. Tenía miedo de que no quisieras estar mas conmigo después de que te la mostrara —dijo refiriéndose a la cicatriz — ¿En realidad no te da… asco?

—Por supuesto que no, Edward —dije trazando círculos en su espalda —. Eres mucho mas importante que una tonta quemadura… ¿Cómo ocurrió?

—No lo sé, la tengo desde niño, era pequeña en ese entonces, pero supongo que crece junto conmigo —suspiró —. En realidad no quiero hablar de esto… ¿Podemos hacer otra cosa?

Seguí besando y acariciando su espalda por unos minutos más, como si eso haría que toda su piel quedase intacta. Reí ante lo que se me ocurrió.

— ¿Sabes? —dije luego de unos momentos —. Creo que necesitas a alguien que te cure de esto — al parecer malinterpretó mis palabras pues enterró su cara en la hierba. Me acerqué a su oído y susurré —. Necesitas una enfermera que te sane a besos, yo seré tu enfermera —el comenzó a reír despacio.

—Tienes razón, serás la enfermera perfecta para mí —me dio una pequeña sonrisa — ¿Cuál es el tratamiento que viene ahora? —no le dije nada, simplemente sonreí y me levanté de su espalda. Tiré de su mano para hacer que se parara y lo arrastré junto a mí por el bosque, Edward estaba muy desanimado por lo de su cicatriz, era algo que obviamente nadie quisiera tener y yo me iba a ocupar de distraerlo un tiempo.

Cuando escuché el sonido de la cascada sonreí involuntariamente.

— ¿Una cascada? —susurró cuando llegamos. Yo la había descubierto hace días en mis corridas para despegarme de su aroma, era hermosa y también era el lugar perfecto para relajar a Edward.

Le solté la mano y caminé hacia donde estaba el riachuelo que se formaba por el agua caída de la cascada.

Tomé mi vestido y me lo quité junto con mis zapatos; sentía la mirada de Edward a mis espaldas quien se encontraba en completo silencio, pero que cuando me deshice de mi sujetador y mis bragas fue delatado por un jadeo. No me volteé a mirarlo, solo me lancé al agua, nadé hacia unas rocas y me recargué en ellas.

— ¿No vienes? —le invité. Él se veía estupefacto en la orilla y le tomó un tiempo para deshacerse de sus prendas y lanzarse al agua. Maldije a la oscuridad por no poder ver ninguna parte de su cuerpo además de su torso.

Cuando nadó hacia mí, abrí mis brazos y lo recibí mientras él se ponía de espaldas recargándose en mi pecho lo que provocó un estremecimiento cuando sentí como su cabello rosaba mis pezones. Pasé mis piernas por sus costados, comencé a acariciarle la espalda y el pecho mientras repartía besos por su cuello. Edward se estremeció fuertemente por unos minutos, pero luego quedó totalmente relajado y aunque lo añoraba sabía que no podríamos hacerlo hoy, él estaba aun muy inseguro de si mismo por su cicatriz y ahora que lo entendía le daría más tiempo para que confiara en nuestra cercanía… quizás le daría un día más.

—No te preocupes —le susurré al oído —. No lo haremos hoy, tu solo encárgate de disfrutar; tu enfermera te lo ordena —cuando terminé de decir eso el hizo su cabeza hacia atrás dejándola descansar en mi hombro. Estaba con los ojos cerrados respirando tranquilamente mientras el agua de la cascada nos seguía envolviendo.

—Héroe… —fruncí el ceño al escucharle decir eso —. Eso eres… héroe, mi heroína de este cuento. — giró su rostro y beso mi cuello —. Gracias, Bella —ahora yo giré mi rostro y atrapé sus labios con los míos para envolverlos en un lento y suave beso.

Llegué a casa a la una de la madrugada con el cabello mojado y la piel de los dedos de las manos arrugadas, era obvio que me dirían algo o me preguntarían que había pasado, aunque sospechaba que Alice y Emmett me verían con gracia y Jacob y los Hale con confusión.

— ¿Dónde mierda estabas? —al instante me enfurecieron las palabras de Jacob.

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón.

— ¿Y a ti que mierda te importa? —le respondí tratando de pasar directo a mi habitación, pero el sucio perro me tomó del brazo.

—Mas te vale que me respondas si no quieres que… —me solté de su agarre al instante y con mi puño le golpeé el lado de su mandíbula que no estaba hinchado por mi anterior golpe. Supuse que ejercí mucha fuerza ya que el cayó al suelo.

—Que sea la última vez que me tocas de esa forma perro. ¡No!... espera, que sea la última vez que tocas un milímetro de algo mío —le amenacé —. No sé que derecho piensas que tienes para pedirme explicaciones.

—Tengo todo el derecho que tiene la persona que será tu esposo — ¿El esperaba que llorara e hiciera un berrinche por sus palabras? ¿O quizás creía que iba a saltar de gusto? Mi única reacción fue patearle la entrepierna en el piso. Para mi satisfacción chilló de dolor.

—Jacob… eres tan iluso —dije con lástima —. Quien sea que te haya dicho eso jugó contigo y con tu corazón de perro —me acuclillé hasta quedar casi a su altura —. Ahora escúchame bien porque será la última vez que lo repita, presta atención: nunca me casaré o tendré algo contigo ¿Ok? —el no dijo nada —. Si, es muy bueno que lo entiendas, ya sabía yo que eras algo inteligente —palmeé su mandíbula unas veces más sacándole unos chillidos de dolor —. No seas niña, apuesto a que ni siquiera duele tanto.

Dirigí una mirada hacia los chicos en el salón; ellos habían visto toda la escena con sus rostros divertidos mientras que Emmett prácticamente se revolcaba en el piso por la risa.

Después del encuentro que tuve con Jacob, me di una ducha y me metí en mi cama, lo iba a hacer desnuda como siempre, pues no usaba pijama, pero con la sucia presencia de Jacob en la casa decidí que sería mejor usar una camisa o algo por si se le ocurría hacerme una visita nocturna. Quizás en esa ocasión le volaría un diente.

— ¿Se puede? —Rose asomó su cabeza por mi puerta con una sonrisa. Le hice un gesto de que pasara y la abracé fuertemente cuando llegó a mi lado en la cama —. Te he extrañado Belly — dijo —. Nada era lo mismo sin ti, hacían falta tus locuras —reímos un rato en que ella me contaba todas las estupideces que hicieron allá sin mi —. Ahora dime —dijo después de unos minutos —, ¿con quién estabas esta noche? —miré con duda la puerta unos instantes —. No te preocupes por ellos, Emmett llevó a Jacob a dar un paseo para que se relajara y Alice debe estar entre los matorrales con Jasper.

—Está bien —suspiré.

Rosalie junto con Alice eran mis mejores amigas, sabía que no le podía mentir a ninguna de las dos, y como ya lo sabía todo Alice, supuse que ahora era el turno de Rose de saberlo todo. Le conté todo lo que había pasado desde hace un mes, demorándome en detalles como los encuentros con Tanya o las clases de biología, pero no le conté lo de la cicatriz de Edward porque pensé que eso era algo privado entre los dos, por lo tanto tampoco le conté sobre el encuentro en la cascada de hoy.

—Esto es tan caliente —chilló —. Quiero que sepas que te apoyo en todo… ¡espera! ¿Ustedes…? ¿Ya lo hicieron? —preguntó.

—No, pero quiero que sea pronto —dije.

— ¿Cómo te protegerás? —la miré extrañada —. Ya sabes, protección para cuando lo hagan —reí un poco por sus palabras… ¿Qué esperaba ella? ¿Qué le dijera a Edward que usara condones?

—No Rosalie, no quiero que el use condones y no creo que en nosotras funcionen las pastillas anticonceptivas —dije —. Además recuerda que dicen que no podemos reproducirnos con otras especies, solo entre hijos del fuego, no hay peligro de embarazo —le recordé.

—Todo puede ser un mito, Bella —me dijo mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Y que sugieres que haga?

—Yo uso algo como esto —me puso en mi dedo del medio un anillo plateado con un corazón rojo en el centro —. Este es el anticonceptivo que usamos todas las hijas del fuego. — mi rostro debería ser de extrañeza profunda.

— ¿Enserio funciona? —ella asintió — ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —ese anillo debía de ser milagroso.

—Lo compré en la joyería de Port Angels, creí que ya debías saber de estas cosas —rió —; es solo un anillo completamente normal, los anillos con corazones en el centro funcionan como anticonceptivos para nosotras, pero para las normales son solo anillos.

Me quedé mirando unos segundos el anillo en mi dedo y estaba por decirle algo cuando el sonido de un mensaje en mi celular me alertó. Era Edward.

_Que duermas bien, mi chica de fuego._

_E_

Reí ante su apodo y suspiré sin querer antes de devolverle en mensaje.

_Descansa, espero que mañana no estés todo arrugado por las horas que pasamos en el agua._

_B_

— ¿Era el? —me preguntó Rose. Asentí — ¿Qué sientes por el, Bella?

—Es complicado… —suspiré —. Lo quiero, en realidad lo quiero, pero es complicado…

—Nunca te había pasado antes… ¿No es así? —sacudí la cabeza —. Solo déjate llevar Bella, no te estas comportando como una hija del fuego, nosotros no pensamos las cosas, y tu te estas deteniendo a pensar en lo que sientes… solo deja que pase, si tienes que sentir algo mas fuerte por el, lo sentirás, pero no quieras pensar o cambiar las cosas, yo sé que eso no está en ti.

Sus palabras me gustaron y supe que tenía razón. ¿Qué importaba si quería mas de la cuenta a Edward? Era mejor en su minuto ver como solucionaba las cosas si eso pasaba, pero ahora solo me encargaría de disfrutar si así lo sentía. Quería a Edward y no estaba en mi naturaleza ocultarlo.

—Gracias Rose, ya te extrañaba —dije antes de que se despidiera de mi y saliera de mi habitación.

Tomé mi móvil y tecleé rápidamente un mensaje:

_Te quiero Edward, Buenas noches, un beso._

_B._

Al instante recibí su respuesta y no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa por ella.

_Yo también te quiero mi Bella y mucho, que tengas dulces sueños._

_E._

Después de leer su respuesta, creo que la sonrisa no se me borró en toda la noche.

/°/

La semana se había vuelto un bendito asco… todo era un asco, los días grises, los profesores, las sonrisas tontas de Jacob…. Jacob, él era precisamente el responsable de que mi semana fuera así, tanto que estaba segura de que mis ojos se habían convertido en una mira telescópica para rifle en donde estaba dispuesta a lanzarme sobre el en cualquier minuto solo para degollarlo.

El muy idiota no me dejaba tranquila, me seguía para todos lados, había encontrado mi horario y le había sacado fotocopia, por lo tanto me lo encontraba en la puerta al finalizar todas las malditas clases esperándome para ir a la siguiente. Agradecía internamente de que no le hayan permitido cambiar su horario a todas mis clases, pues no compartía ninguna con el y soportarlo en ellas hubiese sido un acto suicida para el. Mi humor estaba como la mierda, no lograba despegarme de él y si aun no lo mataba era porque los chicos me habían prohibido hacer algo en contra del chucho, como también le habían prohibido a el tocarme, pero él se las arreglaba para caminar a mi lado sin tocarme un solo pelo. Estaba de más decir que esto me había traído problemas con Edward, pues no conseguía ningún solo minuto para estar junto a él, ninguna escapadita de clases o a los armarios de los conserjes, nada, el idiota de Jacob me había dejado sin nada.

Pero en realidad ahora ya no sería todo gris porque Edward había ido donde la señora Coope y le había pedido el favor de cambiar sus clases de tal forma que coincidieran completamente con mi horario, eso era realmente bueno porque Jacob me dejaría en mi clase y ahí adentro yo estaría con Edward durante dos completas horas. También le pedimos que cambiara el horario de Jacob, cambiando sus clases para que cuando a mi me tocara en el edificio dos, a él en el seis… sería imposible que alcanzara a dejarme en la puerta y llegar a tiempo a su salón.

Edward se había comportado excelente, había tratado de mostrar su rostro feliz en todo momento cuando yo realmente quería destrozar el cuello de Jacob. Había tratado de entenderme y por lo mismo yo le había propuesto ir durante todo el fin de semana juntos a alguna parte, el aceptó gustoso pues tendríamos sábado y domingo solo para nosotros.

Esta mañana iba caminando por los pasillos del instituto, jugando con mi anillo y silbando de felicidad por no tener a cierto perro pisándome los talones, cuando la sortija cayó de mis manos y quedó a tres metros de mi, me agaché a recogerlo y fue inevitable escuchar una conversación que se mantenía en un aula desocupada.

— ¿Qué te dije estúpida? —esa era la voz de la idiota de Tanya, hace días que no me topaba con ella. Creo que hasta extrañaba insultarla —. El informe de literatura era para hoy… ¡Para hoy imbécil! Ya lo había hecho ¡Solo tenías que corregirlo e imprimirlo! —se escuchó un golpe y un sollozo —. No eres más que una mierda que ocupa espacio, una pequeña gordita que a nadie le importa —rió burlescamente, y supe que era el momento de mi entrada. Las risas de Tanya significaban que ella disfrutaba algo, y de mi dependía que odiara su existencia, no que disfrutara.

Me encontré con la figura de Tanya de espaldas a mí, se encontraba con su típico uniforme de porrista el cual no se sacaba ni para bañarse… esperaba que tuviera varios, porque de lo contrario Tanya debía oler horrible. En realidad ella olía horrible, pero añadirle mas mal olor sería un suplicio para todo aquel que estuviese cerca de ella.

Ella estaba gritándole a una chica de la cual solo alcanzaba a ver su cabello castaño cobrizo y su figura. No era gorda como le había dicho Tanya, la chica simplemente estaba algo pasada de su peso ideal, solo deberían ser unos gramos, pero traducido al lenguaje idiota de Tanya en el que todas deberían ser anoréxicas, la chica resultaba siendo un rinoceronte.

Me aclaré la garganta y Tanya se giró furiosa hacia mí.

— ¿Qué quieres Isabella? —gruñó.

—Quiero, o más bien exijo que dejes en paz a esa chica —dije con voz calmada.

—Metete en tus asuntos… ¿Ahora que eres? ¿Una heroína? ¿Wonder woman?

—Nada de Wonder Woman, solo seré tu peor pesadilla si no me haces caso… escucha Tanya, te detesto por varias cosas, la principal es porque existes y esto —la señalé a ella y a la chica —, se añade a una infinita lista… ¿Enserio quieres que te golpeé?

Me miró unos segundos y luego se marchó no sin antes jalar el cabello de la chica. Cuando pasó por mi lado tomé su rubia cabellera y la tiré hasta que casi llegó al piso.

—Cuando dije que la dejaras en paz, me refería a que esta era la última vez que le hacías algo a ella… ¿Quieres entender a golpes? —la dejé libre y pude ver con diversión como corría hacia afuera de la sala. Volví mi vista para ver a la chica cobriza que estaba mirándome de forma extraña, podría tener unos quince años, la piel blanca y unos lindos ojos hazel. Estaba vestida con ropas anchas y viejas —. Soy Isabella Cullen —me presenté algo extrañada ya que la chica no me dejaba de mirar.

—Vanessa Lowell —susurró cuando pareció salir de su estupefacción —. Gracias por salvarme de Tanya —soltó una risita. Me encaminé con ella al comedor pues tenía claro que no podría ir ya a clase, cuando llegamos nos sentamos después de comprarle una botella de jugo que tímidamente aceptó.

—No me des las gracias —dije — ¿Porqué permites que esa perra te trate así? —le pregunté. No estaba acostumbrada a relacionarme con normales, pero haría una excepción por esta chica. No podía dejar que la idiota de Tanya la tratase como quisiese.

—Bueno, ella es hermosa, delgada y popular… nada de lo que yo soy. No puedo simplemente ir y oponerme a lo que ella quiera —susurró.

— ¿Y como yo lo hice? Te aseguro que no me importó una mierda si es hermosa o popular.

—Es diferente — dijo tratando de elegir sus palabras —. Tu eres hermosa y quizás también eres popular… yo creo que es así… ¿Tus amigos no se enojarán si hablas conmigo?

—No soy popular, bueno, quizás lo soy pero yo no quiero serlo… y mis amigos no tienen que enojarse porque hable con otra persona —la miré unos segundos y luego la tomé del brazo e hice que me siguiera.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó con voz atemorizada.

—Al baño, tranquila no te sucederá nada.

Cuando llegamos al baño -que estaba vacío- la paré frente al espejo e hice que se mirara.

— ¿Qué vez ahí Vanessa? — le dije. Ella se miró unos segundos y luego gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

—Si esta era tu forma de decirme lo poca cosa que soy, lo lograste —trató de separarse, pero no la dejé.

—No digas estupideces, solo quiero que veas lo mismo que yo —le gruñí —. Ahora mira… ¿Ves del color que son tus ojos? No son ni verdes ni dorados, son una combinación de ambos… ¿Crees que Tanya puede competir en eso contigo, con sus ojos azules completamente normales y repetidos?... Ahora mira tu piel, es blanca y no tiene ni un solo grano, a la idiota de Tanya le he visto varios granos grasientos en su nariz, que los trate de ocultar con maquillaje es otra cosa.

—Aun así…

—Aun así nada, ¿Tú usas maquillaje? No, eres hermosa sin necesitarlo, en cambio ella necesita kilos y kilos de maquillaje para ser una parte de lo que eres tu… ¿Enserio crees que estas gorda? — dije mirando ahora su cuerpo —, yo creo que estas de manera perfecta, ella cree que la perfección es estar anoréxica, pero en realidad no sabe que lo que es real es mas atractivo y tu eres real Vanessa —se quedó unos minutos mirándose fijamente en el espejo y luego habló.

— ¿Porqué me dices todo esto?

—No quiero que nadie se sienta menos que nadie, sobretodo si es por la rata de Tanya.

— ¿Serás mi amiga desde ahora? —preguntó con extraña ilusión.

—Creo que sí, amiga —reí nerviosamente, ella seguía viéndome de forma extraña. Tocaron el timbre y cuando salimos del baño nos encontramos con Edward recargado esperándome. Vanessa susurró un "adiós" y se fue rápidamente. Me giré para ver a Edward quien me miraba divertido, aproveché que no había nadie cerca mirándonos y lo arrastré hacia un salón. Cuando estuvimos allá me abrazó y comenzó a besar mi cuello, pero su risa a veces no se lo permitía.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dije confundida.

—Es solo que… eres la cosa mas tierna que he visto —fruncí el ceño, yo no era tierna —. Escuché toda la conversación con esa chica, fuiste muy buena al decirle esas cosas, son completamente verdad —sonrió.

—Quizás fui buena, pero lo dije solo porque lo creí verdad —me encogí de hombros —. De todas formas me sentía extraña, Vanessa me miraba extraño.

—Ella te miraba con admiración Bella, ahora eres su héroe —rió antes de volver a besarme. Mi estómago se revolvió de anticipación. Yo no quería ser la heroína de nadie.

Después de una buena sesión de besos en que yo quedé sobre una mesa y Edward sin playera, nos dirigimos juntos pero algo apartados hacia el salón de historia. No podíamos levantar tantas sospechas con Jacob rondando por ahí.

Nos sentamos en el último banco como siempre y por debajo nos tomamos de las manos mientras hacíamos como que prestábamos atención. Estos contactos eran ya comunes entre los dos desde que él me dijo lo de su cicatriz y desde que dijimos que nos queríamos.

Después de una media hora sin hacer nada, decidí que ya como no podía estar con Edward sobre la mesa, prestaría atención a la clase para distraerme, pero cuando giré mi vista para mirar al profesor no pude encontrarlo pues una cabeza enfundada en el gorro de una sudadera no me lo permitía. Fulminé con la mirada a quien sea que fuera. Estuve durante toda la clase tratando de enviar ondas telepáticas que le dijeran que se sacara el gorro y cuando por fín lo hizo sufrí una decepción al ver como su alborotado y rubio cabello rizado tapaba mas espacio de la pizarra. Se trataba de un chico, y no es como si tuviera el cabello como un brócoli, solo que desde mi perspectiva me tapaba todo.

Miré bien unos segundos el cabello del chico, y ahí fue cuando me percaté de las manchas naranjas que tenía pintadas en la parte posterior de su cabello. No eran de una forma femenina, en realidad se veían extrañamente masculinas tanto que parecían naturales como lo eran la de nosotros los hijos del fuego.

El chico comenzó a rascarse la nuca dejando ver un pequeño tatuaje parecido a un tigre en llamas en su espalda, y ahí fue cuando todo coincidió… ¡Este idiota era el príncipe perdido! ¡Lo encontré! ¡Lo encontré! Quise ponerme a bailar y tomarlo del cuello de su playera y gritarle ¡Te encontré!, pero sabía que no podía emocionarme tanto, quizás era solo un malentendido, y por eso me incliné un poco a olerlo mientras sentía como Edward apretaba fuertemente mi mano. El chico olía de lo más normal, pero eso podría deberse a pasar tanto tiempo con normales, cuando es así muchas veces olvidamos quienes somos.

El profesor comenzó a pasar la lista de asistencia y yo estuve pendiente a su nombre. Cuando dijo "Alfonse McGraw" el chico rubio alzó la mano con gesto aburrido.

_Alfonse, Alfonse… ¡Alfonse!_

—Alfonse — dije tan bajito que solo Edward pudo escucharme respondiendo con un gruñido. Era un maldito celoso, pero esta vez no podía explicarle nada pues esto era confidencial.

El profesor nos dejó salir antes y yo me paré inmediatamente para seguir a Alfonse, debía hablar con el y tratar de obtener la mayor información posible. Eso iba a hacer, e incluso estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, pero todo se fue por un tubo cuando Edward me tomó de la cintura y me puso en su hombro para llevarme primitivamente a un armario mientras yo pataleaba y lo arañaba. Me dejó en el piso y prendió la luz, al instante me arrepentí de arañarlo pues tenía una marca roja en el cuello y en la oreja. Antes de tener algo de compasión, me recordé que estaba enfurecida con el.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me tomó de la cintura y me obligó a sentarme en sus piernas. Comenzó a besarme mi cuello y cuando se estaba acercando al inicio de mis pechos lo quité con un golpe.

— ¿Porqué me sacaste de esa manera del pasillo? —le pregunté —. Estaba haciendo algo importante y no me digas que era porque querías estar conmigo porque no te lo creeré. Se notaba que estabas celoso Edward.

— ¡Claro que lo estaba! ¿Quién mierda es ese Alfonse? —exigió.

— Precisamente eso trataba de hacer, grandísimo idiota ¡Trataba de descubrir quien era! —gruñí.

— ¿Y eso que te importa a ti? ¿Acaso te gusta?

—No seas estúpido, claro que no me gusta.

— ¿Entonces porqué lo seguías? —eso no podía decírselo.

— ¿Sabes? Mejor cállate, no seas idiota y bésame —tiré de él con su playera y lo obligué para que me besara. Me senté a horcajadas de él y automáticamente el posicionó sus manos en mis muslos mientras se levantaba conmigo y me pegaba contra una pared, comenzó a acariciarme las piernas por debajo de la falda mientras yo le acariciaba su cicatriz, había descubierto que era un punto muy sensible de él. Finalmente sonó en timbre indicando que el receso había terminado, suspiré y me separé de él. Obviamente quería seguir, pero era muy difícil contenerme de no gemir tan sonoramente y estaba segura de que si seguíamos ambos comenzaríamos a gritar.

Otra clase pasó sin mayores conflictos, dando paso a la hora de almuerzo. Cuando me dirigía al comedor, vi a Alfonse caminando a mi dirección, pensé las cosas rápido y supe lo que tenía que hacer. Caminé rápidamente hacia él y me estrellé suavemente contra el, votando mis libros y sus papeles.

—Lo siento —susurré —. No te vi —lo miré a los ojos y quedé impresionada, el chico era muy hermoso, tenía los ojos entre azules y grises envueltos en una mirada profunda y penetrante. Me miró por unos segundos y luego se sonrojó.

—Creo que fue mi culpa —se disculpó con una risita. Miré hacia abajo para ver sus papeles y me encontré con varios dibujos del ave fénix. Quedé impactada al verlos y no por su destreza al dibujar, sino porque precisamente el ave fénix era nuestro símbolo… ¿Debería ser una señal?

—No importa —dije después de unos minutos cuando a lo habíamos recogido todo —. Soy Bella Cullen —me presenté.

—Alfonse McGraw —no intercambiamos muchas palabras después de eso, simplemente seguimos nuestros caminos mientras yo trazaba en mi mente un nuevo plan para conocerlo.

Alcancé a los chicos, entre ellos el perro, y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual. Jasper me había traído mi almuerzo asique no me vi en la obligación de ir a pedirlo. Estábamos hablando tranquilamente hasta que Jacob se envaró en su silla y comenzó a olisquear a su alrededor.

— ¿Podrías dejar de ser tu? Sepárate un minuto de tu naturaleza y no me refiero a la de hijo del fuego, sino a la de perro —dije ácidamente. Me miró unos segundos y luego creí ver llamas en sus ojos.

—Hueles a hijo del agua —di gracias a que mi rostro de póker permaneció cuando dijo eso. No demostré ni la más ligera emoción.

— ¿Y? por si no lo sabías hay dos hijos del agua en el instituto, uno de ellos fue mi compañero en la clase pasada, era obvio que se me pegaría algo de su aroma —dije con simpleza.

— ¡No lo permitiré! ¡No puedes acercarte a ellos! —conté hasta diez y luego dirigí mi mirada rápidamente hacia la mesa de Edward, donde podía ver claramente que junto con Carlisle estaban escuchando nuestra conversación. Él tenía la maldita costumbre de ser metiche.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa, perro —le gruñí.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡Son el enemigo! —estaba comenzando a hartarme por lo que le di una mirada de advertencia a Emmett.

—No harás nada Jacob —dijo mi amigo —. En este momento yo estoy a cargo del grupo, ya hablamos con ellos y mantendremos la paz mientras estemos en el instituto o en Forks.

—Eres un… —iba a insultar a Emmett pero Alice lo interrumpió.

—Alto ahí Jacob, debes acatar las ordenes o no dudaré en llamar para que te lleven de regreso y me aseguraré de inventar cosas para agravar tu situación ¿Entendido?

Jacob me dio una mirada de odio que le correspondí gustosamente. No iba a soportar al perro durante mi almuerzo, por lo que me paré y dije:

—Creo que iré a almorzar con una nueva amiga —las chicas me dieron una sonrisa de entendimiento y los chicos simplemente me miraron asintiendo, ni siquiera reparé en mirar a Jacob.

Miré hacia todos lados buscando a Vanessa, hasta que la vi sentada sola en una mesa alejada, muy cerca de Edward. Reí cuando pasé por el lado de él, me veía como si tuviera dos cabezas, probablemente había pensado que quería sentarme con el.

—Hola — saludé a la chica. Ella saltó de su asiento y me miró sonrojada, estaba comiendo una hamburguesa igual que yo con una botella de jugo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó extrañada — ¡Oh! ¡Te dije que tus amigos se enojarían! ¿Te echaron de tu grupo? —reí por sus ocurrencias.

—Claro que no, solo quise venir a sentarme contigo, somos amigas después de todo, ¿no? —ella me miró unos segundos y luego asintió — ¿En que año estas?

— En primero —se sonrojó —, ¿y tú?

—En el último —la miré unos segundos —. Quiero proponerte algo.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Sabes que después de lo que hiciste por mi hoy haría lo que fuera?

— No debes de pensar así —suspiré —. Cuando tú le haces un favor a alguien… ¿Lo haces con un interés oculto? —ella negó — Yo tampoco. Lo que te quería proponer era que si quieres almorzar conmigo todos los días —ella asintió contenta.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor a ti? —la miré y asentí. — ¿Puedes enseñarme a ser tu? —la miré con incredulidad — Ya sabes —comenzó a gesticular con sus manos —, a ser linda, tener actitud y ser segura de si misma.

—Está bien —dije con voz cansada. En realidad Vanessa me caía demasiado bien y si podía hacer algo para que se sintiera a gusto consigo misma, lo haría. De la nada mi vista se giró para ver a Alfonse atravesar los comedores. Mi plan se trazó de manera aun más rápida que mi mirada —. Bien Vanessa, este es tu misión, debes hacerte amiga, conocer y charlar con el chico de allá —le señalé a Alfonse —. Se llama Alfonse McGraw —ella me miró asustada —. Tranquila, no te esto diciendo nada malo, solo debes ser su amiga, ser tu misma.

—Ok, lo haré — dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.

/°/

El final del día llegó rápidamente, yo no sabía si irme a mi casa o irme a algún lado junto a Edward, en realidad quería irme con el y mas aun con la extraña sensación que sentía. Estaba en el estacionamiento esperándolo cuando sentí su aroma en el bosque. Con una sonrisa comencé a avanzar lentamente tratando de encontrarlo y de asustarlo cuando así lo hiciera, pero paré abruptamente cuando sentí el aroma de Jacob. Comencé a avanzar mas rápido pero aun en silencio, no quería que el me descubriera, primero quería yo descubrir al perro. Y lo encontré…

Sentí como mis ojos se inyectaban de sangre, él no podía hacer esto, lo pagaría… Edward se encontraba sentado en una roca mirando tranquilamente en horizonte y Jacob estaba a su espalda preparándose para atacar… ¿De donde mierda Edward había aprendido a defenderse? Daba igual, eso lo sabría después. Silenciosamente avancé hasta donde estaba Jacob, le tomé el hombro y se lo apreté fuertemente provocando que se desmayara, Edward giró su cabeza al instante y me miró confundido. Iba a preguntar algo, pero yo le tomé de la mano y lo arrastré lejos hacia la cascada, respiré unas cuantas veces intentando controlarme… ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan distraído? ¡Mierda! Al fin y al cabo Edward seguía y seguirá siendo una oveja a la que yo debía cuidar… puta oveja.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Edward — ¿Por qué estaba Jacob ahí?

— ¡Te estaba intentando atacar, idiota! —rugí — ¡Quería matarte! Llegué justo a tiempo para evitar que te hiciera algo… ¡Tienes que estar mas atento! ¿Qué te sucede?

— Lo siento —susurró —. Prometo tener cuidado la próxima vez.

— ¡Próxima ves y una mierda! ¡No habrá próxima vez! Debes estar más atento a todo.

— Perdón —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa —. Tú me tienes así Bella… distraído —llegó hasta mí y me tomó de la cintura —. Me enteré de que has estado hablando con ese chico —susurró — ¿En realidad no quieres nada con el? —negué — ¿Entonces porqué lo buscas?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando no quisiste decirme lo de tu espalda? Pasó un mes y me lo dijiste. —el asintió —. Esto es lo mismo, no puedo decírtelo ahora, pero lo haré —le sonreí antes de inclinarme a besarlo. El beso estaba comenzando de manera suave hasta que el mordió mi labio inferior lo que provocó que soltara un gemido. Me separé de el cuando recordé que estábamos cerca de Jacob.

—Espera un minuto, llamaré a Emmett y le diré que venga a buscar a Jacob —llamé inmediatamente a mi amigo y el me contesto que Jacob ya estaba en casa, pues Jasper lo había encontrado cuando siguió su rastro hasta el bosque, le expliqué todo y también le dije que quizás esta noche no iría a casa, tenía pensado adelantar mi fin de semana junto a Edward.

Me giré para buscar a Edward y lo encontré mirándome mientras nadaba en el agua de la cascada, me hizo un gesto para que me uniera a él y yo no lo pensé dos veces. Lentamente comencé a quitarme la ropa ante la atenta mirada de sus ojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, de vez en cuando me daba lentas vueltas en mi posición o le hacía posturitas. Me entretenía mucho ver como su mirada pasaba de vergüenza a deseo. Miré el anillo que me dio Rose y antes de lanzarme suavemente al agua pensé que esta noche por fin lo utilizaría.

Nadé hasta donde se encontraba Edward y el me recibió en sus brazos, me estremecí inconscientemente cuando mis pechos hicieron contacto con el suyo a travez del agua y mas aun cuando al enredar mis piernas en sus caderas nuestros sexos se rozaron. El emitió un gemido agudo que llegó instantáneamente a mi parte inferior, provocando que lo atrajera a mí para besarlo apasionadamente.

Edward era tan dulce y tan hermoso, que provocaba que lo deseara con solo verlo, llevaba un mes aguantándome y hoy finalmente terminaría todo eso.

Sus manos se posicionaron en mis glúteos, apretando y alzándome para que quedara mas alta que el y en todo contacto con su miembro que ya se encontraba erguido, mi boca se separó de la suya y se dirigió a su cuello donde lamí y besé de forma ávida. Edward gemía al sentir mis besos y mis manos que acariciaban su áspera espalda, y me hacia gemir cuando sacaba una mano que me sostenía y la ponía en el costado de mis pechos. Después de un momento el agua comenzó a molestar de alguna forma, ya que por lo menos yo no me podía sostener de ninguna parte y eso a él se le dificultaba a la hora de tocarme. No nos separamos cuando salió del agua y me recostó en la hierba, se irguió unos momentos para contemplarme con mirada dudosa.

—Yo… Bella, es la primera vez que… —tragó grueso —. No sé que debo hacer… para hacerte sentir bien.

—Yo tampoco —susurré —. Solo sé que puedes tomar y tocar lo que quieras, hace lo que quieras, en este minuto seré tuya y tú serás mío —me quedó mirando unos minutos antes de dar un fuerte suspiro y abalanzarse sobre mi.

—Solo tuyo —susurró antes de volver a besarme.

Sus labios recorrieron el trayecto de mi boca a mi mandíbula, de ahí a mi cuello y luego fue bajando mas, deteniéndose en la pequeña porción de piel que quedaba entremedio de mis pechos. Suspiró sobre ella haciéndome gemir, y luego comenzó a besarlos y a aplastarlos con su lengua, haciendo que mis pezones se transformaran en piedrecillas duras y erguidas. Siguió bajando por mi vientre donde repartió besos por mi obligo y por mi tatuaje de mariposa en mi cadera, pero cuando llegó a mi centro mis caderas se alzaron involuntariamente provocando que se estrellaran contra su rostro.

Se sentía demasiado bien, pero en nuestra primera vez quería verlo a él gemir y gemir junto a él, por lo que lo tomé de su cabello y lo acosté de espaldas, me senté a horcajadas de él siseando cuando su miembro se rozó con mi entrada. Todo se sentía tan genial.

Tome con mis labios el lóbulo de su oreja y susurré un:_ disfruta_. El mientras yo hacía todo eso tomaba mis pechos y los masajeaba o rozaba con sus dedos mi sexo causándome estragos. Seguí el mismo camino que el anteriormente había seguido en mi cuerpo con mis labios, repartiendo besos por sus caderas y el una porción de piel quemada que llegaba un poco a su estomago. En ese instante le juré venganza contra el miserable que le había hecho esto. Iba a seguir con mi tarea, pero algo duro en mi cuello entorpeció mi tarea en sus caderas. Reí cuando me encontré con su pene que era mas parecido a una larga y gruesa anaconda, totalmente erguida y apuntando hacia mi. Quise cazar a esa anaconda con mi boca, pero Edward sorpresivamente me tomó de los brazos y me subió hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro, donde comenzó un beso fiero. Se lo devolví con ganas al sentir como él se posicionaba en mí.

— ¿Te dolerá? —preguntó jadeando. Reí y negué con la cabeza.

—Las hijas del fuego nunca sentimos ese dolor —dije gimiendo cuando volvió a rozarse contra mi. —. Solo hazlo, _amor._

Fruncí mi ceño al ver como sus ojos se ponían mas brillosos y vidriosos que de costumbre, su boca formó una sonrisa de sincera felicidad e iba a preguntar a que se debía, pero no pude al sentir como me sentaba sobre el. Comencé yo misma a hacer que el entrara en mi y gemí de alivio cuando lo sentí entero dentro de mi sexo.

Comencé una lenta danza de nuestras caderas que luego se volvió más rápida a medida que pasaba el tiempo, _mi _Edward-oveja comenzó a gemir y a susurrar mi nombre cada vez más y yo hice lo mismo cuando sentí como mis paredes que lo envolvían se apretaban mas en torno a él. Sonreí cuando se descargó en mi y sentí todo mi fuego explotar cuando llegué a mi cumbre junto a él, tanto así que caí exhausta sobre su pecho, ambos estábamos tratando de regular nuestras erráticas respiraciones. Me envolvió en sus brazos y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

—Gracias, te quiero tanto mi chica de fuego —susurró y luego rió.

— ¿Tu chica de fuego? —pregunté.

—Si, pero también eres mi heroína de fuego, me salvas de todo —rodé los ojos.

—Eso sucede porque eres una oveja, Edward, yo soy la leona que te salva constantemente —el rió mas fuerte —. Recuerda que también soy tu enfermera que te cura con besos… ¿No crees que tengo demasiados puestos? —reí.

—En mí ocupas todos los lugares que existen —suspiró y yo levanté una mano para comenzar a acariciar su cabello.

—También puedes ser la princesa del cuento —sonreí contra su pecho —. Te salvaría de tus apuros o desgracias.

— ¡¿Princesa? —soltó una carcajada —. Prefiero ser oveja, además si fuera princesa, tú tendrías que ser el príncipe de la historia.

—No, yo también sería princesa, ambas seríamos lesbianas. —se volvió a carcajear y permaneció unos segundos en silencio mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo. Yo pensaba en lo bueno que iba a hacer este fin de semana junto a él.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó después de unos minutos. Alcé mi cabeza y le besé la mandíbula —. Eres mi chica de fuego, mi enfermera, mi heroína y mi leona, ¿Quieres además de eso ser mi novia? —lo único que supe después de eso fue que mi mandíbula se encontraba a nivel de suelo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Guau! ¿Qué responderá Bella? ¿Si o no? Recuerden que a ella no le gusta ser dominada... mmm<em>

_¿Quien quiere un Edward-oveja? ¿Alguna quiere ser una Bella-leona de fuego?_

_Como siempre los adelantos las chicas los encontraron los miercoles, y seguirá siedo así. Entré a la Universidad y como saben eso ocupa demasiado espacio, pero no se preocupen que siempre encontrarán un capi en su correo o en facebook, y si hay un retraso, se les informará, pero los capi siempre llegarán :)_

_¿Qué opinan de Alfonse? No tuvo mucha participación pero la tendrá :) y Vanessa, no tiene un papel tan romántico, ella viene a hacer mas humana a Bella._

_Varias chicas me dicen sus teorías, y cuando se sepa la verdad las premiaré, así que no tengan miedo a decir sus teorías :)_

_Me dijeron que creen que Edward y Carlisle estan muy desprotegidos con tanto hijo del fuego... ¿Quieren hijos del agua? ¿O hijos del aire o la tierra? Los del aire son extrovertidos, comunicativos y sociables, y los de la tierra son introvertidos y reservados, ustedes elijan cual quieren :)_

_Espero que les siga gustando, gracias por leer, por comentar, por sus maravillosas alertas y favoritos._

_Emi: No puedo revelar nada! jajaja pronto se verá eso :)_

_Cata: Gracias, y Bella es muy extraña... es subnormal ajajaj xd :)_

_Espero que estén muy bien y que les siga gustando la historia._

_ahh hay una canción que se llama sexy back, es de justin timberlake y creo que viene en parte muy bien a esta historia._

_Nos leemos el próximo domingo._

_Isa._


	7. No reglas, no miedos

_Crepúsculo no es mío, pero toda la trama sí :)_

_Gracias a mi genial Beta Euge Ozan, ella es una gran chica y beta que me espera cuando le envío capis retrasados, por ella tienen los capis puntuales los domingos :)_

* * *

><p>— <em>¿Bella? — preguntó después de unos minutos. Alcé mi cabeza y le besé la mandíbula. — Eres mi chica de fuego, mi enfermera, mi heroína y mi leona, ¿Quieres además de eso ser mi novia? — lo único que supe después de eso fue que mi mandíbula se encontraba a nivel de suelo.<em>

_..._

**No reglas, no miedos**

...

Lo miré por unos segundos y quise patearme al ver la mueca de decepción que se estaba formando en su rostro, supuse que aun esperaba mi respuesta pues no se movía y no decía nada… ¿Qué responderle? Tenía una lucha interior demasiado grande, por un lado quería decirle que si, estar con Edward y reclamarlo como mío, esa era una de las cosas mas deseables que pudiera tener, pero por otro lado estaba el hecho de que no podríamos ser los novios normales gritando su amor al mundo.

Por mi mente pasaron las palabras de Rosalie: _No te detengas a pensar, solo déjate llevar._

Me separé de su cuerpo y pude darme cuenta de cuan dolida se había vuelto su mirada, pero yo no permitiría que esa expresión siguiese en el. Le di una sonrisa ante su mirada confundida y me senté a horcajadas de él, tratando de ignorar el estremecimiento que me provocó hacerlo al estar los dos completamente desnudos. Apoyé mis manos en sus hombros y me incliné sobre el dejando que mi cabello creara una cortina alrededor de mi rostro y el suyo.

—No, Edward _— _en sus ojos era casi palpable la decepción, e intentó separarme, pero se lo impedí. _— _¿Quieres ser tu mi oveja-novio? _—_me miró con confusión unos segundos y después rió.

—Creo que debí esperarme algo así _—_susurró _—. _Si mi leona, quiero ser tu oveja-novio.

Sonreí automáticamente y acaricié su rostro unos segundos antes de acercarme a él y besarlo intensamente. Ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado, era completamente mio.

—Me asustaste —dijo suspirando luego de unos cuantos besos —. Pensé que me dirías que no.

—En realidad si te dije que no _—_reí. Hizo un tierno puchero.

—De todas formas me hiciste sufrir… _—_él sonreía, pero en sus ojos se veía que tenía razón al decir que lo había pasado mal.

—Creo que debería hacer algo por ti —susurré en su oreja.

— ¿Qué…? —me pareció tierna la forma en que sonó su voz al ser interrumpida por mi rozando nuestros sexos. El trató de voltearme, pero yo tomé sus manos y las puse sobre su cabeza, en realidad no tenía tanta fuerza como para lograr hacer eso, pero él se resistió un poco y eso me ayudó. Mientras yo mordía su torso, el gruñía tratando de alcanzar mi rostro para besarme, pero yo no se lo permitía.

Edward comenzó a embestirme lento y tortuosamente suave, quizás pensaría que con su anatomía me iba a romper, por lo que comencé a prácticamente estrellarme contra el para acelerar el ritmo. Comenzamos una danza salvaje y desordenada, que en realidad a nosotros no nos importaba que fuera de esa forma. Su mandíbula tensa y sus ojos oscurecidos fueron lo que me ayudó a desatarme en ese momento, estábamos fuera de si, los dos arremetíamos contra el otro con fuerza, envolviéndonos en una lucha de poder y de placer, yo quería darle placer y gobernar ante él, y Edward se rebelaba de su naturaleza y quería someterme de algún modo.

Deberíamos ser un espectáculo digno de ver, pues veía como la hierba que estaba en su espalda comenzaba a desaparecer y como esta era sustituida por tierra fresca y removida por nuestros golpes de caderas. El rugía y yo lo mordía, intentaba tomarlo de las manos y el jadeaba y gruñía. Hubo un momento en que temí por la frágil piel de su espalda, pues sentí que me sobrepasé con los rasguños hacia ella.

Después de unos minutos tuve que soltarle las manos pues estaba anhelando su tacto. En un gesto demasiado tierno, Edward disminuyó la velocidad de nuestras embestidas mientras alzaba su espalda hasta erguirse para envolverme en sus brazos. Ahogué un suspiro cuando sentí su rostro entre mis pechos y sus manos en mi espalda y en mi trasero, ahogué mas suspiros y gemidos dejando en su rostro besos lentos, inocentes y pequeños, era lo único que pude aspirar a hacer cuando sentí como él convulsionaba gruñendo contra mi pecho y cuando vi luces al llegar a mi propia cumbre junto con él.

Finalmente nos quedamos de esa forma, abrazados calmando nuestras respiraciones y después de unos minutos comencé a acariciar su cabello mientras él pasaba suavemente sus manos por mí espalda y se dejaba caer nuevamente sobre la hierba conmigo en sus brazos.

—Debemos irnos —susurré. Había oscurecido desde hace mucho, no me sorprendería que estuviera amaneciendo.

— ¿Porqué…? —refunfuñó con su nariz pegada en mi cuello.

— ¿Recuerdas que tenemos un viaje este fin de semana? —murmuré.

—Entonces es mejor que vayamos —lamentablemente nos separamos y comenzamos a vestirnos. —. Iré por mi coche y mis cosas mientras tú vas por las tuyas —arrugué mi ceño. Me estaba dando órdenes.

—En realidad iremos en mi coche —dije para aclararle las cosas.

— ¿Es que acaso tienes coche? —su semblante se volvió asustado cuando vio mi expresión —. Digo… es que siempre andas en el Jeep de tu amigo Emmett —ahora su ceño se frunció — ¿Porqué andas con el si tienes tu coche? ¡¿Acaso te gusta el? —lo miré sin expresión y comencé a caminar. — ¡¿Bella? ¡Hice una pregunta y quiero que me la respondas! —silencio — ¿Bella? Estoy esperando… —llevaba varios metros lejos de él — ¿Amor? —corrió hasta mi lado y me abrazó —. Lo siento, pero entiéndeme ¿Cómo crees que me siento si él está tan cerca de ti? —susurró. Me di la vuelta en sus brazos para encararle.

—Creo que te sientes de la misma puta manera que me sentí yo cuando te vi con Tanya ¿O es mucha diferencia para ti? —gruñí.

—No es lo mismo, yo solo he hablado con Tanya, y tú…

— ¿Y yo qué? ¿Me he besado con Emmett? —ya me estaba enfureciendo, encontraba realmente estúpido estar discutiendo por el mono-neurona de Emmett.

—Perdón —susurró pegándome más a su cuerpo. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos y luego sus ojos se volvieron mas brillantes que de costumbre _—. _Oh, ¿Te das cuenta, bebé? Nuestra primera pelea como novios —quise reír, pero antes me solté de él y hablé:

— Púdranse tú y tu ternura — el rió… _¿Qué le veía de gracioso? _—. Voy por mis cosas, tu ve por tu tonto coche —comencé a caminar rápidamente, pero no había dado mas de cinco pasos cuando me encontré en sus brazos. Exhalé un suspiro y me dejé besar por el…como si fuera algo que en realidad no quería hacer…

Finalmente el se fue y yo llamé a Rosalie para que me trajera mi maleta, me respondió algo agitada y muy enojada, pero la entendía. Quizás la había despertado a las cuatro de la mañana, prefería sentirme mal por eso, que imaginarme que estaba despierta haciendo cosas sucias con Emmett… _¿Cosas sucias?_ Me dijo mi conciencia _Tú estabas haciendo lo mismo con Edward. _Rodé los ojos y me ignoré a mí misma, cuando yo lo hacía con Edward no era algo para nada sucio, era simplemente espectacular por el simple hecho de que yo lo hacía y de que Edward me acompañaba, todos los demás se podían podrir.

Edward llegó unos minutos después de que Rosalie se marchara, ella simplemente me miró con cara de pocos amigos, me aventó mi bolso al rostro y se marchó. Nos pusimos en marcha hacia la playa Cannon, ubicada en Oregon a unos kilómetros de Forks. Yo había elegido ese lugar por el hecho de que en este momento estaba casi desierta y porque para mí el lugar era perfecto.

_Cannon _significa un modelo o las medidas perfectas de algo, una regla fijada por costumbres, y ahora nos dirigíamos allá a romper las malditas reglas entre hijos del agua e hijos del fuego… ¿Quién necesitaba reglas? Junto a Edward y junto a mí, nadie las necesitaba.

Después de unos minutos no soporté mas la conducción de Edward, iba rápido, pero yo necesitaba ir a mayor velocidad, por lo que con tontos pretextos lo bajé del coche y comencé a conducir yo a 250 kilómetros por hora, era algo de diferencia a sus 180. Comenzó a reír cuando vio que comencé a acelerar más.

—Si querías conducir más rápido, me lo podrías haber pedido _—_rió negando con la cabeza.

—Yo no pido las cosas, amor _—_sonreí un poco. Desde que era su novia no le había dicho nada romántico ni amoroso y esa fue mi primera palabra, se suponía que debería estar saliéndome miel por los poros.

Edward me dio una sonrisa brillante y tomó mi mano que descansaba en la palanca.

—Eres rebelde _—_constató.

—Las mujeres buenas se van al cielo, Edward, las rebeldes vamos donde queremos —el rió y volvió a negar con su cabeza, se estaba volviendo un gesto típico para él —. No te rías, gracias a mi rebeldía estoy contigo _—_mis palabras lo mantuvieron un tiempo en silencio, hasta que por fin habló.

— ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pueda suceder? _—_no me gustaba para nada que fuera tan inseguro, se estaba pareciendo a Vanessa en algunos grados.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso?

— ¿Te arrepientes de haberme dicho que si? ¿Te arrepientes de haber tenido tu primera vez ahora y conmigo? Porque yo nunca podré arrepentirme de eso Bella —paré bruscamente el coche y me giré hacia su asiento.

— ¿Porqué me arrepentiría del futuro? Es decir, aun no sucede ¿No? Solo deja que las cosas pasen, Edward —me acerqué a él y le tomé el rostro con las manos —. Y respondiendo a tu segunda y tercera pregunta, no, nunca me arrepiento de nada de lo que hago, y mucho menos me arrepentiría de mi novio —me mordí los labios al ver como nuevamente la sonrisa se extendía por su rostro y me acerqué definitivamente a él para besarlo con todas mis ganas, era la única forma de sacar todo el fuego que había en mi.

Después de que casi quedáramos sin ropa, retomamos la marcha con la respiración algo agitada y los vidrios del coche completamente bajados, pues se habían empañado. No sabía que entraba en combustión por dar besos.

—Así que… no me has contado tu relación con Carlisle —dije para iniciar un tema de conversación.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —me dijo acariciando el dorso de mi mano.

—Todo —me encogí de hombros y el rio. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le dijera que quería saber solo lo que él me quisiera contar? Debía dar gracias que no le pedía un informe completo con sus datos.

—En realidad, nosotros somos hijos del rey —eso me sorprendió, no creía que tuviera una conexión tan directa con su realeza —. Nuestro padre murió y se supone que Carlisle es el nuevo rey, pero él decidió que era mejor venir a Forks y así alejarnos de todo eso un tiempo —decía las palabras con indecisión, al parecer le costaba hablar de ese tema —. Es raro —comenzó a divagar —, pero siempre que le pregunto a Carlisle sobre su reinado se enoja, así que ahora ya no hablo con el por eso mismo —terminó susurrando, luego me miró fijamente y se acercó a dejar un beso en mi mejilla —. Tienes buen ojo, elegiste a un novio que es un príncipe.

—Recuerda que éramos princesas —el rió — ¿Y cómo fue tu infancia con ellos? —quería saberlo, pues la mía no había sido muy buena hasta que había conocido a los chicos a los doce años.

—No recuerdo nada de ella —se rascó la cabeza —. Es extraño pero pareciera que todo lo que viví de pequeño se me hubiese borrado de la memoria, Carlisle dice que yo era algo inquieto y travieso —me reí — ¿Tu como eras?

—Como ahora —dije simplemente.

—Ósea, insolente, traviesa, coqueta, gritona, mandona y hermosa —lo miré mal —. No me mires así, a pesar de todo eso te quiero —sonrió como si eso arreglara todos los problemas del mundo.

—Por tu bien, haré como si no escuché todo eso.

/°/

La espuma de las olas del mar colándose por mis pies, fue la agradable bienvenida que tuve al llegar a la orilla de Cannon Beach. Siempre me ha gustado la playa y el mar, siempre me ha gustado lo opuesto a mí y pienso que es porque al ser una ninfa del fuego, conozco todo sobre mi y pueden haber cosas que no me gusten, pero el mar y los hijos del agua son un terreno desconocido que uno siente las ansias de descubrir. Si me preguntara, preferiría morir en un maremoto que en un incendio.

Sentí a Edward abrazándome por la espalda y pegándome a su pecho. Fruncí inevitablemente el ceño al notar que mi piel desnuda no se juntaba con la suya en ese abrazo, yo me encontraba con un bikini de color coral y esperaba que él estuviera con su bermuda y sin nada en su torso, pero por el contrario, se encontraba con una playera y su bermuda.

— ¿Porqué no te sacas la playera? —dije recargándome en su abrazo. El recargó su mentón en mi hombro y negó despacio.

—Ya sabes, es por lo que tengo ahí —su vista estaba fija en el mar —. Tú eres la única que ha visto esa marca en mi espalda, pero tampoco quisiera que nadie más la viera —susurró. Miré hacia mí alrededor y me fijé que no había más de ocho personas junto a nosotros en la playa, quise rodar los ojos por la inseguridad de Edward, pero me calmé y traté de entenderlo.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Te bañaras con la playera puesta?

—Puedo mirarte desde la arena… —_Oh, claro que no._

—No mientras yo viva, Edward —aproveché un segundo en que nadie estaba mirándonos y lo tomé del brazo para lanzarlo a la orilla del mar. Como era de esperarse, quedó empapado y mirándome con el ceño arrugado. Se veía tierno.

El quizás pensaba que iba a comenzar a chillar y a correr para que el no me atrapara y se vengara, pues escuché su exclamación de sorpresa cuando me lacé sobre él, dejándonos caer sobre el agua.

Casi me ahogué de la risa al ver que solo él se había hundido, en cambio yo permanecía con mi cuerpo mojado, pero mi cabello intacto pues me había apoyado en sus hombros. Edward logró salir a flote y me puso en su hombro para adentrarse en el mar, me pregunté si eso debía suponer un castigo para mí, pero en realidad no me importaba, solo me preocupé de tomarlo a él antes de que me sumergiera, si yo caía, el lo iba a hacer conmigo.

Mis piernas automáticamente se enroscaron en sus caderas y sus manos se pusieron en mi cintura y mi trasero para sostenerme, tironeé el cuello de su playera con un puchero en los labios al ver cuán molesta era en estos momentos.

—Te ves hermosa — enarqué una ceja ante su observación. En realidad sabía que siempre me iban a encontrar linda, pero yo no diría que me encontraba hermosa con el cabello mojado y desparramado por mi rostro, luego recordé que no era la primera vez que Edward me veía así.

—Gracias —dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y tironeándole nuevamente el borde del cuello de su playera — ¿Qué importa lo que piensen los demás, amor? —sabía perfectamente que decirle de esa manera le encantaba.

—Eres hermosa, pero lo serías aun mas si estuvieras callada —quise gruñir, pero sus labios cubrieron los míos, envolviéndonos en un beso suave, lento y salado por el agua del mar. Las manos de Edward se movieron de mis caderas a mi torso, en donde introdujo su mano por debajo de la parte de arriba de mi bikini, provocándome gemidos ahogados contra sus labios. Sorpresivamente para él, bajé mis manos hacia su bermuda y las introduje para acariciarlo en esa zona, si él me tocaba, yo también tenía el mismo derecho. Separé su boca de la mía y la puse en su hombro, para morderlo y así ahogar los gemidos mientras él me seguía tocando.

Después de estar varios minutos toqueteándonos, nos acostamos en la arena a descansar, pero me erguí rápidamente cuando en mi vista desde el pecho de Edward, se fijó una enorme roca a la orilla del mar, una idea se cruzó por mi mente y supe que sería perfecta.

— ¡Ven Edward! —lo arrastré hacia la gran roca y lo obligué a subir conmigo, en realidad ninguna persona normal hubiese podido pues media al menos setentaicinco metros de altura, pero era el lugar perfecto en este minuto para Edward y para mí.

Comencé a reír y a gritar como loca al estar en la cima, se sentía genial la forma en que el viento chocaba con tu cuerpo y a la vez como las suaves olas del mar chocaban con la roca. Contagié a Edward con mis risas pues segundos después se me unió.

Sus ojos estaban chinitos de tanto reír y fue inevitable no besarlo en ese momento, ahí fue cuando me pregunté si acaso todo esto no era muy rápido, pero al sentir su lengua con la mía supe que estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo que era correcto para mi felicidad y en realidad, nunca tuve otra opción, inevitablemente el caería en mi o yo caería en el.

Me separé, lo tomé de la mano y miré hacia el vacío: había una piscina hecha por el agua de mar y las rocas, se veía grande y algo profunda desde la altura, lo mejor para saltar.

— ¿Saltarás conmigo Edward? — dije con una risa nerviosa. El me miró indeciso unos segundos. —. Nada de miedos, esto es ahora.

—Vamos, linda —apretó mi mano con la suya y ambos flexionamos las piernas al mismo tiempo para después saltar.

El agua nos acogió de manera despedazadora pero extrañamente agradable, después de unos minutos quise salir a la superficie, pues me había quedado un tiempo más nadando, pero no alcancé a hacerlo pues rápidamente una mano me tomó del brazo y me sacó de la piscina natural. Sentí como Edward corría conmigo en mis brazos, me dejaba en la arena y luego plantaba su boca a la mía… ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Pensé que me iba a besar, pero me extrañé más cuando sentí como exhalaba su aliento contra mi boca. Para cuando me tapó la nariz con sus dedos, comencé a patalear.

— ¡¿Qué demonios? — grité. El se veía pálido, demasiado, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. El color comenzó a llegar a su cuerpo y luego me abrazó fuertemente.

— ¡Te estabas ahogando! —gritó.

— ¡Estaba nadando, Edward! —chillé indignada. El suspiró varias veces y luego se relajó.

—Perdón, es solo que… —volvió a suspirar y se puso una mano en el pecho —. Tuve miedo — vaya, parece que "_miedo"_ era la palabra del día.

—No tengas miedo —reí —. Sabes que mientras estemos juntos no hay nada que temer —mis palabras sonaron tan convincentes que hasta yo misma sonreí fuertemente.

Nos besamos un rato sobre la arena hasta que un hermoso atardecer nos sorprendió, fue inevitable abrazarme a su fuerte y cálido pecho mientras veía como los rayos naranjas cubrían las rocas y parte de la superficie del mar, era la combinación perfecta entre agua y fuego. Mi estómago gruñó fuertemente, interrumpiendo la mitad de un beso y Edward se tuvo que parar a comprar algo mientras yo me quedaba observando un tiempo más el horizonte. Pasaron los minutos, mas minutos y Edward no llegaba, finalmente decidí ir a buscarlo.

El estaba cerca de unos almacenes con unas galletas en las manos y hablando con alguien:

— ¿Qué haces, Edward? —pregunté pasando mis manos por su cintura. El estaba con un anciano que estaba sentado mirando hacia el mar junto a una pequeña fogata.

—El es Stephan —señaló al ancianito —. Stephan, ella es Bella, mi novia —le tendí mi mano, pero no estaba preparada para su reacción. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y con dificultad tomó mi mano y la estrechó — ¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Edward.

—Sé lo que son —casi me atoro con mi propia saliva —. Pero me pregunto… ¿Porqué están juntos?

— ¿Qué cree que somos? —no anduve con rodeos ya que Edward decidió mantenerse mudo.

—Eres igual a ella —dijo como lamentándose —. Tú eres una ninfa del fuego, tu temperamento, tu belleza, todo lo que eres lo dice —sonrió con nostalgia y luego se volvió hacia Edward —. Pero tú no eres igual a ella, tu eres alguien del agua… un… ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Un titán del agua! Eres puro y muy transparente, quizás demasiado. —ok, acababa de decir que no era pura, realmente no me ofendía, la pureza es para las ovejas.

— ¿Por qué se extraña de que estemos juntos? —por fin Edward habló — ¿Cómo sabe lo que somos?

—Cuando era joven conocí a una chica igual a ella —me señaló —. Me enamoré de inmediato, no lo pude evitar —se encogió de hombros —, pero ella rompió mi corazón y jugó conmigo, a pesar de todo aun la sigo amando, no se puede olvidar a una mujer así, y estoy seguro que tu tampoco te olvidarás cuando ella se marche —le dijo a Edward.

— ¿Quién le dice que lo dejaré? —sentí como Edward apretaba mi cintura para calmarme.

—Tierra, agua, aire, nada es suficiente para ustedes, solo pueden estar bien con los de su misma naturaleza —miró a Edward —. Te lo digo chico, ella enloquecerá verdaderamente por un hijo del fuego, no esperes a que lo de todo por ti —suspiró y luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí —. No digo que seas una persona mala, cariño, solo que ustedes nunca se entregarán por completo a una persona que no amen… —miró la fogata que estaba frente a él — ¿Se han dado cuenta que si el fuego no quiere prender en una parte, no hay forma de hacer lo contrario? Es lo mismo, nunca podrás obligarte a amarlo, por el simple hecho de que quieren perfección y alguien que les mueva la cabeza, necesitan su combustible para prenderse, Kim era así —supuse que era la hija del fuego de la cual estuvo enamorado —. Apenas vio que por una mal formación me faltaba el dedo meñique del pie, me dejó, era una estupidez, pero aun así me abandonó en busca de alguien perfecto —sentí como Edward se tensaba contra mis brazos, el tema que dijo el viejo era uno delicado para los dos, el no tenía precisamente un dedo menos, el tenía toda su espalda quemada, pero yo lo quería así, ¿Porqué tenía que ser algo distinto?

Percibía que Edward estaba mal con todo esto, por lo que le acaricié su espalda y le di un suave beso en los labios, el entendió mi indirecta y se marchó a recoger nuestras cosas que estaban sobre la arena. Debía tener unas palabras con el viejito.

— ¿Por qué piensa que todos los del fuego son así? —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar.

—Ella era así, y sus amigos me lo advirtieron, pero yo quise hacerme el héroe y no hacerles caso —se encogió de hombros con simpleza, pero estaba claro que le dolía.

—No puedes generalizar, el que ella te haya hecho eso no significa que yo lo haga con Edward — le repliqué.

—Se ve en tus ojos, pequeña —me dio una sonrisa pequeña —. No eres alguien que necesite estar atada para vivir, en realidad no quieres estar atada y los hijos del fuego son los únicos que te hacen sentir así.

—Sabes mucho y no solo de los del fuego… —susurré después de unos momentos. Edward me hizo un gesto desde lejos y me volví para despedirme del viejito —. Adiós Stephan, desearía que no pensaras así de mí —iba a comenzar a caminar pero él me llamó — ¿Qué sucede?

—Un último concejo, no todas las aguas son cristalinas, ten cuidado, tengan cuidado los dos —ok, me estaba comenzando a asustar, por lo que asentí rápidamente y me marché hacia donde estaba Edward.

El tenía una sonrisa triste en el rostro y los ojos medio enrojecidos, sentí una furia terrible en contra de ese vejestorio… ¿Porqué le tenía que decirle eso a él? ¿Hacerlo sentir más inseguro con respecto a su cicatriz? Era estúpido. No le dije nada y solo me limité a envolver su cintura con mis brazos y apoyar mi cabeza contra su pecho, el soltó todo lo que tenía en las manos y me abrazó fuertemente.

—No tengas miedo, no te preocupes por eso —dije acariciando su cicatriz por debajo de su playera —. Sé que quizás no es tan importante, pero por lo menos yo te quiero así.

—El que tú me aceptes me importa más de lo que piensas —susurró y luego hizo que lo mirara —. Pero es difícil creerte cuando a ustedes les gusta la perfección —estaba cansada de esa palabra.

— Yo ya tengo mi definición de perfección —y era él. Suspiré —. Y no pienses mas en eso, Edward, no miedos… ¿Quedó claro? —él me miró fijamente y logró sonreír un poco, lo besé rápidamente y luego hablé —. Así me gusta, que sonrías —con mis dedos lo obligué a hacer una sonrisa más grande —, te ves lindo haciéndolo.

Sonrió con más ganas y se inclinó para besarme por completo, después de unos minutos comenzamos a caminar tomados de la mano hacia el hotel y no pude evitar despedirme del viejito con el típico gesto ofensivo de mi dedo del medio. Edward me miró medio mal, pero yo con mi mirada lo reté a que me dijera algo, después de todo, el viejo se lo merecía por hacerlo sentir mal además que no era nada tan malo, no se moriría por eso.

Cuando estuvimos dentro de la habitación automáticamente me lancé sobre Edward, pero él me apartó sutilmente y no me enojé pues sospeché que aun sentía esos miedos injustificados. Lo obligué a que se sentara en la cama y comencé a desnudarlo y después a desnudarme, el me miraba sonrojado y yo no entendía porque, después de todo nos habíamos visto así varias veces después de ayer y había aprendido a memorizar en este corto plazo cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

Me senté sobre él y comencé a besarlo lentamente provocando que su miembro despertara. Después de unas cuantas caricias y besos me separé completamente y me tendí sobre la cama con la respiración agitada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó jadeando.

—Ven y tómame, Edward —le dije con decisión —. Ven, deja tus miedos y hazme el amor —no podía creer que se tomara un minuto para pensarlo, pero lo dejé pasar cuando vi como sus ojos se oscurecían y gateaba sobre la cama hasta mi.

— ¿Qué te tome? —susurró con la voz ronca — ¿Cómo si fueras mía? ¿Quieres ser completamente mía?

—Hazme sentir solo tuya —al terminar de susurrar eso, ya lo tenía con sus labios pegados en le piel de mi cuello. Jadeé al sentir como su lengua mojaba mi piel que se encontraba en llamas y como sus manos iban acariciando todo lo que encontraban a su paso, me colgué de su cuello y enrollé mis piernas en sus caderas para acercarme más a él, ya no quedaba ni un milímetro de espacio entre los dos, una de mis manos se fue como lo hacía habitualmente hacia su espalda, para trazar las líneas irregulares en ellas y para recordarle que no me importaba que tuviera aquella marca ahí, mientras tocaba su boca e iba bajando y haciendo un camino desde ahí hasta su ombligo.

Me sentí enloquecer cuando sus labios copiaron el mismo trayecto que yo había hecho con mi mano, deteniéndose en algunos puntos como mi clavícula, mis pechos –donde se entretuvo un buen rato- y finalmente mi ombligo, sumergiendo su lengua en él y bajando aun más hasta ese punto sensible mío. No podía creer que él me iba a hacer eso, es decir, no es que no quisiese, pero el Edward que me estaba haciendo estas cosas ahora era uno muy distinto en comparación con el Edward de hace unos minutos. Ahora estaba un poco más seguro y atrevido.

Grité y jalé fuertemente su cabello cuando exhaló su aliento contra mis pliegues y luego comenzó a pasar su lengua por ellos. Se sentía tan bien, como un tren a punto de explotar o como cientos de llamaradas despegadas desde un incendio en el bosque, siempre peligroso, pero a la vez tan vivo y hermoso. Finalmente cuando ya sentía que iba a alcanzar mi orgasmo, se retiró rápidamente de mí y en una sola estocada me penetró, no fue fuerte ni doloroso, solo fue rápido y decisivo, sin rodeos.

Mis caderas inevitablemente comenzaron a moverse en contra las suyas, erráticas y descoordinadas, pero que juntas hacían maravillas. Comencé a alcanzar nuevamente mi cumbre mientras nos movíamos más rápido y nos besábamos, pero me sentí llegar mucho antes que él y tomando todo mi autocontrol, ahogué mis gemidos y no paré de estrellarme contra él, sabía que lo necesitaba y no lo iba a dejar a medias.

Separamos nuestros labios y nos miramos cuando el comenzaba a dar sus últimas estocadas, no supe porque motivo mi corazón se hinchó y mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas cuando él me miró fijamente, dando un suspiro y dejándose ir dentro de mí, fue algo diferente a todo lo que había vivido con él antes, fue muy extraño porque a mi mente se me vinieron los recuerdos importantes de nosotros, como la primera vez que lo vi, las veces en que habíamos estado escondidos en los armarios o nuestra primera vez que la tuvimos ayer.

Seguía conmocionada sin saber porqué y no murmuré palabra cuando el pasó sus brazos por mi espalda y se volteó conmigo en sus brazos, dejándome acurrucada y abrazada por el fuertemente contra su pecho. Supuse que él también se encontraba pensando cosas extrañas o que había sentido lo mismo que yo, pues nadie dijo nada, solo nos quedamos abrazados, el acariciando mi hombro y mi espalda y yo revolviendo mis dedos por el vello cobrizo de su pecho antes de caer completamente en la inconsciencia.

Al día siguiente me desperté al sentir como me estaba quedando casi sin aire, tardé unos minutos en darme cuenta de que Edward tenía su pecho pegado a mi espalda y sus brazos envueltos en mi fuertemente, tuve que tomarlos y disminuir su agarre sutilmente. Giré mi cabeza y lo encontré con su nariz enterrada en mi cabello que se encontraba desparramado por la almohada y con una sonrisa idiota y feliz plasmada en el rostro, me alegré de que por lo menos estuviera teniendo buenos sueños.

Después de unos minutos sentí como comenzaba a removerse y a murmurar cosas, cerré rápidamente mis ojos y controlé mi respiración para fingir que dormía.

—Mierda, que buen sueño —dijo ahogando un bostezo y con voz triste. Luego pareció ver donde estaba y pude sentir como erguía su cabeza hasta mirarme —. Oh Dios, todo fue realidad —suspiró y luego rió tontamente —. Es tan hermosa… —sentí como comenzaba a pasar sus manos suavemente por mis brazos y luego por mi rostro —. Es real… —susurró. Sus lindas palabras lograron no enojarme… ¿Qué no sabía lo que era respetar el sueño de los demás? Comencé a removerme y a desemperezarme, automáticamente sus manos abandonaron mi rostro, para cuando abrí mis ojos y me volteé quedando pegada con el rostro en su pecho, el me miraba con miedo —. Perdón, no quise despertarte —traté de poner mi mejor mueca como sonrisa y no enojarme.

—No importa, ¿Cómo dormiste? —no lo dejé responder porque lo callé con un beso —. Buenos días —me abrazó y hizo que enterrara mi rostro en su cuello.

—Creo si despierto así, siempre serán buenos días.

/°/

El día domingo pasó rápidamente entre las horas que pasamos en el mar y las otras horas que pasamos en la habitación del hotel. No volvimos a ver a Stephan y agradecí eso pues Edward se veía ahora más animado, incluso había accedido a dejarme hacerle un masaje en la espalda en la playa y a la vista de todos, por supuesto que estuvieron las típicas miradas curiosas y de repulsión hacia mi novio de las pocas personas que estaba con nosotros, pero me encargué de amenazarlos a la distancia logrando que dieran vuelta la mirada o que se alejaran de nosotros.

Finalmente nos tuvimos que ir ya entrada la noche y con mis reclamos pues quería estar un día más, pero el correcto de Edward-oveja me tenía que aguar la fiesta y recordarme que mañana teníamos instituto… ¿A quién mierda le importaba eso? De todas maneras este era nuestro último año y yo sinceramente no me veía en una universidad comiendo mierda y durmiendo como la mierda, los hijos del fuego estábamos para cosas mejores.

Me quedé dormida durante todo el trayecto, o por lo menos lo fingí, pues no quería abrir los ojos cuando sentía que el pasaba suavemente su mano por mis mejillas o por mi cabello. Eran sutiles caricias que no despertarían a nadie, pero que se sentían geniales cuando uno estaba despierta.

Edward me despertó al llegar a Forks y en su mirada noté una ligera curiosidad e impaciencia, esperé que parara a unas calles de mi casa para preguntarle:

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward? ¿Qué sucede? —dije cuando ya me había bajado del coche. El llegó a mí y me abrazó.

—Dominarte —su poca vergüenza me sorprendió. Se suponía que él era tímido —. O fingir que lo hago.

—No, Edward, ya sabes… las cosas son mejores si mando yo —le mordí el labio y lo tironeé.

— Por eso te estoy pidiendo permiso —susurró —. Sería como experimentar.

— ¿Y qué ganas con eso?

—Solo mostrarte que dominando yo las cosas pueden ser mejor —su mano se metió por mi vestido y acarició la piel de mis muslos como una sutil provocación e invitación. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y comencé a besarlo lentamente, obviamente quería seguir, pero si lo hacía el lo tomaría como una aceptación a dominarme.

—Mañana lo veremos —le sonreí antes de marcharme corriendo para evitar que me replicara algo.

Llegué a casa y todo estaba a oscuras, supuse que no había nadie por lo que llevé mi ropa sucia al cuarto del lavado y la dejé ahí, luego fui a mi cuarto para preparar las cosas para mi baño. Era nada más que una medida de precaución para que no se me notara el aroma de Edward, en realidad no quería despegarme de su dulce olor, pero no me quedaba de otra.

El aroma a fresas de mi champú inundó el baño, era una sensación exquisita y casi mágica el sentirme envuelta por el vapor y por ese aroma. Me recordé que debía apresurarme con esta ducha pues me vería con Edward, y en eso estaba cuando sentí el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose. No tardé en identificar ese conocido olor, cerré mis ojos y suspiré.

Seguí en mi tarea de pasar el jabón por mis brazos y me hice la tonta cuando escuché como el dueño de ese olor entraba a la bañera junto conmigo, antes de poner sus morenas manos posesivamente en mis caderas.

* * *

><p><em>Si, perdón por dejarlo en esa parte, pero era necesario :B<em>

_Estoy aquí de pasadita, por lo tanto no he devuelto comentarios, pero lo haré, no se preocupen, cada una recibirá su contestación a todo lo que puso. Gracias por todo._

_¿Qué opinan? ¿Bella dará una patada voladora? ¿O se dejará seducir? recuerden que ella es fuego, mmmm..._

_Alguien me dijo que era genial que estuviesen enamorados, pero recuerden que por lo menos ninguno lo ha admitido en voz alta, y mucho menos Bella en pensamientos, pero no se preocupen porque ya llegará el momento de eso._

_En cuanto a los hijos de la tierra y el aire, aparecerán, si, pero pronto, no en el próximo capitulo pues tengo que preparar cosas antes de su llegada :P les adelanto que los de la tierra no se llevan bien con los del fuego, pero si con el agua y los del aire son las personas ideales para llevarse con los del fuego, pero nada que ver con agua o tierra. _

_Vuelvo a reiterar mis agradecimientos por sus 80 favoritos, 53 alertas y 123 reviews en 7 o 6 capitulos, nunca pensé que esto llegaría a tanto. Ustedes hacen mi historia y esto, y con eso estoy en mi extasis profundo..._

_Ahhh una cosa, lo de Stephan: realmente no importa en este asunto su historia, no causa consecuencias para lo que queda, pero sí sus palabras, eso puede causar problemas o ser una alerta para lo que viene, también la relación Edward - Carlisle es importante. Piensen en ello :)_

_Pasaron por mi nueva historia? se llama Repararte: una traícion, una prostituta y dos héroes._

_Summary: Bella se marcha embarazada de Forks y rechazada por su novio. Su única inteción es sacar adelante a su bebé...¿Su salvación? El oficio mas antiguo del mundo._  
><em>¿Como puedes escapar de algo cuando estas sumergida hasta el fondo?<em>

_Espero que estén muy bien, yo sigo en mi U aguantando a profes de química ='( Como siempre los adelantos los miércoles en mi blog. _

_Isa._


	8. Furia, protección y dominación

_La historia sabemos que es mía, pero los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a S.M. :)_

_Feliz cumpleaños Ariadna, eres una gran persona y una gran lectora. :) te deseo lo mejor._

_Nuevamente gracias por todo su apoyo y gracias a mi gran beta Euge Ozan, que me espera aunque me demore mucho._

* * *

><p><em>Seguí en mi tarea de pasar el jabón por mis brazos y me hice la tonta cuando escuché como el dueño de ese olor entraba a la bañera junto conmigo, antes de poner sus morenas manos posesivamente en mis caderas.<em>

_..._

**Furia, protección y dominación.**

...

Jacob pasó sus manos por todo mi vientre y asquerosamente me acercó más a él, respiré varias veces antes de tomar fuerza y golpearlo con mi codo en el estómago, el resbaló y cayó con un golpe sordo sobre el piso del baño… ¿Qué mierda le ocurría? Digo, soy una hija del fuego, pero no soy una caliente de mierda, no tendría nada con el por más que me sedujera, por los simples hechos de que no quiero y que estoy con Edward.

Tomé mi toalla rápidamente y cubrí con ella mi cuerpo mientras miraba con furia a Jacob desnudo retorciéndose de dolor. Quise gritarle muchas cosas, e incluso reventarle sus partes nobles a patadas, pero extrañamente nada parecía responder en mí. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue aventarle el champú y el acondicionador en el rostro, provocando que brotara de su labio y frente un hilo de sangre.

— ¡Emmett! ¡Jasper! —chillé.

Al escuchar mis gritos, mis hermanos casi aventaron la puerta del baño ya que el maldito de Jacob la había cerrado con seguro. Sus miradas se alternaron de Jacob desnudo y adolorido en el piso, hasta mí, parecían confundidos hasta que cuando Emmett me miró fijamente pareció encontrar algo en mis ojos que provocó que comenzara a salir humo de sus manos.

— ¡Dime que no hizo eso! —repitió una y otra vez —. ¡Dímelo Bella! —gritó. Jasper pareció entender sus palabras y miró de manera fría a Jacob y luego se retiro para buscar a las chicas.

—No lo hizo —mi voz sonó extraña —, pero fue porque lo golpeé antes, entró a la ducha cuando me estaba bañando.

—No es así… puedo explicarlo —susurró Jacob, pero Emmett se inclinó rápidamente dándole con su puño en el estomago para dejarlo adolorido y adormilado un rato.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? — las chicas aparecieron con el rostro confuso y asustado. Ambas se colaron por los pequeños espacios que los brazos de Emmett dejaban en el marco de la puerta.

— ¡El imbécil de Jacob ha entrado junto al baño con Bella! —gritó y casi sonreí por lo inocentes que sonaron sus palabras, era mucho más que eso, Jacob no había entrado simplemente al baño conmigo.

Decidí que ya no quería más esto, salí de la ducha, le di una patada a Jacob en la boca y luego me dirigí a Emmett y al resto de los chicos.

—Se los dije antes, el me tocaba y yo no respondía, si no le he hecho nada ahora es porque no estoy en las condiciones para hacerlo —mi voz ahora además de extraña, sonaba dura —. No me molestaría que lo mataran, pero como sé que no lo harán, les doy dos opciones, o el se va o me voy yo… ¿Quedó claro? Tienen hasta mañana, hoy no dormiré aquí —a pesar de que estaba furiosa y de que había sido dura con los chicos, no me pude resistir a besar la mejilla de cada uno de ellos antes de irme. Me puse unos jeans simples, una blusa cómoda y tomé una muda de ropa para mañana antes de echarme a correr hacia un mejor lugar.

Nunca supe cual era su casa, por lo que decidí comenzar a buscar su aroma, lo que fue un intento fallido ya que solo me guiaba al bosque ya que era el lugar donde más estábamos. Finalmente y luego de buscar el volvo por las afueras de todas las casas, lo encontré.

Me subí a la copa más alta del pino que estaba junto a su casa, iba a bajar, pero al ver a Carlisle salir decidí esperar a que él se fuera para poder entrar. No me costó dar con su cuarto, ya que era el que más cerca estaba del árbol y por lo tanto no me causó ninguna dificultad saltar desde ahí hacia el balcón.

Antes de entrar me desnudé para que cuando percibiera mi aroma y me viera, lo hiciera con la imagen de mi sin ropa, solo hacía esto porque de alguna forma no quería nada de Jacob sobre mí, además que ese incidente me había afectado más de lo que yo misma creía posible y estaba segura de que Edward me haría olvidar todo eso.

Su cuarto estaba a oscuras, y al entrar por la ventana pude divisarlo recostado sobre la cama, pero aun sin dormir. Tomó una respiración profunda antes de abrir los ojos como platos y mirarme en la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué…? — jadeó. Sonaba algo confundido, pero reí un poco al ver que de inmediato abría las cobijas y me hacía un espacio en su cama.

—Vine a dormir aquí y no acepto un no como respuesta —dije antes de acurrucarme en sus brazos. El automáticamente puso sus manos en mi espalda baja y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

—Guau —dijo —, creo que un angelito ha venido a visitarme —rió mientras pasaba sus manos por mis brazos —. No me quejo para nada de esta visita, pero me esperaba algo como: ¿Puedo dormir aquí? O la excusa de "Tuve un mal sueño" —rió —. Supongo que eres así de directa en todo.

—Es mi talento natural —dije dándole un beso en su cuello.

— ¿Qué dirán tus amigos? —preguntó. Me cuestioné mentalmente sobre si decirle o no lo que había sucedido, hasta que decidí que si, somos novios y se supone que entre nosotros no hay secretos. Iba a comenzar a hablar, pero metió su cabeza debajo de las sábanas y comenzó a olisquear, cuando volvió a su lugar me miraba raro — ¿Porqué hueles raro?

—Es que sucedió algo —comencé —. Quería volver a verte después que nos despedimos, no había nadie en casa así que decidí darme una ducha. — me había vuelto de espaldas a él para que no me mirara, mis manos descansaban junto a las suyas en el abrazo que tenía en mi cintura y trataba de ignorar cierta parte de su cuerpo media despierta contra mi espalda —. Estaba terminando cuando…

— ¿Qué pasó? —su voz ahora era grave —. Quiero la verdad. —dijo tomando mi mentón y haciendo que lo mirara.

—Jacob entró a la ducha porque pensó que así lo haría con él —su agarré se afianzó a un mas en mi cintura —. Solo alcanzó a tomarme de las caderas, nada más, después lo golpeé y cayó al suelo… —iba a seguir hablando pero sentí como comenzaba a pararse — ¿Qué mierda…?

— ¡Llévame a tu casa! —gritó — ¡Iré a matar a ese perro! —me levanté y tiré de su brazo hasta dejarlo sobre la cama y me puse sobre él —. Bella… tengo que matarlo —gruñó entre dientes. No supe porque brotó una lágrima de mi ojo e inmediatamente me la quité para que el no la viera.

—Los chicos se encargaron de el —susurré mientras acariciaba su rostro y me encogía de hombros. —. Tú solo encárgate de mí —después de decir eso, el comenzó a besarme lenta y pausadamente, quería llegar a algo más asique tomé su camiseta del pijama y se la quité.

— ¿Tienes claro que no dejaré pasar esto? ¿… que lo mataré en cualquier momento? —murmuró con furia en los ojos mientras quitaba su camiseta de mis manos y la lanzaba al piso. Lo atraje hacia mí tomando sus hombros y pasé mis brazos por su cuello.

—Sé que harás todo eso y más —le besé ambas mejillas — ¿Sabes…? —dije mientras lo veía a los ojos y me mordía el labio. Sus ojos ya no tenían esa chispa asesina —. Mientras me bañaba —el gruñó —, antes de que pasara eso —aclaré —, pensé sobre tu proposición — sus ojos se volvieron confundidos y después brillantes — ¿Quieres dominar, amor? —susurré en su oreja a la vez que el asentía —. Entonces puedes dominar —el me miró con ojos como platos y después comenzó a besarme. Se puso sobre mí y después de unos minutos me abrazó fuertemente, comencé a esperar y a esperar que diera inicio a la acción pero nada sucedía —. Emm… —me aclaré la garganta — ¿Cuándo comenzamos? —dije señalándonos a ambos, el aun estaba con su pantalón de pijama y yo desnuda. Debería sentirme un poco ofendida, estaba sin ropa para él y se le ocurría hacer cualquier cosa menos tocarme de forma indebida, pero una vez más me recordé que mi novio era Edward-oveja.

—Mi primera orden será que hoy durmamos juntos —mi sonrisa fue gigante —. Y aclaro, solo dormir.

— ¿Por qué…? —refunfuñé como una niña chica —. Si hubiese sabido que serías un dominador tan aburrido no hubiese aceptado y ahora estarías con los ojos blancos de placer —dije cruzándome de brazos. Él le dio una mirada a mis pechos y luego susurró a mi oído como si alguien nos fuese a escuchar.

—Solo es para que tengas las suficientes fuerzas mañana — mi piel estaba como la de una gallina. No quise tartamudear patéticamente, así que le di un beso en la boca y luego enterré mi rostro en su cuello mientras él me abrazaba más.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —dije sin mirarlo —. Lo de dominar —le aclaré.

—Solo quiero consentirte —susurró con voz seria —. Quiero que disfrutes y que por un momento seas la princesa de la historia y no la guardiana mía —quise golpearlo, ponerme a llorar, golpearlo más y decirle cosas muy empalagosas, pero solo pude comenzar a besar su cuello suavemente.

—No me gusta ser frágil —dije recordando un poco el episodio con Jacob.

—Justos nunca lo seremos —sonreí contra su cuello y seguí besándolo mas apasionadamente.

—Bella… —dijo con la voz entrecortada —. Será muy difícil que solo durmamos...

—Tú lo quisiste así.

— ¿Qué no tienes pijama? —me contraatacó pasando su mano por mi espalda desnuda.

—No tengo pijama si se trata de ti —él suspiró sonoramente —, pero la verdad es que este es mi pijama, si vienes a mi cama un día en la noche de esta manera me encontrarás.

—Lo tendré por siempre en mi mente —dijo besando mi oreja —. Ahora, a dormir —me apegó más de lo posible a él —. Recuerda que estamos agotados por el viaje, por cierto gracias, lo pasamos muy bien —me dio un beso en la nariz.

—Buenas noches ovejita —dije media adormilada besando su pecho desnudo, era relajante estar entre los brazos de Edward.

—Buenas noches, mi amor —susurró —. Te quiero.

—Yo te quiero mucho más —no supe si Edward alcanzó a escuchar eso, o si lo dije para mí misma, o si simplemente fue producto de mi imaginación, solo supe que después de eso ya estaba dormida.

No supe porque mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente como por instinto, todo estaba demasiado silencioso en la casa de Edward, miré como pude hacia la ventana y me di cuenta de que ya había amanecido y que probablemente ya tendríamos que levantarnos. Mis instintos seguían alertas y me decían que tenía que ser lo más silenciosa posible, miré a Edward y fruncí el ceño al verlo dormido con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro, ¿Qué sus instintos no respondían como los míos? Definitivamente tendría que protegerlo de muchas cosas más. Estaba observándolo y debatiéndome entre las mil posibilidades de despertarlo, cuando el aroma de Carlisle se infiltró a mis fosas nasales, quise gruñir pero ya era tarde pues entró azotando la puerta contra la pared. Edward se sobresaltó y al mirar la situación me cubrió protectoramente con su espalda y mientras me pasaba su camiseta que estaba en el suelo.

— ¡¿Qué sucede aquí? —gritó. Yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué crees? Estábamos durmiendo, idiota, es obvio que tu nos despertaste —me miró con toda su furia brotando de sus ojos azules.

—No eres más que una zorra, te advertí que no te acercaras a Edward —gruñó —. Mi hermano no tiene que involucrarse con gente como tú… —iba a gritarle algo, pero el gruñido feroz que salió del pecho de Edward me sorprendió.

—No vuelvas a tratarla de ese modo Carlisle, le haces o le dices algo más y no responderé de mi — pasé mis manos por su espalda para que se relajara.

— ¿Ahora la defiendes? ¡Soy tu hermano! —lo miré con horror, lo único que hacia el idiota de Carlisle era victimizarse —. Te diré una cosa —dijo apuntándome con su dedo —. Esto, lo pagarás, y no me importa si tengo que pasar por encima de Edward para eso.

—Excelente historia, muy buena actuación, hicieron falta los dragones voladores, pero a pesar de eso fue excelente —le dije —. Ahora escúchame bien tu a mi —lo miré directamente a los ojos —. Ojalá dios te ayude y en tu perra vida no vuelvas a hablarme así a mí o a Edward porque de verdad que necesitarás ayuda divina.

—No te tengo miedo —aclaró — ¿Qué crees que dirá Emmett si se entera de esto?

—Emmett ya lo sabe, todos lo saben —dije —. Ahora si no te importa, ¿podrías irte? Quiero vestirme o quizás seguir con lo que interrumpiste —su rostro de volvió rojo.

—Sigo sin temerte, Isabella —iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta, pero Edward habló antes.

—Quizás no le temas a ella, pero si debes temerme a mi —le amenazó —. Lo repetiré por última vez, no te atrevas a hacerle o decirle algo, porque en verdad lo lamentarás —su voz fue dura mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura —. Y si, esto es una amenaza, puedo llegar a ser un excelente hermano, pero también puedo ser lo peor que te pudo pasar. Así soy — miré a Edward con los ojos sorprendidos, esas eran casi las mismas palabras que yo le había dicho a Carlisle cuando peleamos por primera vez.

—Di lo que quieras —dijo —. Siempre supe que serían iguales. Vístanse y cuando vuelva no quiero que ella esté aquí.

—No te equivoques, esta casa es mía y cuando vuelva no quiero que tú estés aquí —dijo Edward. —. Es la única opción que me queda, o la aceptas y comienzas a tratar bien a Bella, o te vas — Carlisle no dijo nada, solo me miró con odio por última vez y luego se fue.

Tomé su rostro con mis manos y lo besé lentamente.

—Me protegiste… —susurré luego de unos minutos. Nunca pensé que se sentiría tan bien.

—Siempre —me prometió —. No dejaría que alguien te hiciese algo —acarició mi mejilla.

— ¿Crees que valgo tanto como para pelear con tu hermano? —él me miró con ojos brillantes y asintió —. Qué bueno, tú también vales todo eso para mí.

/°/

Me di una ducha en el baño de Edward y al buscar mi ropa me encontré con una sorpresa, no tenía mis bragas. Esto era extraño, no estaban ni las que había usado para venir hacia acá ayer en la noche y tampoco estaban las que usaría para hoy. Me encogí de hombros y di gracias a que hoy haya decido usar una falda más o menos ajustada, me tendría que caer de boca para que me descubrieran que ando sin nada debajo.

Quise ver el la hora en el celular de Edward, pero mis dedos quedaron paralizados al encenderse la pantalla, en ella había como fondo una foto mía y de él, yo aparecía durmiendo y el con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la cara. Supuse que la sacó esta noche o la noche que la pasamos en la playa, sinceramente no me importaba, mas me emocionaba de alguna manera extraña el hecho de que él me tuviera ahí. Sentí ruido desde el exterior al cuarto de Edward, y dejé el celular encima de la mesita de noche para fingir que me peinaba y que no había visto nada. Edward me miró de manera extraña cuando salimos, pero aun así no dijo nada.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del instituto, nos quedamos unos minutos decidiendo sobre si comportarnos o no como novios frente a todo el instituto, en realidad el único problema era Jacob, pues mis amigos ya lo sabían, por lo menos que estaba con él, y Carlisle se había enterado en la mañana. Finalmente decidimos que según como estuvieran las cosas en el día lo diríamos.

Tomamos nuestros respectivos asientos juntos en la clase de álgebra, y todo estaba perfecto: nuestras manos estaban unidas, mi cabeza en su hombro y la sala completamente vacía, pero como nada es para siempre, luego recordé que había olvidado mi celular en su coche.

—Se me quedó el celular en tu coche —le dije. Él me miró por unos minutos y luego suspiró sonriéndome.

— ¿Voy a buscarlo? —arrugué el ceño.

—No, iré yo, solo quiero las llaves —le di un beso rápido y me fui a buscar el celular al volvo. Mientras caminaba de regreso por el pasillo, recordé que hoy tendría que hablar con Vanessa sobre Alfonse, era verdaderamente necesario para mí descubrir si él era realmente ese príncipe.

Cuando llegué la sala estaba aun media vacía, e iba a sentarme inmediatamente, pero me congelé al ver a la perra de Tanya en mi asiento y tomando a Edward y a mi bolso como si fueran suyos. Llegué hacia donde ellos y me aclaré la garganta para llamar la atención de ella, pues Edward ya me había visto y me miraba con ojos de cordero degollado.

— ¿Qué quieres conmigo o con mi novio? — _¡¿Su novio? _Casi vomito de asco y de risa al escucharla.

—Contigo nunca querré nada, babosa, y es una pena que tu imaginación esté fallando, porque Edward es mi novio y no el tuyo —le sonreí.

—Solo estas celosa —quería aparentar seguridad en sus palabras, pero había una pizca de negación en sus ojos.

—No te tengo celos, pero si tengo mi mano —la tomé del cabello y la saqué de mi asiento —. Te lo he repetido mil veces, aléjate de mi y de lo mío, perra.

—Es mentira todo eso, ¿Cierto Edward? ¡Mira como me trata! ¡Defiéndeme! —miré a Edward interrogante y el suspiró antes de levantarse y posicionarme a mi lado.

—Es cierto lo que dijo Bella, somos novios y no tengo porqué defenderte, tu comenzaste a molestarla —su voz era calmada y pausada —. Así que por favor te pediría que te fueras, queremos sentarnos y estar juntos —Tanya me miró furiosa una vez más antes de irme… ¿Porqué cada vez que Edward le decía algo, ella me miraba feo a mi? Yo no obligaba a Edward a nada.

— ¿No habíamos quedado en esperar un poco? —preguntó riendo mientras ponía su cabeza en mi regazo. El profesor parece que no vendría hoy, por lo que todos estábamos más relajados.

— ¿Te molestó? —dije acariciándole su cabello.

— Me encantó —rió —. Sobretodo esa frase de "aléjate de mí y lo mío" —iba a responderle, pero el aroma de Emmett llegó a mis fosas nasales, poco después lo vi entrando al salón y dirigiéndose a mí.

—Bells — sentí a Edward gruñir de forma baja ante la forma en que me llamaba mi amigo, pero lo hice callar silenciosamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Emmett —. Guau, chico ¿No te cansas de que te domine siempre? —preguntó riendo.

—Es lo mejor, la he pasado muy bien — movió sus cejas sugestivamente, provocando que yo lo golpeara en el pecho y que Emmett comenzara a reír fuertemente.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté directamente. Miró unos segundos a Edward y luego a mí, supuse lo que me venía a decir, por lo que solo asentí para que me lo dijera frente a él.

—Verás, ayer en la noche Jasper se llevó a Jacob — suspiró —. Casi me dio lastima el pobre, quedó desfigurado por completo —Edward sonrió con malicia.

—Quizás fue porque alguien utilizó mucho sus puños —le dije.

— ¡Oh no! Yo solo lo golpeé en sus partes —mi novio se estremeció inmediatamente —. Lo de su rostro fue porque cierta persona le aventó el champú en un ojo y luego al pasar le pegó un puntapié en el rostro —reí.

—Me alegro, se lo merecía —dije encogiéndome de hombros — ¿Eso querías? —mi amigo entendió mi indirecta y se fue.

Miré a Edward quien me veía con una sonrisa en sus labios. Tomé su rostro con mis manos y le hablé:

— ¿Sabes lo que significa lo que dijo Emmett? —él esperó mi respuesta —. Que ya no hay nada que ocultar —no esperé más y lo besé profundamente.

/°/

— ¿Qué pasó con Alfonse? —dije cuando alcancé a Vanessa en los pasillos. Me gustaba como se veía: había tomado su cabello cobrizo hacia un lado y vestía de forma sencilla pero bella, lo más importante era que se veía conforme consigo misma.

—La verdad, es que… bueno yo, no le pregunté mucho —dijo con una risita nerviosa —. Hablé con él, pero no fue demasiado.

— ¿Y qué hablaron?

—Bueno, el me contó que viene de Oregon, específicamente de la costa, ya sabes, las playas y todo eso.

— ¿Y nada más? —pregunté demasiado curiosa.

—Nada más.

— ¿Qué sabes de sus padres? —eso era muy importante.

— ¿Te importa? —enarqué una ceja —. Digo, estas muy interesada.

—Es algo así como una misión secreta —le aclaré.

— ¿Te gusta?, pero… ¿No que estas con Edward? —preguntó confundida — ¡Oh dios! ¡Lo estas engañando!

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca haría eso! — ¿Cómo le explicaba sin revelar mucha verdad? —. Es solo que sospecho que Alfonse es mi primo perdido.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo con voz ahogada.

—Bueno, tiene unas marcas que las reconocí como unas que tiene mi tía y pues… —no alcancé a terminar pues alguien que conocía muy bien, tapó mis ojos con sus manos —. Edward… —suspiré. El me destapó los ojos y me di cuenta de que Nessie ya no estaba.

—No quiero ir a clases —dijo como si estuviera cometiendo una falta grave. Reí y lo arrastré hacia un armario donde nos quedamos las próximas horas.

/°/

— ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Oveja tonta! — grité mientras salía del armario dando un fuerte portazo. No tenía miedo de que me escucharan pues ya habían terminado las clases.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —dijo Edward detrás de mí. Me giré para encararlo y me di cuenta mientras él se abrochaba su camisa, de que tenía rasguños míos en el pecho y marcas en su cuello. —Agg, eres una…

— ¿Una qué? —chillé — ¡Vamos! ¡Insúltame! No seas cobarde.

—No te iba a insultar…

— Sí, claro, de todas formas ¿Porqué peleamos? Ya no lo recuerdo —dije con simpleza.

—Yo lo recuerdo perfectamente, ¡por Alfonse! ¡Nombraste a ese imbécil ahí adentro! —apuntó a su armario.

—Eres un exagerado, solo estaba pensando en el.

— ¡¿Pensando en él?

—No de la misma forma en que pienso en ti, por supuesto —le dije de forma dura —. Lo de él es solo estratégico.

—Seguro —murmuró con desconfianza.

— ¡Lo hago solo para salvar tu trasero y el de todo tu reino! —grité. ¿Cómo le explicaba que si no encontraba al tonto rey, acabarían con los hijos del agua? —. Eres un desconfiado, no llevamos siquiera dos días de novios… ¡No quiero que lo seas más! —me alejé de él y comencé a caminar, pero después sentí como corría detrás de mí.

—Eso sí que no — dijo antes de ponerme de forma primitiva sobre su hombro.

Pataleé, chillé, grité, arañé y lo mordí para que me bajara, pero me dio unas sorpresivas nalgadas en mi trasero y con eso me mantuvo callada hasta llegar al claro, donde me dejó sobre la hierba y se sentó a horcajadas de mí. Yo estaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, negándome a mirarlo. Estuvimos un tiempo así hasta que el comenzó a pasar sus manos por mis piernas.

— ¿Porqué usas faldas tan cortas? —dijo con voz suave y calmada. Fruncí más el ceño. — ¿Es para mí? ¿Para tentarme?

—No es para ti, es para mí, pero si es para tentarte —dije aun sin mirarlo.

—Hermosa, pero me tentarías aunque usaras un saco de papas —dijo besando rápidamente mi vientre. — ¿Y sabes lo que yo quiero? Ser tu amo y señor, ser tu dueño — lo miré directamente a los ojos y me odié por saber que en ese momento acababa de rendirme ante todo, pasé mis manos por su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí.

— ¿Y qué te impide hacerlo? —el negó con su cabeza y me besó. El beso fue muy distinto a otras veces, ahora era más rudo y Edward era más invasivo al darlo. Quise comenzar a sacarle la camisa, pero él tomó de mis manos y las dejó sobre mi cabeza.

—Haremos lo que yo diga.

Asentí como niña obediente y cerré los ojos cuando él comenzó a pasar sus labios desde mi cuello hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos. Luego con sus manos acarició mis piernas y mis muslos, desvistiéndome paso a paso.

— ¿Sin bragas? —enarcó una ceja cuando me quitó mi falda y me dejó completamente desnuda.

—Se me perdieron —quería reír, pero solté algo más parecido a un gemido cuando el pasó su lengua por la piel de mi vientre bajo.

—Eso está muy mal —susurró exhalando aire dentro de mi sexo —. Debes cuidar a mi ovejita — dijo antes de meter su lengua por completo y comenzar a succionar mis pliegues y mi clítoris.

Quise tocar su cabello, pero sus manos devolvieron las mías a su sitio, quietas sobre mi cabeza, mientras las suyas comenzaban un nuevo recorrido por mis pechos y mi espalda. Chillé cuando comenzó a morderme suavemente, provocando que mis caderas se alzaran hacia su rostro y que me envolviera en un gran orgasmo.

—Mi ovejita es muy dulce —dijo saboreando el líquido que había salido de mi interior.

—Estás muy vestido —logré susurrar. El me sonrió y comenzó a desvestirse, dejándome solo a mí el trabajo de sacarle los pantalones.

Me volvió a recostar en la hierba y me abrazó por un buen tiempo, quedándonos de esa forma, piel con piel, sintiendo al otro por completo. Un beso fue lo que nos hizo salir de ese mágico momento.

Sus manos siguieron acariciándome, con mas posesión y decisión que las mías, ya que como el mandaba en esta ocasión, me permitía solo tocar solo en algunas partes. Solté un gran gemido cuando de la nada me penetró, logrando que inmediatamente comenzáramos a chocar nuestras caderas. Edward tomó uno de mis pezones y comenzó a juguetear con él mientras pellizcaba el otro y lo masajeaba, produciendo que con su saliva y su toque se volviera una piedrecilla oscura.

Sentí como Edward se tensaba dentro de mí a la vez de que mis paredes apretaban su miembro, y como finalmente se descargaba dejando su cálida semilla dentro de mi interior.

Me abracé a su cuello, dejando mi rostro en su cuello para descansar y regular mi respiración. Había descubierto una cosa, y esa era que quería mucho a Edward, quizás demasiado, pero no me arrepentía de nada. Siempre lo iba a querer de la misma forma y nunca tendría suficiente de él.

— ¿Estas lista para la siguiente? —dijo con voz ronca en mi oído. Iba a sentarme sobre él, pero repentinamente me tomó, dejándome recostada de lado en la hierba y el posicionándose en mi espalda. No creía lo que iba a hacer…

Comenzó a besar lentamente mi cuello. Sus labios sobre mi piel dejaban húmedos rastros, dejándola erizada y delicada. Una de sus manos iba acariciando mis pechos, mientras la otra bajaba hacia mi vagina y la penetraba con otro de sus dedos una y otra vez provocando que me retorciera de placer contra él. Ladeé mi cuello para darle más lugar a su boca, a la vez que trataba de voltear mi rostro para besarle sus mejillas, y mientras alzaba las manos acariciarle el cabello.

— ¿Estas lista, mi amor? —preguntó cuando sentí su erección contra mi trasero. Asentí e inmediatamente comencé a sentir como se adentraba cuidadosamente en mí, yo no sentía mucho dolor, por lo que le indiqué que siguiera. Cuando estuvo por completo dentro de mí, sentí una leve incomodidad que luego fue transformada por placer, haciendo que instantáneamente empezara a moverme en contra de él. Edward tomó mis caderas con sus manos marcando un ritmo mucho más rápido y más fuerte en nuestras embestidas. El llegó a la cima un poco antes y luego le seguí yo cuando él me estaba acariciando aun más.

— ¿Estuvo bien? —me preguntó después de un tiempo. Seguíamos en la misma posición, solo que él me tenía abrazada por completo con mi espalda pegada a su pecho y mis manos descansaban junto a las suyas sobre mi vientre.

—Siempre está bien —sonreí mientras ladeaba mi cabeza y le daba un beso en su hombro.

Un fuerte soplido de viento nos interrumpió, no era nada común, además de que estaba el hecho de que yo sentí frio y no debería sentirlo con nada que fuera normal. Me volteé quedando de cara contra el pecho de Edward y lo abracé mas para protegerme del extraño viento frío que sentí y de todo lo extraño que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están? Aquí un nuevo capi, espero que les haya gustado.<em>

_Primero que nada quisiera agradecer por todo su apoyo, en este y en el resto de mis fics, con sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios. Estoy buscando una forma de retribuirles tanto cariño._

_Algunas querían ver a un Edward mas dominante, bueno, desde ahora este Edward se va a despegar un poco de su papel de ovejita jajaj._

_Quisiera proponerles algo para el próximo capitulo, que será mas o menos como la calma antes de la tempestad. Se supone que en este mundo, el siguiente capitulo es San Valentín y quiero que me propongan las maneras en que pueden celebrarlo ellos o como Edward puede sorprender a Bella, tiene que ser algo fuera de lo común por como son ellos :) La que gane ahí veré lo que le doy :)_

_En cuanto a Jacob, el se irá desde este capitulo, pero regresará cuando menos se lo esperen. Es fuego, nunca se quedaría tan calmado._

_En el capitulo siguiente al que viene, entran los hijos de la tierra y quizás mas del agua. Este capi terminó de esa forma, pero no habrá continuación de esto en el prox. capi, empezará por otro lado :)_

_Ilse: No pasó nada! jajajaj pero después veremos si Stephan tenía razón o no, recuerda que se supone que no solo Edward es agua. Gracias por leerme._

_RoSe-LauRa-Cullen-Love: Gracias por leerme y por comentar, aquí un nuevo capi :)_

_En la noche devolveré sus maravillosos reviews :) Nos leemos en mis otros fics o en el adelanto de los miercoles :)_

_Saludos a Bara y Diana :) Las quiero chicas._

_Isa._


	9. Nuestros

_Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la trama es mía :)_

_Gracias por todo su cariño, y por sobre todo gracias a mi grandiosa beta, Euge Ozan :)_

* * *

><p><em>Muy alto, mucho más que el sol<em>

_me disparas con un arma_

_te necesito para elevarme aquí_

_a la comisura de tus labios_

_como la órbita de tus caderas_

_eclipse, elevas mi alma..._

_(...)_

_Cariño, arráncame de esta tristeza_

_¿No me dirás algo verdadero?_

_Creo en tí._

_Elevation - U2_

_..._

**Nuestros**

_..._

Hoy era un día extraño, lo supe a penas desperté en la mañana incómoda porque no estaba entre los brazos de Edward. Mi habitación no era lo extraño, estaba todo desordenado como siempre, sino que el exterior era algo raro: podía sentir a Alice canturrear por ahí, también el dulce olor de las galletas que debía cocinar Jasper y desgraciadamente también podía escuchar a Emmett gemir junto con Rosalie en un cuarto cercano, ¿Qué mierda les sucedía a todos?

Estaba por gritar hacia a viva voz cuando me llegó un mensaje a mi celular, era Edward:

_Queda un día, te quiero._

_E._

¿Para qué faltaba un día? No tenía una mierda de idea, quise soltar el grito que tenía frustrado en mi garganta, pero emití solo un pequeño chillido al mirar la fecha del calendario de mi teléfono que decía trece de febrero…

Si es trece de febrero, y según Edward faltaba un día para algo, lo que me quería decir era que mañana sería catorce de febrero… ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no lo supe antes? ¡Por eso que todos estaban más felices que de costumbre!

Volviendo al tema de Edward... el querrá que lo celebremos como los típicos novios mañana, y por eso mismo el probablemente me regalará algo, y yo deberé regalarle algo a él. En realidad no me sentía obligada a hacerlo, pues quería darle algo, porque lo quería y porque quería hacerlo feliz de alguna manera, pero ahora el problema era buscar que regalarle. No le daría el típico oso de peluche gigante, tampoco podría darle chocolates o invitarlo a una tonta cena. Nosotros con Edward estamos por encima de los normales y no podíamos comportarnos como ellos, pero ¿Qué regalarle?

Decidí dejar de pensar en eso cuando me di cuenta de que se me estaba haciendo tarde para el instituto. Me vestí rápidamente y bajé las escaleras encontrándome con mis amigos ya desayunados en la cocina, me gustaba verlos a los cuatro y no a cinco como cuando Jacob estaba en la casa, el solo era un estorbo más.

—Buenos días. —canturreé antes de salir. Todos estaban listos y yo no iba a retrasarlos por tomar mi desayuno. Este día nos montamos en el porche de Alice hacia el instituto.

—Y bueno —comenzó Emmett. Por la forma en que hablaba y en la que me miraba supe de inmediato que iba a decirme algo que haría que yo lo golpeara — ¿Ya tienes el regalo para tu romeo? —rió — ¡Vamos! ¡Debes comprarle algo para que se crea el cuento de que lo quieres! ¡No hay que herir los sentimientos de nadie! —por primera vez en mi vida quise matar de verdad a Emmett, ¿Quién se creía él para hablar de Edward y de mi así? — ¿O es que te invitó a una cita? ¡Típico de los hijos del agua! Te digo, una vez me tocó ver a una en San Valentín, ¿Es que a esos chicos no se les ocurre nada más? ¡Todo tan normal! ¡Chocolates! ¡Peluches!... —no siguió hablando porque Rose lo golpeó fuertemente en el estomago dejándolo sin aire.

—Te estabas extralimitando, osito. — dijo excusándose. No alcancé a ver la respuesta de Emmett, ya que no esperé nada para bajarme y correr hacia el instituto.

Suspiré fuertemente cuando vi a Edward parado afuera de nuestra clase de historia esperándome, él aun no me había visto pues estaba mirando todos los adornos de corazoncitos que habían en los pasillos del instituto, no sabía si era la época, pero en su rostro había una expresión soñadora, y yo misma me sentí más sensible al ver tanto rojo y rosado en el ambiente, por lo que corrí hacia él y me lancé para abrazarlo por detrás. Él no demoró en darse vuelta y tomarme del rostro para besarme.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté cuando nos separamos.

—Ahora, demasiado bien —respondió — ¿Qué quieres hacer mañana? Ya sabes, día del amor… ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar? —lo miré con una sonrisa, y permití que el ambiente junto con Edward hicieran que musitara palabras empalagosas.

—Lo que sea, siempre que estemos juntos resultará bien —dije dándole un pequeño beso —, pero no lo pienses mucho, me encantará de todas formas.

El solo asintió y me llevó de la mano hacia dentro del salón. Nos quisimos dirigir hacia nuestro puesto común, pero me confundí al ver que estaba lleno de cartulinas rojas y tarjetas, ¿Me abría confundido de salón? Miré a Edward buscando una respuesta, pero él estaba literalmente echando humo por su nariz.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté extrañada. Me dirigí hacia la mesa y tomé una tarjeta. Era para mí:

_Para: Bella Cullen_

_De: Mike Newton_

_¿Quieres ser mi San Valentín e ir al baile conmigo?_

¿Quién mierda era Mickey Newton? No me importaba.

Edward seguía sin hacer o decir nada, por lo que lo tomé de la mano y lo puse en su asiento mientras dejaba todas las cartas en mi bolso.

— ¿Acaso las guardarás? —me preguntó con indignación.

—No puedo botarlas, no ahora… relájate, no sucede nada —de repente tomó mi bolso y comenzó a registrarlo… hasta ese momento lo soporté. Le arranqué el bolso de las manos y me volví para mirar al frente.

— ¿Estas enojada? —no sabía de qué forma interpretar su voz —. Disculpa, solo estaba viendo si Alfonse te había enviado algo. —quise rodar los ojos, ¿de nuevo el tema de Alfonse?

—Alfonse no me dará nada porque no tiene razón para hacerlo —le dije. Recosté mi cara sobre la mesa y lo miré fijamente — ¿Porqué eres tan celoso? Se supone que no deberías ser así.

—Y también se supone que no tendría que estar contigo, amor —susurró mientras recostaba su cabeza al igual que yo y tomaba mi mano —. Nunca supongas nada —me dijo con los ojos brillantes.

El día pasó rápido mientras veíamos junto con Edward a los demás adornar todo el instituto y organizar el baile que harían en honor a San Valentín. Yo ya tenía mi plan hecho, iría junto con Vanessa a comprar parte del regalo de Edward después de clases.

— ¿Enserio que no puedo ir contigo? —me preguntó por enésima vez Edward en el estacionamiento del instituto.

—No puedes, es día de chicas —suspiré —, ya sabes. Vanessa quiere comprar un regalo para alguien, además de que quiere pasar al salón de belleza.

— ¿Vanessa? —preguntó con incredulidad —. No se ve como si ella hiciera esas cosas —me miró con ojos suspicaces — ¿No será que quieres comprar mi regalo? — con una risa sonora disimulé el hecho de que me había pillado.

—Eso está absolutamente controlado, ovejita —le di un beso en la mejilla como despedida —. Tu leona te sorprenderá mañana —me tomó de la cintura antes de irme y susurró en mi oreja:

—Con que me entregues a esa ovejita basta. —dijo mientras pasaba sutilmente su rodilla por mi entrepierna.

Entre más besos me despedí de él y me dirigí con Vanessa hacia el centro de Forks a buscar algo para Edward.

— ¿Qué harás mañana? — le pregunté mientras caminábamos. Era agradable estar de esta manera con ella, relajaba de cierta forma despegarse por un momento de lo que uno era.

—Pues… la verdad es que alguien me pidió que fuera su cita para el baile —se sonrojó fuertemente. —. Ya tengo el vestido y todo, pero quisiera comprarle algo…

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo? —ella asintió — ¿Quién es?

—Es secreto —dijo nerviosamente. Ok, no le había creído nada, pero hagamos como que si lo hago.

—Me lo dirás un día de estos —le aseguré — ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

—Estaba pensando en esa tienda —me mostró una pequeña tienda antigua en la que vendían cosas algunas sin utilidad. Rodé los ojos y decidí seguirla.

Ella al entrar inmediatamente fue a hablar con el vendedor mientras yo veía las cosas, quizás podría encontrar algo para Edward…

Habían joyeros, cajas musicales, partituras de piano, pero nada de eso me servía. Bajé mi cabeza derrotada y miré la vitrina que estaba en el mostrador, ahí había una pulsera de plata y de cuero. Con mi vista subdesarrollada pude ver que tenía una pequeña ave fénix grabada en un costado, dejando espacio para grabar unas palabras ahí, era perfecta para él y para mí.

Me dirigí hacia el vendedor y vi que le estaba pasando un pequeño paquete a Vanessa, así que él no tardó en atenderme.

—Quiero esa —le dije señalando la pulsera — ¿No tiene otra? —quería que los dos tuviéramos una.

—Lo siento, pero la semana pasada se llevaron la otra —dijo mirándome con lástima.

— ¿Y no recuerda a quien se la dio? —pregunté. Quizás podría extorsionar al que la compró para que me la diera a mí.

— No, mi hijo fue el que la vendió y él se fue hace unos días a Florida —suspiró —. Además me dijo que la persona que la compró fue muy feliz con ella, de seguro era un niño —nada estaba funcionando bien, me debatí entre comprar la pulsera que era el regalo perfecto para Edward o comprar otra cosa que fuera bueno para mí también. Finalmente dejé a un lado mi egoísmo y le compré a él la pulsera — ¿Qué quiere escribirle? —lo pensé mejor y negué.

—No quiero que le escriba nada — después junto con Edward le pondríamos algo. El abuelito se encogió tiernamente de hombros y me entregó la caja que tenía mi pulsera.

— ¿Qué compraste? —me preguntó Vanessa al salir de la tienda.

—El regalo perfecto, ¿Y tú? —le pregunté mientras la dirigía a un restaurant para cenar.

—Una cadena —dijo restándole importancia, pero se veía que en su interior importaba más de lo que ella quería. Nos sentamos y esperamos a que nos atendieran.

— ¿Qué pedirás? —le pregunté antes de que viniera el camarero.

—En realidad creo que solo un vaso de agua —la miré sin emoción en mi rostro —. Bueno, es que… estoy siguiendo una dieta ¿sabes?, quiero bajar unos kilos y…

— ¿Para qué quieres hacer eso? —le reproché — Es por la zorra de Tanya, ¿te sigue molestando? ¡La mataré! Agg, tendrá su San Valentín a primera hora mañana de mi parte.

—No —dijo deteniéndome —. Es solo que quiero que alguien se fije en mí —susurró.

— ¿Y ese alguien es la misma persona que te invitó al baile? —ella asintió — ¿Y no se te ha pasado por la cabeza de que a él le gustas tal y como eres?

— ¿Quién dice que le gusto?

—Querida, te invitó al baile y yo no se lo pediría a un amigo.

—Tú dices eso porque tienes novio —me reprochó con su suave voz —. Además de que eres linda y todo eso…

— ¿Te estás escuchando? —casi le grité —. Ok, mira, hagamos un trato… comeremos como vacas hoy y mañana en el baile le dirás a el chico tus sentimientos —ella iba a hablar pero la detuve —. Si no funciona yo misma le parto la cara a él y a Tanya… a ella solo por placer, pero bueno… además si no funciona te ayudaré a bajar de peso si eso es lo que quieres, pero sinceramente creo que estas perfecta así, ¿trato? — ella me miró dudosa unos momentos antes de estrechar débilmente mi mano. Me giré en mi silla para llamar al camarero y grité: — Cuatro hamburguesas, dos bebidas grandes y dos malteadas… ¡ahora!

/°/

Iba a explotar, no sé porque comí tanto… mierda. Después de que Vanessa y yo comiéramos eso y unos chocolates que se me antojaron, compré dos hamburguesas más para llevárselas a Emmett y a Jasper, pero en realidad y secretamente eran para mí. A consecuencia de eso, ahora tenía prácticamente mi ombligo dado vuelta. En realidad no era para tanto, pero si sentía muy pesado mi estomago.

_Buenas noches, amor… te quiero mucho_

Alcancé a teclear al número de Edward antes de quedarme dormida.

Mis ojos se abrieron al sentir el poco afinado canturreo de Alice por las mañanas y nuevamente los gemidos de Rose y Emmett. Quise gruñir, pero el día me lo impedía… hoy trataría de estar lo mejor posible para Edward, sabía que para él era difícil sobrellevar mi humor y hoy le haría no tan difícil su tarea.

Después de ducharme, me vestí con una falda de mezclilla ajustada y con una playera a rayas también ajustada. Iba a ponerme mis medias negras, pero recordé que Rose tenía unas mucho más bonitas, así que me dirigí a su cuarto cuando sentí que se estaba vistiendo y sin Emmett acompañándola.

— ¿Rose? — la llamé. Ella salió de donde estaba su closet abotonándose su blusa roja — ¿Me prestas tus medias? Las de encaje… — iba a decir más, pero algo en su vientre me llamó la atención — ¡Mierda! ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¡Es hermoso! ¿Por qué no me tocó un tatuaje así? ¡Pediré reembolso! —era hermoso y se trataba de unas líneas y ondas con flores hermosas, era muy fino y sutil de un color rosa.

—Creo que no lo tendrás —vio mi rostro de desilusión —. Es decir, uno lo tiene cuando alcanza la cima más alta junto a su pareja haciendo el amor —suspiró —. No es para siempre, solo dura hasta unos minutos después del acto —puse una mueca de asco, había escuchado sus gemidos con Emmett en la mañana, pero tampoco quería una confirmación de eso, luego recordé lo que había dicho hace unos segundos.

— ¿Por qué dices que yo no lo tendré? Puedo alcanzar mi máxima cima junto con Edward —mi voz sonó altiva mientras tomaba las medias de su cajón y me las ponía.

—Si, pero para eso ambos se deben amar — traté de ignorar sus palabras y anudé mis zapatos de tacón —. Además esto sucede entre hijos del fuego, no sé si a los hijos del aire, de la tierra o del agua les suceda lo mismo, ni mucho menos sé si pueda funcionar entre ustedes dos, creo que son la primera pareja de diferente naturaleza.

—Ok, gracias —me marché rápidamente hacia el comedor a desayunar. No estaba enojada con ella, pero sus palabras no me habían gustado mucho.

Jasper era el único que estaba tomando su café en la mesa. No había hablado caso nada con él, por lo que decidí que este era el momento.

—Hola ficcus... digo Jasper —el arrugó su ceño. Yo mordí mi lengua para no reír mientras reunía las cosas para preparar unos panqueques.

— ¿Por qué me dices ficcus?

—Es que… es decir… tú estás extraño, y no estás muy participativo ni conversador, entonces ahora pareces un ficcus, ya sabes, adornando el espacio —él pegó una carcajada que me dejó sorprendida, hace tiempo que no lo veía reír tan fuerte —. Okay… creo que me voy —dije lentamente mientras tomaba una manzana, había desistido de cocinar panqueques —, ahora eres un adorno bipolar.

—Estas mal Bella —rió —. No recordaba lo loca que eras, y para que lo sepas, si soy muy participativo, sobre todo con Alice —las nauseas que sentí con Rose vinieron a mi —, y si no he hablado contigo es porque quiero tratar de entender tu relación con Edward, estoy de acuerdo con ella, solo que no logro aun entender porqué están juntos.

—Supongo que por la misma razón que tú estas con Alice —me defendí.

—No es lo mismo Bells, yo a Alice la amo —estaba cansada de que cuestionaran mi amor por Edward cuando yo en realidad lo… ¿Qué mierda sentía por Edward?

—Pero, ¿por qué te cuesta entenderlo? —le pregunté para desviar la conversación.

—Porque nadie en su sano juicio quiere estar con ellos, lo peor que te puede pasar es enamorarte de un hijo del agua —suspiró —. Lo bueno es que no lo estas.

—Ok, adiós —dije con la mente muy confundida. Necesitaba despejarme, por lo que decidí ir caminando hacia el instituto.

Si pensaba que ayer había adornado mucho el instituto, estaba completamente equivocada… ¡Era un mundo de corazones! ¡Todo rosa, todo rojo, todo flores, todo peluches!

Suspiré fuertemente antes de abrirme paso por el gentío, sosteniendo mi bolso contra mi estomago, era malditamente importante, ahí traía la pulsera de Edward envuelta perfectamente en papel color vino.

Tuve que soportar a más de un niñato interrumpiéndome por el camino, fui solo paciente con los chicos de lentes y granos que me entregaban chocolates, a ellos siempre los trataban mal, así que me tomé mi tiempo para rechazarlos amistosamente y agradecerles sus regalos, pero a los capitanes de los equipos de no sé qué deporte, les aventé los chocolates en el rostro por insinuarme que engañara con él a Edward.

Suspiré cansadamente antes de comenzar a buscar a mi novio… volví a suspirar pero no de cansancio cuando lo encontré.

Estábamos a más de veinte metros de distancia, y no sé por qué razón quise llamarlo desde ahí. Me preparé para gritarle fuertemente, pero antes de que abriera mi boca el giró su vista hacia mí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperada y extrañamente, fue como si mi mente lo hubiese llamado antes de que yo gritara. Quedé estupefacta con las palabras en la boca mientras en la suya se instalaba una sonrisa arrebatadora de almas que le hacía juego a sus brillantes ojos.

Creí sentir que mi corazón paraba, latía desenfrenadamente y volvía a latir… ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora entendía todo lo que me habían dicho Rose y Jasper en la mañana! ¡Entendía porque me sentí tan mal cuando dijeron que no lo amaba! ¡Amaba con todo mi corazón a Edward!

_Te amo, te amo, te amo…_

Mi corazón había traicionado a mi mente y ahora latía presuroso y nervioso por el dueño de aquella sonrisa… y ahora que lo sabía… ¿Se lo diría? No, mejor esperaría a ver una señal de amor de parte de él… ¿Amarlo me hacía sumisa? En realidad no. Ahora que sabía cómo se sentía amarlo, podía decir que amar a Edward me hacía más grande de lo que ya me sentía, amarlo me hacía bien.

Salí de mi estupor que mágicamente había durado solo unos segundos y me acerqué a él con una sonrisa, pero automáticamente arrugué mi ceño al ver como la manada de zorras se ponía alrededor de él. Apresuré mi paso y me abrí camino entre ellas para sentarme en las piernas de Edward, tomando su rostro y acercándolo al mío para ignorar magistralmente a ese grupo de perras… ¿Quiénes se creían? Mi chico tenía grabado por todos lados el nombre de "Bella"… ¿Y ellas aún así trataban de seducirlo? Bah, perras.

— ¿Y ese recibimiento? — preguntó con su rostro en mi cuello. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro, ahora que sabía que lo amaba veía todo de manera diferente. Me encogí de hombros para responderle y besé su mejilla —. Bella… —su voz se volvió más nerviosa y yo enarqué una ceja mientras él me tomaba de la mano y me hacía levantarme —. Esto es estúpido, quizás lo encuentres así, pero… quería preguntarte algo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté con una sonrisa —. No encontraré estúpido nada de lo que me digas —tomó una fuerte respiración y pareció relajarse.

—Cierra los ojos —me ordenó y le hice caso. Sentí como abría y cerraba su mochila —. Ábrelos —cuando lo hice, quise soltar unas lagrimas al verlo con una rosa de un lindo color rosado — ¿Quieres ser mi San Valentín? —me preguntó con su hermosa sonrisa —. Es lo que se pide en esta época —se excusó.

—Por supuesto que quiero —tomé la rosa con una mano y con la otra lo atraje hacia mi tomándolo del cuello de su camisa. Edward tuvo cuidado de no aplastar la rosa, tomándola en sus manos cuando me atrajo mas a él para besarme, el beso fue tan intenso que no noté en qué momento nos habíamos inclinado quedando yo casi tocando el suelo y el aferrándome entre sus brazos.

—Yo también te tengo un regalo —le susurré tomando bocanadas de aire.

—Oh no, este no es mi regalo, solo es mi proposición —dijo señalando a la rosa — ¿Qué te parece si nos intercambiamos regalos a la salida, en un lugar más privado? —susurró pasando un dedo por mis labios.

—Me parece perfecto —murmuré — ¿Tienes planeado algo para la noche? Te quería invitar a una cita —le guiñé un ojo.

—Lo siento, quería invitar a otra chica… —dijo con aires de bromas —. No te sientas triste, solo es que eres muy normal para mí, y bueno, ella es una chica de fuego, no es como nada conocido, ni los de su especie son así. Ella es perfecta para mí.

—Solo espero que ella te diga que si —le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Me lo acaba de confirmar, además es mi novia, no se puede negar.

—Espero que estés en lo correcto —le dije antes de tomarle de la mano para comenzar a caminar — ¿Vamos a clases?

—Contigo a donde sea —casi me derretí por sus palabras. San Valentín nos estaba volviendo algo empalagosos a todos, y Edward y yo no éramos la excepción a la regla por mas subnormales que fuésemos.

/°/

Las clases se habían acabado y yo estaba más feliz que de costumbre. El ambiente de San Valentín me traía considerablemente un ánimo increíble, incluso tenía ganas de abrazar a Tanya, cosa que seguramente en dos días me parecería lo más repugnante que pudiera hacer.

Edward se había ido antes de clases diciendo que tenía algo que hacer, por lo que me esperaría en la salida del instituto para salir juntos a donde fuera. Desde ahora iría a cualquier parte con el siempre y cuando pudiera entregarle la pulsera que parecía latir dentro de mi bolso. En realidad quería entregársela, quería que viera que le había traído algo, que era material, pero que significaba mucho mas, que cuando se la pusiera, llevaría una parte de mí colgando de su muñeca… Mierda, me estoy volviendo sentimental.

— ¿Isabella? —iba tan feliz que no me di cuenta de que Alfonse estaba parado frente a mí en las escaleras de la salida con un ramo de girasoles en la mano… _oh no._

—Dime Bella, ¿qué pasa? —el me miró unos segundos y luego suspiró.

—Veras, he visto que hablas con Vanessa y bueno… ¿Crees que le gusten los girasoles? —suspiré aliviada, no quería tener ningún problema con Edward por Alfonse, el era un buen chico. Además que encantaba él para Vanessa.

—Le encantarán —dije antes de despedirme. Comencé a buscar a Edward por todos lados hasta que lo percibí oculto entre los árboles, ¿por qué estaría ahí? — ¿Edward? —murmuré al llegar a unos árboles. El salió de la oscuridad con el rostro sombrío — ¿Qué pasa? —intenté acercarme a él, pero me alejó con sus brazos.

— ¿Te gustaron las flores? —preguntó. Lo miré confundida hasta que me di cuenta que había malinterpretado las cosas y pensaba que las flores para Vanessa, eran para mí.

— ¿Las de Alfonse? —el gruñó —. En realidad no eran para mí, eran para…

—No mientas mas, ¿Quieres? — gritó. Mis ojos ardieron en llamas y quise golpearlo, pero me contuve —. Si tanto deseas estar con él ¿Por qué no estás con él?

— No, Edward… estas confundido —nuevamente intenté acercarme, pero esta vez me alejó con más fuerza.

— ¿Confundido? No, Bella… yo no me confundí, yo lo vi.

— ¿Y que viste? ¿Qué mierda viste Edward? —le recriminé, ya no aguantaría mas.

—El estaba hablando contigo con un ramo de girasoles en la mano y…

— ¿Me ves con las flores en la mano? ¿Las ves en mi bolso? —le grité —. Me estabas espiando cuando caminaba hacia acá… ¿Viste si las tiré en algún lugar o si las escondí? ¡Eran para Vanessa, idiota! —sus músculos se relajaron al instante y pareció de salir de esa mascara extraña para volver a ser el mismo Edward tierno de siempre. El se había calmado, pero yo estaba lejos de hacerlo.

—Yo, lo siento… — intentó tomarme de la mano, pero a penas sentí mis ojos aguándose corrí hacia el bosque topándome con la cascada, que se encontraba llena de flores y de velas sin encender, además de fósforos y objetos de utilería. El lugar decía Edward por todas partes y eso me hizo sentir aun más mal.

Llegué hacia donde se formaba el riachuelo y me arrodillé para mojar mi rostro y así evitar que se aproximara un llanto, de hace muchos años que no lloraba y esta no iba a ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Bella… —sentí que llegó a mi lado y me habló —. Perdón yo…

—No importa Edward, es mejor dejar las cosas hasta aquí…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? No podemos terminar por algo así, amor… —su voz sonaba algo desesperada.

— ¿Por qué seguir? Tú no confías en mí.

—No es eso… solo sentí celos, tu también los has sentido —se arrodilló junto a mi mientras me tomaba de los hombros.

—Sí, pero yo nunca te he tratado mal por eso —suspiré —. Siempre que te celo por Tanya o cualquier otra no te digo nada más que me molesta, y te creo si me dices que no sucede nada.

—Por favor, mi amor… —me tomó el rostro con sus manos y me obligó a mirarlo. En realidad se veía arrepentido —. Nunca quise hacerte sentir mal —me dio un pequeño beso en mis labios y luego en mi nariz — ¿Me perdonas? —sabía que faltaría poco para que sucumbiera ante sus suplicas, por lo que me abracé a él mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su cuello. El también me rodeó con sus brazos mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

— ¿Qué era todo esto? —pregunté cuando nos separamos. El tenía en su rostro una mueca de tristeza y de frustración.

—Era una sorpresa para ti —suspiró —. Iba a terminarla mientras te iba a dejar a tu casa, pero lo arruiné todo… ¿Quieres ir a otro lado? —le sonreí y me paré mientras tomaba las velas y las comenzaba a encender — ¿Qué haces?

—Te ayudo —reí —. No quiero ir a ningún otro lugar y no has arruinado nada… ya está todo bien.

— ¿Todo bien? Bella, iba a ser tu sorpresa de San Valentín.

—Será nuestra sorpresa Edward —le guiñé un ojo y comencé a prender velas con mis dedos mientras veía como el sacaba las cosas que no utilizábamos y ponía caminos de flores en su lugar, dejándolas esparcidas por la tierra o haciendo un camino en el agua. Estaba prendiendo la última vela, cuando sentí como me tomaba de la cintura y me dejaba al inicio de la entrada a este claro.

—Ahora viene la magia —susurró a mi oído —. Tienes que avanzar con los ojos cerrados hasta el agua, yo te esperaré dentro.

— ¿Tengo que ir con ropa? —él se rio, pero su mirada me dejó claro que quería todo menos eso, por lo que a penas se fue, me quité la ropa y comencé a avanzar hacia el agua.

Los pétalos de rosa se sentían suaves contra la planta de mi pie, y pude distinguir muy bien cuando comencé a llegar a la orilla del riachuelo pues la tierra comenzaba a ser mas húmeda, además de que el sonido del agua cayendo se hacía aun más cercana. Abrí mis ojos cuando toque con un dedo el agua y quedé maravillada ante lo que veía, Edward estaba justo en medio rodeado por el agua que estaba de color azul claro, en vez del azul medianoche normal a esta hora. De pronto comenzó a sonreír aun mas haciendo que diera otro paso hacia el agua, casi grité cuando vi que al poner mi pie dentro de la cascada, esta comenzaba a cambiar de color a uno mucho más claro que brillaba hacia el exterior, volviendo el cuerpo de Edward mucho más brillante y perlado al igual que el mío.

— ¿Tú haces esto? —le pregunté pasando mi palma por los pétalos de rosa que flotaban sobre el agua de extraño y hermoso color. El solo asintió y me invitó con su mano extendida a acercarme a él.

La tomé decidida y me estreché contra su cuerpo, mientras veía como el provocaba que el agua comenzara a cambiar desde el verde agua hacia el azul o celeste, era demasiado mágico. Alcé mi mano y la puse en su pecho para ver si el agua dejaba alguna marca, pero en el exterior parecía ser agua normal, como Edward… aparentaba ser normal, pero tenía mucho más que mostrar y mucho más por brillar.

— ¿Cómo haces esto? —susurré mientras lo abrazaba.

— Soy un hijo del agua, ¿recuerdas? —suspiró —. En realidad tú también puedes aprender a hacer esto, pero te costaría más años.

— ¿Cuánto te costó a ti?

—Demasiado, no era muy aplicado en lo que se refiere a poderes —rió — ¿No crees que estamos hablando mucho? —no alcancé a asentir cuando ya estaba sumergida en el agua con sus labios en los míos.

Enrollé como ya era costumbre mis piernas en sus caderas mientras él me apoyaba en la orilla del agua, para tener un respaldo mientras me besaba el cuello y los labios. Lo tomé de su cabello y le indiqué que le prestara atención a mis pechos que se sentían muy sensibles al tener contacto con su barbilla, el de inmediato me entendió y comenzó a besarlos, lamerlos y mordisquearlos mientras masajeaba mi espalda y mi vientre. El parecía estar en otro planeta, totalmente absorto a lo que podía suceder en el exterior, y yo no estaba lejos de aquello mientras mordía frenéticamente la porción que alcanzaba de su cuello y pasaba mis uñas por su espalda. A estas alturas Edward no se preocupaba de su cicatriz y eso me encantaba.

Me tomó de las caderas y me sentó en la orilla, quedando él a la altura de mi sexo. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer, pero aun sentía un poco de nervios al sentirme tan vulnerable en ese momento… Mierda, ¡¿Por qué pienso en estos momentos? No alcancé a hacer nada más que gemir cuando sentí su lengua revoloteado dentro de mi sexo produciendo miles de sensaciones y espasmos dentro de mí. No quería terminar de esta forma, por lo que me deslicé quedando nuevamente con mis piernas enrolladas sobre sus caderas y comencé a restregarme contra él, provocando que de inmediato el comenzara a embestirme fuertemente.

Clavé mis dientes en su hombro mientras llegaba a mi orgasmo, viendo como ante mis ojos el agua comenzaba a volverse más brillante. Tomé unas fuertes respiraciones antes de salirme abruptamente de él y bajar ante su mirada confundida que se volvió deseosa cuando tomé su miembro con mis manos y lo puse en mi boca bajo el agua. Sentía a Edward gruñir y maldecir mientras yo lo lamía, lo besaba y acariciaba sus testículos, haciendo que se desprendiera gran parte de de las rocas de la orilla del río. El acabó y yo salí a flote sintiendo como sus brazos me envolvían fuertemente antes de tomarme en brazos y recostarme sobre su pecho en la hierba mirando hacia las estrellas.

Edward tenía su vista fija en el cielo oscuro, pero yo no podía dejar de mirarlo. Mientras hacía el amor con él había tenido demasiadas ganas de gritarle que lo amaba, pero me había aguantado, ahora… no sabía qué hacer. Necesité que el finalmente volviera su rostro hacia mí y me mirara con sus hermosos ojos oscurecidos por la noche…

_Te amo_rtiguo… ¡No!

_Te amo_tino… ¡No!

_Te amo_niaco… ¡No!

_Te amo_rfo… ¡No!

_Te_ _amo_rdazo… ¡No!

Te amor… te amo… ¡Sí!

¡Al diablo con esperar a que el me lo dijera primero!

—Te amo, Edward —abrió mucho mas sus ojos si fuera posible y me tomó de mi hombro para quedar frente a frente y a pocos centímetros de él.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —su voz tenía un toque de nerviosismo y fascinación. Acaricié tiernamente su rostro y volví a susurrar

—Te am… —no alcancé a terminar de hablar cuando ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos. Estábamos desnudos, pero ese beso no llevó a nada más pasional, fue tierno y lleno de amor —. Y así fue como la leona se enamoró del Edward-oveja…

—Estás loca —rió mientras me abrazaba más, luego pasó el dorso de su mano por mi mejilla y habló —. Yo también te amo, puede ser desde antes, puede ser desde hace un minuto, mucho o poco, da igual, lo que importa es que te amo —lo iba a besar, pero recordé la pulsera que tenía guardada en mi mochila, me despegué rápidamente de él y volví con ella en la mano.

—Tu regalo… —le iba a decir más cosas, pero sentí algo cálido en mis mejillas que era completamente extraño para mi… ¡Me estaba sonrojando! — ¡Me sonrojé! ¡¿Ves lo que haces? —le grité cuando vi que se paraba a buscar algo en su mochila.

—Te ves hermosa así —susurró mientras me pasaba una bolsita de terciopelo igual que la de su pulsera —. Pero en realidad siempre lo haces —tosió —, cuando uhm… terminamos "eso" y después de los besos, aunque ahora es la primera vez que lo haces por otra cosa —sonrió. — te ves linda de rosa —apuntó mis mejillas y yo las oculté con mi cabello mientras abría la bolsita que él me había pasado. Al sacar su contenido no pude hacer más que quedarme muda, lo miré a él y vi que tenía la misma expresión.

—Es… —dije alzando la pulsera mientras él hacía lo mismo.

—… una hermosa coincidencia —ambos habíamos comprado las mismas pulseras, en realidad el había comprado la versión más femenina de la suya.

Le extendí mi muñeca derecha y mi pulsera para que me la pusiera e hice lo mismo con la suya, pero arrugué mi ceño al ver que quedaban las placas vacías sin nada más que el ave fénix en un costado.

— ¿Qué les pondremos? —le pregunté. El me miró un tiempo y tomó mi muñeca mientras sacaba un gancho de su bolso con el cual escribió con su fina y hermosa letra "_Mía" _yo hice lo mismo que él y tomé el gancho para escribirle en la placa de su pulsera "_Mío_". Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí —. Somos nuestros

—Y las pulseras serán aun mas nuestras —no supe a que se refería hasta que pasó un dedo por el agua azul y luego dejó caer unas gotas por la placa de la pulsera. Automáticamente el ave fénix y las palabras grabadas quedaron marcadas por una mezcla de azul y celeste. Sonreí al verla y tomé la suya para hacer lo mismo, solo que en ella quedó un grabado entre rojo y naranja.

—Te amo —dije. Era tan fácil decirlo y sentirlo, estaba completamente segura de que lo amaba por completo, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El tomó mi rostro y me besó juntando su lengua con la mía. Cuando paramos tomó mis manos y se preparó para hablar:

—Antes eras mi "a veces", algunas veces me tomabas, me besabas y me elevabas, pero otras me pateabas el trasero con una mirada, también tenía que lidiar con tu humor de chica de fuego… para mi eras mi todo, pero te tenía solo _a veces _—susurró mirando hacia el césped —. Pero ahora… dices que me amas, y te creo, no eres buena mintiendo, además que lo siento, y yo por fin puedo decirte cuanto te amo… —suspiró y tomó mis manos —. Ahora Bella, ya no eres mí _a veces_, ahora eres mi _todo._

/°/

Estuvimos varias horas acostados en la hierba y abrazados conversando poco o simplemente escuchando nuestras respiraciones. Después de un tiempo Edward me tenía harta diciendo que le repitiera miles de veces que lo amaba ¿Qué no le quedaba claro? Lo había golpeado por insistir tanto, pero aun así seguía pidiendo lo mismo.

—Repítelo —lo miré ceñuda — ¿Qué? No me canso de escucharlo —su sonrisa fue todo lo que necesitó para convencerme.

—Te a… — no pude terminar mis palabras ya que un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en las colinas. Era un desprendimiento de rocas poco usual en Forks. Miré a Edward pero el parecía entretenido fijando su vista en mi cuello para después besarlo. Intenté seguirle el ritmo, pero nuevamente el mismo sonido de las rocas se escuchó, acompañado ahora de un suave temblor en la tierra, el fuerte pasó del viento por los árboles y el cielo estrellado cada vez más oscuro. Esto era muy raro, demasiado, pero no ayudaba nada tener a un novio despistado que ahora mismo se preocupaba mas de los lunares de mi pecho que en su alrededor. Finalmente cuando su boca se dirigió a la mía me dejé llevar, pero aun teniendo esa pequeña espina de incertidumbre clavada.

* * *

><p><em>Hola Hola! ¿Cómo están? yo como un zombie, pero bueno :)<em>

_Estoy de pasadita aquí asiendo como que busco una tarea ante los ojos de mi madre jujujujuuj ¿Les gustó el capi? ¡Bella dijo que lo amaba! hahha me encantó esa parte, muchas de ustedes pensaron (por el adelanto) que habría algo malo, pero eso fue lo que ustedes interpretaron gracias a mis "cortes" de palabras en los adelantos (soy mala)_

_Ahora si que en el próximo capi se viene acción y pelea, llegan hijas de la tierra amenazando la "superioridad" de Bella, y esta vez ella no las enfrentará solo a "palabras", además que llegará un chico misterioso mmm..._

_Gracias por sus maravillosas alertas, favoritos y sus reviews..._

_Gise: Me gusta tu teoría, pero enserio, ¿crees que te lo diré? jajaj tienes que esperar como las otras chicas :) gracias por leer._

_Jaquelin: amiga subnormal! ya me dijiste tu teoría, y como a las otras también te digo que no puedo decirte nada :)_

_Emi: Gracias por leer y ya verás toda esa acción que esperas en el próximo capi._

_Catalofe: hahah siii Jacob fue muy idiota, pero el solo malinterpretó las cosas, además no sabía que Bella estaba ocupada, gracias por leer amiga :)_

_Un millon de besos a todas ustedes chicas! Nos leemos en el adelanto del miércoles :)_

_PD: cree con mi amiga subnormal cata una página en facebook para mi fic Repararte, pienso que Hijos del Fuego también debería tener pero yo no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar ahí y esas cosas, ¿quien me ayuda? :)_

_¡Iré a la comic-con de Chile a ver a Peter Facinelli! ahahahha estoy emocionada :B_

_Cuídense,_

_Isa._


	10. Movimiento de Tierra

_La trama es solo mía. Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer._

_Gracias por todo su apoyo y sobretodo gracias a mi beta Euge Ozan, creo que tengo las mejores betas que existen :)_

* * *

><p><p>

_..._

**Movimiento de tierra**

_..._

Si, parezco loca diciendo siempre lo mismo, pero en realidad esta noche estaba extraña… demasiado, tanto que después de pasar el San Valentín junto con Edward, nos fuimos directo a su casa a pasar la noche, sabiendo que Carlisle no se encontraría ahí. No quería dejarlo solo bajo ningún punto, mi oveja-novio es demasiado apetecible y despistado como para dejar que se él proteja.

— ¿Te quieres duchar? —salí de mi trance cuando Edward me habló después de escalar el balcón de su cuarto. Habíamos pasado a mi casa por ropa y había sacado dos mudas por si alguna vez las necesitaba.

—Claro —dije antes de comenzar a desvestirme. Edward frunció el ceño y me metió rápidamente dentro de su cuarto. Quise reír, pero luego recordé su estúpida escena de celos de esta tarde y le di una mirada de advertencia.

— ¿Puedes repetirlo una vez más? —él se estaba desvistiendo, entonces no supe si mirarlo con deseo o con confusión por su pregunta —. Ya sabes, ¿puedes decirme lo que me dijiste hoy en la tarde? —reí ante su confusión de palabras y al darme cuenta de lo que me pedía. Me saqué mis bragas que eran lo último que me quedaba puesto y se las lancé a la cara antes de correr hacía la ducha.

Cuando escuché su risa me encerré en su ducha y cerré mis ojos de puro nerviosismo mientras apretaba fuertemente mis labios.

—Bella… —dijo advirtiéndome. Me sobresalté cuando entró a la ducha y me apegó a la pared. Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados y la boca apretada tentada a reírme —. ¡Repítelo! —Me ordenó — ¿No me dirás nada? —susurró mientras sentía como movía unas cosas —. Entonces lo pagarás. —me tomó fuertemente de la cintura con un brazo y chillé cuando sentí el agua fría caer sobre mí —. Dímelo, dímelo —repetía mientras me mojaba y me daba besos en el cuello.

Primero todo partió como un juego en que yo me reía como tonta mientras él me besaba el cuello "torturándome" para que le dijera aquellas palabras. Era entretenido verlo tan desesperado y a la vez relajado, pero toda emoción fue reemplazada por lujuria cuando si querer rocé su miembro con mi rodilla. El despegó sus labios de mi cuello y me miró profundamente.

— ¿Sabes que tocaste una parte delicada? —me preguntó mientras dejaba caer el mango de la ducha provocando que nos salpicara agua a ambos —. Estas en graves problemas… —se apegó mas a mi cuerpo y puso sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza —. No me dices lo que quiero escuchar y me tocas ahí, has despertado a la bestia, Isabella… —ahogué una carcajada.

— ¡He creado un monstruo! —grité — ¡Debería haber dejado que permanecieras virginal como antes! —el negó divertido.

—Hubiese caído irremediablemente sin ninguna provocación —dijo con la respiración acelerada contra mi oído. Tomé su rostro y lo puse frente al mío para mirarlo unos instantes — ¿Me lo dirás? —me preguntó.

—Te amo —dije antes de darle un beso apretado y de colgarme de él con mis piernas en sus caderas. Edward inmediatamente pegó sus labios a los míos y sus manos a mis piernas para tomarme mejor, me apoyó contra la pared mientras me besaba y se movía sobre mí incitándome, pero después de unos momentos en que ambos no parábamos de gemir, salió a trompicones de la ducha y se arrodilló conmigo en el piso de su baño.

— ¿Porqué en la ducha no? —le pregunté mientras lo miraba confundida al ver como el comenzaba a sacar una camisa de una pila de ropa limpia y la tendía en el piso. — ¿Para qué la camisa? —me volvió a tomar y me recostó sobre la suave tela de su camisa.

—En la ducha no porque no podía hacer esto — gemí y le entendí cuando pasó suavemente su mano desde mi cuello hasta mis pechos —. Y… ¿En verdad crees que dejaría que tu suave piel tocara el piso de mi baño? —no le respondí nada y lo tomé del cuello para volver a besarlo. A Edward no le importó si me apretaba o si me incomodaba su peso cuando se dejó caer sobre mí, y en realidad a mí tampoco me importó. Se sentía muy bien besarlo con dificultad porque entre los dos no quedaba más espacio, el estaba totalmente recargado en mi y prácticamente enterrándome en el piso de su baño.

Tomó un poco de aire y se levantó para pasar su nariz por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos donde con una mano acunó uno y mientras con su boca besaba y lamía el otro. Yo estaba jadeando incontrolablemente mientras llevaba mi mano con dificultad a su entrepierna para acariciarlo. Edward comenzó a emitir gruñidos y me sorprendió cuando tomó mis piernas y las subió hacia sus hombros provocando que soltara un gemido de anticipación, sabía lo que haría y también lo expuesta y vulnerable que quedaría frente a él.

No pude ni quise seguir pensando más cuando sentí como enterraba su rostro en mi entrepierna, exhalando su cálido aliento y pasando su lengua por mis muslos y luego por mis pliegues. Estaba con la cadera elevada y mis piernas aprisionando su cabeza, así que con dificultad volví a dirigir mi mano a su miembro donde lo acaricié, pellizqué y froté.

Sentía que iba a estar cercana a mi orgasmo, por lo que me lancé sobre Edward y rápidamente dejé que su miembro entrara en mi cuando me senté a horcajadas de él. Ahora que sabía que lo amaba, todo esto había dejado de ser lo mismo que antes, podían verse las cosas muy físicas, pero en realidad estaba sintiendo mucho más de lo que ya antes sentía con él. Mi novio entrelazó sus manos con las mías antes de comenzar un suave vaivén de nuestras caderas.

—Te amo —susurró sacándome de mi concentración mientras miraba como subía y bajaba su pecho. Lo miré y vi que sus ojos al igual que sus labios me sonreían con ganas, por lo que copié el mismo gesto de él y le dije:

—Y yo te amo a ti —antes de besarlo. Cuando ambos llegamos caí fuertemente contra su pecho y al instante en me abrazó. Estuvimos unos minutos calmando nuestras respiraciones hasta al comenzar a acariciar su pecho, noté como en él se despertaba nuevamente aquella parte —. En realidad he creado un monstruo —dije poniéndome de pie y parándome sobre su pecho, el sonrió sin vergüenza y comenzó a acariciar mis tobillos.

— Es inevitable si tengo una vista como esta, chica de fuego —quise reír, pero un grito asustado salió de mi boca al sentir como él se paraba rápidamente y me tomaba en brazos para llevarme corriendo hacia su cama. — ¿Lista? —me preguntó. Miré sus hermosos ojos verdes y acerqué mi rostro al suyo.

—Siempre —susurré.

/°/

Al otro día me desperté con un gemido de dolor, me dolía cierta parte de mi cuerpo y no era precisamente por la gran maquinaria de Edward. Sabía que odiaría este día hasta el último puto minuto… hoy no era un día como otros en los que podía patear a Tanya sin razón, hoy andaba "_en mis días"_ y eso solo significaba una cosa: mi mal humor repartido hacia el resto del mundo.

Saqué el brazo que Edward tenía puesto en mi estomago y salí de la cama no sin antes revisar de que no haya dejado ninguna "huella roja" sobre mi estado en las sábanas, por suerte seguían tan blancas y desordenadas como de costumbre.

No tenía tampones o toallas en este minuto, por lo que le envié un mensaje a Alice para que me trajera algunas. Al poco tiempo cuando ya tenía ordenado mi bolso sentí como por la ventana entraba proyectada una bolsa llena de toallas. Miré a Edward y verifiqué que él no se había percatado de nada, seguía siendo tan despistado como siempre.

Me bañé y me puse un bóxer de Edward con mi toalla, pues mis bragas eran muy diminutas para contenerme durante todo este día. Estaba mirando en su espejo si se me notaba algo en mi pantalón cuando me llamó la atención un trozo de encaje que salía del cajón de su mesita de noche, traté de ser silenciosa al abrirlo, pero de mi salió un jadeo cuando vi tres bragas arrugadas… eran las dos que se me habían perdido el otro día y la última era la que andaba trayendo ayer por la noche. Edward seguía dormido con su rostro inocente, maldito depravado… En realidad esto no me enojó, pero si me dio risa y a la vez me desconcertó, ¿Para qué rayos él quería mis bragas? Estaba segura de que él me tendría que pagar esto, o por lo menos jugaría con él hasta que asumiera su culpa.

Traté de removerlo para irnos al instituto, ya era demasiado tarde y el aún no despertaba, pero todo intento fue en vano ya que él seguía roncando sin parar. Finalmente me aburrí y le dejé una nota junto con la alarma de su celular puesta para que lo despertara a las diez de la mañana.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que dicen? —extrañamente hoy todas las personas del instituto no dejaban de cotillear. — ¡Llegan chicas nuevas! Creo que son tres…

Fruncí mi ceño, ¿Tanto alboroto causaba la llegada de alguien al instituto? Supuse que eso también causamos con mis amigos al llegar. Mi ego subió un poco por eso, pero como hoy era _mí _día, no permitiría que nadie más me quitara protagonismo, menos unas simples normales, ¿Quiénes se creían? Hoy les iba a demostrar a todos que andar con la menstruación —aunque ellos no lo supieran—, no era sinónimo de andarse arrastrando por el piso maldiciendo la vida, y que por el contrario era sinónimo de andar digna y maldiciendo a los demás.

— ¿Bella? —Vanessa me alcanzó cuando caminaba por el pasillo. Estaba vestida a su manera hermosamente normal, como siempre y sus mejillas sonrosadas, me causaba ternura esta chica. — ¡Por favor no hagas nada! —la miré con confusión. — ¿Sabes que llegarán chicas nuevas? — asentí —. Bueno, te conozco y sé que intentarás dejarlas en segundo plano hoy, pero por favor no hagas nada —chilló.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —le pregunté. — ¿Estas asustada? —ella sintió —. Oh, pequeña… nadie puede contra mi —me apunté con mi pulgar. — ¿Porqué temes tanto?

—Estaba hablando con Alfonse —se sonrojó —, y él me dijo que ellas no serían igual al resto, le pregunté un poco más, pero lo único que me logró decir era que había tenido el mismo presentimiento que cuando llegaste tu —sus rizos color cobre se alborotaban mientras hablaba rápidamente.

—Alfonse está loco —le dije —. No temas, ellas no te harán nada ni mucho menos a mí, por cierto, ¿Tanya se ha vuelto a acercar?

—No, ayer trató de humillarme en el baile, pero la ignoré —sonrió con suficiencia. — ¿Dónde está Edward?

—Se cree un oso en estado de hibernación y no ha querido levantarse —rodé los ojos —. Le puse la alarma a las diez así que creo que llegará pronto, ahora si me disculpas… —me iba a ir, pero Vanessa me tomó del brazo.

—Es enserio Bella, no hagas nada, y no es por lo que me dice Alfonse, sino porque yo ya las vi y dan algo de miedito… —me reí un poco y me fui después de despedirme de ella.

Como siempre iba a llegar tarde a clase, pero no me importaba mucho ya que el profesor de literatura no me veía como a una simple alumna, además de que aunque él quisiera o no, yo iba a entrar de todas formas al salón.

Entré con calma hasta la mitad del pasillo del salón, el profesor se encontraba leyendo algo y trató de ignorarme cuando entré, pero sentí perfectamente su mirada en mi espalda. La calma se derrumbó cuando casi al llegar a mi puesto sentí un aroma extraño… sabía perfectamente a que era, me habían enseñado a rastrearlas de pequeña. Aquel aroma a bosque y naturaleza no era otro que el de los Hijos de la Tierra.

¿Qué mierda hacían ellas en Forks? Este pueblucho se estaba convirtiendo en un criadero de fenómenos y alimañas, excepto por los hijos del fuego y cierto hijo del agua, claro.

Traté de disimular el horror de mi rostro y me senté en silencio en mi asiento que se encontraba en solitario ya que mi novio no estaba. Ahí pude percibir nuevamente su aroma, lo que me indicó que ellas sabían quién era yo y que había seguido mi rastro hasta mí asiendo, probablemente ya sabían de mi relación con Edward. Miré a mi izquierda y me topé con la fuerte mirada de una chica, era linda, pero no tanto como Vanessa o como yo, tenía el cabello café, ojos verde oscuro y la piel de un bronceado fuerte. Ella junto a su compañera, que tenía los ojos color miel, no me miraban de manera amable, y sin duda corroboré mi apreciación al ver como otra chica de ojos caramelo y cabello negro se giraba y me miraba también. Las miré devolviéndoles todo el odio que destilaban, y estuve segura de un par de cosas…

Uno, eran tres ninfas terrestres nada amables, está de más añadir que desde ya me caían como patada en el estómago.

Dos, ellas creían que dominarían, pero este era mi territorio y no sabían con lo que se encontrarían.

Y tres, ellas no tenía suerte, me habían encontrado junto cuando andaba en mis días.

— ¿Profesor? —dijo una de ellas sacándome de mi lucha de miradas con la de ojos verdes —. Esa chica me distrae —me apuntó mirando al profesor con un puchero… ¿Enserio ese era su plan? ¿Así me declaraban su patética guerra? Me reí antes de hablar en voz alta ya que toda la clase nos estaba poniendo atención.

—Querida, sé que soy hermosa, siento si te distraigo —le guiñé un ojo —. Además tengo novio — Toda la clase rió, ella me miró con furia y yo le enseñé mi dedo del medio mientras le lanzaba un beso en el aire.

Seguía riéndome cuando Edward entró a paso firme y apresurado por el salón antes de sentarse a mi lado y dedicarme una sonrisa. Iba a acercarse a besarme, pero le escribí rápidamente una hoja de papel y se la di:

_Hay tres Hijas de la Tierra en el salón, ¿Qué haremos? _

El abrió mucho los ojos y luego me entregó una respuesta.

_Solo por hoy mantengámoslo en secreto… tengo dos preguntas… ¿Porqué me desperté solo?… ¿Cuáles son las ninfas de la tierra? No percibo su aroma._

Negué antes de responderle.

_Dormías como marmota, no quise despertarte._

_Son las que están al lado de nosotros y la otra es la que está delante de ellas, la que tiene el cabello negro._

El las miró un instante y luego volvió a escribir.

_¿Te sientes algo amenazada? Digo, son lindas._

Mi respuesta fue precisa.

_No. ¿Tienes algo que añadir?_

El rió.

_Si, te amo y eres la más hermosa de todas._

Sonreí con suficiencia y quise restregarle el papel por el rostro a todas las zorras que conocía, incluidas las tres que acababa de conocer.

_Yo igual te amo ovejita._

El resto de la clase la pasé hablando disimuladamente con Edward y a la vez vigilando a esas tres hijas de la Tierra que tampoco dejaban de observarnos. Ellas ya debían suponer lo mío con Edward, pero aun así eran unas zorras pues miraban descaradamente a mi novio. Pensé seriamente en tomar a Edward y ponerlo sobre la mesa para enseñarles un par de cosas a esas chicas. Pero odiosamente hoy no podía, andaba en mis días y debía recordarme que toda una clase nos vería… aunque no me daba vergüenza…

Al sonar la campana le indiqué a Edward que se quedara en su lugar para esperar a que el salón quedara vacío. Las tres ninfas salieron lentamente antes de darme una mirada, sabía perfectamente que eso significaba un encuentro en las próximas horas. Esperé a que salieran todos y cuando ellas estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos en el pasillo cerré la puerta con seguro, iba a dirigirme a mi puesto nuevamente, pero Edward me sorprendió al darme tomarme de la cintura y recargarme contra la puerta para besarme. Estuvimos de esa manera unos minutos, sintiendo su lengua contra la mía y mordiendo sus labios hasta que me obligué a parar.

—Hueles raro —dijo pasando su nariz por mi cuello.

— ¿Quieres decir que puedes encontrar una diferencia en mi aroma y no puedes percibir al idiota de Jacob o a esas ninfas? — dije con incredulidad.

— No lo sé, simplemente lo huelo… —susurró y luego frunció el ceño —. Pero, ¿Qué te sucedió? Es un olor muy diferente… —mi momento hormonal estaba llegando, ya sentía mis ojos picar.

— ¿Eso es malo? —le pregunté sin mirarlo.

—No me molesta… —me tomó de la cadera y me subió a una mesa. Me odié por pararlo cuando su mano estaba comenzando a subir por mi pierna para desabrochar mis pantalones — ¿Qué pasa? — abrí y cerré mi boca varias veces antes de hablar.

—Esta semana no podemos —cerré mis ojos fuertemente —. Me llegó mi periodo…

— ¿Tu qué? ¿Acaso eso te llega? —lo empujé fuertemente contra la otra pared.

— Estúpido, insensible, animal, bestia… ¡Agg! —chillé antes de salir del salón. No me sentía de ánimos para ir más a clases, en realidad quería destrozar todo lo que encontrara en mi camino, por lo que me dirigí al bosque enojada antes de cometer algún destrozo en el instituto. Casi me sorprendo al ver a las tres ninfas paradas frente a mí sin permitirme dar un paso más allá. Las miré directamente a los ojos esperando a que hablaran.

—Así que era verdad —miré con confusión la chica de ojos color avellana que destilaban soberbia. —. Vinimos a corroborar lo que se dice por ahí… —esta hija de la Tierra sabía perfectamente lo mío con Edward, lo podía presentir, pero para salir de dudas quise preguntarle…

— ¿Y que se dice por ahí? —la chica de ojos verdes dio un paso y se puso frente a mí, demasiado cerca.

— ¿Qué se siente ser tan imbécil como para estar con alguien de otra especie? —dijo —. Eres tan estúpida, esto lo haces por calentura, nunca será amor… entre ustedes no puede surgir eso —con mi palma le di un empujón que la azotó contra la hierba. Sus hermanas me iban a atacar, pero ella las detuvo —. Alba, Selene… no se molesten, a ella solo le incomoda que les digamos sus verdades.

— ¿Y quién te crees tú para juzgarme? —le dije caminando hacia ella, la chica de ojos color miel que respondía al nombre de Selene se puso frente a mí.

— ¿Acaso no sabes? Las hijas de la Tierra también velamos para que exista un orden en nuestro mundo y en el de los otros reinos, tú estás haciendo algo anti-natural…. —antes de que volviera a darme su estúpido discurso, tomé de sorpresa a las dos ninfas que me interrumpían el paso y las lancé hacia otro extremo. Rápidamente llegué a donde estaba la chica de ojos verdes recargada contra el árbol en el que la había lanzado y la tomé del cuello.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —no me respondía — ¡Respóndeme! ¡Hasta la basura tiene nombre!

—Ámbar —dijo.

—Ok, yo me llamo Isabella, recuérdalo para la próxima vez que quieras entrometerte en mi camino —apreté mas su cuello y después de unos segundos la solté. Sus amigas estaban junto a mí y quisieron tomarme, pero las esquivé antes de que me tocaran —. Agg —grité de dolor cuando sentí algo fuerte impactar contra mi… ¡¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Me había lanzado un tronco? Malditas trogloditas…

Un segundo tronco iba a llegar directo a mi cabeza, pero alcancé a golpearlo con mis piernas, lo que hizo que no estuviera preparada para recibir el tercero, y eso hizo que este cayera sobre mi brazo ya herido por el primer tronco. La chica que se llamaba Alba se acercó a mí.

— ¿Qué mierda piensas? ¿Qué él es tu complemento? ¡Eres tan normal! ¡Crees una estupidez que solo los humanos comunes creen! ¿Acaso crees que el por ser diferente a ti es tu pareja ideal? ¿Quieres que te lea el zodiaco? —rió —. No llames atracción o complementación a ser zorra.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? —dije riendo a pesar de mi dolor. — ¿A que le tienes envidia? ¿A que ame a un chico hermoso y bueno?, ¿A que él me corresponda ese amor?, ¿O a que nunca tendrás eso porque ustedes son lo suficientemente aburridas como para dormir a cualquiera? —ella me miró con rabia y quiso pegarme una bofetada, pero con dificultad logré esquivarla —. ¡Envidiosa de mierda! ¡Caliente de mierda! —reí. Ahora había verdadero odio en sus ojos y yo solo atiné a cubrir mi brazo cuando vi una gran roca siendo proyectada hacia mi… poco después sentí el aroma de Edward azotando contra mi cuerpo y apartándome de la roca, y del peligro.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurró con voz entrecortada. Le sonreí escuetamente antes de que él se girara hacia las tres ninfas que lo veían casi con devoción —. Quiero que en este preciso instante se alejen de Forks, el terreno ya está ocupado por nosotros… no hay más opciones, o se van o se van — Cuando Edward hablaba así, juro que además de que me dieran ganas de sacarle la ropa, también creía que veía algo alrededor de él… azul, como el agua.

_¿O como el fuego azul? _Miré alarmada hacia mí alrededor al escuchar a alguien decir eso, era una voz masculina… Comencé a ver cada vez mas borroso a Edward mientras discutía con las zorras que ya no lo miraban con deseo, sino con furia… _Fuego azul, fuego azul… ave fénix… _seguía escuchando la voz del hombre… estoy loca… algo me dijo que tenía que recordar lo último, pero, ¿De qué servía saber que estaba loca?

Poco después me sentí flotar en los brazos de mi novio.

/°/

— ¿Bella?… ¿Amor…? —la voz de Edward se sentía como zumbido contra mi oído, taladrándome los tímpanos. Comencé a chillar de dolor y a dar manotazos para que se alejara.

— ¿Qué pasó? —mi voz sonó patética, como alguien débil.

—Te desmayaste por la pérdida de sangre del brazo —y como para hacer más verídicas sus palabras, sentí una punzada en mi brazo. Al girarme vi envuelto mi antebrazo con varias vendas blancas —. Detuve esa hemorragia, pero… —giré mi vista para ver a Edward, aun lo veía medio borroso, pero apostaba a que estaba sonrojado —… yo no pude detener la otra hemorragia. — lo miré confundido y seguí su mirada hasta mi parte inferior, donde me encontré con sus bóxers blancos manchados de sangre… Oh mierda, ¡¿Porqué tenía que ser mujer? Le di una mirada incomoda a Edward y el de inmediato lo captó ya que bajó rápidamente hacia el primer piso de la casa después de darme un beso en la frente.

Me arrastré hacia el baño y me duché sin importarme mi herida, ¿Qué más daba? Se sanaría tarde o temprano. Me vestí de manera cómoda, nuevamente con otros bóxers se Edward mientras dejaba lavando los otros. Odiaba más que nunca a esas hijas de la Tierra, si ellas no me hubiesen lanzado un pedazo de madera a mi brazo, no me hubiese desmayado y no me hubiese manchado.

Recordé que necesitaba unas cosas de mi casa así que salí de la casa de Edward ante su atenta y avergonzada mirada. El además de eso se veía pensativo por lo que le di un pequeño beso antes de despedirme por unos momentos, en realidad quería saltar sobre el —como siempre— pero no sabía si él se sentía cómodo de esta manera.

Corrí de manera rápida a mi casa y recordé porque me gustaba andar con mi periodo… tenía cosas malas, si, como por ejemplo el hecho de que me sentía mas débil, mas irritable y mas hormonal, pero también estaban las ganas que me daban de correr y de sentir el viento contra mí. Siempre me sucedía lo mismo, pero el bosque de Forks hoy tenía algo de extraño, lo bueno era que no se sentía la presencia de ciertas zorras mutantes y terrestres.

Al llegar a casa no me sentí bien, había pasado dos días lejos de ella y ya no la sentía como un hogar. Los chicos no estaban y eso me hizo darme cuenta de que a medida que mas me acercaba a Edward, mas me alejaba de ellos, pero creo que es lo mismo que les sucede a ellos, la única diferencia es que Edward no es amigo de los chicos.

Tomé rápido una munición de cosas para una semana dejando una nota a Alice para contarles mi día con las perras de la Tierra y para que supieran que me quedaría con Edward unos días más. El no podía estar solo mucho tiempo, me daba miedo que le sucediera algo.

Corrí más rápido si fuera posible, y en un momento de mi entretención llegué al prado que estaba antes de la cascada a la que siempre voy con Edward. Hoy el ambiente estaba diferente, me pregunté si era porque él no estaba aquí o porque me estaba volviendo una estúpida enamorada, pero una sombra en el centro del claro me indicó que no era lo que yo pensaba.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —era extraño que alguien como él estuviera en el prado de mi novio y mío por la noche, este lugar estaba impregnado de nuestro olor. El se levantó y rápidamente llegó a mí. Era un chico un poco mayor que yo, de ojos extraños y cabello negro. Me miró fijamente con sus ojos claros, me sonrió y por unos segundos quise sonreírle a aquel hijo del aire.

Sí, eso era, el pequeño mechón plata a un costado de su cabeza lo delataba, además de ese inconfundible aroma a libertad.

—Ezequiel —susurró con voz ronca tendiéndome la mano. Juré que había escuchado su voz antes.

—Isabella —dije sin darle mi mano, no confiaba en el aun —. Creo que Forks se está convirtiendo en una convención de reinos, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Simplemente vagando —se encogió de hombros —. Soy aire y soy libre, haré lo que quiera y cuando quiera… Somos parecidos a los del fuego.

—No nos compares, nosotros somos inigualables e incomparables…

—Tanto así que se vinculan con los del agua… ¿Es solo con ellos o puedes tener algo conmigo? — mi palma chocó rápidamente con su mejilla.

—Veo que mis acciones han ido de boca en boca… ¿Sabes algo? Me molestan mucho los cotilleos y sobre todo a los cotillas… —le dije — ¿Y a ti que más te da?

— ¿Te importa? —enarcó una ceja.

—Estamos hablando de mi, idiota —me giré para marcharme, pero en un segundo él estaba frente a mí, esto era demasiado rápido para cualquier fenómeno como los de los otros reinos, el sin duda estaba usando sus poderes.

—Adiós, Isabella, mándale saludos a Edward —lo miré confundida —. No lo conozco, pero se de él como también se de ti.

— ¿Eso es una amenaza? —pasó una mano por mi brazo hasta hundir su dedo entre mis vendas. Fue inevitable chillar de dolor y darle un manotazo en su brazo.

—Aquí tienes un amigo, no un enemigo… aquí estaré mañana —al decir eso desapareció en un parpadeo. Me iba a frotar el brazo, pero me sorprendí al ver que las vendas estaban en el pasto y la zona de la herida estaba de la misma forma que en la mañana al despertarme, sin nada, completamente piel lisa y blanca.

/°/

— ¿Edward? —atravesé la puerta de su habitación y lo encontré recostado en la cama mirando al techo. Su mirada se posó en mí antes de sonreír y llegar hasta donde estaba para besarme.

—Qué bueno que volviste… —susurró —. Tengo que hablar contigo — Pasó la mano por mi brazo delicadamente y se sorprendió al verlo sin la herida — ¿Qué sucedió? —me debatí entre contarle o no sobre Ezequiel, y finalmente decidí que me guardaría ese secreto, no quería tener problemas con él por celos.

—Alice tiene unas cosas raras y me curó con ellas —acaricié su nariz —. ¿Qué me querías decir?

—Es sobre tu periodo… —me sonrojé hasta la medula —. Bella, yo soy tu novio, debes confiar… todo hubiese sido mas fácil si me hubieses contado en la mañana…

—Al grano, oveja.

—Si tu quieres, emm hacer el amor —era muy tierno —, mientras estas así yo no tengo problema —estaba segura de que mi mandíbula estaba desencajada.

—Yo, Edward no sé… —era una propuesta tentadora, pero ¿Cuan incomodo sería?

—No es necesario de la manera convencional — arrastró las palabras mientras se balanceaba sobre sus talones y ponía las manos en mis caderas —. Podemos disfrutar de miles de formas… ¿Qué dices? —me dio su sonrisa más sexy y ya no supe que responder.

* * *

><p><em>Nuevo capi... siento la demora, pero he estado muy ocupada y todo eso. Haré todo lo posible para traerles el otro capi entre semana y así no quedar atrasadas jaja pero no prometo nada, solo que trataré.<em>

_Para que entiendan mejor... Ambar = ojos verdes / Selene = ojos miel / Alba = ojos caramelo / Ezequiel = hijo del aire ojos gris o verde._

_A Ezequiel pueden imaginarlo como Gael García de México o Kostas Martakis, busquen en google y elijan al que prefieran jajaj._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi, ¿Notaron lo que el dijo Alfonse a Vanessa? Raro. _

_Gracias por todo su cariño y sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y las chicas que me leen fantasma, no tengo ningún problema con eso último, con que me lean está mas que bien._

_Cuídense. _

_Isa._


	11. En los brazos correctos

_La trama salió de mi loca cabeza y Edward con los demás personajes de Crepúsculo, salieron de Stephenie Meyer._

_Gracias a mi Beta Euge Ozan, quien me tiene los capis siempre listos... Sí, soy yo la que me demoro u.u no ella._

* * *

><p><em>Just the way you are - Bruno Mars.<em>

_..._

**En los brazos correctos**

_..._

_Todo estaba ardiendo, todo el pueblo extrañamente estaba en llamas, yo no sabía por qué, pero si sabía que tenía que correr._

— _¡Corre Edward! ¡Corre y vuelve! —la voz que gritaba eso sonaba desesperada y angustiada, pero por alguna razón yo sentía una calidez enorme al escucharla._

_Mis piernas eran pequeñas y mis pies aun más, solo tenía seis años y no podía correr más fuerte de lo que lo intentaba. Sabía que alguien me venía persiguiendo, pero aunque quisiera no podía huir, estaba cansado y mi brazo sangraba. Quise llamar a alguien, a la señora de voz cálida que gritaba, pero no recordaba nada._

_Al sentir como unas manos pequeñas como las mías me jalaban hacia una cueva, no me resistí, estaba demasiado cansado como para luchar. Me dejé caer sobre una roca y cerré mis ojos mientras retomaba mi respiración._

— _¿Quién eres y porque corrías? —cuando escuché la voz de una niña me sobresalté. Abrí mis ojos y la encontré muy cerca de mí. Debía tener unos cinco años y estaba con sus brazos en forma de jarra mientras me miraba de manera enojada._

— _¡No te importa! —chillé mientras controlaba mis lágrimas. Estaba arto de todo… primero tenía que huir de algo y me hacían apartarme de la señora de voz linda, y ahora llegaba una niña y me gritaba. El mundo estaba mal._

_La niña me miró con furia y se acercó a mí para tomarme de mi camisa._

— _¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! —todo lo que tenía de linda lo tenía de gritona… me estaba cansando aun mas y hacía que mis oídos dolieran. Le tapé su boca roja con mi mano para que se callara y así no nos descubrieran._

—_Hablas mucho —le dije con el ceño fruncido. Ella se sonrojó pero pareció no notarlo y yo tampoco se lo dije. Era una niña muy preguntona y me decía cosas como: ¿Por qué te manchaste con ceniza en el rostro? ¿No sabes practicar bien? ¿Eres nuevo? Yo no le respondí nada y solo la ignoraba, la niña era muy linda y no quería que se diera cuenta de que la miraba demasiado._

_Todo pasó en unos minutos._

_En un minuto ya estaba dormido en aquella cueva, en otro había despertado y la niña no estaba, y en el último minuto, los señores que me perseguían ya me habían encontrado… No pude volver con la señora de voz linda ni con la niña nunca más._

_Grité de dolor cuando sentí como el fuego me envolvía, aun después de ese día y a pesar de que hayan pasado casi doce años, sigo recordando el dolor de las quemaduras. Cualquiera diría que yo sabía que me había sucedido, pero lo cierto es que no recuerdo nada más allá del dolor. Tampoco es una cosa extraña, puesto que tampoco recuerdo casi nada de mi niñez._

_El dolor me sigue azotando, y eso va acompañado de las burlas de los niños después de unos años… ¿Quién decía que los hijos del agua éramos compasivos? Esos niños se habían burlado de mí sin una razón más allá de la de mi quemadura. _

_No jugaba con ellos, no practicaba mis dominios de casería ni de rastreo con ellos, y por lo tanto era pésimo en eso, pero lo que si quería era vengarme y hacerles saber que era mejor que ellos, que debían respetarme y valorarme… aunque no sabía el porqué de ello._

_Pero las burlas continuaban… _

Me desperté con la respiración agitada a las tres de la mañana, según el reloj de mi cuarto. Siempre soñaba con lo mismo y nunca me dejaba en paz… al menos hasta ahora.

En la oscuridad de la noche me sentía demasiado cómodo, y al mover un poco mi brazo me di cuenta de que Bella estaba durmiendo junto a mí. Con una sonrisa la acerqué más a mi pecho y enterré el rostro en su cuello.

Mi padre siempre me había dicho cuando era niño que si veía a una ninfa o un titán del fuego, debía correr lo más rápido que pudiera, por esa misma razón me enviaron junto a mi hermano Carlisle a Forks, se suponía que en este lugar no debería existir peligro para mí. Pero el día en que la conocí, no pude hacer otra cosa nada más que quedarme con los pies pegados en el piso y aspirando su delicioso aroma. Después de unas pocas palabras en las que ella me amenazaba y desplegaba toda su coquetería natural en mi, supe que no podría salir corriendo como mi padre me había advertido. Nunca podría huir de ella.

Bella no era una hija del fuego normal, ella era especial… no era como nadie. Incluso, aquí durmiendo en mis brazos es la cosa más divertida que he visto; ella no sabe que en las noches sueña golpeando a Tanya o haciendo el amor conmigo… ella no sabe lo divertidas que son las noches para mí gracias a eso.

Tenía miles de defectos, tales como terca, presumida, altiva, grosera, agresiva, mal educada, gruñona, algo mentirosa y egoísta, pero también tenía virtudes, tales como hermosa, divertida, alegre, inteligente, suspicaz y feroz. La balanza podría inclinarse al lado negativo, pero sé que ella podía cambiar algunas cosas, o que podía ser así siempre… para mí daba lo mismo, la amaba igual.

Al principio tuve miedo de estar con ella, y no por lo que ella me pudiera hacer, no me imaginaba a una chica delgada y pequeña golpeándome, pero si temía a lo que le pudiera suceder si la descubrían jugando conmigo…_ jugando_…

Para ella al principio no fue otra cosa que un juego, quizás yo quería algo más y no lo podía demostrar… ¿Qué pasaba si le decía que la amaba y ella se asustaba y se iba? De todas las personas que había conocido ella era la única que me había dado amor, y no permitiría que se me escapara.

Mi hermano Carlisle, al sentir como su aroma estaba impregnado en mi ropa, me felicitó por ser capaz de engañar a una hija del fuego y aun más por jugar con ella y seducirla. En ese momento me encontraba tan absorto con sus besos que no lo había sacado de su error. Ahora, cuando él ya se había marchado de mi casa por insultar a mi chica, me arrepentía de no haberle dejado en claro las cosas. Él me había dejado una nota que decía todo menos unas disculpas para mi novia, probablemente él aun pensaba que esto era un juego.

En nuestra relación había muchos problemas, comenzando porque estaba prohibida… Se supone que yo debería odiarla, o que ella me tendría que haber matado cuando pudo el primer día en que nos vimos, pero nada de eso sucedió. Confío ciegamente en que estábamos destinados de alguna manera, tanto así que ella no me había podido hacer nada en ese entonces y yo no podría sentir una mínima gota de odio hacia ella.

También estaba el tema de su coquetería y de mis celos. Ella es hermosa y sensual, y yo soy posesivo y celoso… no es una buena combinación, ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo cuando ella usa faldas sexys y cortas con blusas ajustadas y hermosas? Ella podría llevar una bolsa de basura e impondría nueva moda en el instituto. Algo en mi quería golpear y matar a todo aquel que la mirase de esa forma, pero me frenaba y me recordaba que los hijos del agua no éramos así, tenía que calmarme… después de todo, el que le hacía el amor todas las noches era yo, a la persona que ella le decía que lo amaba también era yo…

Mi primera vez con ella había sido mágica… Bella es hermosa y ser el primero en disfrutar cada porción de su piel me hacía sentir especial, ella también había sido la primera chica con la que había estado, en mi mundo nunca había encajado y por fin parecía que estaba en el lugar correcto, en los brazos correctos.

Bella comenzó a removerse en sus sueños y supe que la función de cada noche había comenzado. Al principio yo quería respetarla y tratar de que se volviera a dormir, pero como mi Bella es una leona salvaje, fue imposible contenerla.

Comenzó a restregarse sobre mí gimiendo y jadeando, llevé una mano hacia su sexo y comprobé que ya estaba lo suficientemente excitada. Ella se volteó, aplastó sus suaves labios contra mí y comenzó a besarme salvajemente, explorando mi boca con su lengua y mordiendo con sus dientes mis labios. Sentía como me iba excitando cada vez más y ella al sentirlo en sus sueños bajó su mano que estaba en mi cuello y comenzó a acariciarme haciéndome jadear y poner los ojos en blanco.

Quité las sábanas que nos cubrían y la alcé hasta ponerla a horcajadas de mí. Ya que me estaba aprovechando un poco de su sonambulismo, debía hacerla sentir lo mejor que pudiera, por lo que comencé a acariciar su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, pasando por su cuello esbelto y blanco, sus hombros… sus pechos suaves en los que dejé mas caricias mientras veía como ella gemía e inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Me senté en la cama y pasé mis brazos por su espalda para acercar sus pechos a mi boca… su piel seguía teniendo el mismo sabor dulce de siempre que me volvía loco. Mordí y lamí sus oscuros pezones mientras con suavidad acariciaba su espalda y ella pasaba sus manos por mi cabello y por mi espalda.

—Edward… te amo —como muchas otras veces, creí que ella había despertado, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados y sonámbula.

Empezó a repartir besos por la piel de mi espalda que le era accesible a ella por nuestra posición. Cuando entré en ella callé sus gemidos con un beso tierno. Comencé a moverme y por instinto, en su somnolencia ella comenzó a subir y bajar sobre mí. Después de unos minutos en que nos besábamos ferozmente, llegamos al orgasmo y me dejé caer de espaldas con ella en mis brazos, ella siguió repartiendo besos en mi pecho y su pequeña mano comenzó a acariciar una porción de la cicatriz de mi espalda. Ella me daba miles de razones para amarla, pero internamente, la más poderosa de todas, era el que ella aceptara mi horrible y asquerosa espalda.

Aun recuerdo cuando se la enseñé…

_Bella me miró con expresión herida cuando me separé de ella. Sabía que quería llegar más lejos y yo también, pero aun era demasiado pronto para que ella huyera de mí. Yo la quería y sabía que a ella le encantaba la perfección, ¿Por qué estar con un monstruo como yo?_

— _¿Te gusta la perfección Bella? —todo se trataba de perfección y supe que no había entendido muy bien la pregunta cuando en su hermoso rostro hubo una señal de desconcierto._

—_Eso creo —esa fue mi señal para marcharme. Dolía demasiado el saber que la única persona que te entregaba un sentimiento bueno, te aborrecería después._

—_Entonces es mejor que me vaya —caminé por el pasto aguantándome las ganas de llorar como niña, a mi mente venían todas las burlas que sufrí cuando era niño, pero no esperaba sentir como su mano tomaba fuertemente la mía para que me detuviera._

— _¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?_

—_Te lo mostraré y luego me iré, pero por favor no me rechaces aun, espera que me vaya y que todo quede olvidado —era lo único que le pedía, que me diera tiempo para huir antes de que ella me repudiara. Me quité rápidamente la playera y cerré los ojos fuertemente cuando escuché como soltaba un jadeo._

_Esperé unos segundos antes de comenzar a caminar. Hubiese querido despedirme de distinta manera de ella, pero no había cabida para mas, no conmigo así._

— _¡Espera! —me sorprendió cuando la sentí gritar a mis espaldas y luego hacerme caer bocabajo contra la hierba. Sentí como se sentó sobre mí, empezó a decir algunas cosas, en realidad no la escuché del todo o ahora no me acuerdo, pero lo que sí recuerdo es como se sentían sus manos sobre mi espalda, ella no me tenía asco ni repulsión como yo pensaba._

_Bella siempre me sorprendía y ahora me sorprendió aun más por dos cosas: la primera fue su reacción por mi cicatriz, incluso ahora que sentía sus labios sobre la piel horrible de mi espalda no me lo creía. Y segundo, me sorprendió el darme cuenta cuanto la quería…_

Con una sonrisa terminé de recordar ese momento. Entre los dos las cosas habían sido algo rápidas, pero estaba seguro de que no cambiaría nada. Bella comenzó a removerse y se separó de mis brazos, todas las noches hacía lo mismo pero yo estaba demasiado cansado como para ver que hacía por lo que decidí observarla esta noche. Ella se paró y se dirigió a su bolsa donde traía su ropa, comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas y sacó una pieza de encaje negra que yo conocía muy bien… eran sus bragas. No sabía si reír o asustarme por eso, y más sorprendido quedé al ver que se dirigía con las bragas hacia mí, pero luego se detuvo y abrió el cajón de mi mesita de noche donde sorpresivamente saltaron otras piezas de su ropa interior. Bella comenzó a refunfuñar mientras la guardaba.

—Esto es para que recuerdes a quien le perteneces —le escuché decir en un susurro. Siguió diciendo disparates y luego se dejó caer en mis brazos.

Miré a Bella que parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad durmiendo tranquilamente en sobre mi pecho, ella tenía el cabello un poco alborotado, las mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados. Yo me sentía muy cansado pues durante el día lo hacíamos y en la noche igual sin contar sus arrebatos de sonámbula. Intenté cerrar mis ojos para dormir un momento, pero una mano acariciando sensualmente mi pecho me indicó que esta noche haría todo menos dormir… yo no me sentía obligado si me lo preguntan.

/°/

Me pareció muy extraño que al día siguiente me despertara con la alarma de mi teléfono y no con los besos de Bella. Prácticamente salté de la cama al ver que eran las diez de la mañana… ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Por qué no había despertado? Y para responder a mis dudas, encontré una nota pegada en la puerta de mi habitación.

_No quise despertarte, parecías oso durmiendo. Te espero en el instituto._

_Te amo. Bella._

No supe si reaccionar bien o mal porque me haya dejado. En todo caso, era algo bueno, pues me había repuesto del cansancio producto de todo el ejercicio hecho durante la noche. Mi Bella era una fiera…

Llegué al instituto y entré sin preocuparme al salón. Nos tocaba literatura y no tenía ningún respeto por el viejo profesor que le miraba las piernas a mi novia. Su aroma me llevó hasta el último asiento del salón, ella estaba extraña, no olía de la misma manera… su aroma de hoy era más fuerte que en ocasiones anteriores, me atraía mucho mas de una forma muy extraña. La miré mientras caminaba por el pasillo y me di cuenta de que su postura era rígida y tensa, pero que extrañamente a pesar de eso, reía de forma desvergonzada como cuando se burlaba de alguien, además llevaba vaqueros… Eso era extraño, comúnmente usaba solo faldas o vestidos para darme un rápido acceso… Quizás debería haber averiguado que sucedía hoy, pero como soy solo un novio enamorado, lo único que hice al llegar a su lado fue intentar besarla.

Ella se apartó de mí y lo creí ver todo rojo. Ella no podía hacer eso… yo era su novio y se suponía que me amaba, ¿Por qué no quería besarme? Quise ponerla sobre mi regazo para darle un par de nalgadas, de esa forma seguramente aprendería a no rechazarme. _Tú mi hermosa ninfa, ¿Por qué me rechazas?_

En un microsegundo, miles de posibilidades pasaron por mi cabeza: quizás se había dado cuenta de que era muy cobarde, quizás ya no me amaba, quizás había hecho algo malo o quizás ya no soportaba mi cicatriz. Mi respiración iba a comenzar a volverse irregular cuando me di cuenta que ella me estaba pasando una nota:

_Hay tres Hijas de la Tierra en el salón, ¿Qué haremos? _

¿Hijas de la Tierra? ¿Qué especímenes eran esos? Había escuchado que los de mi reino tenían muy buena relación con ellas, pero en realidad no las conocía muy bien. Traté de olfatear algo, pero lo único que lograba captar era el deseable aroma de mi novia.

Decidí que por hoy y muy a mi pesar, mantendríamos nuestra relación en secreto, era lo mejor para evitar problemas.

Ella me enseñó a las supuestas Hijas de la Tierra, y me encontré con tres chicas morenas. Por lo que veía, eran lindas… ¿Bella se pondría celosa si…? En mi rostro surgió una sonrisa de anticipación, me encantaba cuando ella se ponía celosa y tomaba cualquier ocasión para verla de ese modo, era lo más deseable que había visto.

_¿Te sientes algo amenazada? Digo, son lindas._

Eran lindas, pero mi chica de fuego era hermosa.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos y luego los entrecerró. No tardó en reconstruir su expresión y mucho menos en escribir.

_No. ¿Tienes algo que añadir?_

Fue imposible no reír, pero de nerviosismo. Había veces en que me asustaban las pocas pero letales palabras que podía dar.

_Si, te amo y eres la más hermosa de todas._

Ella sonrió con suficiencia y me pregunté si debía tomarla de los brazos para impedir que les restregara en el rostro el papel a todas las chicas que me miraban. Sería una reacción algo predecible en ella.

_Yo igual te amo ovejita._

Bella no me vio cuando reí con malicia luego de su última nota… ¿Ovejita? Hoy ella sería la ovejita y la cazaría un león, que por supuesto sería yo, nadie más puede cazarla a ella. Le haría pagar el que me haya dejado solo en _nuestra_ cama, comenzaríamos por el salón, luego el armario, el bosque quizás y… Me detuve abruptamente cuando recordé que llevaba vaqueros, ¿Por qué no me había facilitado las cosas justo hoy?

La aburrida clase pasó y yo estaba que no aguantaba más la presión… Los constantes susurros inocentes de Bella, junto con sus pequeños roces de nuestras piernas y el verla girarse con postura amenazante hacia las ninfas de la Tierra, me tenía sobre excitado, por lo que cuando el salón quedó vacío, no esperé mucho para recargarla contra la puerta y besarla.

Su pequeña cintura calzó perfectamente en mis manos y mis labios se dirigieron a su cuello, pero una vez más su extraño aroma me golpeó.

—Hueles raro —le dije restregando mi nariz por su cuello.

— ¿Quieres decir que puedes encontrar una diferencia en mi aroma y no puedes percibir al idiota de Jacob o a esas ninfas? —casi gruñí al escuchar el nombre de ese perro… aun teníamos asuntos pendientes.

—No lo sé, simplemente lo huelo… —susurré —. Pero, ¿Qué te sucedió? Es un olor muy diferente… —extrañamente ella escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

— ¿Eso es malo? —no entendí su pregunta ni porqué no me miraba cuando hablaba.

—No me molesta… —respondí mientras la tomaba de las caderas para sentarla en una mesa, quería desabrochar sus molestos vaqueros, pero en un acto completamente fuera de norma, ella me apartó — ¿Qué pasa?

—Esta semana no podemos —dijo como si estuviera hablando del fin del mundo. Entendía perfectamente su tristeza, a mí también me resultaría desesperante no poder hacerlo con ella —. Me llegó mi periodo… —dijo las palabras tan rápido que tuve que procesarlas varias veces… ¡¿Periodo? ¿Ella se refería a lo que le llega a todas las mujeres?

— ¿Tu qué? ¿Acaso eso te llega? —me empujó contra la pared, e iba a gritarle pero me detuve cuando vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Soltó una sarta de incoherencias antes de abrir la puerta y salir dando un fuerte golpe. Mierda… la había cagado, pero ¿Cómo me iba a imaginar que un ser como ella podría tener esos síntomas normales? Eso era bueno… significaba que podíamos tener hijos. Sentí como un balde de agua fría caía sobre mí, con Bella no nos habíamos estado protegiendo, más bien nunca lo mencionamos… ¿Ella podría…?

Corrí en busca de ayuda y me encontré con su amiga rubia, Rose. Ella me miró extrañada unos segundos y luego me habló ya que yo seguía mudo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —dijo de manera cortante. Yo sabía que ella no quería ser así conmigo, solo era algo que no se podía evitar.

—Verás… —suspiré — te quería preguntar algo… —rasqué mi cabeza — ¿Sabes si Bella se protege de alguna manera? —era mejor decir todo rápido. Ella me miró unos segundos tratando de descubrir algo.

—Cuando dices proteger… ¿Te refieres a…? —asentí frenéticamente para ahorrarnos tanta vergüenza… por lo menos a mí —. Tranquilízate, ella si se está cuidando… ¿Dónde está? Hace mucho que no la veo —me miró por unos momentos antes de pegarme fuertemente en el brazo —. Es por tu culpa… — entendí que era mejor alejarme si quería sobrevivir, después de todo, ella no tenía la conexión especial que yo tenía con Bella y me podía matar sin ningún problema.

Seguí su aroma y corrí hacia el bosque. No me gustaba nada la percepción que estaba teniendo de todo esto, me recordaba al momento en que ella quiso terminar conmigo por mis estúpidos celos.

Mientras más me acercaba, comencé a escuchar gritos en el fondo del bosque y eso hizo que acelerara mi paso pues el aroma de Bella estaba ahí. Cuando llegué finalmente, nadie me preparó para sentir la furia que recorrió mis venas en ese momento: mi Bella se encontraba en el piso, sosteniendo su brazo y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Vi que algo salía proyectado hacía ella y no lo pensé dos veces antes de lanzarme hacía ella y así cubrirla con mi cuerpo. Sus pequeñas manos inconscientemente se aferraron a mi cuello.

— ¿Estás bien? —este era el minuto para ser valiente, pero en realidad quería llorar de la furia que sentía. Yo no tendría problemas en matar uno por uno a quien haya hecho esto, pero creo que no se vería muy lindo. Bella me dio una pequeña sonrisa y eso bastó para girarme y encarar a los responsables. Mi chica no estaba feliz y yo debía mejorar eso.

Me encontré con las muecas extrañas en los rostros de las tres hijas de la Tierra, una de ellas iba a hablar, pero me adelanté amenazándolas e indicándoles que Forks ya no era un lugar para ellas mientras estuviésemos nosotros.

Bella se desvaneció en mis brazos y la acurruqué aun más contra mi pecho. No esperé a que las otras chicas me contestaran, yo no estaba teniendo mucha paciencia y quería matarlas, pero antes debía cuidar de mi Bella. Un sentimiento extraño se formó en mi pecho y supe que era algo parecido al dolor que se siente cuando ves a la persona amada herida o sufriendo, pero mucho más intenso.

/°/

Bella permaneció inconsciente durante casi una hora en la que yo me devané los sesos tratando de curar su herida, eso me resultó más o menos bien, pero lo que no me resultó fue ayudarla en cuanto a su periodo. Le había sacado sus vaqueros y me di cuenta que llevaba un bóxer mío, eso se veía muy sexy en ella, pero no tanto si pensábamos que tenía una gran mancha rojiza en el. Intenté calmarme para no terminar llamando a una ambulancia… esto era normal en ella, muy normal…

Sus hermosos ojos comenzaron a abrirse como un revoloteo de alas de mariposas, pero no lucían como siempre, estaban cansados. Intercambiamos unas pocas palabras de manera incomoda, ella se había dado cuenta de su estado por su periodo así que bajé rápidamente las escalas para darle privacidad.

Me senté el mi sillón mientras pensaba en que haríamos. Hoy yo había despertado con demasiadas ganas de estar con ella, tenía todo calculado para hacerlo en cualquier lugar del instituto, pero por lo que había escuchado, las mujeres cuando están en sus días, no hacen el amor con sus parejas, eso era lo normal… ¿Pero cuando había algo de normal en nosotros?

Bella bajó las escaleras rápidamente mientras yo la miraba analizando las opciones que tenía en mente, dijo algo de ir a buscar unas cosas y salió rápidamente por la puerta mientras que yo volvía a mis pensamientos… Podía esperar a que se le terminara, pero eso duraría casi cinco días, estaríamos con una tensión sexual gigante, sumado al mal humor de Bella… no era algo bueno para nadie. También podíamos hacerlo, ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Nos amábamos y yo tenía que aceptarla en todo momento.

Una idea se me pasó por la cabeza y comencé a preparar todo para recibirla cuando llegara. En realidad no habíamos tenido momentos muy románticos, solo uno en San Valentín, por lo que supe que era mi momento de actuar.

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas, sé que quizás este capitulo no estuvo tan bueno como los demás, pero es el primer punto de vista de Edward y en vez de agregar cosas nuevas, quise explicar y poner información sobre algunas cosas. También se que muchas estaban esperando la respuesta de Bella a la pregunta que Edward le hizo al final del capitulo anterior, y por eso mismo quería unir los dos capítulos, pero como se decidió en el grupo quedaron separados.<em>

_Estoy terminando el próximo capitulo, así que no tardará mucho para que lo tengan, creo que será el viernes o sábado, pero ya mismo les dejo un adelanto al final._

_Gracias por todo su apoyo y su cariño, eso es importante para mi. Una vez mas he dejado de contestar reviews por cosa de tiempo, pero creo que los contestaré todos en mi blog :) _

_Hay un grupo en Facebook al que quisiera que se unieran las que no saben de su existencia, se llama "Las Hijas del Fuego" y es para ustedes. Pueden poner sus reacciones con los capis, sus dudas y si son ovejas o leonas jajaj, lo que quieran :)_

_Otra cosa... en el capitulo que viene luego del que será el próximo, llegamos a la parte del prólogo, lo que está al principio del fic..._

_y ahora el adelanto..._

_— Hace tiempo que quería hacer esto — susurró cuando se volvió a posicionar sobre mí. El rió y sentí como su miembro vibraba al hacerlo, sacando mas gemidos de mi boca. _

_..._

_— Este es mi número por si alguna vez me necesitas — dijo tendiéndome un papel con su número anotado. Se levantó de la hierba y dejó un suave beso en mi cabeza. — Adiós Isabella, mándale saludos al príncipe Edward. _

_..._

_Cuando llegué todo estaba en silencio y eso se me hizo aun más extraño, me puse en guardia y caminé hacia la sala para encontrarme con alguien que nunca esperé ver en Forks… Aro, el actual Rey del Fuego. Miré sobre su hombro y mis ojos dispararon rayos al ver a Jacob sonreírme con suficiencia._

_Cuídense, _

_Isa._


	12. Tres contra uno

_La trama es mía, lo demás es de Meyer._

_Gracias a mi beta Euge Ozan, por betear este fic._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

**Tres contra uno.**

...

—_Yo, Edward no sé… —era una propuesta tentadora, pero ¿Cuan incomodo sería?_

—_No es necesario de la manera convencional — arrastró las palabras mientras se balanceaba sobre sus talones y ponía las manos en mis caderas —. Podemos disfrutar de miles de formas… ¿Qué dices? —me dio su sonrisa más sexy y ya no supe que responder._

Miré dudosa a Edward mientras él seguía balanceándose sobre sus talones, con sus manos que ahora comenzaban a bajar hasta mi trasero. El deseo corría por mis venas como siempre que estaba con él, yo en realidad no era buena absteniéndome a cosas, ni mucho menos sería capaz de abstenerme a la persona que amo y que deseo. Puse mis manos en su cuello y pegué un brinco para enrollar mis piernas en sus caderas, soltando un gemido al sentirlo tan… despierto. Edward jadeó de manera ruidosa mientras aplastaba sus labios con los míos, esto verdaderamente era el paraíso; mi cuerpo se sentía como nunca antes, más sensible al tacto, más hormonal, mas excitado, y Edward me lo daba todo para sobreexcitarme aun más. Su lengua delineó mis labios y suspiré antes de dejarla entrar a mi boca, donde se acarició sensual y suavemente con la mía.

Apretó con sus manos mi trasero mientras me tomaba con mayor fuerza y me llevaba con brusquedad hacia el segundo piso. Me bajé de él cuando llegamos a las escaleras y ante su mirada dudosa lo pegué a la pared mientras le sacaba su camisa rompiendo la mayoría de los botones. El hizo lo mismo con mi camiseta, la cual rompió por la mitad sacándome una exclamación y un gemido al sentir posteriormente sus labios en mi cuello. Iba a comenzar a desabotonar sus pantalones, pero Edward me tomó sorpresivamente, llevándome a lo cavernícola sobre su hombro, reí por que al parecer le gustaba tomarme de esta manera, siempre hacía lo mismo. Entramos a trompicones a su cuarto.

Me depositó en su cama y comenzó a sacarme los restos de las prendas que nos quedaban puestas, yo no estaba aguantando mucho, así que le rajé los pantalones y los bóxers. El rió e hizo lo mismo con mi ropa, rasgándola sin importarle nada. Me dio un beso dulce antes de sacar con cuidado los bóxers suyos que sorprendentemente no me quedaban anchos, creo que Edward o los usa muy ajustados, o su amigo es algo grande.

Quedamos completamente desnudos, y esta vez yo estaba aun más expuesta a el por mi periodo, tenía la leve incertidumbre de no saber cómo lo haríamos. Edward comenzó a masajear mis muslos provocándome que jadeara aun mas por el cambio hormonal que tenía, lo tomé del cuello y lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo lentamente mientras el subía por mi cuerpo y comenzaba a masajear mis pechos.

—Hoy eres solo tu… déjate llevar —susurró.

Asentí mientras soltaba un gemido cuando él se llevó uno de mis pechos a su boca, acariciándolo con su lengua y mordiendo suavemente con sus dientes. Luego y sin previo aviso, me volteó quedando de cara al cobertor de la cama y se posicionó sobre mi pasando sus manos por mi espalda hasta mis glúteos, los cuales apretó mientras pasaba sus labios por mi oído, mi cuello y luego descendiendo por mi espalda hasta llegar a donde había apretado antes, para lamer y mordisquear.

— Hace tiempo que quería hacer esto — susurró cuando se volvió a posicionar sobre mí. El rió y sentí como su miembro vibraba al hacerlo, sacando mas gemidos de mi boca.

Su dura erección pasaba por mis glúteos tentándome lenta y tortuosamente, hasta que lo agarré del cuello y lo atraje hacía mí para indicarle que no aguantaba más. Edward rió y comenzó a entrar de manera pausada en mí mientras sentía como mis ojos se ponían en blanco. Se sentía tan diferente a otras veces, tan… exquisito.

Edward jadeó cuando entró por completo y comenzó dar profundas respiraciones contra mi hombro mientras arremetía contra mí. Nunca había sentido el sexo anal tan bueno.

—Mierda, Bella… —suspiró —, esto es el paraíso… estas tan cálida hoy —gruñó y tomó mis caderas para provocar que sus estocadas fueran más profundas dentro de mí —. Te amo, te amo — repitió contra mi oído cuando acarició mis costados y mis pechos.

Edward comenzó a incrementar la intensidad aun más cuando sentimos que ya íbamos a llegar. Comencé a jadear sonoramente y mis dedos se curvaron al sentir como una bola de fuego se comenzaba a formar en mi vientre bajo, yo ya había llegado y luego de unas estocadas mas, Edward llegó a su cumbre mordiendo mi hombro ávidamente.

Quedamos exhaustos y laxos, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas y aun unidos. Edward nos volteó quedando el sobre el cobertor y yo con mi espalda contra su pecho, esta vez había sido mucho mejor que todas las anteriores, quizás había sido mas incomodo, pero si había sentido mucho mas y por las palabras de Edward supe que el también había sentido mucho.

Pasó poco tiempo para que el comenzara a dejar caricias sugestivas en mis pechos y mi cadera, en realidad había creado un monstruo, Edward estaba incontrolable a lo que sexualmente se refería, yo seguía insistiendo para mi, que él no era un hijo del agua común.

— ¿Quieres más? —dije riendo.

—Te he preparado algo —susurró depositando un suave beso en mi hombro. No dije nada, solo lo miré cuando él me tomó en brazos y me llevó hasta el baño. Las malditas hormonas de estos días hicieron que mis ojos picasen cuando vi la bañera repleta de agua y con una capa de pétalos de rosa en su superficie. Lo miré y él me devolvió la mirada dudosa unos segundos antes de tomar un respiro fuerte y hablar —. Te dejaré unos momentos por si quieres hacer algo… ya sabes, algo de mujeres —rió nerviosamente —. No demores.

—Gracias, ovejita —el me puso sobre mis pies y me dio un beso en la frente antes de desaparecer.

Rápidamente me revisé y me di cuenta de que no había sufrido ningún percance visible mientras había estado con Edward, por lo que tomé un tampón de la caja que hoy había guardado en el baño de Edward y me lo puse rápido, pero con cuidado. Maldita sea, me sentía como una escolar cuando va a una piscina.

No sabía si meterme a la bañera o no, por lo que esperé a que Edward entrara sentada en el borde de ella. Cuando el abrió la puerta, seguía completamente desnudo, igual que yo, me echó un vistazo tratando de encontrar algo nuevo en mi y al no encontrar nada me sonrió y me volvió a tomar en brazos para depositarme en el agua cálida. Pocos segundos después se unió el, dejándose caer entre mis piernas y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Supe que en esto no había nada sexual, era el simple hecho de disfrutar junto a la persona que amas. Edward, como de costumbre, se tensó cuando toqué su cicatriz para acariciarla, pero luego se relajó y comenzó a pasar sus manos por mis piernas.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó de repente mientras mis manos comenzaban a desenredar suavemente su cabello.

— ¿Hacer qué? —dije dejando un suave beso en su oreja.

—No tienes nada puesto para protegerte de eso —reí un poco al darme cuenta a que se refería.

—Me puse otra cosa —dije —. Pero no te lo diré, es mucho para ti —no tenía porque explicarle el cómo me introducía el tubito del tampón en mi.

—Las mujeres son geniales —dijo pausadamente —, siempre tienen la solución a todo —su confesión me enterneció de alguna manera, por lo que pasé mi mano sobre su pecho y comencé a dejar unas sutiles caricias que no pasaron desapercibidas para él. Me miró sobre su hombro y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron un poco a la vez que alcanzaba mis labios con los suyos. Posteriormente se dio vuelta, quedando frente a mí y retomando lo que anteriormente habíamos dejado, quedando enredados en medio de la bañera sin importarnos nada.

/°/

Los días pasaron y por fin se me quitó mi periodo, eso mejoró las cosas con Edward en cuanto a lo sexual, pero de alguna forma los dos seguíamos extrañando la calidez que emanaba cuando estaba en esos días.

Las Hijas de la Tierra continuaban en Forks a pesar de las amenazas de mi novio, pero ya no se habían vuelto a acercar a mí y me habían mirado con confusión cuando vieron mi brazo libre de heridas al día siguiente. También notaba algo extraño en ellas, puesto que no se acercaban pero si me miraban muchas veces con satisfacción, casi como esperando a que me ocurriera algo que solo ellas sabían. En esos momentos lo único que quería era ir a arrancarles todos los cabellos de sus morenas cabezas, pero justo estaba Edward quien me besaba y me pedía que me tranquilizara.

Decir que estábamos bien en el ámbito más cercano y no sexual, sería decir una mentira. No es que estuviésemos al borde de la ruptura, eso no lo permitiría nunca, solo era que habían veces en que me sentía más lejana a él que otras. Hubo días en que quería ir a ver a mi familia, y al no encontrarla en casa, iba hacia el prado, encontrándome como siempre con Ezequiel. Obviamente, eso no le gustaría nada a Edward.

Pasaron más noches en las que estuve hablando con Ezequiel, el sacaba una buena parte de mí, me relajaba y me entretenía, pero era solo eso. Yo nunca podría verlo como algo más, a pesar de que él un día propuso besarnos como juego, al instante le aclaré las cosas: yo estaba con Edward y lo amaba por sobre todo, no iba a besarlo a él y traicionar a mi novio por nada del mundo. Él lo entendió, pero siguió con los comentarios ácidos que a veces se le escapaban, como: "Y si no lo traicionas ¿Por qué no le cuentas de que hablamos todos los días?". Mi respuesta era fácil, un golpe a sus partes nobles y luego la explicación de que Edward era demasiado celoso y que no quería empeorar las cosas.

—Hoy es el último día en que nos veremos en mucho tiempo —dijo Ezequiel sacándome de mis pensamientos sobre Edward.

— ¿Te irás? —le pregunté. El me miró divertido, pero no me respondió.

—Este es mi número por si alguna vez me necesitas —dijo tendiéndome un papel con su número anotado. Se levantó de la hierba y dejó un suave beso en mi cabeza —. Adiós Isabella, mándale saludos al príncipe Edward —le tiré una roca en la frente por su broma. El sabía que aun no hablaba sobre él con Edward, aunque él me repetía en constantes ocasiones que no había motivo por el cual esperar a decirle.

Pero sabía que de alguna forma él tenía razón, yo no tenía un motivo verdadero para ocultarle las cosas a Edward, por lo que decidí luego de hablar con Ezequiel, que esta noche le diría lo que sucedía.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y me sorprendió encontrarlo sentado en las escaleras con la cabeza puesta atrapada entre sus manos. El al instante me miró y me dio una sonrisa que no le llegó nunca a sus hermosos ojos.

—Necesito que hablemos —dije. Algo pareció ir mal en su mirada y simplemente asintió y se sentó en el sillón. Por su postura deduje que él esperaba que me sentara apartada de él, pero en vez de eso, me senté sobre su regazo, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le di un beso en la mejilla. Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse al hacer eso y de inmediato pasó sus brazos por mi cintura —. No quiero que te enojes por lo que te diré… ¿Prometes no hacerlo? —él afianzó su agarre y entrecerró los ojos.

—Depende de lo que me digas —suspiré antes de comenzar a hablar, tratado de encontrar las palabras correctas.

—Hace unos días conocí a un chico —comencé —, pero no es un chico cualquiera… —sus brazos cayeron de mi cintura y quedaron en sus costados.

— ¿Es especial para ti? —Su mano tomó con rudeza mi mentón y me obligó a mirarlo — ¿Qué tan especial es Bella?, ¿Tanto o más como para engañarme con él? —su voz se había vuelto repentinamente dolorosa y me quise golpear por hacerlo sentir eso, y quise golpearlo aun mas a el por pensar siempre que lo iba a engañar.

—No, Edward —tomé fuertemente su rostro con mis manos y dejé suaves besos en el —. El es especial porque es un hijo del aire, nada mas —él me miró con duda hasta que volvió a poner sus manos en mi cintura.

— ¿No es nada mas tuyo?, pero… ¿El es la razón por la que estas tan distante? —suspiró —. Sé que me dices que no sea celoso y te juro que trato de hacerlo, pero ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar de esto? —escondí mi rostro en su cuello y suspiré.

—Él es como un amigo, nada más… hablaba de estupideces con él y solo eso —dije —. Sé que quizás no entiendas o que pienses que todo es una tontería, quizás lo es, pero no pienses que te he estado engañando o que me he distanciado de ti por él, no tiene nada que ver —tomé un poco de aire —. Entendería que tuvieras celos, pero una vez más, no hay razón para tenerlos… yo te amo Edward, eres al único que amo y que amaré.

— ¿De qué hablaban? —me preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

—Él era extraño y ponía temas de conversación extraños —arrugué mi ceño mientras pensaba en eso —, pero habían veces en que hablábamos de ti, el no sé por qué razón sabía quién eras.

— ¿Tengo que preocuparme por ello? —Al instante negué — ¿Volverás a verlo? Y antes de que me respondas te diré algo: te amo demasiado, pero no esperes a que me quedaré tranquilo si lo sigues viendo.

—No te preocupes, ya no lo veré mas —me volteé quedando a horcajadas de él y comencé a besarlo — ¿Por qué estabas así cuando llegué? —le pregunté.

—Porque pensaba que te estaba perdiendo —lo abracé fuertemente tratando de sosegar el dolor que me produjo al escucharlo decir eso.

—Nunca me perderás, ovejita —él rió y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello —. Te amo demasiado como para hacer eso.

/°/

Obviamente Edward estuvo algo distante después de eso y mirándome con ojos entrecerrados siempre, pero no fue nada que no pudiesen arreglar unos besos y una sesión de sexo desenfrenado. El estar con él en realidad me hacía despegarme de mis tareas, tanto que se me había olvidado por completo el buscar al príncipe del Fuego, por lo que ese día en el instituto supe que ya no podía atrasarlo más, tenía que hablar con Alfonse.

—Tengo que hablar con Alfonse, Edward —él soltó un gruñido feroz —. No, no empieces con tus arranques de celos, si quieres puedes escuchar, pero él no te puede ver.

—Por supuesto que estaré ahí… —le pegué una bofetada y luego lo besé con pasión.

—Él está con Vanessa, tranquilízate… yo te amo a ti… —le pegué nuevamente en su mejilla. El me acarició tiernamente la mía antes de depositar un suave beso en mis labios.

—Eres tan tierna… —me agarró del cabello y juntó nuestros labios fuertemente mientras introducía de manera ruda su lengua en mi. Gemimos sonoramente y casi se nos olvida que estábamos en plena clase, siendo interrumpidos por la voz del profesor, las risas de todos y el jadeo furioso de Tanya, a la cual le enseñé mi dedo del medio.

Salimos tomados de la mano del salón, pero cuando divisé a Vanessa con Alfonse, me separé de Edward y le di un rápido beso en los labios antes de ir a donde se encontraban ellos, traté de ignorar con dificultad su expresión enojada.

—Vanessa — la llamé cuando ella caminaba con Alfonse —. Necesito hablar un minuto con él — ella me miró extrañada, antes de asentir sin muchas ganas.

Alfonse me siguió con el ceño fruncido y sus manos en el bolsillo. En realidad no sabía cómo provocarlo para que reaccionara como un hijo del fuego. Sentía como Edward pasaba "disimuladamente" a unos metros de nosotros y se internaba en el bosque, él sabía por supuesto a donde iría yo.

—Esto es por Vanessa, ¿Cierto? —dijo mientras se sentaba en un tronco —. Eres su amiga y quieres saber si le haré daño —esa era una buena idea para provocarlo.

— Sí, quiero saber tus intenciones con ella — él, si era un hijo del fuego, me tendría que responder: "¿Qué mierda te importa?", "es asunto mío" o un "vete al diablo".

—Son buenas… —mis ánimos cayeron hacia el piso… este chico no se estaba comportando como un hijo del fuego —. La quiero mucho, ella es una muy linda chica… —ni siquiera tenía por qué darme explicaciones.

—No te creo —dije retándolo —. Algo escondes Alfonse… —Ok, si él era un hijo del fuego, debería soltarme unos improperios o salir de este lugar, en cambio y para mi desgracia, me miró con ojos tiernos y me dijo:

—Es la verdad, nunca conocí a una chica como ella… —casi me conmueve —, es linda, dulce, agradable e inteligente… y lo mejor de todo, es que es ella misma, no anda aparentando ser quien no es.

—Puede ser… —el ladeó su cabeza dejando ver un poco su tatuaje y los mechones naranjas de su cabello — ¿Porqué te hiciste ese tatuaje?

—Eres curiosa —rió y juré escuchar un gruñido de Edward desde la cima de un árbol —. Me lo hice por una apuesta, pero el dibujo lo elegí yo, me recuerda a las historias que me contaba mi padre —interesante…

— ¿Y él te deja que te tatúes y te tiñas el cabello?

—Un poco —dijo con vacilación — ¿Puedo irme? —mierda, esa era otro motivo que me decía que él no era un hijo del fuego… el no debería pedir las cosas.

Me sentía de alguna manera desesperada, si Alfonse fuera el príncipe podría convencerlo de que no hiciera nada para impedir que estuviera con Edward, sería demasiado fácil, incluso podría ofrecerle el irme del reino junto a Edward. Nada parecía resultar, por lo que en un arranque impulsivo, elevé mi brazo y dejé salir una gran llamarada. Alfonse abrió los ojos como platos y soltó un chillido… bien, el estaba descartado como el Príncipe del Fuego.

—Tu… tu… tu —comenzó a tartamudear.

— ¿Yo qué? —ahora venía lo más complicado de todo, explicarle las cosas. Estaba pensando en la forma de decírselo, pero me distraje al ver como Edward bajaba del árbol y le daba un suave golpe en la cabeza a Alfonse dejándolo inconsciente. Lo miré de mala manera, pero el solo se encogió de hombros y me dio una mirada inocente antes de tomar a Alfonse y ponerlo sobre su hombro para encaminarse al instituto con él. Lo llevamos directamente a enfermería después de encontrarnos con Vanessa quien soltó un grito ahogado y corrió hacia nosotros. Creyó rápidamente que Alfonse se había tropezado con una rama y luego se había golpeado en la cabeza con algo.

Cuando Alfonse despertó me miró asustado y luego de que Vanessa le explicara todo, finalmente se lo creyó.

Tomé la mano de Edward y comenzamos a caminar lento hacia su casa. Habían momentos en que nos deteníamos a besarnos o a abrazarnos, había una razón extraña por la que andábamos mas románticos hoy. Estaba besándolo cuando mi celular vibró en el bolsillo de mi cazadora, era un mensaje de Emmett.

_Debes venir a la casa, sin Edward y trata de quitarte su aroma. Es urgente._

Fruncí el ceño y lo alcé para mostrárselo a Edward, el me miró extrañado pero finalmente acepto.

—Estaré cerca —dijo dándome un beso en la frente. Lo separé tomándolo por los hombros y apreté mis manos en sus mejillas.

—No quiero que vayas —dije lentamente —. No sé qué sucede, pero no creo que sea algo bueno y tampoco quiero que los ánimos empeoren si vas.

— ¿Es que nunca me aceptarán? —su voz sonaba herida y quise golpearme por ello.

—Eso da igual, te amo y me amas. Carlisle tampoco me acepta y a mí no me importa —suspiré —. Podemos vivir en nuestra burbuja por siempre sin que nos importe el mundo…

—Y si vivimos en la burbuja… ¿Porqué tienes que ir? —rodé los ojos mientras lo besaba despacio.

—Deja de rezongar, mejor ve a la casa y espérame con algo rico —le guiñé el ojo y él se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Bella… no puedo cocinarlo —dijo señalando a su entrepierna. Solté una carcajada y me fui riendo hasta mi casa.

Cuando llegué todo estaba en silencio y eso se me hizo aun más extraño, me puse en guardia y caminé hacia la sala para encontrarme con alguien que nunca esperé ver en Forks… Aro, el actual Rey del Fuego. Miré sobre su hombro y mis ojos dispararon rayos al ver a Jacob sonreírme con suficiencia.

—Isabella, querida —comenzó —. Eres algo digno de ver… mi mejor rastreadora y luchadora…

—Al grano Aro, ¿Qué haces acá?—dije —. No esperaba tu visita ni mucho menos la de tu perro — me referí a Jacob — ¿Te contó lo que me intentó hacer?

—Eso es lo de menos ahora… siempre fuiste tan directa Isabella, ¿Has encontrado al príncipe?

—Aun no, tenía a alguien en mente, pero hoy acabo de comprobar que no es un hijo del fuego —la casa seguía vacía y en silencio — ¿Dónde están los chicos?

—Ellos fueron enviados a casa, ya no tenían nada más que hacer en este lugar —dijo girándose para mirar a la ventana. Aproveché el momento para sacar mi celular y escribirle con dificultad un mensaje a Edward: "_Prepara los bolsos y espérame en el bosque, debemos escapar"_ —. Pero tu Isabella, ¿Tienes algo que te ate a este lugar? —él sabía perfectamente lo de Edward y por la sonrisa socarrona de Jacob me di cuenta que él tenía que ver con eso.

—Sí, tengo a mi novio que es un Príncipe y Titán del Agua, ¿Algún problema con eso?

—Te lo dijimos Aro, Isabella tiene algo con Edward, una hija del fuego tiene algo con un hijo del agua… —la odiosa voz de Ámbar, la ninfa de la Tierra se escuchó a mis espaldas, ¿En qué momento había entrado? — ¿No eran tan perfectos? Bueno, pues tu mejor luchadora acaba de cometer una abominación.

Miré a ambos lados buscando una forma de escapar. Era muy difícil, eran tres contra uno, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a perder.

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están? Yo como siempre estoy de pasada. Sólo venía a verificar si Euge me había enviado el capi, y como siempre fue así.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado... ahora viene el prólogo y uhmmm las cosas no irán muy bien, pero este no es un drama, así que no sufran innecesariamente. Las cosas podrán ir mal, pero si pensamos en como es esta Bella, sabremos que ella no dejará que Edward se le escape, por lo menos no si ella lo quiere._

_Gracias por todo su apoyo y las lindas palabras que recibo en sus reviews, o los ánimos que sin querer me envían en sus alertas y favoritos._

_Cuídense y cualquier duda me avisan._

_Isa._


	13. Gris

_La trama es mía._

_Gracias a Euge Ozan por su apoyo y por betear esta historia._

* * *

><p>...<p>

**13. Gris**

_..._

— _Sí, tengo a mi novio que es un Príncipe y Titán del Agua, ¿Algún problema con eso?_

— _Te lo dijimos Aro, Isabella tiene algo con Edward, una hija del fuego tiene algo con un hijo del agua… — la odiosa voz de Ámbar, la ninfa de la Tierra se escuchó a mis espaldas, ¿En qué momento había entrado? — ¿No eran tan perfectos? Bueno, pues tu mejor luchadora acaba de cometer una abominación._

_Miré a ambos lados buscando una forma de escapar. Era muy difícil, eran tres contra uno, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a perder._

— ¿Necesitas a dos personas más para atraparme?, ¿Qué pretendes Aro? —dije ignorando olímpicamente a la perra de la Tierra que estaba a mis espaldas.

—Nosotros no pretendemos nada Isabella, sólo queremos velar por la integridad de nuestros reinos. —dijo —. En realidad, es una lástima que hayas hecho esto, es un desperdicio tan grande… ¡Y tan cerca que estábamos de encontrar al príncipe!

—Al rey dirás —le dije —. Ambos sabemos que el príncipe ya está en edad de ser un rey… ¿A qué le temes Aro? ¿A que llegue y te destrone? ¿Es por eso que lo buscas? —el me miró con furia, pero no lo dejé hablar —. Sabes Aro… después de todo… no sé como lo haré, pero encontraré al príncipe —me puse a sus espaldas calmadamente y le susurré contra su hombro —, sólo para verte la estúpida cara cuando el acabe contigo, porque sí, Aro… lo encontraré y me encargaré personalmente de ayudarlo a desmembrarte —Jacob me tomó del brazo fuertemente mientras Aro me tomaba del otro. Este último me miró con furia antes de dirigirse hacia Ámbar.

—Trae a tus hermanas, tenemos un asunto que resolver —la lambiscona de Ámbar salió rápidamente.

—Vamos Bella, tienes una oportunidad para retractarte, puedes decir que fue una equivocación, vuelve conmigo — _¡¿Es que acaso alguna vez había estado con él? _Jacob estaba loco —. Sólo quiero ser tu sol… —cursi de mierda. Por mis fosas nasales se infiltró un aroma que yo conocía muy bien, quizás el show estaba por comenzar.

—Ok, quédate a millones de kilómetros de mí y serás mi sol —gruñí y aproveché el momento para usar la presión que Jacob y Aro hacían en mis brazos y alzarme para golpearlos con mis piernas. Jacob fue el único que me soltó e iba a darle con mi puño a Aro, pero el ruido del cristal de la ventana rompiéndose me alerto. Era mi Edward, estaba aquí conmigo, con sus ojos ardiendo y llenos de furia.

Supe que su mirada inmediatamente reconoció a Jacob y se lanzó contra él, dejándolo en el piso para lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo. Solté una risita al recordar que él tenía más de un motivo para hacer eso, en realidad a Edward el odio se le había acumulado y ahora se estaba desahogando. Me volví a dirigir a Aro quien miraba la escena detrás de nosotros algo consternado y con una chispa de demencia en sus ojos, la cual se la saqué inmediatamente al golpearlo fuertemente en su ojo y en la nariz. Iba a seguir golpeándolo, pero Edward me tomó de la cintura y me llevó a rastras por la ventana que él había roto.

Ya en sus brazos me dejé llevar unos momentos, pero luego me separé irremediablemente al ver como las zorras de la Tierra nos volvían a seguir. Comenzamos a correr separados en dirección al bosque y por alguna razón me sentía más liviana al correr y veía que Edward era más veloz a la hora de atravesar los árboles. Era muy extraño, pero no me detuve a pensar en eso cuando tomamos los bolsos que él había preparado y seguimos corriendo hasta llegar a las afueras de Forks.

—Espera — Edward me tomó de la mano y paró mi carrera —. Tengo el volvo estacionado a unos kilómetros, ¿nos vamos en él?

—Sí, es mejor ir a Cannon Beach, ellos me conocen y nunca pensarán que iremos a un lugar tan cercano —todo lo estábamos hablando en susurros rápidos —. Tendremos que dejar el volvo en alguna carretera o algún estacionamiento de un hotel para despistar, ¿estás de acuerdo? —él me tomó la mano sonriéndome un poco. Luego, de improviso y asustándome, me alzó en sus brazos y comenzó a correr los kilómetros que nos faltaban para llegar al volvo.

El camino se hizo muy corto hacia Portland, que era el lugar donde dejaríamos el coche. Edward se la pasó todo el camino sosteniendo mi mano, ambos sabíamos que debíamos ser cuidadosos en estos momentos, y por lo menos yo, no podía dejar de sentir un poco de melancolía en estos momentos, querían separarme de Edward, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo.

Antes de correr, Edward acarició su coche como si fuera la última vez que lo iba a ver. Contuve las lágrimas que luchaban por asomarse en mis ojos y lo jalé de su mano para echarnos a correr en dirección a Oregon.

Cuando llegamos ya era de noche y nos dirigí inmediatamente a la playa, necesitaba estar en un lugar que me diera paz. Edward corrió hacia mí y se sentó de forma pensativa en la arena mientras yo también me dejaba caer en forma pesada sobre ella. Estuvimos unos minutos así, el no se veía bien y yo por primera vez sentía temor de preguntarle la razón de su estado de ánimo. Sentí como alguien caminaba hacia nosotros, pero no le presté atención al darme cuenta que era un normal. Prácticamente enterré mi rostro en la arena pidiendo a gritos un descanso.

—Sabía que volverían —automáticamente levanté mi rostro y suspiré de frustración al ver al viejo Stephan. Enserio, en este minuto necesitaba todo menos un Edward sin autoestima.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó con cortesía mi novio.

—Bien, pero eso no importa, ¿Cómo están ustedes? Veo que están peleados… ¡se los dije! —la voz que tenía el viejo decrepito me hacía imposible la tarea de enojarme con él.

—No estamos peleados —gruñí —, sólo estamos escapando —le aclaré —. Se enteraron de lo nuestro.

—Oh… ya veo —dijo pensando mejor las cosas —. Tarde o temprano pasaría… ¿Qué piensan hacer? —Edward me echó una mirada por sobre su hombro y supe que él, al igual que yo, tampoco tenía alguna idea sobre qué hacer.

No le respondimos nada, simplemente nos encogimos de hombros y nos marchamos hacía el hotel para reservar una habitación.

Edward me tomó de la cintura y cerró la puerta con su pie. Sabía que en estos momentos las palabras sobraban, por lo que atiné a abrazarlo con mis brazos y mis piernas sin dejar ningún espacio entre los dos. Sus labios buscaron a tientas los míos deslizándose desde mi cuello hasta mi mejilla y luego llegando finalmente a su meta donde lo sentí fundirse contra mí y deslizar cálidamente su lengua para acariciar con ella la mía.

Me llevó a tientas hasta la cama donde simplemente me lanzó sobre ella, dejándome con la respiración acelerada y mirándolo fijamente. Él no dijo ninguna palabra, me miró y luego se quitó la playera y los pantalones, quedando sólo en sus bóxers. Yo me arrodillé sobre la cama y comencé a desnudarme ante él, quedando sólo en mis bragas para luego volver a tenderme sobre la cama como antes. Edward me dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se inclinaba levemente para hacer un recorrido con su mano desde mi cuello hasta mi vientre, mandándome estremecimientos y jugando unos instantes con mi tatuaje. Su mano se deslizó aun más abajo y comenzó a emitir sugerentes caricias en mi centro por sobre el encaje de mis bragas.

Lo miré confundida cuando se arrodilló en el borde de la cama, pero mi respiración comenzó a fallar cuando se inclinó apoyándose en una sola mano ya que la otra seguía su tarea de acariciarme. Su dedo comenzó a frotarse furiosamente contra mis bragas mientras sentía como mis gemidos se hacían aun más audibles y mi centro aun más húmedo.

Gemí de manera ruidosa cuando de improviso, arrancó mis bragas de su sitio, tirándolas por algún lugar de la habitación. Apoyó un brazo a cada lado de mi cabeza y se inclinó aun mas mientras gemía sensualmente cuando nuestros sexos chocaron. Sus labios se pegaron rápidamente a los míos, deleitándonos con el suave contacto de nuestras lenguas, yo aproveché ese momento para girarnos y comenzar a restregarme sobre él quien de inmediato comenzó a acariciar mis pechos.

Edward metió una mano por mi parte inferior y prácticamente salté de la impresión cuando metió un dedo dentro de mí. Me miró de manera burlesca y a la vez perversa, e iba a enseñarle algunos modales, pero cuando estaba por hablar, tuve que morderme los labios al sentir como un segundo dedo era metido. Mi oveja, que ya puestos a ser honestos, no era tan oveja, comenzó a acariciar mis pliegues de manera dulce, pero siendo más rudo al tomar mi clítoris con sus dedos. Mi respiración de volvió ruidosa y tuve que ocultar mi rostro en su cuello al que aprovechaba de morder o besar entre mis jadeos. Cuando levanté el rostro para besarlo, me encontré siendo llevada por el hacia el tocador, en donde de manera salvaje pasó su mano y arrojó todo lo que se encontraba sobre él.

—Es mejor así —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndome sobre la fría madera del mueble. Estaba preparada para que el comenzara a quitarse sus bóxers, pero quedé confundida cuando lo vi arrodillarse ante mí. Luego y de manera casi cómica, alterne varias veces mi mirada desde mi parte inferior hasta su rostro para finalmente darme cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

Mis manos parecieron desgarran la piel de su cuero cabelludo cuando sentí su nariz hurgando por esos terrenos ya conocidos para él. Instantáneamente comencé a moverme y Edward pasó su mano por mi trasero para acercarme más a él mientras su nariz era sustituida por su lengua que daba giros y giros en mi interior. Después de unos pocos minutos, me sentí liberarme sobre su boca y literalmente me dejé caer a peso muerto sobre su espalda mientras él seguía con su rostro entre mis piernas. Sentí que me alzaba como si fuera un saco sobre su hombro y que me dejaba sobre la cama suavemente. Tomé el borde de sus bóxers con mis manos y lo atraje hacia mí, pero no estaba preparada para que me detuviera.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté. El gateó hasta mí y nos metió debajo de las mantas para luego abrazarme.

—Esta noche sólo quiero estar contigo así —suspiró y ejerció más presión con sus brazos —. Deja que domine a mi manera esta noche, Bella…

—Vaya forma de dominar —dije con cansancio por mi estado post-orgasmo —. Te amo oveja gris…

— ¿Gris? —preguntó, depositando un suave beso en mi frente.

—Ya no eres ni tan buena ni tan mala, eres gris —él rió y se acurrucó mas contra mí.

—Amo cuando hablas incoherencias…

Reí silenciosamente antes de quedarme dormida junto al que parecía ser el amor de mi vida…

El cuerpo me dolía enormemente al otro día, pero estando aprisionada entre los brazos de Edward y con nuestras piernas enredadas, me sentí mucho mejor. Yo aun estaba completamente desnuda mientras que el seguía con sus bóxers, fruncí el ceño al recordar a esa última prenda y no porque me tapara el contacto visual con su gran amigo, sino porque de alguna manera, no sentía nada diferente entre no haberlo hecho anoche, en vez de eso, me sentía mucho mejor por todas las cosas que Edward me había dado.

Después de ducharnos juntos, caminamos tomados de la mano y de manera lenta hacia la playa. Sabía que no podríamos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo, pero no sabía cómo sacar ese tema a colación, no es fácil decirle a la persona que amas que por tu culpa tendrán que estar huyendo para siempre.

Me senté al lado de él en la arena quedándome mirando al mar e internamente, esperando a que a él se le ocurriera algo. Después de unos minutos, Edward soltó una maldición y comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Sabes? Ya no aguanto más esto —me dijo con voz contenida —. Te amo y he intentado todo lo posible para que estemos juntos, pero no ha resultado —ahora yo estaba con lágrimas en los ojos y con furia en mi corazón.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a luchar o algo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —apartó la mirada y cuando volvió a situarla en mi, supe que a él le dolía esto igual que a mí.

—Bella, dime que es lo que tengo que hacer, dime como se puede mejorar esto y te juro que lo hago para que estemos juntos —no sabía que decir —. ¿Lo ves? No hay nada que hacer, somos enemigos naturales, tú eres fuego y yo soy agua, somos totalmente opuestos… ¿Intentar escapar? Nos encontrarían tarde o temprano…

—Pero…

—Mi amor —susurró tomando mi rostro con sus manos y sentándome en su regazo —. Todo esto lo hago por ti. Si nos encuentran después de escapar, ¿a quién crees que le iría peor? Yo me ganaría un fuerte reto y quizás hasta un destierro, pero a ti te podrían matar. Ya sabes cómo son los de tu estirpe, nunca lo perdonarían.

Edward tenía mucha razón: si me encontraban serian capaz de matarme ahí mismo. La otra opción es que me someterían a un juicio, pero estaba segura que si iba a la cárcel los mismos guardias me matarían, nadie me perdonaría una traición de esa magnitud. Para mí solo era amor. Un amor correspondido, pero que no era permitido.

— ¿Encontrarás a alguien más? —hipé mientras escondía mi rostro en su cuello.

—Nosotros nos enamoramos solo una vez y es para siempre —susurró —. ¿Qué hay de ti? Estoy seguro que Jacob no desaprovecharía la oportunidad —cuando mencionó el nombre del perro instantáneamente apretó mas mi brazo.

—Para mí no hay nadie más que tu. Quizás intenten casarme con Jacob, pero lo mataría a la primera oportunidad. Después de lo que hizo no tendré más paciencia con él ni con nadie que se interponga en mi camino —la verdad de mis palabras me dio una bofetada. ¿Por qué cuando se trataba de estupideces decidía acabar con todo aquel que se me interponga? ¿Por qué no podía luchar de la misma manera por mi amor con Edward? —. Dame dos días —dije decidida.

— ¿Para qué?

— ¡Para luchar Edward! ¿Crees que me quedaré así como así? Lucharé y pelearé por esto —nos señalé a ambos —. No importa quién se oponga. Nada ni nadie nos separará —lo abracé —. Pero… ¿Tú quieres que luche por nosotros? —mis palabras sonaron temerosas.

—Estaba esperando que me dijeras eso —su voz sonaba contenta —. Iba a luchar de todas formas y en secreto por nosotros, pero esperaba que te dieras cuenta de que tú también tenías que hacerlo — susurró.

—Dos días —le dije.

—Dos días —concordó antes de besarme.

Después de eso, Edward se fue al anochecer dejándome casi a cargo de Stephan, el cual pasó la mayoría del tiempo durmiendo y roncando en su silla, por lo que al anochecer decidí ir a la habitación del hotel a descansar.

En realidad pasé toda la noche llamando a mis contactos del celular, pero como la noticia se había extendido rápidamente, nadie me quiso prestar ayuda. Los insulté, amenacé y les recordé todas las cosas que habían hecho sus antepasados, pero de todos tuve la misma respuesta: todos cortaron la línea telefónica.

Tenía dos días y aun no se me ocurría que hacer, por lo que esa misma noche me trasladé a Arizona sin más pertenencias que algo de dinero y mi celular. Traté de encontrar a hijos del fuego que vivían en ese sector, y al igual que en las llamadas, todos me negaron la ayuda sin siquiera detenerse a escuchar mi historia.

Pude haber recorrido todo el país, encontrándome con alimañas de las cuales ni siquiera sabía que existían, y aun así no logré encontrar ayuda de nadie de mi especie. Estaba decidido, apenas arreglara todos estos asuntos, exterminaría a las hijas de la tierra por placer, al resto de los hijos del fuego por no ayudarme y a algunos hijos del agua por estúpidos.

Depresiva y angustiada a más no poder, llegué a mi punto de partida en Cannon Beach cuando el sol se estaba poniendo. Era el día en que Edward debía volver, y a pesar de que estuve toda la noche tirada sobre la arena, nunca volvió.

Ni al tercero.

Ni al cuarto.

Y quizás ya no volvería al quinto.

Mis llantos quizás se llegaban a escuchar en las otras colinas, y no me importaba porque justamente eso quería, que mis gritos llegaran hasta las profundidades del mar, hasta donde él estuviera.

— ¡Edward! —grité mientras me ahogaba con mis propias lágrimas —. ¿Dónde estás, maldita sea? ¡Lo prometimos! —la marea, que se encontraba calma a la hora del atardecer, comenzó a alterarse — ¡Seré como tú! Me da lo mismo todo lo demás ¡Pueden irse a la mierda todos! Solo tú y yo, Edward. Solo tú y yo…

No supe en qué momento me había desplomado, pero ahora me encontraba llorando bocabajo sobre la arena.

—Seré como tu —susurré —. Si quieres me raparé y quemaré mi piel para borrar todas las marcas, pero llévame contigo… eres todo lo que tengo —mis manos hicieron puños con la arena mientras nuevas lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos _¿Es que nunca pararía de llorar?_

— ¡Cielos! ¿Dónde has estado? —mis sollozos fueron interrumpidos por aquella voz que no esperaba escuchar, por lo menos no a mis espaldas.

Carlisle Cullen me miraba con una expresión de casi falsa amabilidad desde su posición. Me paré inmediatamente a hacerle frente.

— ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares, Carlisle? —dije con sarcasmo y secando mis lágrimas —. Juro por lo más sagrado que no entiendo tu falsa amabilidad.

—Veo que por fin has quedado sola —dijo riendo e ignorando mis palabras — ¿Estás muy devastada? —apreté mis dientes y gruñí antes de dar un paso hacia él.

—Te lo advierto Carlisle, no tendré mucha paciencia contigo… No eres nada más que una escoria que le tiene envidia a su hermano, ¿Por qué eso es lo que sientes? ¿No es así? Tienes envidia de que tu padre haya querido mas a Edward… —su mano impactó contra mi mejilla dejándome sorprendida.

—No me hables así Isabella, después de todo, yo sólo soy una buena persona que viene a prevenirte —dijo falsamente ofendido —. Sinceramente, no esperaba que al imbécil de Edward le resultaran las cosas… pero ahora veo que eres aun mas idiota por creer en él, ¿Qué se siente que jueguen contigo? —no supe porqué, pero sentí un dolor automático en mi pecho al oír sus palabras. Sabía que no debía quedarme ahí, pero algo me ancló hacia la arena de ese lugar.

— ¿Qué…? —alcancé a murmurar. El soltó una risa seca y burlesca.

— ¿Acaso creías que Edward estaba contigo por _amor_? —se burló de la última palabra —. No querida, el está contigo por una simple estrategia —se encogió de hombros —, queríamos tener un poco de seguridad en Forks y qué mejor que seducir a una hija del fuego. Yo no podía hacerlo, soy el futuro rey, pero cuando supe de tus "encuentros" con Edward, al instante acordamos el plan… ¿Qué te parece? ¿Recuerdas cuantas veces humillaste a todos? O mejor dicho a mí —rodó los ojos y se acercó a mi oreja simulando decirme un secreto —. Ahora date cuenta de quien se burla de quien.

Estaba paralizada, mi cuerpo no respondía mientras analizaba las palabras de Carlisle. Esto tendría que ser una broma, debía serlo. Mi Edward-oveja no podía hacerme esto, se suponía que él me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a él.

Me preparé para atacarle y así obligarlo a que me dijera la verdad, pero el aroma de Edward se internó en mis fosas nasales y me quedé petrificada. Miré a Carlisle y él tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia pegada en su estúpido rostro.

Edward apareció atrás de Carlisle y luego de la nada, Alice y Emmett se materializaron a sus costados y lo tomaron de los brazos. Edward corrió hacia mí, pero algo me dijo que no debía acercarme a él, no sin antes saber la verdad.

— ¡Díselo Edward! ¡Dile que todo esto fue un juego! —gritó Carlisle tratando de zafarse del agarre de Emmett.

—Bella yo… —nuevamente se acercó a mí, pero yo caí ridículamente en la arena tratando de alejarme.

— ¿Es verdad? —él miró hacia otro lado y suspiró — ¡¿Es verdad Edward? —de alguna forma mi corazón se partió aun mas al darme cuenta que su silencio significaba un "sí".

—Sí, Bella… pero yo… —sus palabras corroboraron lo que antes pensaba y terminaron por hundirme más. Él seguía hablando, pero yo ya no lo escuchaba. Esto no era un golpe ni a mi orgullo ni a mi dignidad, esto era un golpe certero hacia mi corazón y hacia mi amor por él.

Después de todo lo que habíamos vivido, enterarme de que había sido toda una mentira era muy doloroso.

"_El me quedó mirando de igual forma y como si fuéramos un espejo, al mismo tiempo inspiramos para - por lo menos yo - sentir ese aroma embriagador. Era él."_

"— _¡Espera! —corrí hasta llegar a donde él y le hice recostarse en el piso bocabajo, yo me senté a horcajadas de él quedando de cara a su espalda. La cicatriz era horrible, marcaba toda su hermosa espalda. Él pensaba que yo lo iba a rechazar por esto, pero nunca podría hacerlo, a mi no me importaba una tonta cicatriz en su espalda."_

"—_Creo que debí esperarme algo así__—__susurró__—.__Si mi leona, quiero ser tu oveja-novio."_

"—_Estás loca —rió mientras me abrazaba más, luego pasó el dorso de su mano por mi mejilla y habló —. Yo también te amo…"_

— ¡Llévatela Edward! —gritó Emmett desde algún lado —. No tardarán en llegar.

Edward se acercó a pasos cauteloso hacia mí con sus ojos cargados de dolor.

¿El sentía dolor por humillar a una hija del fuego como yo? Lo único que atiné a hacer fue a devolverle una mirada de odio puro… Lo mataría, de eso estaba segura, no lo dejaría vivir ningún día mas, no lo merecía. Yo lo había amado y él me había traicionado.

Sus brazos me envolvieron con cuidado y trató de dejar un beso en mi frente, pero se lo impedí moviendo ligeramente mi cabeza. Esta sería la última vez que estaría con él, porque él no iba a vivir para más y si le llegaba a perdonar, de todos modos me alejaría lo suficiente para no verle la cara hasta que estuviera vieja.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Como ya se dieron cuenta, vimos el prólogo y lo que sucedía ahí. Sé que muchas quizás pensaban que era algo mas trágico e incluso una chica la primera vez que lo subí me dijo que le encantaba porque suponía que Edward moría y por eso no llegaba. Pero como ya se dieron cuenta, nada de eso pasa y he seguido mi línea desde siempre, esto era lo que iba a suceder desde un principio._

_Carlisle... Aro... las hijas de la Tierra... y ahora Edward... todo está como para que Bella casi se vuelva loca, pero todas sabemos que de esos nombre el que mas nos importa es el de cierto cobrizo... ¿Qué pasó con el? El aceptó que lo que decía Carlisle era verdad... de eso no hay duda, pero como siempre tenemos explicaciones, aunque no se sabe si habrá reconciliación o no, sabemos como es Bella... le costará entender que Edward de verdad era un león con piel de oveja y que como cualquier persona, cometió errores._

_Espero en verdad que les haya gustado aunque me quieran cortar la cabeza... y para aumentar su odio, estuve tentada a dejar el fic hasta acá dejando este como el final para luego seguir como en una especie de parte 2 o secuela, pero supe que nunca podría hacer eso ni hacerles eso, ni mucho menos hacer eso a mi propio fic, creo que se hecharía a perder. En un review de hace mucho tiempo, alguien me dijo que tenía la teoría de que Edward engañaba a Bella de alguna forma, ahora sabemos que ganaste... dime quien eres aunque igual yo lo averiguaré. Otra cosa, una vez dije que Stephan terminaba su aparición en el capitulo "No reglas, No miedos", pero me he dado cuenta de que no es así. El está conectado a alguien en el fic._

_Y acá una pregunta... Muchas dicen que Edward es el príncipe o otras dicen que es Alfonse, pero siguiendo sus teorías, ¿Edward dejará que Bella se le escape? ¿Reaccionará como HDF o como HDA? _

_Espero que estén bien, cualquier cosa al grupo de facebook,_

_Isa._


	14. Perdones y salvaciones

_Todo lo de Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás salió increíblemente de mi cabeza repleta de insectos :O_

_Gracias a mi beta Euge Ozan. Únicamente gracias a ella tienen el capi un día sábado :)_

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

**Perdones y salvaciones.**

_..._

Intentó nuevamente besar el tope de mi cabeza pero, tal y como hace unos segundos, se lo impedí mirando hacia otro lado. Mis ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo, pero aun así, pude ver en la orilla de la playa a dos personas conocidas. Se trataba de Vanessa y Alfonse quienes estaban tomados de la mano y saltaban las olas juntos. Ellos de alguna forma habían estado completamente ajenos a los intercambios que tuve recién con Carlisle y luego con Edward, y aunque no fuera así, en este minuto no me importaba, realmente sentía envidia de ellos. Alfonse amaba a Vanessa y ella a él, todo era puro y verdadero entre ellos.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y cuando los abrí Edward me había traído hacia una cabaña, la cual supuse que estaba lejos del mar, pues ya no se oía el chocar de las olas ni se sentía la brisa marina. Me separé de manera ruda de sus brazos y comencé a caminar en dirección al bosque para irme de ese lugar, lo menos que necesitaba era estar con él en estos momentos. Luché aun más contra las lágrimas cuando sentí que comenzaba a caminar de manera rápida hacia mí.

—Bella… —susurró tomando mi mano y volteándome. Sentí una opresión en mi pecho al verlo, tenía los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas que no me di cuenta que derramó y su mirada me rogaba a que hiciera algo, pero no sabía que… ¿Acaso él estaba así porque quería mi perdón? La parte egoísta de mi me decía que me marchara y no lo perdonara, pero la parte más compasiva que tenía, me decía que lo perdonara y me fuera, después de todo, quizás esta era la última vez que nos veríamos.

—Yo… —mi voz sonó ahogada y al instante fui rodeada por sus brazos. Eso en realidad me molestó ya que de las muchas cosas que me enfurecían en el mundo, lo que estaba en la cabecera de la lista era la lástima — ¡Aléjate de mí! —grité lanzándolo lejos. Edward se paró inmediatamente y me miró con ojos afligidos.

—Bella… déjame explicarte —me rogó —. No es lo que crees.

— ¿No es lo que creo? —me burlé —. ¿Enserio piensas que me creeré eso? Estas muy equivocado Edward… pensé que me conocías mejor —reí de manera triste — ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico de negar algo cuando tú mismo lo admitiste? —Le grité — ¡¿Y qué quieres? ¡¿Qué te perdone? Bueno, estás perdonado, pero eso no significa que quiera estar a tu lado… En realidad no quiero saber nunca más de ti… —él negó con su cabeza y cerró los ojos un momento, en el cual aproveché para tomar la pulsera que seguía en mi muñeca. Sentí como mi pecho dolía aun más al saber que quizás hasta este regalo era algo sin sentimientos y lleno de mentiras, por lo que la arranqué y se la tendí —. No la quiero —dije simplemente. Él, al escuchar mis palabras, abrió sus ojos e iba a hablar, pero lo interrumpí —. No la puedo tener cuando obviamente nunca me perteneciste, la tuya puedes conservarla si quieres, no me importa, pero que te quede claro que nunca más te perteneceré.

Le arrojé la pulsera y lo miré por última vez antes de girarme y comenzar a caminar de manera lenta. Ya no podía contener las lágrimas y estas salían de manera rápida y abundante de mis ojos, nublándome la vista, por lo que la mayoría del trayecto tropecé con troncos y ramas. _El amor te vuelve torpe…_

Sentí como sus manos tomaban de manera suave mis hombros y me permití recargarme en su pecho mientras sollozaba. Creo que en mi vida nunca había llorado tanto y recordé la razón para no querer estar con nadie antiguamente: _Cuando te enamoras, te vuelves débil._

Edward me abrazó por completo y enterró su rostro en el espacio entre mi cuello y mi hombro, el cual se humedeció rápidamente por sus lágrimas. Luego sus brazos se envolvieron en mí de manera férrea y comenzó a caminar conmigo hasta la cabaña.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas separarme de su abrazo e incluso lo golpeé más de una vez en su mandíbula o en sus partes sensibles, pero Edward, con una fuerza y persistencia nunca antes vista, no aminoró su presión hasta que nos encerró a ambos en la cabaña.

—No entiendo porqué me haces esto —susurré mientras me sentaba en un sillón —. No entiendo por qué quieres que sufra tanto, no sé si te he hecho algo malo, pero creo que mi único error fue enamorarte de ti y ser una ninfa del Fuego; pero quiero que sepas algo: puedo luchar para cambiar lo primero, pero lo último nunca lo sacarás de mí.

Él se acercó a mí de manera dudosa, como si temiera que lo tomara de los hombros y lo lanzara por la ventana, pero después se acercó totalmente y se arrodilló quedando con sus manos sobre mi regazo para tomar las mías.

—Nunca cambiaría nada de ti… —susurró —, es así como te conocí y es así como te quiero para siempre.

—No digas "querer", no cuando has mentido tanto, Edward —quise mirar hacia otro lado, pero él tomó de manera firme mi rostro y me obligó a mirarlo.

—Te amo, Isabella Swan y lamento que te haya dado razones para dudarlo… pero tú sabes lo que ambos sentimos, no es nada normal —suspiró —. Y si me permites explicarte… se que, quizás, todo será mejor. Cuando comencé a estar contigo, nunca pensé que todo sería arcoíris y rosas, por lo que entiendo que tenemos pruebas que superar… tu también sabes eso, déjame amarte y explicarte… —no alcanzó a decir más porque mi puño impactó con su boca de la cual salió un pequeño brote de sangre.

— ¡Deja de mentir! —grité —. Carlisle tenía razón… ¿Se rieron mucho de mí? —él me tomó de los hombros fuertemente y me miró con intensidad.

— ¿Me dejarás explicarte? —me preguntó —. Después de eso, si aun no es suficiente, me marcharé.

—Déjame sola unas horas, Edward —dije apartando bruscamente mi vista —. Necesito pensar…

Él asintió y caminó en silencio hasta la puerta, me miró por última vez y salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

Tenía dos opciones: o me lanzaba hacia el piso para llorar de forma patética, o hacia algo para sacarme de este estado. Por mi salud mental y mi amor propio, elegí la segunda opción, sacando mi celular y el papel que anteriormente Ezequiel me había dado. Después de tres timbrazos, su voz ronca me respondió:

— ¿Hola?

—Ezequiel, soy Bella…

— ¿Bella? Espérame, iré hacia allá —me cortó antes de que le dijera la dirección en donde me encontraba, dirección que ni siquiera yo sabía, por lo que me enfurruñé al darme cuenta de que probablemente él tampoco podría encontrarme.

No sé como sucedió, pero Ezequiel llegó a la cabaña y al mirarme lo único que atinó a hacer fue a abrazarme. Quizás como loca despechada debía besarlo y tener sexo con él para restregarle eso en el rostro a Edward cuando llegara, pero al instante de que ese pensamiento llegó a mi cabeza, supe que no podría hacerlo nunca. Bueno, quizás tiempo después de que me marchara de este lugar podría reconstruir mi vida, pero a Edward nunca lo podría olvidar.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —dijo tomándome en brazos y llevándome hasta unos sillones. Tomé con fuerza el borde de su playera y solté unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Edward… —extrañamente a la mención de su nombre, Ezequiel se tensó —. Él me engañó… — pasaron unos minutos en que él relajó su postura y escuchó pacientemente toda la historia, entre mis hipidos y mis maldiciones. Me separó lentamente de él y tomó unas profundas respiraciones antes de hablar.

—Bella... creo que deberías dejar hablar a Edward —yo lo miré como si le hubiese salido otro ojo.

— ¿Qué demonios?

—Es enserio, posiblemente estas en un error —iba a gritarle, pero la puerta se abrió rápidamente mostrando a un Edward al cual le salían rayos por los ojos. Estuve segura de que si él pudiera, ya habría matado a Ezequiel.

Me paré del sillón y lo miré, sintiendo como su mirada me recorría. Oh si, tenía claro que estaba de una forma devastadora… con mis ojos rojos e hinchados y el cabello revuelto, ¿Enserio él creía que tenía ánimos para tener algo con Ezequiel?

—Edward, él es Ezequiel mi amigo y titán del aire —dije con voz monótona —. Ezequiel, él es Edward —si, tristemente, ahora era sólo Edward.

— ¿Nos puedes dejar un minuto a solas? —me llamó la atención que Ezequiel pidiera eso —. Necesito despedirme de ella —Edward lo miró con furia e indecisión.

— ¿Te vas? ¿A dónde? —dije rápidamente —. Quizás pueda ir contigo…

—Bella… —dijo Ezequiel de manera compasiva y tierna mientras Edward salía de la cabaña nuevamente dando un portazo —. No puedes… —dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros —. Él es… —suspiró y me miró fijamente —. Él es, Bella… no puedes separarte de él. Cuídalo y llámame si necesitas algo —dijo dando un beso en mi frente.

Él se marchó y me dejé caer sobre el sillón. Enserio, siempre pasaba lo mismo, hablaba con Ezequiel y pareciera que estuviera leyendo todo con metáforas o estupideces. No entendía nada.

Edward volvió a entrar y se sentó frente a mí mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Qué quieres? —dije de manera calmada. De acuerdo, no tan calmada… quizás se me quebraba un poco la voz o destilaba un poquitín de odio, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer, de no ser así, estaría sobre él golpeándolo.

— ¿Debo ir a buscar tu equipaje, Bella? —su voz fue sarcástica mientras se paraba y comenzaba a andar como león enjaulado por el centro de la sala. — ¿Te irás con ese idiota? ¡Responde! —gritó al ver que no le hablaba, le miré con una ceja alzada y le respondí calmadamente.

—No te importa, no eres nada mío Edw… —no alcancé a decir nada más, pues de un momento a otro estaba en el piso siendo aplastada por su cuerpo y sus labios que se movían frenéticamente contra los míos. Comencé a patalear y a darle manotazos, pero Edward tomó mis manos y las puso sobre mi cabeza y apretó sus piernas con las mías para inmovilizarlas. Cómo era de esperarse, después de unos segundos comencé a responderle el beso, prometiendo a mi misma que sería el último.

—Déjame explicarte… no te vayas con el —dijo cuando se separó a centímetros de mi boca. Sólo atiné a asentir. En realidad quería ver lo que tenía que decirme y después de eso podría marcharme, porque después de todo lo que me diría no creo que sería capaz de retenerme. Edward me elevó en sus brazos y me llevó hacia el segundo piso de la cabaña, en donde nos encerró en una habitación y me arrojó a la cama para luego ir a trancar las ventanas.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? —pregunté confundida.

—No te irás… —dijo de manera desesperada. Cuando se encargó de que estuviéramos prácticamente aislados, se sentó conmigo y me tomó de una mano —. Lo que dijo Carlisle es verdad… —sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse nuevamente —, pero sólo es verdad para él —tomó un fuerte respiro antes de seguir —. Nosotros llegamos a Forks porque querían que yo no tuviera contacto con hijos del fuego… ya sabes, no soy bueno ni en caza ni en rastreo y obviamente tenía que protegerme de algún modo —se encogió de hombros y luego me miró intensamente —. Pero luego tú apareciste y lo cambiaste todo… Yo no odiaba a los hijos del fuego, pero si tenía curiosidad de ellos… y el verte tan hermosa e interesante, ver como fruncías el ceño y hacías muecas chistosas me atrajo aun mas para saber de ustedes. Nosotros tuvimos esos "intercambios" los primeros días —rió y recordé aquel día en que nos besamos en el bosque y fuimos interrumpidos por Emmett —, y cuando llegué a casa, Carlisle obviamente sintió tu aroma en mi ropa. Yo andaba en las nubes y él me estaba felicitando por algo, pero mi mente estaba tan ocupada por ti que no le presté atención, días después el me volvió a felicitar y ahí comprendí que él creía que todo esto era una trampa para humillarte. Pero yo no hacía eso, yo te quería y a la vez me sentía inseguro.

— ¿Porqué inseguro? —me atreví a preguntar con la vista fija en mis manos.

—Eres tan hermosa, y obviamente querías más de mí, pero yo tengo _eso_ en la espalda y sentía vergüenza de mostrártelo. Carlisle se burló de mí por eso y una vez te dije que nosotros nos contábamos todo, pero en realidad no era tan así. Cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez, él no se enteró y días después seguía presionándome para que lo hiciera contigo y así poder jactarse de eso, y te aseguro Bella, él aun piensa que yo sigo puro y casto, porque no cree que un "pequeño monstruo" como yo —mis dientes chirriaron al saber cómo Carlisle llamaba a Edward — pueda tenerte de esa manera.

—Pero, él nos vio acostados el día que entró a tu habitación… —dije confundida.

—Si, pero ese día lo eché de la casa. Él me dejó una nota en donde me seguía felicitando por avanzar de esa manera contigo. Después de eso y hasta el día de hoy no lo vi más y no tuve tiempo para negarle nada; él cree que esa es la verdad y obviamente se aprovechó de eso para hacerte daño.

— ¿Por qué tardaste?, ¿Por qué llegaste con Alice y Emmett? —le dije para cambiar un poco de tema.

—Tuve una pelea con Jacob… —en su voz no había culpa, pero si nerviosismo. Mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas… ¿Edward-oveja y posible león?, ¿Peleando? Tuve que mirarlo varias veces para corroborar de que no tuviera ningún rasguño, pero sólo encontré las marcas que yo le había dejado en la mandíbula —. Y… bueno… tenía tanta ira en mí que casi lo maté —abrí los ojos sorprendida —. Sé que no es algo bueno, pero él quería seguir haciéndonos daño. Después de eso, Alice y Emmett me encontraron e increíblemente me protegieron y me ocultaron.

—No me llamaste…. —le acusé. ¡Estuve cinco jodidos días pensando en él y esperándolo! ¡¿Y la ovejita no se digna a llamarme? Fue inevitable no tomar un almohadón y golpearlo con él.

—Ninguno tenía su celular, estábamos escondidos en un lugar bajo la tierra y aislados —él ignoró totalmente mi golpe y volvió a tomarme de la mano.

— ¿Qué pasó después?

—Cuando pudimos escapar vinimos directo hacia acá y Emmett percibió el aroma de Carlisle demasiado cerca —suspiró —. El resto ya lo sabes…

— ¿Cómo te encontraron los chicos?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros —, aparecieron de la nada… Jacob estaba tirado en el piso en un minuto y luego ellos me llevaban.

Me paré de la cama y abrí con fuerza una de las ventanas. Él llegó inmediatamente a mi lado, quizás impidiendo que me fuera, pero yo sólo me recargué y comencé a mirar hacia el exterior.

Él había contado su versión de la historia, pero aun así tenía ese gusto amargo de sentirme engañada. Edward podría no haber tenido nada que ver con Carlisle, podría decir que estaba enamorado realmente de mí, pero ¿Quién me aseguraba eso? Supongo que se trataba de un tema de confianza.

— ¿Qué piensas? —dijo pasando sus brazos por mi cintura. Yo me encogí de hombros —. Después de lo que te conté… ¿Me perdonarás?

—No lo sé, Edward… la verdad es que no sé si confiar —él me lazó a la cama y tal como hace unos minutos, se puso sobre mi aprisionándome y con sus labios pegados en mi cuello.

—Te amo Bella, tú lo sabes, lo sientes… sé que lo sientes —soltó una de mis manos y la llevó hacia su corazón que latía frenético — ¿Ves como late? Solo lo hace por ti… dime que no lo sientes y te dejaré en paz Bella. Niégalo —me retó —. Tú sabes que debes confiar en mí, que no te importe lo que diga Carlisle amor, yo te amo —una serie de emociones me embargó y no me permitía pensar con claridad, además estaba la mirada intensa de sus ojos, se había transformado en una llama de fuego azul y verde. Respiré profundamente y me erguí con dificultad para besar el lugar en donde antes había estado mi mano, al hacerlo lo sentí suspirar.

—Te amo, y siento que tú lo haces… —dije segura.

— Sé que nunca será suficiente que te ame… —sus palabras me llevaron a una nueva verdad. Edward posiblemente me amaba, pero eso nunca bastaría, siempre querría más de él… y eso no era algo malo, si quería más de él, significaba que siempre lo amaría y nunca me aburriría de su amor y compañía. En realidad, antes de darme cuenta de que quería mucho mas, ya sabía que no podría vivir sin él, pero ver la realidad, era distinto.

—Tienes razón, nunca será suficiente de ti, Edward. Siempre querré más y te daré más de mí —él pasó sus manos por mis caderas y nos volteó, quedando yo a horcajadas de él.

— ¿Cómo puedo darte más de mi, Bella? —el fuego azul o verde seguía en sus ojos.

—No es el momento, Edward… —supongo que ya lo había perdonado, y mis labios iban a su cuello, pero Edward me separó sutilmente y se encargó de dejarme en claro que el no dejaría pasar esa pregunta.

—Dímelo, Bella —me rogó.

—Solo… tienes que seguir siendo tú, Edward —inexplicablemente mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y me puse más sensible de lo que ya había estado todo el día —. No digo mis sentimientos muchas veces, lo sabes y supongo que estas tratando pelear contra eso, y cuando me veas caer, o sientas que estoy mal, no digas nada, solo abrázame y ponte a mi favor aunque estés en contra, y aunque mis planes sean matar al Dalai Lama... —él me abrazó y sentí como su pecho vibraba de la risa —. Quizás es una petición algo egoísta, pero sólo eso necesito para ser feliz… —luego me acordé de algo y me despegué de él para mirarlo fijamente —. Y por sobre todo… no mas mentiras —dije —, y esta vez es enserio, no mas mentiras.

—Nunca más, mi amor —se acercó para besarme, pero fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de mi celular. Le di una sonrisa de disculpa y lo revisé, era un mensaje de Ezequiel:

_Espero que arreglen todo, recuerda: llamarme si lo necesitas. _

Sonreí inevitablemente y al alzar mis ojos me di cuenta de que Edward tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba con una expresión de dolor y tristeza.

— ¿Te irás con él? —susurró. Me separé y jugué un poco con su dolor. Okay, si me dolía ver aquellos ojos verdes tristes, pero sabía que él disfrutaría después este espectáculo.

Lentamente me deshice de mi remera ante la atenta mirada de sus ojos y tuve la sensación de deja - vu del momento en que el me mostró su cicatriz y nos bañamos en la cascada.

Le lancé la remera al rostro y él soltó una risa ahogada y algo frustrada, supe a que se debía su frustración cuando vi cuanto se habían achicado sus pantalones. A mi remera le siguió mi sujetador para luego voltearme y quedar de espaldas a él para deshacerme de mi pantalón y mis bragas.

Volteé nuevamente hacia Edward, y el terminó por sonreír de manera divina mientras gateaba sensualmente hacia mí.

/°/

Siempre ha sido hermosa, y en ese momento lo era en todo su esplendor. Los rayos solares que se filtraban por las ventanas le daban un aspecto más luminoso a su cuerpo desnudo, haciéndolo casi centellear y volviendo, de alguna manera, rojizos sus cabellos color chocolate. En mi ensoñación casi pude ver a la mariposa de su cadera revolotear y llamarme tentativamente para que la tocara.

Bella soltó una carcajada y fue inevitable no sonreír con ella. Habíamos pasado por horas tan oscuras, que había creído que me volvería loco si no veía más su hermosa sonrisa o sus ojos chispeando de alegría.

— ¿Qué? —dijo con burla. — ¿Estoy lo suficientemente presentable como para irme con Ezequiel? — de mi pecho salió un rugido fiero. Yo no permitiría que ese idiota estuviera cerca de Bella, ella es y será mía por siempre, ella es mi leona y yo soy —estúpidamente— su oveja.

Mi ropa no tardó en unirse a la suya y sonreí con satisfacción al ver como su postura ya no era tan confiada y que sus ojos constantemente se desviaban a ciertas partes de mi anatomía. Me senté en la orilla de mi cama mientras la veía caminar hacia mí.

—Estas… —comencé mientras dejaba una mano en su cadera y la otra la ponía en su cuello —. Hermosa, pero hermosa solo para mí —susurré y ella se sentó de lado en mis piernas causando que gimiéramos —. Y yo estoy así para ti… —no fui capaz de terminar todas las frases que quería decirle ya que mis labios se fueron como imanes hacia su cuello. Bella comenzó a retorcerse mientras pasaba sus manos por mi espalda, acariciando los surcos provocados por mi cicatriz y jaloneando mi cabello en la nuca —. Te extrañé tanto… —dije gimiendo cuando ella pasó sus piernas por mis caderas quedando a horcajadas de mi. Sus labios se fueron a mi pecho y la sentí reír en ese lugar.

—Sólo fueron unas horas… —susurró a la vez que mordisqueaba mis pectorales.

—Días, Bella, fueron cinco días… —con una mano tomé uno de sus pechos y lo presioné sacándole un jadeo, luego mi boca ocupó el lugar de mi mano mientras con mis brazos la acercaba mas a mí.

Bella comenzó a frotarse contra mí a la vez que yo aumentaba la presión en su espalda y mis besos y mordidas en sus pechos. Supe que ella había perdido un poco la paciencia cuando me despegó de ella y me lanzó de espaldas a la cama.

—Amor… —dije con voz ronca mientras ella se volvía a posicionar sobre mí, plantando de manera ruda sus brazos en el cabecero de la cama, tentándome y dando una hermosa vista de sus pechos, luego bajó nuevamente mientras ambos comenzamos a frotarnos contra el otro y ella enterraba su rostro en mi cuello para acallar sus gemidos. Tomé su cabello chocolate con fuerza y la atraje hacia mí para besarla mientras ella aun se frotaba contra mí. Me sentí gruñir cuando me di cuenta de cuan húmeda se encontraba en su zona inferior, y que casi parecía estar aun mas húmeda que su boca o su lengua.

Sus hermosos ojos me indicaron que estaba igual que yo y que posiblemente no aguantaría más, por lo que la tomé de la cintura y me hice entrar rápidamente en ella. Soltó un gritito mientras de manera inmediata comenzaba a subir y a bajar, a mover su pelvis en círculos o a simplemente apretarme con sus paredes y muslos.

Mis ojos se volvieron blancos y sentí su boca caer en la mía para que se fundieran juntas en un beso justo en el momento en que los dos tocamos las estrellas. Bella gritó una blasfemia o algo muy parecido a mi nombre siendo maldecido y finalmente cayó pesadamente sobre mí.

Cuando la envolví con mis brazos, Bella murmuró algunas incoherencias y luego besó mi pecho. Yo me quedé mirándola de manera entretenida mientras el atardecer comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana. Ella obviamente estaba cansada y no sólo por el ejercicio que acababa de hacer, sino porque posiblemente no haya dormido mucho en los cinco días anteriores.

Ahora yo estaba relajado viéndola dormir conmigo, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y sin una gota de tristeza en su semblante. Había creído que se marcharía y cualquiera en realidad lo hubiese hecho, el maldito de Carlisle le había dicho las cosas a su manera, haciéndolas parecer aun mas horrorosas de lo que eran. Pero yo estaba seguro de algo, y eso era de que la amaba y de que nunca podría siquiera intentar jugar con ella, en ese sentido mi conciencia estaba limpia, pero aun así había sentido un terror absoluto al ver como ella quería separarse de mí.

Le di un último beso en sus labios y comencé a acompañarla en sus sueños…

El sonido de mi celular sonando me despertó. Abrí con dificultad los ojos y me encontré con mi Bella que envolvía sus pequeños brazos posesivamente en mi pecho y con la noche que ya había caído por completo. Con cuidado me separé de ella y a tientas caminé hasta encontrar mi celular que había parado de sonar. Era un mensaje de un número desconocido.

_Márchense de la cabaña, los del fuego no tardarán en llegar. Abre la puerta y me creerás._

Miré con el ceño fruncido a Bella, quien seguía dormitando y murmurando cosas. No sabía si creer o no a aquel mensaje, pero algo me decía que era verdad, además yo no expondría nunca a Bella. Ella me salvaba la mayoría de las veces y esta era la oportunidad para protegerla.

Me vestí rápidamente y prácticamente me golpeé de manera mental cuando sentí algo pequeño caer y causando más ruido del que quisiera. Tomé aquel objeto extraño entre mis manos y me di cuenta que era un anillo, el cual estaba un poco dañado por un lado y con un corazón al centro. Me encogí de hombros al recordar que era el que usaba Bella y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Dejé a Bella encerrada en el cuarto, no es como si a Aro o al perro de Jacob les fuera a detener una ventana cerrada, pero sentía que ella estaba más protegida así.

Miré por la ventana precavidamente y al no ver peligro alguno, abrí lentamente la puerta. La noche estaba oscura como boca de lobo y sólo el gran bolso de tela metálica que estaba en el porche lograba resaltar entre la penumbra. No sabía si tomarlo, pero finalmente me decidí al sentir un aroma muy parecido al de Bella y al ver dos destellos de cabeza rubia correr hacia el Este. Los reconocí como Rosalie y Jasper, los hermanos de Bella, y de ello no tenía duda.

Cerré la puerta rápidamente y comencé a hurgar en el bolso: había un juego de llaves, una nota con una dirección, dos pasajes hacia Italia, una muda de ropa para hombre y mujer, y una especie de capa negra.

Yo no era idiota del todo y por eso no me faltó mucho tiempo para darme cuenta que en realidad teníamos que escapar.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, Bella seguía durmiendo, y tratando de no flaquear al verla desnuda, la vestí de manera lenta entre las patadas y manotazos que ella daba entre sueños. Encontré algo extraño en ella y ese era su aroma. No era como cuando anduvo con su periodo, sino que ahora era mucho más exquisito y dulce, y por lo tanto, era mucho más reconocible.

Guardé el juego de llaves, los pasajes y la nota en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta mientras cubría Bella con la capa para aminorar su aroma y la tomaba en brazos para comenzar a bajar al primer piso con ella.

Si me preguntan, era una ventaja que ella estuviera durmiendo, porque de cualquier otro modo ella hubiese preferido quedarse en la cabaña a enfrentar a Aro. Yo aunque moría de ganas por matar al perro, no lo haría, pues esta era nuestra oportunidad de escapar y no la desperdiciaría.

Besé suavemente los labios de Bella y la cubrí aun más con la capa antes de comenzar a correr por los árboles de aquel bosque.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado, y si se lo preguntan, Edward está en lo correcto, esos eran Jasper y Rosalie, no era ninguna trampa :)<em>

_Sé que muchas prácticamente murieron o me quisieron asesinar por como terminó el capitulo anterior, pero aquí está y como ven las cosas se solucionaron, en lo que respecta a la relación de ellos. _

_Muchas me han preguntado o apostado si Edward es el príncipe del fuego o lo es Alfonse, no se los responderé ahora jajaj, pero lo sabrán muy muy pronto._

_Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. No he tenido tiempo para responder y siendo sincera no sé cuando lo pueda hacer, pero para que sepan, me río con cada uno de ellos, los leo todos y los pongo en una carpetita separada en mi correo junto con las alertas y favoritos. Gracias por hacer que esa carpetita tenga 464 notificaciones o mensajes en total :)_

_Cuídense y espero que estén muy bien._

_Isa._


	15. Amor&Fuego

_La trama es mía._

_Gracias a mi linda beta Euge Ozan [ A Smile Can Change The World ] (www facebook . com / groups / betasffaddiction) por betear este capi._

* * *

><p>… <em>Yo aunque moría de ganas por matar al perro, no lo haría, pues esta era nuestra oportunidad de escapar y no la desperdiciaría. Besé suavemente los labios de Bella y la cubrí aun más con la capa antes de comenzar a correr por los árboles de aquel bosque…<em>

_..._

**Amor&Fuego**

...

Bella se removió inquieta en mis brazos mientras corría con ella. Paré unos segundos para verificar su estado: seguía pareciendo un bebé completamente dormido en mis brazos, pero al pasar mi mano por su rostro me asusté al ver que estaba anormalmente caliente, es decir, ella es mi mujer del fuego, y una chica muy caliente, pero en este minuto podría superar los cuarenta grados a través de su piel ardiente.

Después de intentar despertarla varias veces y de no lograr ningún resultado, finalmente me di por vencido y comencé a correr nuevamente. Debía escapar y aunque quisiera, no podía llevarla a un hospital en este momento. El bosque comenzó a desaparecer en mi horizonte y exhalé un suspiro de alivio al ver las luces de Portland, finalmente estaría en el aeropuerto en poco tiempo y podría cuidar de mi Bella cuando desapareciéramos del país.

Era difícil pasar desapercibido con una chica envuelta en tus brazos mientras caminabas por las calles de la ciudad, pero mucho más difícil era mantener una velocidad reducida cuando querías ir prácticamente volando.

Mi ceño se frunció al ver una sombra alta caminar directamente hacia mí y tomarme del brazo para arrastrarme a un callejón. Aferré a Bella aun más contra mi pecho y pude sentir como su piel ya me comenzaba a quemar mientras trataba de analizar las posibilidades de matar a ese sujeto sin desprotegerla a ella.

— ¿Quién eres? —mi voz sonó extrañamente mas ronca y dura.

—Calma, Edward —otra figura apareció, pero esta era más pequeña y la reconocí como a Alice. Mi cuerpo automáticamente se tranquilizó —. Sólo queremos decirte unas cosas… —susurró mientras sacaba un pequeño mapa —. Este es el aeropuerto, debes doblar a la izquierda y no a la derecha como se te indica cuando abordes el avión, ahí encontrarás una puerta y podrás pasar con Bella en brazos y durmiendo a un avión privado —la miré confundido.

—Ella está mal, Alice, está ardiendo en fiebre y no despierta —me molestaba que siendo su amiga no le preocupara el estado de Bella —. ¿Debo esperar?, ¿Y qué pasa si en realidad está enferma? —Alice miró de manera extraña al que reconocí como Jasper, quien le dio a ella una sonrisa tierna mientras alzaba la mano para tocar lo que alcanzaba asomarse del cabello de Bella.

—Es normal en su estado —dijo manteniendo la estúpida sonrisa tierna.

— ¿Estado?, ¿Qué estado? —pregunté.

—No te preocupes —Alice dio un paso si se puso entremedio de Jasper y yo —. Bella estará bien, nosotros la conocemos y eso es algo que le pasa a las ninfas del fuego algunas veces… —y ahí estaba la mirada cómplice con Jasper —. Tú sólo preocúpate de mantenerla a salvo y escapar —no quise seguir descifrando lo que ellos, obviamente, hablaban en código, por lo que les di una última mirada y comencé a caminar hacia el aeropuerto.

— ¿Edward? —sentí como Alice gritó tras de mí —. Sólo ámala —la miré extrañado. Yo amaba a Bella y no sabía si existían maneras posibles de amarla aun más.

El aeropuerto a las tres de la mañana estaba práctica y extrañamente vacío, por lo que después de entregar los pasajes, no se me hiso difícil seguir las instrucciones de Alice y llegar hacia la plataforma en donde había un pequeño avión privado que sabía que nos estaría esperando.

Acomodé a Bella en uno de los asientos y cuando estuve sentado al lado suyo, la moví para que descansara su cabeza en mi regazo. Mientras el avión despegaba, pasé mi mano por su delicado rostro, percatándome que la fiebre ya se estaba esfumando de ella. Con esa certeza y esa calma, me quedé finalmente dormido al igual que mi mujer.

_A mí alrededor giraba una atmosfera impregnada del aroma a cenizas y carbón sumado con la repentina neblina que el humo provocó. La voz de la señora linda seguía estando presente en mis oídos y diciéndome que debía escapar, pero ahora me decía que debía luchar por alguien, o más bien por una chica… y yo quería salvar a esa chica._

_Como en tantas otras veces, con mis pequeñas piernas llegué hasta la cueva en la cual siempre me refugiaba y como en ningún otro sueño, anhelaba aun más el reencuentro con la niña de cabello castaño y ojos suspicaces que me preguntaba cosas. Y como siempre ella estuvo ahí…_

_La miré mientras conversaba conmigo y me contaba que a ella también la habían obligado a escapar sus papás, pero que ella no recordaba mucho. Sus ojos se estiraban cuando sonreía tiernamente después de decir algo que era en realidad triste para ella, también una arruga se formaba entre sus cejas al verse expuesta y sentirse vulnerable. De alguna forma, todo eso yo lo podía sentir… su tristeza era la mía, su egocentrismo también y su risa era el precursor para encender el calor en mi pequeño corazón._

_Me removí asustado en la cueva cuando el rostro de la niña tétricamente comenzó a nublarse, poco a poco su figura comenzó a alargarse y a acentuarse en algunas partes, su cabello ahora no tenía dos pequeñas trenzas que simulaban una corona griega en su cabeza, sino que ahora caía largo y espeso por su espalda y estaba libre de cualquier amarre. Finalmente al ver su rostro níveo, me di cuenta de que sus labios se habían vuelto aun mas rojos, más bellos y más gruesos, mientras que sus enormes ojos parecían contener los misterios de mi vida y la forma de descifrar el camino que seguía. Pero ese rostro hermoso y perfecto yo lo conocía, ella seguía hablando su mismo dialogo de todos los sueños que había tenido, pero la niña ya no estaba frente a mí, ahora era una mujer, o más bien dicho, la niña se había transformado en la mujer, el sueño siempre había sido Bella…_

_Bella seguía hablando como la niña que siempre creí que era mientras yo estaba ocupado de cosas más importantes, como saber porque ella era la niña o saber si en verdad yo la había conocido desde un principio. A sus espaldas algo me llamó la atención, y mis ojos se enfocaron rápidamente en la sombra oscura que parecía querer dañar a Bella. La desesperación reemplazó el sentimiento cálido que siempre había sentido con la niña, no encontraba la forma de protegerla o hacer algo para ayudarla y la voz de la señora linda volvió a mi diciéndome que debía luchar por alguien, y ahora yo sabía que ese alguien era la niña, o Bella._

_Algo pareció explotar en mi interior, me sentí rugir y desbordar toda la rabia que sentía mientras habría mis ojos y veía como Bella estaba envuelta por un halo azul que parecía acariciar su piel, mientras que luchaba contra la sombra. _

_Ella que había estado todo el tiempo hablando, dando pequeñas sonrisas o simplemente mirando, se detuvo de su tarea y volvió su rostro en una mueca extraña y casi dolorosa._

El cosquilleo que sentí cuando los pequeños dedos de Bella se movieron como gusanitos contra mi barbilla, fue lo que me obligó a despertarme. Mi respiración estaba levemente acelerada mientras por mi mente pasaban una y otra vez las imágenes de ese sueño que se había convertido en pesadilla. Bajé mi vista y me encontré con la mirada curiosa y llena de brillo de Bella, quien parecía estar mucho mejor de su repentina enfermedad. Tomé con una mano sus pequeños dedos y los llevé a mis labios mientras que con la otra comenzaba a desenredar sus cabellos.

— ¿Un mal sueño? —preguntó con simpleza. Ella parecía diferente, más hermosa y llena de luz, con su mirada chocolate que llenaba del sentimiento cálido y prohibido mi corazón, mil veces mayor que al de mi sueño.

—Si, pero no quiero recordarlo —me incliné para besar su nariz —. ¿Cómo estás? —algo me dijo en mi interior que esa pregunta fue el detonante para sacarla de su estado de extraña paz.

—Bien… —sus palabras rayaban el sarcasmo —. Bien, dentro del rango que puede sentirse una persona que se duerme haciendo el amor con su novio en una cabaña y despierta a bordo de un avión con dirección desconocida. Me alegra mucho que _alguien_ —remarcó demasiado la última palabra —, se tomara la molestia de preguntarme e incluirme en la toma de decisiones, —se cruzó de brazos acentuando la línea de sus pechos que dejaba su escote en V —. Me siento como si fuera un bolso sin importancia que se transporta de un lugar a otro… ¿_Alguien_ tiene algo que decir al respecto? —nuevamente remarcó "alguien" —. ¿O debo lanzarme desde el avión para preguntarle a otras personas que no sean tu o el chofer?

—No debes lanzarte —reí mientras depositaba casualmente mi mano sobre su escote y comenzaba a acariciar. Ella me miró con ojos entrecerrados y golpeó mi mano para sacarla de ese lugar —. Sólo debíamos escapar, Bella. Ya no había tiempo, además intenté despertarte pero no querías hacerlo, tuviste mucha fiebre, prácticamente casi me quemaste —mi mirada se volvió seria y ella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso fue extraño… —su expresión fue preocupada unos minutos y luego se encogió de hombros. —. Como sea, disculpas aceptadas —rodé los ojos. Yo no me había disculpado —. ¿A dónde vamos? —sacó la cabeza de mi regazo y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre mí.

—Italia —susurré antes de unir mis labios con los de ella.

Bella acomodó sus brazos en mi nuca y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello al tiempo que mi mano derecha se quedaba en su cintura y la otra tomaba su cuello para acercarla aun más a mí. Cuando su lengua entró a mi boca la uní con la mía y comencé a jugar con ella, mordisqueándola o tironeando su labio inferior en algunos momentos.

—Bella… —inhalé cuando mis labios ya estaban en su cuello. El aroma exquisitamente extraño seguía presente en ella y torturándome a la vez —. Aquí no…

Dije eso y un carraspeo se escuchó, provocando que Bella enterrara su rostro en mi cuello mientras yo pasaba las manos por su cintura y alzaba la vista para ver a una mujer que parecía ser la azafata del avión. Eso era extraño, yo a ella no la había visto al abordar.

—Le recomiendo que tome asiento de manera correcta, ya vamos a aterrizar —su voz sonó fría y prácticamente enojada antes de que se girase y volviese por donde entró.

— ¿Quién era? — Bella alzó ligeramente la cabeza y me preguntó. Me encogí de hombros —. ¿Crees que haya sido una ninfa del fuego? Yo no quise percibir su olor, preferí poner mi nariz en tu cuello.

—No lo creo, no sentí ningún aroma parecido al tuyo —en realidad tampoco me había molestado en sentir su aroma, pero Bella no tenía porque enterarse de eso.

El sol del la mañana de Verona nos recibió al bajar del avión ante la atenta y extraña mirada de la azafata, quien se ganó unos gruñidos de Bella y unas miradas envenenadas mías.

Buscamos el lugar que estaba indicado en el papel y nos encontramos con que la numeración no existía. Bella me miró impaciente y confundida, mi vista se fijó en el piso y encontré un pequeño letrero de lata que tenía la misma numeración de la nota. Ignorando todo el polvo que se levantó, abrí la puerta y encontré una escalera que nos llevó hasta un subterráneo. El lugar era construido por grandes piedras, muy amplio, con una cama en una esquina y totalmente iluminado por antorchas. Pasé un brazo por los hombros de Bella y la pegué a mi cuerpo.

— ¿Quién diría que después de coquetearme el primer día de clases en el pasillo del instituto terminaríamos acá? —reí —. No sé si debes dar gracias o maldecir tu suerte —pensé que reiría conmigo, pero en cambio se alzó parándose con la punta de los pies y acercó su boca a la mía para darme un pequeño beso que cambió a uno más pasional y que terminó dejando a mí y a Bella desnudos y ella con sus piernas en mis caderas, mientras avanzaba a tientas con ella hacia la pequeña cama. La recosté suavemente y mi vista se dirigió confundida hacia su vientre, el cual tenía unos extraños y casi imperceptibles dibujos tribales verdes.

— ¿Qué es eso? —se los señalé. Ella se miró y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Rose una vez me dijo que aparecían mientras llegabas al orgasmo con la persona que amas, cuando lo hicimos en san Valentín, noté que me salieron, pero me di cuenta mucho después cuando ya casi no se notaban —me miró con su ceño fruncido —. Aun no lo hemos hecho y ya los tengo, ¿Significa que te amo más de lo que ya lo hago?, ¿O que terminaré completamente verde a este paso? —reí con ella y me recosté a su lado.

—Pensé que nunca te tendría que preguntar esto, pero Bella, ¿quieres hacerlo hoy? —me miró mordiendo su labio y con sus ojos ligeramente brillosos mientras negaba con culpabilidad.

—Creo… creo que me siento cansada, ¿Podemos sólo dormir abrazados? —le sonreí y la atraje hacia mí, quedando pegado con su suave piel y poniendo una mano en su hombro y la otra en su vientre sobre los extraños dibujos.

/°/

Mi cuerpo parecía extrañamente agarrotado a la hora de despertar por la tarde en el subterráneo de Verona. Edward me tenía fuertemente abrazada con aun su mano posada en mi vientre y en los dibujos que aun tenía, pero que ahora se habían marcado más, supuse que al paso de la noche, la mariposa que tenía tatuada en mi cadera parecería volar en un jardín de hojas verdes.

Nos levantamos finalmente, luego de encontrar una especie de baño, en donde prácticamente inundamos por completo en subterráneo. Casi a las siete de la tarde salimos finalmente a recorrer las calles de Verona. Obviamente era algo estúpido puesto que estábamos huyendo, pero según mi experiencia, era muy improbable que ellos nos buscaran en un lugar como Italia… primero se irían por lugares muy cálidos y luego otros con las características de Forks.

Las murallas escritas con dedicatorias de amor me llamaron la atención en nuestro paseo y finalmente me di cuenta que estábamos en lo que se llamaba la tumba de Julieta Capuleto. Edward tironeó de mí para entrar y me arrastró hasta la estatua que estaba ahí.

Nos acercamos lentamente y él dejó un beso en mi mejilla antes de irse a inspeccionar las murallas que estaban a nuestro alrededor. Una idea cruzó por mi cabeza y me paré con mayo decisión frente a la imagen y digámoslo, me sentía completamente ridícula estando frente a la estatua que supuestamente representaba a Julieta, pero debía intentarlo.

—Hola Julieta… —mierda, era vergonzoso —. Sólo espero que nada me separe de él —eché una mirada a Edward que seguía leyendo las cartas que estaban pegadas en las paredes —. Sí, sólo espero eso… —me removí inquieta no sabiendo que mas decir —. También espero que mates a Aro de alguna forma… ¿Tienes algún poder divino? —le miré con ojos entrecerrados y luego me golpeé mentalmente al darme cuenta que miraba así a una estatua.

Finalmente caminé hacia Edward y lo abracé por la cintura mientras veía como el perdía sus ojos tratando de leer todas las cartas.

— ¿Quieres escribir algo? —susurré. Él me miró con ojos brillosos y tomó un lápiz que estaba tirado mientras escribía sobre la nota con la dirección que le había dado Rose en el bolso.

Él me miró unos segundos antes de escribir rápidamente:_ "Bella + Edward = Amor&Fuego"_

En otra ocasión hubiese encontrado la forma de burlarme de su frase, pero en ese momento me enterneció tanto, que sólo pude sonreírle y atraerlo hacia mí para besarlo.

Mi respiración comenzó a entrecortarse y después de unos momentos, Edward me tomó de la mano y me sacó de ese lugar para comenzar a caminar nuevamente hacia los subterráneos. Tontamente iba mirando mis zapatos mientras caminaba envuelta por un brazo de él, pero paré abruptamente cuando percibí el aroma de Aro en el ambiente. Edward me dio una mirada asustada y supe que había entendido todo perfectamente, por lo que comenzamos a correr tratando de llegar al subterráneo lo más pronto posible.

Fue inevitable para mí cerrar los ojos con frustración cuando llegamos a la entrada y vimos a Aro con Jacob y seis idiotas más, quienes se repartieron para tomarme a mí y a Edward.

— ¡Bella! —gritó cuando trataba de luchar para zafarse al igual que yo. Lo miré de manera desesperada y traté aun más de zafarme del agarre de los tres hombres que me tenían. Unos pasos lentos y sonoros se escucharon por el callejón, y por allí apareció una mujer alta y delgada que traía algo en la mano.

— ¡Maldita perra! —grité cuando la reconocí como la azafata del avión. Ella se había colado para tendernos una trampa y quise tomarla de su cabello rubio para arrastrarla por todo Italia si era posible.

Me sonrió con superioridad mientras avanzaba y abría el subterráneo, donde rápidamente fuimos ingresados con Edward, pero quedando ampliamente separados.

— ¿Qué hacemos, Aro? —habló un hombre alto y forzudo que sostenía a mi novio.

—Pueden darle todo su amor a él, pero yo me encargaré de ella unos instantes —los tres sujetos parecieron soltar a Edward, pero sólo lo dejaron en el piso para comenzar a golpearlo. Grité sabiendo que sería inútil pues nadie me escucharía y dudo que alguien pudiera con siete hijos del fuego en su contra e intentar zafarme del agarre que esos hombres ejercían sobre mí era otra opción inútil pues sentía como sus dedos comenzaban a marcar mis brazos por la fuerza.

Aro llegó hasta mí y se sacó lentamente los guantes negros sin quitar su mirada indescifrable de la mía que lo miraba con odio. Alzó su mano y rápidamente golpeó mi mejilla de la cual salió un pequeño brote de sangre.

—Puedes escapar —susurró mientras se acuclillaba frente a mi —, pero sólo si matas con tus propias manos al adefesio que tengo a mis espaldas —dijo refiriéndose a Edward —. Es la única manera que tengo de perdonarte tu traición, Isabella.

Las palabras no alcanzaron a salir de mi boca pues paré abruptamente al sentir como Edward soltaba un quejido de dolor. Alcé mi vista y lo vi tendido sobre el piso y cubierto de sangre.

— ¿Qué dices? —insistió Aro —. ¿Necesitas un incentivo?, ¿O no quieres hacerlo frente a ellos? — paseó su mirada sobre los idiotas que me sostenían. Tampoco respondí nada, no encontraba los garabatos y las maldiciones suficientes por las cuales llamarlo. Él obviamente malinterpretó mi silencio y le indicó a los sujetos que habían golpeado a Edward que se largaran y a los que me sostenían que se fueran sólo dos, quedando él conmigo, Edward y el otro que me tomaba de los hombros —. Espero una respuesta, Isabella — volvió a dirigirse hacia mí. — ¿Acaso lo dudas? Estas en Verona, eso es patético… ¿Acaso crees que ustedes son o serán como Romeo y Julieta? Puede que se parezcan sólo en la muerte absurda, pero aquí —nos señaló con un dedo — no hay amor, ambos sabemos que eso probablemente no exista y que finalmente luego de varios meses el fuego te superará y no querrás estar con él… ¿Es lástima lo que sientes por él?

—Tú no sabes… —dije con los dientes apretados —. Yo a él… yo no lo mataré, te mataré a ti… — él negó teatralmente mientras de su abrigo sacaba una brillante y filosa daga con la que comenzó a jugar.

—No debiste decir eso —dijo dando vueltas a mí alrededor. De improviso me tomó del cabello y me lo jaló hacia atrás para obligarme a mirarlo —. Debiste acceder a matarlo —la punta de la daga se instaló en mi nuca y sentí como rasgaba por la mitad mi blusa, quedando sólo sujeta por la parte inferior.

La respiración de Aro se sintió en mi cuello mientras pasaba su daga por mi espalda en un movimiento suave y sutil, que después tuvo mayor presión, haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor al sentir como el filo me cortaba y trazaba una línea de sangre desde mi nuca hasta mi espalda baja. Edward abrió los ojos con dificultad, entornando finalmente su mirada al escuchar mi grito al cual él respondió con un gruñido. Quise decirle que no hiciera eso, que permaneciera en silencio mientras yo intentaba salvarnos, ya que entré prácticamente en desesperación cuando vi a Aro fijar sus ojos en él y caminar hacia donde se encontraba.

Cerré los ojos esperando que todo pasara, que fuera una mentira o que por lo menos llegaran mis amigos y nos salvaran, pero gruesas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos al saber que nada de eso sería posible. Debía encontrar alguna manera de sacarnos de allí, o por lo menos de sacar a Edward de este lugar… Yo que nunca me arrepentía de nada, en este preciso momento estaba totalmente arrepentida de no haber buscado con mayor ahínco al Príncipe del Fuego, quizás de haberlo encontrado, hubiese podido estar bien con Edward.

— ¿Ves Isabella? —miré a Aro con furia. Tomó bruscamente a Edward de la camisa y se la rompió, exponiendo su cicatriz — ¿Ves lo horrible que es?... aun me pregunto que fue lo que viste en el, pero creo que con los pequeños arreglos de ahora, no le verás nada mas —fruncí el ceño al no comprender y mi mirada se fijó en Edward quien tenía la cabeza gacha. Mierda, él se comportaba algunas veces como si fuera un león que reniega de ser llamado "oveja", y este era justo el momento para ser eso, ¿Porqué se dejaba vencer tan rápido?

Su rostro cambió de un momento a otro, reflejando un gran dolor y rabia mientras alternaba mis ojos de él hacia Aro… entonces comprendí todo y mi visión se volvió roja. La misma daga que había pasado por mi espalda, ahora era pasada por la espalda de Edward, dejando la misma línea que en la mía y rompiendo la piel arrugada de su cicatriz. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, golpeé de improviso al hombre que me retenía y al verme sin él, lo único que hice fue correr hacia Aro y lanzarme sobre él para impedir que le siguiera haciendo daño a Edward.

Quedé sobre el, con una mano sobre su hombro y con la otra golpeando sin cesar su rostro a la vez que las lágrimas volvían a brotar de mis ojos. No tendría piedad, no tenía por qué tenerla con él. Edward era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida y no permitiría que él lo dañara mas.

—Bella… — mi nombre salido como un quejido de los labios de mi novio fue lo que me distrajo de mi tarea de matar a Aro. Al volver mi vista, me encontré con que estaba tratando de ponerse de pie, e iba a gritarle que se detuviera, pero algo colisionó conmigo de manera fuerte e hizo que cayera varios metros alejada de donde estaba.

Mi espalda chocó de manera dolorosa con el piso, sentía como la sangre comenzaba a brotar ya de manera lenta, pero también sentía como las pequeñas piedras se clavaban e infectaban mi herida. Alcé mi cabeza con dificultad y me encontré con que ahora sólo estábamos Aro, Edward y yo en este lugar. Aro avanzó lentamente hacia mí moviendo sus manos en el proceso. Sabía lo que venía ahora. Él se estaba preparando para matarme o más bien, terminar con mi vida quemándome por completo. Lo miré a los ojos tratando de no demostrar todo el miedo que sentía y dije:

— ¿Qué esperas para matarme? —él me miró con lastima —. Eres una escoria, un maldito que debe matar para tener poder, ¿Estas contento con eso?... Yo quizás me vaya al infierno Aro, y haré todo lo posible por volver y hacer tu vida miserable —tiré un escupo en su zapato —. Hijo de la gran…

Aro en ese momento, estuvo más dispuesto que nunca a matarme, y lo iba a hacer, pero algo extraño sucedió. Sentí el calor del fuego rozándome tiernamente, casi acariciándome, pero lo único que estaba frente a mi era una especie de llama azul que envolvía y quemaba a Aro por completo. Mis ojos prácticamente salieron de sus cuencas al darme cuenta de que eso era un extraño fuego azul…

Y Edward estaba parado con dificultad y proyectándola de sus manos… y Edward era agua pero no fuego… y eso no era agua, sino que era un maldito fuego azul. Las piezas encajaron en mi cabeza por completo, me di cuenta de todas las evidencias que tuve frente a mí y que no distinguí.

Edward era la persona que buscaba, él era mi príncipe, pero el que yo buscaba, mi príncipe del fuego.

No supe qué pasó con Aro ni con el resto de los hijos del fuego, sólo fui consciente de que me moví con dificultad hacia Edward quien después de lanzar esa llama había caído estrepitosamente al piso de manera inconsciente. No podía ni tenía fuerzas para hacer algo más que tenderme junto a el abrazándolo, pues el dolor comenzó a llegar a mi espalda aun mas mientras me sentía muy débil y un ligero dolor se instalaba en mi vientre bajo, que luego pasó a ser una calidez. Pero nada de eso importaba ya.

Contaba con que Aro hubiese muerto, con que los chicos llegaran y con que nada mas me separara de los brazos de Edward donde justo ahora estaba antes de perderme junto a él en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas tardes :D Lo son por lo menos aquí en Chile.<em>

_¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, ¿Un poquito doloroso? Puede ser... pero calma, que faltan capis y falta que se desarrolle la trama y todo eso._

_Como dije en el grupo de Facebook, el capi - por lo menos para mí - es bien romántico, sinceramente me encantó en momento en que van a la tumba de Julieta y aunque encontré un poco raro lo que Edward escribió en el papel, me gustó igual. Ustedes pensarán que estoy loca, porque estoy hablando como si el fic no lo creara yo jaja pero es que pensé por los personajes, tengo que hacerlo así, y Edward, nuestra ovejita hubiese escrito algo así._

_Muchas pensaron algo con el capi anterior y... ¿Bella estará embarazada? :O si es así... ¿Será una ovejita o leoncita/o? Se los dejo a su imaginación... ¿Y el dolor de vientre al final del capi? Ou que pasará ? daiosudiasud_

_Gracias a ustedes, estoy nominada a los "premios" FFAD en las siguientes categorías:_

**_- Mejor Fic Revelación : Repararte_**

**_- Mejor Trama Original : Hijos del Fuego_**

**_- Mejor Autora Promesa : Isabel Warped_**

_Las invito a votar por mi o en su defecto por su fic favorito, hay unos muy buenos como Locura de una Obsesión, Ojo por ojo... etc. _

_**Votar en este link www. premios-ffad. blogspot. com (sin espacios)**_

_Espero que estén muy bien y que hayan pasado un feliz día de las madres... A mi, mis peluches me regalaron tarjetitas jjejej._

_Un gran saludo a AniLu... Mierda, me haces tanto reír, espero que sigas comiendo chocolate y que tu fic emprenda un gran vuelo en lo alto._

_Isa :)_


	16. Siempre sol

_La trama es mía._**  
><strong>

_Gracias a mi linda beta Euge Ozan [ A Smile Can Change The World ] (www facebook groups / betasffaddiction) por betear este capi._

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Siempre sol**

...

_— ¡Edward! — comencé a removerlo. Yo me había despertado ya, pero el seguía sin estar consciente. — Despierta amor... — pasé mi nariz por su cuello verificando que su pulso seguía ahí. — te amo... ¡Despierta! _

El sol me llegó completamente a los ojos cegándome por unos segundos… sabía que no estaba en lo correcto, que era mucho más acertado estar acompañando a Edward, pero yo nunca hacía lo correcto, menos aun estando tan enamorada de Edward, como lo estoy ahora, y mucho menos después de enterarme que él era el príncipe que tanto buscaba.

Cuando me desperté luego del ataque en Verona, me encontré con mi torso completamente vendado, con Alice mirándome con ojos brillantes como si tuviera entre sus labios un secreto que no podía soltar, con Edward aun inconsciente (había recibido muchos golpes) y con la certeza de que él era el príncipe del Fuego.

Yo no era una chica que se lanzaría felizmente a la vida al saber que su novio es un príncipe, yo no había reaccionado revotando de alegría como se lo habían esperado. Yo estaba enojada, más bien furiosa… ¿Por qué habían engañado a Edward? Lo habían sacado de su familia, le habían obligado a ser quien no es y él lo había pasado mal. Peor me sentí al darme cuenta que la cicatriz que tanto lo acomplejaba en su espalda era por ese cruel engaño, y obviamente esto no iba a quedar así, yo vengaría todo lo malo que le había sucedido aunque pareciera una momia con las vendas, y el primero en encabezar mi lista, era Carlisle, o bueno, lo era antes de saber por boca de Rose que cuando nos marchamos de la playa, Emmett lo había reducido a polvo.

Ahora estaba aquí, dos días después del ataque, cruzando un asqueroso pantano y preguntándome porque los hijos del agua viven en lugares tan horribles… y es que ellos también eran horribles. Me di cuenta que debí saber desde siempre lo de Edward, pues ahora que estaba en esas tierras, me daba cuenta que los hijos del agua no los definía la palabra "belleza". Quizás las ninfas sean algo lindas, pero los titanes no lo eran ni por asomo… Edward por lo tanto era el diamante en bruto del reino y con mayor razón, el excluido y el eslabón que se trata de reducir. Su belleza ahora resultaba tan deslumbrante que para mí era obvio que él era un titán del fuego, y Carlisle digamos que había contado con una belleza algo peculiar, no siendo horrible como los demás, pero si estando sólo en un término medio. El muy idiota nunca se hubiese podido comparar con mi Edward.

Entonces todo calzó como las piezas de un rompe cabezas: Edward me había contado que desde pequeño a él no lo dejaban acercarse a nosotros, es más, él debería huir si veía uno… y Carlisle le tenía un profundo odio, que viéndolo desde un punto de vista simple, ese odio era lo mismo que una gran envidia.

Seguí atravesando el pantano y cerré mis ojos fuertemente… quisiera que él estuviera aquí, estar en sus brazos y que él me protegiera –a su manera-, pero las cosas muchas veces no son como uno quiere, aunque en este caso, yo fui la que eligió esto.

_— ¿No ha despertado? — susurré. Me afligía verlo de esa manera… tan débil y vulnerable, cuando obviamente él no era así, no debía ser así._

_—No —susurró Alice acongojada. Ahora que todos sabíamos la verdad, Edward parecía haberse convertido en la figura de devoción de todos en el reino._

_—Alice yo… —casi no podía contener mis lágrimas —. Yo lo amo, pero no… creo que no puedo —sollocé —, debes entender… —ella me miró de manera comprensiva y asintió con pesar — ¿Sabes cuándo despertará? Quiero estar aquí cuando lo haga…_

_— ¿Irás a otro lugar?, ¿Acaso te marcharás hasta que él despierte? —su voz destilaba sutiles gotas de enojo, y llevaba mucha razón._

No supe que responder, porque en realidad no había nada que responder… ¿Cómo le decía que iba al reino del agua a averiguar porque habían engañado a Edward?, sin duda ninguno de mis amigos me dejaría ir, pero yo no iba a pelear, no podía hacerlo con las enormes vendas con las que estaba envuelta mi espalda.

Después de aquel horrible pantano, sorprendentemente me encontré con la entrada a un maravilloso lugar, tuve que trepar a un árbol y mirar escondida para que la poca gente que pasaba no me descubriera. El lugar gritaba sólo una palabra: paz. Todo lo que veías te relajaba de alguna forma… no sabía si era el sonido del oleaje del mar, la brisa o simplemente la el murmullo de algunos pájaros. Ahora, estando acá, podía entender en cierto modo el apego que Edward sentía por este lugar: si bien el estaba un poco reprimido estando acá y lo discriminaban por su cicatriz, el pueblo del reino del agua era algo que te atraía hacia él, tal como me había atraído a mi Edward cuando pensé que era un titán del agua, o por lo menos cuando se comportó como uno en algunos momentos.

Miré mi reloj y vi que quedaban al menos cinco horas para que anocheciera y decidí esperarlas para entrar sin que nadie me viera. Analicé mas el lugar, y lo que vi me pareció muy extraño: el pueblo era increíblemente muy poco transitado, tanto que durante las tres horas que llevaba conté a cuatro personas que pasaron caminando con sus ropas extrañas y a la vez hermosas, pero las personas prácticamente corrían para llegar a su destino. El pueblo sinceramente parecía muerto, pero a la vez lleno de vida sólo por el mar.

Según mi reloj, las cinco horas ya habían pasado, pero el sol seguía como siempre en el cielo, recordé entonces que al reino del agua le llamaban "El lugar donde siempre brilla el sol". Era sin duda un apodo contradictorio, porque si bien el sol estaba en lo alto brillando como nunca, parecía no iluminar a las personas que transitaban bajo el.

Con pasos cautelosos comencé a caminar por un camino empedrado, el silencio rodaba todo a mí alrededor y eso ya comenzaba a exasperarme. Finalmente llegué a lo que parecía era el palacio y me sorprendí al no ver guardias o alguien custodiando la entrada. Me encogí de hombros y entré sin esperar más: el palacio era un lugar hermoso, pero en donde no encontraba nada que gritara la existencia de Edward ahí. Una señora de linda figura, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes pasó caminando apresuradamente, tanto que sólo se percató de mi cuando carraspeé sonoramente y dejó caer la fuente que llevaba en sus manos.

—No… no me hagas nada —susurró con voz ahogada. Inmediatamente tomé una postura mucho menos amedrentadora y comencé a caminar con los brazos alzados en son de paz hacia ella.

—Tranquila —dije —. Sólo quiero hablar con el rey, no te haré daño —ella frunció el ceño y me miró como si estuviera loca.

— ¿El rey? —musitó contrariada —. Si te hubieses adelantado un año posiblemente lo hubieses encontrado vivo.

— ¿Quieres decir que está muerto? —no tenía idea de eso —. ¿Entonces quien está a cargo?

— Los príncipes se marcharon hace mucho… —su cabeza calló un poco y pareció soltar unas lágrimas.

— ¿Y no han vuelto? —sabía perfectamente que no, pero quería que ella me lo dijera.

— ¿Porqué preguntas todo esto? Eres una ninfa del fuego… ¿Acaso quieres hacer algo contra el reino? —sus ojos verdes me miraron con decisión, no pude contener mi mueca de sorpresa al darme cuenta de que estaba frente a una ninfa del agua valiente, que no se pondría a pensar en su vida si quisiera salvar su pueblo.

—No… yo no soy mala —susurré acercándome a ella y tomándola del brazo. Obviamente ella trató de soltarse, pero no la dejé —. ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar privado?

Me miró con cautela y luego asintió indicándome que pasara hacia una habitación vacía.

—Mi nombre es… —iba a presentarme, pero ella puso una mano frente a mi rostro y me lo impidió.

—No me interesa saberlo y a ti tampoco te interesa saber el mío, sólo vamos a hablar —me encogí de hombros y esperé a que comenzara —. El príncipe Carlisle volvió hace más o menos diez días, el se veía devastado e inmediatamente le pregunté por su hermano. Yo soy el ama de llaves del palacio y para nadie es secreto que Edward era mi niño consentido —sollozó —, él estaba sólo en el mundo, nunca encajaba y yo siempre estuve para ayudarlo, pero eso no era suficiente.

— ¿Carlisle les dijo porque no volvió? —tenía que saber que mentira había dicho ese mugroso, esta señora se veía bastante afectada como para que le hubiese dado él una buena noticia. La mujer me miró de manera nerviosa y se mordió el labio antes de hablar.

—Asesinaron a mi niño… —pude ver como el nerviosismo de ella se transformó en furia —. Carlisle dijo que los hijos del fuego lo habían asesinado... —sin duda, si Carlisle no estuviera muerto, yo misma me encargaría de matarlo.

—No lo asesinaron — ella me miró con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas y no lo soporté mas. Caminé hacia ella y la abracé, al principio se tensó pero luego me devolvió el abrazo —. Él está vivo y Carlisle lo quería matar… tú debes saber porqué —inesperadamente ella se separó de forma ruda y me miró fijamente.

— ¿Eso es verdad? ¿Porqué hueles a él? Su aroma está impregnado en ti.

—Él es mi novio, yo lo amo —me estremecí al recordar que lo había dejado sólo, pero él debía entender que esto lo hacía por el… ¿Qué pasaba si la verdad era demasiado dura? Sin duda yo lo protegería de eso —. Tuvimos una lucha contra el rey de mi pueblo y los dos salimos heridos — la mujer ahogó un sollozo —, pero él me salvó, el demostró ser el príncipe del fuego que estaba perdido, ¿Porqué se lo ocultaron?

—No sé si debería decirte esto —se paró y comenzó a caminar por la habitación —. Será mejor que te vayas.

—No me iré hasta que me diga la verdad —respondí con voz dura —. He sido amable porque usted quiere a Edward y eso me hace respetarla, pero no tiente su suerte. Debo proteger a Edward y saber la verdad es lo único que necesito —me miró y luego se sentó con resignación en su sillón.

—Mi pequeño llegó un día veintinueve de Junio al palacio —suspiró —. Tenía seis años y por alguna razón no recordaba nada de lo que le había sucedido. En ese entonces el rey Félix gobernaba junto a su reina Giselle.

« Ella en su juventud había tenido un amorío con un hijo del fuego, más bien con el verdadero padre de Edward, fue una cosa que no pasó a mayores, pero ella sin duda lo siguió recordando por siempre. Yo a ella la conocí desde que era una niña y por eso se su historia. Giselle era hermosa y sin duda atrajo la atención de Edward padre, todos estábamos consternados pues un amor entre razas distintas no era nada común, más bien era algo impensado, poco después descubrimos que ese titán del fuego, en realidad era primer y único mestizo entre una ninfa del fuego y un titán del agua. Giselle como niña tonta no le dio importancia a eso, sólo hasta que Edward la dejó. Luego conoció a Félix y se casó con él sin pensarlo. Él estaba en realidad enamorado de ella y por hacerla feliz se enteró un poco de su historia y pensó que lo que ella necesitaba era un bebé que la hiciera olvidar todo y atraer su atención en otra cosa. »

« Así fue como nació Carlisle, el pobre resistía el poco amor que le entregaba su madre, pues Félix se había equivocado y en realidad lo que Giselle quería no era un hijo, sino algo que le recordara a su pasado amor. Félix no quería equivocarse nuevamente, por lo que decidió que si ella quería a un hijo del fuego eso le iba a dar, pero obviamente nunca renunciaría a ella, por lo que creyó que robar al hijo del hombre que le había quitado el amor de su esposa era la mejor opción. Organizó todo para una batalla gigantesca, y en realidad logró hacer un gran daño en el reino del fuego. En resumidas cuentas, capturó a Edward, esparció el rumor de que él había muerto, y en realidad lo trajo al palacio y se lo entregó a su esposa. Giselle pudo ver en él a su amor y entonces logró tener un poco de aprecio hacia Félix mientras que el poco cariño y atención que le daba a Carlisle fue desplazado hacia Edward, quien se convirtió en objeto de su devoción y amor.»

— ¿Y las marcas de Edward? —mi voz sonó ronca por estar tanto tiempo sin hablar.

—A pesar de que él no recordaba nada, su naturaleza era más fuerte y se resistía a todo, no quería ser un hijo del agua, no quería acercarse a Giselle ni a Félix a pesar de que ellos lo trataban con mucho amor —me sorprendió que Félix quisiera a Edward —. Giselle en realidad estaba loca — dijo distraídamente —. Por un lado quería que Edward le recordara a un hijo del fuego, pero por el otro añoraba que se convirtiera en un hijo del agua, por lo que ella fue la que mandó a que borraran la marca de su espalda y que le tiñeran el mechón de extraño color que tenía atrás en su nuca — escondió su rostro en sus manos y negó frenéticamente —. Ella decía amar a Edward, pero no le importó que él gritara cuando le quemaban la espalda, no le importó que a él lo molestaran y lo despreciaran por esa marca… ella sólo quería ver a Edward padre en el niño y a la vez quería ver a un hijo del agua, estaba loca…

— ¿Qué pasó después? —dije con los dientes apretados y luchando con las lágrimas. Quería quemar a Giselle para que le pidiera una y otra vez perdón a Edward.

—Ella se encontró un día con el padre de Edward y Elizabeth, su esposa. Giselle esperaba que él volviera con ella, pero eso no sucedió; él estaba muy enamorado de su reina y no la iba a engañar con ella quien sólo la recordaba como un amor de juventud. Ellos estaban viviendo su luto por la supuesta muerte de su hijo, se acompañaban y se amaban, no tenían tiempo si quiera para prestar atención a los arrebatos de Giselle, por lo que ella se ahogó en envidia y terminó suicidándose, sin importarle que dejaba a una familia, pues Félix la amaba a pesar de todo, Edward no le tenía cariño pero si extrañó una figura materna y a Carlisle lo dejó destrozado, él quería a su madre, al igual que su padre la aceptaba y se desvivía por un poco de cariño. Al morir ella, encontró un solo culpable para todos sus males y ese era Edward.

—Carlisle sufrió mucho… —dije — ¿Él nunca amó a nadie?

—No sientas lástima por él. Yo traté de ayudarlo, pero su corazón estaba tan infectado que sólo quería hacer daño y cubrirse en una máscara falsa de victimización —suspiró —. Y sí, hubo una chica, pero como te dije, él estaba preocupado de otras cosas, por lo que Esme se aburrió de esperarlo.

—Él ahora está muerto —tenía un poco de miedo al decírselo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría —. Él quiso separarme de Edward, y por todas las cosas que dices creo que lo decía para que yo misma lo matara, pero no pude, lo amo demasiado…

—Entiendo —dijo mirando sus piernas —. ¿Entonces mi niño sigue con vida? —asentí con una sonrisa.

—Creo que ahora debo irme, le diré a Edward que te visite uno de estos días —me di la vuelta, pero antes una pregunta pasó por mi cabeza —. ¿Qué pasó con el pueblo? —pregunté extrañada —. Parece muerto.

—Carlisle lo tuvo así —dijo con pesar —. Hace diez días todo cambió para nosotros, él quería organizar una batalla contra ustedes, pero nadie le hiso caso entonces él se deshizo de todos ellos, que eran la mayoría.

—Lo lamento.

—No lo lamentes, ahora vete y regresa con tu hombre —sus palabras espinaron mi corazón, ahora sabía toda la verdad y eso no ayudaba mucho, no podía ocultarle nada a Edward, él debía saberlo… sólo que tendría que llegar a tiempo para que no se enojara conmigo por no estar ahí.

/°/

Solté un quejido al sentir todos mis huesos como si hubiesen sido comprimidos, quería una mano en torno a la mía, aun con los ojos cerrados sabía que ella no estaba conmigo, no sentía su presencia ni su aroma en la habitación. Con desilusión terminé por abrir los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en una hermosa habitación sobre una gran cama de edredón dorado. Mis ojos intentaron en vano buscar a Bella, pero aun así no la encontré.

Por mi mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes de lo sucedido anteriormente… ¿Qué había pasado? Recuerdo ver a Aro preparándose para matar a mi Bella y que en ese minuto simplemente yo no tuve que pensar mucho, podría haber estado molido por los golpes pero de igual forma yo iba a salvarla fuera como fuera. La impotencia y la frustración que sentí hicieron que algo cálido se proyectara de mí, algo con lo cual quería ayudar a mi amor y a la vez pulverizar a Aro. Una llamarada azul salió de mí y entonces supe que lo que yo creía que era no era realidad.

_— ¡¿Llegaste? ¿Qué hiciste todos estos días, Bella? _—la voz de Alice se escuchó tras la puerta.

_—Eso a ti te importa una mierda, estaba protegiendo a Edward — chilló_.

Podía incluso ver las muecas de indignación que se pondrían en su rostro, pero algo más me llamó la atención, y eso fue que ella se había marchado.

Hubo unos sonidos parecidos a los de los golpes, algunos gruñidos y posteriormente las risas frenéticas de ellas. Rodé los ojos y me preparé para la imagen de mi novia entrando a la habitación.

Ella estaba esplendida, brillante, pero con la mirada un poco triste, el cabello revuelto y podía hasta notar sus caderas ligeramente más anchas. Lo último me hiso fruncir el ceño, Bella se veía hermosa y la seguiría amando aunque pesara el doble o el triple de lo que pesa, pero ella era delgada comiera lo que comiera, incluso a veces comía cuatro hamburguesas seguidas y no engordaba ni un gramo mas

_¿Qué le sucedía entonces? _

Bella avanzó con pasos cautelosos mientras sostenía mi mirada. Cuando estuvo al lado de mi cama, con una mano le indiqué que se recostara e inmediatamente lo hiso.

— ¿Cómo estás? —susurró. Me volví hacia ella para que quedáramos frente a frente.

—Bien, acabo de despertar, ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bien —susurró —. Edward… yo me fui uno días… —puse un dedo en sus labios para callarla.

— ¿Acaso tu…?, ¿Acaso ibas a dejarme?, a pesar de todo ¿Lo ibas a hacer?... Bella, ¿Es que tu no entiendes que ahora eres mi princesa? —ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Lo sabes? —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Saber qué? —pregunté extrañado.

—Ok, te contaré una historia… —susurró —. Tienes que poner atención… Había una vez una chica nada común que tenía un novio también nada común…

— ¿Somos nosotros? —reí y ella prácticamente me mató con su mirada indicándome que me callara.

—Ella le escondía algo a él, pero no porque quería, sino porque si se lo decía probablemente no la dejarían estar junto a él —ahora comenzaba a prestar más atención a la historia —. Él se ponía celoso porque ella hablaba con un chico de su instituto —debía ser Alfonse —. Creía que ella lo engañaba, pero no era así, sólo era que a ella le habían encargado buscar al príncipe de su reino que se había perdido y ella creía que ese chico era el príncipe…

— ¿Y era él? —si Alfonse era el príncipe, significaba que tenía muchas más posibilidades de estar con Bella.

—Un día ella y su novio tuvieron que escapar, pero los encontraron. A él lo golpearon y a ella la querían matar, pero justo su novio se paró e hiso algo que terminó por matar al hombre que tenía a su novia. Entonces ella se quedó sorprendida y media asustada, porque se daba cuenta de que por fin había encontrado al príncipe y él era su… —había entendido todo, pero yo quería que siguiera, no quería saberlo. Tomé su cabeza y la atraje hacia mí para darle un beso, no sé cuantos días estuve inconsciente, pero mis labios parecían extrañar mucho los suyos. Luego de un momento, ella se separó —. ¿Porqué no me dejaste continuar?

—Después hablamos de eso… ¿Si? —le rogué.

— ¿Sabes que estás posponiendo algo que llegará igual? —asentí mientras la tomaba de sus caderas y la ponía sobre mí. Ella inmediatamente captó mi mensaje y puso una sonrisa seductora mientras pasaba sus manos por mi pecho vendando —. ¿Necesita algo Sr. Edward?

— ¿Mi medicina señorita enfermera? —lamí sus labios y ella gimió. Mis manos pasaron por su cabello desenredándolo y luego bajaron al borde de su blusa.

Comencé a besar su cuello mientras la dejaba sin ninguna prenda en la parte superior, pero cuando mis manos se pusieron en su cintura me paralicé. Allí había algo redondo, pequeño y duro… parecía como si se hubiese tragado una pequeña pelota de futbol.

Algo me dijo que acariciara esa zona y pude sentir un pequeño movimiento en su interior. Miré a Bella con lágrimas en los ojos y ella parecía asustada, asombrada y con una milésima de felicidad en su rostro, sabía bien que estaba en un estado de shock.

— ¿Estas…? —ella no me respondió, por algún motivo alternó su mirada de sus dedos, luego su vientre y finalmente mis ojos. Aquellos minutos y él que Bella se desplomara contra mi pecho me indicó que estaba en lo correcto. Mi chica de fuego iba a tener un bebé…

* * *

><p><em>*El capi ya a sido reemplazado por el que beteó Euge :3 *<em>

_El capi no tiene mucho, eso lo sé, pero era muy importante que se supiera la verdadera historia de Edward, y quiero que sepan que odio con toda mi alma a Giselle... maldita perra loca ¬¬ _

_La mujer que habló con Bella, de la cual aun no se sabe en la historia su nombre, ella era la única que podía decirlo, los padres falsos de Edward están muertos y los verdaderos también, y Carlisle se supone que también está muerto._

_Edward sabe que Bella está embarazada... ¿Cómo se lo toma ella? Ugh... ¡Hagan sus apuestas! se acepta: ovejita, leona o la parejita... nada de cuatrillisos o octillisos jajajajaj_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi, gracias por sus comentarios y todo lo hermoso que me dan... y para las que me preguntaron: el fic tendrá entre 20 a 25 capítulos, pero no mas._

_Espero que estén bien y nos volvemos a encontrar en los siguientes capis :D_

_Isa._


	17. Opuestos

_La trama es mía._**  
><strong>

__Gracias a mi linda beta Euge Ozan [ A Smile Can Change The World ] (www facebook groups / betasffaddiction) por betear este capi.__

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

**Opuestos**

_..._

—Entonces… ¿Qué haremos con él? —en mi voz era casi tangible en miedo y los nervios.

— ¿Porqué hablas así? —gruñó —. ¿Estamos juntos en esto? Si es así, entonces no hay porqué tener miedo, ¿Acaso me dejarás solo con él?

—No, pero… — iba a contestar, pero de repente me sentí idiota por tener esta pequeña pelea con él. El ambiente a nuestro alrededor era hermoso. No estábamos en Forks ni en nuestra cascada, mucho menos en el prado, sino que estábamos en uno de los jardines ocultos del reino —. Hablemos después de eso, ¿sí? —prácticamente le rogué. Edward entrecerró sus ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios y me tomó de la cintura para sentarme en sus piernas —. ¿Cómo lo llevas? —él me miró confundido unos segundos. Probablemente debía tratar con más tacto el tema de que él era el príncipe, pero no tuve la paciencia necesaria —. Lo de que eres fuego y no agua, Edward, ¿Cómo lo llevas? —su ceño se frunció y miró a la nada casi intentando encontrar la respuesta en la hierba.

—Yo… no estoy seguro —respondió —. Nunca me sentí cómodo siendo un titán del agua, tampoco tenía un gran apego a mi familia, si a mi padre y algo a Carlisle, pero no lo suficiente como para sentir pena de no ser alguien de su misma sangre —suspiró y me miró con ojos brillantes —. También está el hecho de que te amo y las palabras que Stephan nos había dicho en la playa. Después de eso, siempre sentí miedo de que encontraras a alguien con quien en realidad debías estar, un hijo del fuego, alguien igual a ti.

— ¿Cuántas veces te dije que eso era una estupidez? —rodé los ojos y dejé caer pesadamente mi cabeza en su hombro. Levanté mi vista un poco para mirarlo, sus ojos aun seguían siendo brillantes y la misma sonrisa de hace unos instantes permanecía en sus labios. Agradecí internamente que por cualquiera la razón que fuera, a él no le estaba afectando tanto todo esto.

—Muchas, pero eso no importa —gruñí cuando se encogió de hombros golpeando levemente mi cabeza de paso —- Yo no desconfiaba de ti, Bella. Sólo desconfiaba de mis capacidades. Entonces, ahora saber que soy capaz de mucho más, que soy igual a ti… eso sólo me hace feliz, muy feliz.

Por tercera vez volví a verificar que sus ojos no demostraran ningún atisbo de tristeza, y al darme cuenta de que seguía igual como antes, me lancé prácticamente sobre él.

—Tenía miedo de que no quisieras esto… ser quien en realidad eres — susurré. Él elevó su mano y me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de ella.

— Supongo que hoy es mi día de suerte… —fruncí el ceño. Edward no me estaba contestando lo que le había dicho —. Es la primera vez que admites que tienes miedo de algo. Lo vi en tu rostro cuando escapamos en Verona o cuando Aro me atacó, pero nunca lo habías admitido… ¿Y sabes que significa eso? —suspiró pesadamente y afianzó su agarre en mi cintura —. Significa que de una vez por todas tienes que decir lo que sientes…

—Siempre digo como me siento —estaba comenzando a enojarme por alguna razón —. Si no fuera así hubiese esperado a que tú me confesaras que me amabas primero, o sea y traducido al español, estaríamos aun esperando a ver cuando te decidías a declarárteme —rodó los ojos.

—Puede ser —si claro —. Pero a lo que me refiero es que nunca dices las cosas malas… ahora mismo, pareciera que estas totalmente confundida, que quieres escapar a algún lado y ¿Dónde quedo yo en todo eso? Se supone que debes confiar en mí.

—Confío en ti…

—Lo haces, pero no del todo como para decirme todo eso que sientes, y sé que es parte de tu naturaleza ser así, pero ahora yo también soy un hijo del Fuego y creo que no me comporto de esa forma.

—Es porque estuviste toda una vida en una pecera, no estás acostumbrado a esto —él soltó una carcajada y negó con su cabeza.

—Y dime, ¿Ahora que pasará con este bebé? —era el tema que no quería tocar pues aun estaba muy confundida por ello.

— ¿A que te refieres con "que pasará"?

—Tengo una pregunta para ti y por favor se seria —seguía ignorando mis preguntas —- ¿De quién es? —en cuanto terminó de decir eso mi mano ya estaba alzada para golpearlo, pero él rápidamente lo impidió —. Era broma —rió con demasiadas ganas —. Debiste ver tu rostro cuando te lo dije — me miró y obviamente entendió que no fue para nada una buena broma, ya que me tomó de los hombros y me obligó a recostarme por completo sobre el —. Perdón si te hizo sentir mal o si simplemente te enfureció. Sólo quiero que sepas que no me importa lo que seré de ahora en adelante, en el reino del fuego, o en el del agua, y hasta en el de la tierra te seguiría amando igual, siempre, a ti y a nuestro bebé.

_Nuestro bebé…_

Escuchar eso de sus labios en realidad me hizo sonreír. Yo aun no me acostumbraba a la idea de tener un bebé, no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque nunca lo había imaginado y se suponía que con Edward no corría riesgo alguno ya que no éramos de la misma especie… eso hasta ayer.

— ¿Qué te hace dudar tanto? —preguntó luego de unos segundos —. Yo no estoy dudando de nada, Bella. No sé que tienes que dudar tú… ahora tendremos una familia, nos amamos y somos totalmente compatibles.

_Compatibles…_

Esa palabra caló más en mí de lo que él pudo ver….

Grité, pero él no lo escuchó ya que fue un grito que resonó en todo mi interior. Me había enamorado de un Hijo del Fuego, y yo creía estar enamorada de uno del agua, yo creía que los opuestos se atraían, que lo deseaba y amaba por ser quien era, pero ahora veía que estaba totalmente equivocada.

Y no sólo yo me había equivocado, él también lo había hecho… ¿Cuántas veces me había demostrado que me amaba por que era una hija del fuego y por mi personalidad, por quien yo era? Demasiadas, y creo que solté un suspiro lastimero al darme cuenta de que quizás él ya no sería mi Edward – oveja. Las cosas estaban mal, no las quería así… y ahora tendría un bebé con él, ¿Cómo sería?

Me sentía extraña. No es que lo amara menos, por ningún motivo. Estaba confundida pero yo lo seguía amando igual, sólo estaba el hecho de que todo ahora había cambiado, y aunque fuera una estupidez, quizás perdería a mi ovejita.

Siempre había sentido que Edward, lamentablemente, se contenía de algo, y ahora sabíamos porqué era gracias a las situaciones que habíamos vivido. Él siempre había renegado de ser agua, trataba de ser pacifico y sumiso, pero no le resultaba tan bien pues no lo era… ¿Qué pasaría ahora que él en realidad era un Hijo del Fuego?

Entonces temí, y lamentablemente no fue un temor pequeño.

— ¿Me dirás lo que piensas? —lo miré y sus ojos ardían extrañamente. Supe muy bien entonces que yo no tenía porque ocultarle nada.

—Temo que no seas tú, Edward —en sus ojos ahora ardía la incomprensión —. Te amo, y te amaré seas lo que seas, pero también estaba acostumbrada a tu personalidad… a que me dejaras llamarte oveja, y sé que es estúpido, pero temo a que ya no seas eso —no esperaba que sonriera de la forma que en que lo hizo, pero la cuestión es que de un momento a otro me encontraba recostada sobre el pasto y con el suavemente sobre mí.

—Eres tontita… —mientras sonreía acarició su nariz con la mía —. Sabes que eso nunca pasará, siempre seré yo.

No alcancé a decirle nada cuando casi en un parpadeo lo encontré lejos de mi y recostado sobre el pasto con las manos en el borde de su playera.

— ¡¿Qué haces? —susurré con la voz entrecortada. Me avergonzaba un poco admitir que con las nuevas hormonas me costaba demasiado mantener mis manos lejos de él, y eso que estábamos recién convalecientes del ataque de Aro.

—Ven por tu ovejita, Bella… —se quitó la playera y la lanzó hacia algún lugar —. Debes enseñarme quien es la que manda.

Estuve con él antes de que alcanzara a decir otra cosa. No me importó si alguien estaba merodeando o si simplemente este no era el lugar correcto para hacerlo.

Rápidamente me posicioné sobre él, sintiendo con mis manos sus hombros, su cuello y su hermoso rostro, el cual comencé a besar por completo. Bajé aun mas con mis manos sintiendo como sus músculos de su abdomen se contraían bajo las vendas de sus heridas.

—Debemos tener cuidado con esto —dije sacando un segundo mi boca de su cuello.

Él casi no hablaba, tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y sus manos agarrando perfectamente mi trasero. Levantó la cabeza un poco y sus ojos verdes deseosos y brillantes de deseo me sonrieron aun más cuando comencé a despojarlo de sus jeans y de sus bóxers.

Mi vestido fue completamente rasgado por sus manos ávidas, quienes luego de eso comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda y mis muslos al mismo tiempo de que él se levantaba levemente para acercarme hacia él y abrazarme. Había extrañado este tipo de contacto aunque hubiese sido un día o unas horas. Lo amaba y quería tenerlo siempre junto a mí.

Busqué a tientas sus labios con los míos por su cuello, su mandíbula y hasta llegar a la meta, en donde se unieron en un beso apasionado, en un suave rose de lenguas y en un mordisqueo de labios y mentones.

Sin decir nada comenzó a darme estocadas en mi centro aun sin entrar, él sabía que eso me gustaba, el sabía todo lo que era correcto en mi y sabía aun mas que me encantaba que hiciera eso mientras sus manos y luego sus labios se encargaban de mis pechos, los cuales lamió, besó y mordió.

—Tan suave, tal dulce… —suspiró contra la piel de mi pecho —. Quisiera vivir aquí siempre — dijo enterrando por completo su cabeza.

Mis gemidos eran demasiado audibles y sabía que no estaba para esperar mucho, por lo que comencé a balancearme sobre él para que el entrara dentro de mí. Ambos gemimos cuando nos sentimos piel con piel en cada milímetro de nuestros cuerpos, si, porque para estos momentos, yo estaba recostada sobre la hierba y él se encontraba completamente sobre mí, con sus labios pegados a los míos, con su pecho pegado en mi pecho, con nuestras piernas enredadas y por dentro más unidos que nunca, en nuestros sexos y en el pedacito de vida que crecía dentro de mí, porque era nuestro hijo y, a pesar de no estar acostumbrada, lo amaba igual a como amaba a su padre.

Sus manos se posicionaron a cada lado de mi cabeza mientras nos balanceábamos, y di un gemido lastimero al sentir que su pecho ya no estaba junto al mío.

— ¿Te das cuenta, Bella? —susurró con voz entrecortada. Él se encontraba ligeramente encorvado hacia mí —. No somos iguales, seguimos siendo como antes, distintos… nunca cambiará.

— ¿Cómo…? —mi voz fue casi inaudible por que el sorpresivamente atacó el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Seguimos siendo nosotros, tú siendo mi leona y yo aceptándote —susurró —. Seré celoso, posesivo y un poco impulsivo, pero tú serás el doble y muy diferente a mí. No será igual bebé —de repente sus palabras hicieron que sonriera mucho mas, por lo que tomé su cabeza y la acerqué hacia mis labios.

Nuestro beso duró sólo unos segundos, ya que nuevamente comenzó a besar mi cuello en el momento en el que ambos sentimos que íbamos a terminar. Sus manos agarraron fuerte las mías y unos segundos después de él llegué a mi orgasmo, sintiendo como me contraía sobre él. Edward cayó pesadamente en mí, provocando que soltáramos una risita.

—Te amo —susurró levantándose un poco y comenzando a bajar hasta mi vientre —. Los amo, y esta noticia me hizo muy feliz desde que me enteré —besó delicadamente mi vientre unos segundos y luego volvió para estrecharme en sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Aún no entiendo como no me di cuenta antes —dije —. Pero yo también los amo, no sé qué tan buena madre seré con este bebé, pero es nuestro y no puedo amarlo más de lo que ya lo hago.

Ya no había nada más que decir, estábamos bien, comenzaba a aceptar la idea de que iba a ser madre, de que en la vida se sufría cambios y que uno debía afrontarlos. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, como preocuparme de matar a Jacob, de asegurarme de que Aro y Carlisle estuvieran bajo tierra o sepultados en el mar, tenía que estar con mis amigos y seguir siendo yo, la mujer amiga de Vanessa y la que golpeaba a Tanya. Una panza de embarazada no me detendría.

Y por sobre todo, tenía que seguir como justo ahora, amando a Edward y aprovechando estos minutos perfectos.

—Ahora sí, debemos hablar de _eso _—susurró —. ¿Por qué quieres deshacerte de él? —lancé rayos por mis ojos… ¡¿Por qué tenía que interrumpir un momento así?

—Edward es necesario… no estamos preparados para él.

— ¿Tanto miedo le tienes a tu padre?

— ¡Yo sólo estoy preocupada por tu nuevo trasero real, imbécil! Charlie no se detiene a escuchar razones… ¡Él quería que nunca me casara! —solté todo el aire que contenía —. Te lo digo, Edward, deshagámonos de él y así no correrás peligro, no estás preparado para verlo.

—Soy el príncipe, no puede hacerme nada… —rodé los ojos —. Y mejor aun, próximamente seré el rey y tu serás mi reina, él debe darme crédito por tener a su hija en una posición tan alta —negué completamente asombrada por su tonta lógica —. Además él me agrada, te mantuvo soltera por todos estos años, sin novio ni nada parecido… moriría al saber que alguien del pasado me ganó todo esto —lo miré interrogante por la palabra "esto", él me besó suavemente explicándome.

—No seas exagerado —suspiré —. Y para que sepas, él tenía una leve inclinación por Jacob. Lo prefería en el caso de que yo eligiera estar con alguien.

—Estaba obviamente ciego… —luego frunció el ceño —. Yo planté la semillita —señaló a mi vientre —. Desde ahora seré el único al que prefiera, y eso que él no sabe lo que sucedió con Jacob en Forks.

—Lo matará cuando le cuente —mis palabras aburridas hicieron que él sonriera maléficamente —. Y piénsalo así, Edward, tú puedes haber puesto la semillita y puedes tener todo mi amor, pero él no sabe nada de eso, nada.

— ¿Me defenderás entonces? —rió y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda desnuda —. Mi leona me debe proteger…

Un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó y supe lo que venía, lo sentí en el aire, lo sentí en la forma en la que sonó una roca rompiéndose. Era Charlie, mi padre, quien no había encontrado otra forma de llamar nuestra atención que rompiendo una de las rocas que estaban al lado de un árbol en el jardín.

Sus ojos se veían enojados, pero a la vez curiosos, y sabía lo que él pensaba: ¿Quién era el mocoso que me había logrado enamorar? Porque él podía ser un hijo del fuego, pero como padre tenía el mismo pensamiento universal de que el novio de su hija nunca sería merecedor de ella.

—Debes explicarme muchas cosas Isabella —habló por fin —. Exijo que me digas quien es este caballero —la burla era palpable en su tono de voz al decir la última palabra —. Y quiero saber porque fuiste al reino del agua.

Había una razón por la cual casi nunca hablaba de mi padre, y esa existía porque siempre terminaba avergonzándome quisiera o no, o simplemente muchas veces no medía sus palabras y terminaba metiéndome en un problema, justo como ahora, en que con Edward estábamos bien, el seguía siendo mi dulce oveja, pero no debía enterarse de que había ido al reino del agua a buscar información de él.

Sólo pude mirarlo y tratar de mostrarme fuerte ante su mirada interrogante y enojada.

* * *

><p><em>Volví a reemplazar el capi porque ahora está beteado :3<em>

_Perdón por la demora, como algunas chicas del grupo saben, conocí a Peter Facinelli (Carlisle Cullen) y bueno... es hermoso hermoso hermoso. Demasiado. Huele rico, es amable y ahahahah._

_También conocí a amigas mías por internet y a dos chicas que leían este fic :D Tay y Javi un saludo para ustedes locas jajaja. Ellas trataron -sin éxito- de saber si Bella iba a tener niño o niña jajajja_

_Y bueno yo pensaba que no tenía nada mas que hacer desde ese día, pero resulta que tenía examenes jajajaja. La cosa es que ya estoy aquí con el capi. _

_Gracias por soportarme, por darme su tiempo y por leerme. No he respondido comentarios :| eso me molesta, me gusta mucho responderlos, pero si siempre me hago el tiempo para responder los de las personas que me preguntan porqué no he subido capi, así que ya saben, si me demoro tendrán respuesta._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi, Edward ahora tiene que hacer algo muy común y es conocer a su suegro ajajaj También muchas cosas más, pero bueno, ellos están juntos que es lo principal :)_

_espero que estén bien, me despido._

_Isa. _


	18. Padre e hija

_La trama es mía._**  
><strong>

_Gracias a mi linda beta Euge Ozan [ A Smile Can Change The World ] (www facebook groups / betasffaddiction) por betear este capi._

* * *

><p>—<em>Debes explicarme muchas cosas Isabella —habló por fin —. Exijo que me digas quien es este caballero —la burla era palpable en su tono de voz al decir la última palabra —. Y quiero saber porque fuiste al reino del agua.<em>

_Había una razón por la cual casi nunca hablaba de mi padre, y esa existía porque siempre terminaba avergonzándome quisiera o no, o simplemente muchas veces no medía sus palabras y terminaba metiéndome en un problema, justo como ahora, en que con Edward estábamos bien, el seguía siendo mi dulce oveja, pero no debía enterarse de que había ido al reino del agua a buscar información de él._

_Sólo pude mirarlo y tratar de mostrarme fuerte ante su mirada interrogante y enojada._

_..._

**Padre e Hija**

...

Traté de recomponerme. No podía flaquear ante Charlie y mucho menos frente a Edward, quien había dejado de mirarme enojado y ahora se limitaba bufar contra mi cabello. Charlie lo analizaba cuidadosamente hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en su cicatriz expuesta y en sus vendas, y temí la reacción que pudiera tener mi padre como la que pudiera tener mi novio.

Miré a nuevamente a Edward para verificar que tanta ayuda recibiría de el en estos momentos y las ganas de golpearlo me sobraron al verlo con su rostro escondido en mi cuello y cubierto ligeramente con mi cabello. Parecía que él no era sólo Edward-oveja, si no que también ahora también era un tipo de avestruz muy rara, escondiendo su cabeza en los momentos menos indicados. Contuve las ganas de reír al imaginármelo con plumas, lo que resultaba mucho menos sexy que con el disfraz de oveja que había pasado ya por mi mente, y la mirada de Charlie me decía que él también estaba de acuerdo con que mantuviera mi rostro serio en estos momentos.

— ¿Y bien? —Charlie enarcó una ceja acentuando su insistencia.

— ¿Qué debo explicarte papá? —traté de que mis palabras sonaran valientes —. Él es mi novio, Edward… no ha sucedido nada malo, no tienes porqué mirarme así —vi un poco de arrepentimiento en los ojos de Charlie, probablemente creyó que fue muy duro conmigo, y eso que no sabía que estoy embarazada, pero al volver su mirada hacia Edward la furia también vuelve a aparecer en sus ojos.

—Puede ser… —nunca daba su brazo a torcer —. Pero no es forma de estar con él… ¡¿Acaso no te respeta, Bells? Puedo matarlo si me lo pides…

— ¡Papá!, ¡Por favor! —grité —. Es mi novio, no sucede nada malo, soy joven y me acuesto con él en los jardines —levanté mi mano antes de que comenzara a gritarme por mi mala elección de palabras —. ¿Puedes esperarnos en otro lugar mientras nos vestimos?

Charlie no me dijo nada, sólo volvió a darle una mirada indignada a Edward y se fue. Yo me tiré nuevamente en el pasto y mi novio lentamente comenzó a salir de su guarida. Sabía que sus ojos estaban en mí, pero yo no quería mirarlo.

De repente, comienzo a sentir ese miedo tan poco conocido para mí, pero que he comenzado a sentir durante mis meses con Edward; antes no era miedosa, pero cuando amas a alguien, sin querer comienzan a crecer los temores de una posible pérdida, aunque este no era el caso. En realidad mi temor radicaba en que no sabía que tan furiosa iba a estar su mirada.

Había ido al reino del agua, él no sabía. Charlie había hablado y ahora Edward debe estar furioso.

— ¿Qué…? —comenzó pero luego se detuvo. Su voz sonaba furiosa, muy furiosa —. ¿Qué rayos hacías en el reino del agua? —nuevamente intenté ser fuerte, como lo había sido con Charlie, y lo miré.

—Fui sólo a averiguar unas cosas —me encogí de hombros —. No sucedió nada, no iba a suceder nada —enfaticé —. No entiendo por qué haces tanto escándalo.

— ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? —me paré de un salto y puse mis manos en su cuello.

—Entiéndelo, no debes preocuparte por algo que a no tiene importancia —susurré —. Después te explicaré todo, pero ahora debemos vestirnos y ver a Charlie.

Se vistió mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados durante todo momento, sabía que no dejaría pasar esto, y poniéndome en su lugar yo tampoco.

— ¿Qué crees que dirá tu padre? —ahora me tocaba mirarlo a mí de mala manera.

—No lo sé… quizás me pregunte porque tengo un novio tan cobarde… ¡¿Porqué te escondiste? —chillé. Él automáticamente estuvo con sus brazos rodeándome y con una de sus manos puestas en mi vientre.

—Bella, esto no le hace bien al bebé —susurró —. Yo sólo estaba ayudando a la situación…

—Si claro, muy cobarde esa manera de ayudar, ovejita —levanté mis brazos y él inmediatamente me cargó como lo venía haciendo desde el día de ayer. No le gustaba que corriera con nuestro bebé en mi vientre y yo sólo me estaba dejando mimar por él.

En el salón principal del palacio fuimos recibidos por Alice, quien me miraba con una expresión de temor. Ella no sabía que yo ya había visto a Charlie y obviamente quería alertarme, aunque fuera un poco tarde.

— ¡Bella! —chilló —. ¡Charlie está en tu habitación! Mierda, mierda… ¡Debe estar enojado y yo sin arreglarme! —Alice se ponía siempre histérica ante la presencia de mi padre, y eso se debía a que una vez soñó que él era su profesor y bueno… hacían cosas no académicas en un salón. Obviamente no estaba enamorada de él, tampoco sentía interés, sólo era que Charlie poseía el don único de avergonzarla por su sueño sucio.

— ¡Alice! —la tomé de los hombros —. ¡Charlie no es tu profesor! —mi amiga me dio una mirada retadora mientras que empuñaba sus manos y estas comenzaban a humear. Le di un beso en la mejilla y caminé con Edward hacia la que ahora era mi habitación.

Con su postura varonil, su camisa impecable, y sus pantalones juveniles y algo formales, se encontraba mi padre mirando hacia la ventana. Él y mi madre tenían cuarenta años, pero obviamente representaban mucho menos, su actitud, su evidente belleza y su estirpe hacían que no demostrasen mayor edad.

—Bien —suspiré cuando él se dio la vuelta y se situó frente a nosotros —. Charlie, este es Edward, mi novio —hice un gesto con mi mano —. Edward, él es Charlie, mi padre.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, señor —Edward dijo las palabras con tal caballerosidad, que incluso le faltó muy poco para inclinarse ante mi padre o besarle la mano.

—Quisiera decir lo mismo —dijo soltando la mano de Edward que antes había sostenido —, pero lo diría después de cómo te encontré con mi hija.

Edward me miró extrañado… ¡Ah! Seguro estaba desilusionado, obviamente mi padre no había sido afectado por su encanto natural, como yo, ni había simpatizado como él mismo lo había dicho. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros y me reí silenciosamente al tiempo que caminábamos hacia un sillón largo. Charlie se sentó en un sillón más pequeño desde donde miró fijamente a Edward unos segundos y luego volvió su vista hacia mí.

— ¿Por qué él? — ¿Qué mierda le sucedía a mi padre? Parecía casi devastado, como si mi elección de pareja fuera la peor del mundo.

—Ya sabes papá, lo amo y todo eso… —solté una risita nerviosa.

— ¿Sólo eso? —rodé los ojos. Casi podía escuchar la manera en que su mente funcionaba, lo más probable es que barajaba las opciones de que tanto amaba a Edward, lo que él no sabía era que para mí, amar no se medía y estaba sólo de una manera. Había dos opciones, amabas o no amabas, y la primera corría para mí y para Edward.

—Hay mucho mas… es atento, hermoso, me entiende, me aguanta, me ama, es bueno… te diría mucho mas, pero quizás no terminaría.

—Entonces… ¿Lo quieres porque según tu es perfecto? —nuevamente rodé los ojos.

—Él no es perfecto, papá… comete errores como cualquiera, yo sólo lo amo y lo acepto como es —parecía increíble la manera en que ignorábamos a Edward en esta conversación y aun más increíble la manera en que él no se veía interesado en lo mas mínimo en ser partícipe de ésta.

Charlie meditó unos minutos las cosas y luego se dirigió a mi novio.

—Si vas a estar con ella debes saber algunas cosas… —mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente —. Isabella es lo mejor que puedas encontrar en tu vida y si le haces daño lo pagarás.

—La amo, señor Swan —Swan… me costó reconocer el apellido de mi padre después de usar tanto el apellido Cullen de Alice en Forks.

Fue casi poética la forma en que esas palabras abandonaron la boca de Edward. Hermoso, celestial, casi de una película romántica, pero lástima que mi padre no se dejaba guiar por esas cosas.

—Yo no me refería a eso —dijo Charlie —. A lo que me refería era a que no encontrarás persona mejor que ella, pero también es egocéntrica, testaruda, caprichosa, gritona y se enoja con facilidad.

—Gracias —musité.

—Lo sé, pero usted sabe, he aprendido a lidiar con eso —lancé una mirada envenenada a Edward quien sólo me dio una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

—Bueno, entonces creo que está bien… pero no esperes que acepte que hagas lo que quieras, jovencita —me advirtió mirándome fijamente. Luego de unos segundos pareció querer cambiar de tema —. Me he enterado que encontraron al príncipe, quiero conocerlo —me ordenó. Sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado mientras carraspeaba sonoramente. Nuevamente utilicé mis manos para señalar a Edward —. Dije al príncipe, Isabella —dijo rodando los ojos.

—Papá, Edward es el príncipe —por casi decima vez miró a Edward fijamente y luego sólo se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Un gusto haberte conocido, has feliz a mi hija o tendremos que elegir a un nuevo príncipe —sabía que le costaba aceptar que esta vez Edward había ganado, por lo que le di una mirada a mi novio y corrí hacia mi padre.

—Gracias… —susurré cuando estuvimos afuera de la habitación. Mi padre me miró interrogante —. Gracias por reaccionar bien, era importante para mi…

—Lo sé, Bells —acunó mi mejilla con su mano —. No sé si sea un buen chico, no lo conozco, pero el que tu lo hayas elegido basta para mi… y para mi nieto —abrí la boca para explicarle, pero con el pulgar de su mano que seguía en mi mejilla me silenció —. No tienes nada que explicar, lo supe desde que te vi en el jardín —su mandíbula se tensó y luego se relajó —. Quizás es muy pronto, pero no es incorrecto, te ves diferente, te ves mucho mejor de lo que eras y si él hace eso y esto —tocó mi vientre —, todo está bien.

Le di un amago de sonrisa que debió salir funesta por todas las emociones que me embargaban. Sólo me preocupé de abrazarlo y enterrar mi rostro en su pecho.

—Gracias por no decir nada sobre su cicatriz en la espalda —susurré. Él me separó unos segundos y luego me dio un beso en la frente.

—Te quiero, hija —susurró —. Debes decirle a tu madre esto porque no se lo contaré yo.

—Está bien, yo también te quiero papá —me acarició un poco más la mejilla y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

—Y Bella… —volvió para susurrarme cerca de mi oreja —, yo no le diría nunca a Edward algo sobre su cicatriz —levantó la manga de su camisa y me enseñó la suya. Le sonreí levemente y me alcé de puntitas para darle un beso en su frente. Como siempre, mi padre me volvía más susceptible y emocional que nunca.

Lo vi marcharse como siempre hacia el final del pasillo y luego doblando hacia la salida. Como siempre.

Charlie era la mezcla de un padre preocupado y un hombre liberal junto a Reneé, yo no podía ni iba tenerlo atado a mi cuando sabía que él me amaba y se preocupaba por mi mas allá de la distancia. Charlie, con sus cicatrices, era el padre que yo quería y que no cambiaría por más vergüenzas que me hiciera pasar.

Y de los pocos recuerdos que tengo desde niña, atesoré siempre ese…

_El calor en el reino del fuego era sofocante, incluso para nosotros. En estos momentos quería ser una ninfa del agua y bañarme en sus playas, o por lo menos ser amiga de una._

_Tenía siete años, estaba despeinada –como a mí me gustaba– y comencé a merodear la plaza del pueblo a pesar de que mi papá me había advertido que no me alejara de él. Yo no era para nada obediente y él debería haber sabido que no podía confiarse mucho de mí en eso._

_Un hombre extraño, de vestimentas estrafalarias, y sin belleza como la de mi pueblo hacía malabares con antorchas de fuego en el centro de la plaza, y yo como niña curiosa y tonta me acerqué a él para observarlo. Por alguna razón de la que no me percaté en ese entonces, nadie se acercaba a él para ver sus malabares, yo era la única y ganar en eso me tenía más que contenta, pero de repente, el hombre que no era un titán del fuego se percató de mi, apagó una de las antorchas y antes de que pudiera objetar algo me tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme._

_Avanzamos unos pasos hasta el principio del bosque, pero antes de que pudiera defenderme Charlie llegó, separándome fuertemente de ese hombre y lanzando un rugido de furia que me recordó al de los leones de los dibujos animados. _

_Charlie se preparó para lanzarle una llamarada al señor, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo, el hombre lanzó la antorcha que aun llevaba encendida hacia mí, de una manera rápida, casi elaborada y por lo tanto letal. Pequeña, sin aun buenos reflejos y asustada no había intentado siquiera protegerme o apartarme, por lo que Charlie, corrió lo más fuerte que pudo y se interpuso entre la antorcha –que había adquirido mágicamente mas volumen – y yo, quemándose un poco su hombro de paso. No gritó ni lloró, simplemente aguantándose el dolor, lanzó esta vez la llamarada certera para matar a aquel hombre._

_Pedimos ayuda, llegamos a casa y Charlie fue atendido por mamá. Me sentía culpable, a mis siete años me sentía estúpida, todo era mi culpa, pero mi padre, al verme afligida tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su hombro herido._

—_Si tengo esto, es porque soy fuerte y te amo, volvería a tenerla si eso hace que tu estés bien._

Ahora, después de diez años, me doy cuenta de que yo haría lo mismo en el caso de mi bebé.

* * *

><p><em>Esto fue mas o menos un bonus. Estaba preparado, pero salió de esta forma.<em>

_Gracias por todo lo maravilloso que me dan :D_

_4:29 de la mañana, Chile._

_Isa._


	19. Hijo del Fuego

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece._

_Este capitulo será beteado por Euge Ozan. Se me está pegando la mala maña de subir antes de que esté beteado, y eso no puede seguir sucediendo :)_

* * *

><p><em>La única ventaja de jugar con fuego es que aprende uno a no quemarse." (Oscar Wilde)<em>

_..._

**Hijo del fuego**

_..._

Las vendas azules fueron atadas a mis manos por Bella, cosa de que me taparan las muñecas y las palmas. Me había quemado durante mi entrenamiento y en el reino del fuego no era necesario todo esto, pero sentía un leve pudor al andar con las manos prácticamente rostizadas por la calle. Después de todo soy el rey, o lo seré.

Había sido algo loco y extraño el hecho de que de ser un hijo del agua, había pasado a ser uno del fuego. Totalmente opuestos, nada que tuvieran en común ambas razas, y sin embargo, con Bella habíamos logrado encontrarnos y finalmente amarnos aunque creyéramos que éramos diferentes, y en realidad tampoco éramos parecidos, quizás éramos la mezcla perfecta, pero aun así había algo que nos atraía y nos pulverizaba como criptonita cada vez que estábamos juntos.

Ahora con su vientre ligeramente abultado luego de casi tres semanas de que nos enteráramos de un embarazo, parecía estar aun mas hermosa, mucho mas de lo que ya era y me pregunto si lo seguirá siendo pasado los ocho meses de embarazo, porque he notado sus cambios, y he visto como la piel le ha cambiado en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, también he visto como sus caderas y la mariposa de su tatuaje se han visto amenazados por los pequeños surcos rosa que dejan las estrías, y eso a mi no me importa, nada creo que lo hará, yo estoy enamorado de ella y como le dije un día, si me enamoro es para siempre.

Su humor es una cosa que me vuelve loco. A veces está bien, otras mal, y otras está en un punto medio de los dos humores. Los días en que está bien vuelvo a ser su "ovejita", la cual prácticamente devora mientras hacemos el amor, y en cambio, en los días en que está mal siento su mirada acusadora diciéndome implícitamente que todo lo que le ha sucedido es mi culpa. En esos casos también soy la "ovejita", pero ahora recibo un castigo mas duro de su parte – según ella-, lo cual es muy improbable porque de las dos formas disfruto igual.

Decir que estuve muerto de miedo cuando vino Charlie sería decir una mentira. Realmente había estado muy calmado, porque sabía que en el fondo él quería lo mejor para su hija y entre todos los patanes del reino –sin considerarme uno- su mejor opción era yo. Ellos habían tenido una conversación que había dejado a Bella algo nostálgica, pero por más que la presioné, no surgió el efecto necesario para que me lo confesara.

Habíamos vuelto a Forks y, descaradamente después de tres semanas de inasistencia, al instituto. Vamos, extrañábamos el ajetreo y todo eso, por lo menos yo lo quería y lo necesitaba, la calma que Forks regalaba.

Me sentí como el primer día del instituto… pero mucho peor. A mi lado, Bella caminaba con su sensual andar de siempre, con su hermoso vestido negro –con el cual no se le notaba el embarazo- y con una cinta usada como vendaje en su mano derecha. Yo por otra parte, iba con mi ropa de siempre, pero esta vez con las palmas de las manos cubiertas de vendajes azules. Me sentía un bicho raro bajo el escrutinio de todos.

A lo lejos vi a Tanya Denalí prácticamente danzado hacia mí, comiéndome vergonzosamente con la mirada e ignorando a Bella. Aun no entendía como esa chica tenía tan poco valor por su vida. Bella la había insultado, amenazado y golpeado, y aun así seguía intentándolo una y otra vez. Quizás aun veía una posibilidad de que yo dejara a Bella, aunque eso era obviamente imposible. Sin querer causarle un disgusto a mi novia embarazada, la ignoré olímpicamente y seguimos por el camino hacia la cafetería.

Allí nos esperaban los rostros sonrientes de Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice, ellos me había aceptado como uno más, independiente si era el príncipe o no, y también estaban agradecidos en parte de que Bella se volviera a reunir con ellos. No es que ella no quisiera, sino que habíamos pasado por momentos difíciles que nos impedían estar separados.

— Así que Edward… — comenzó Emmett y me preparé mentalmente para una de sus bromas. — ahora que eres príncipe, ¿Bella te trata mejor?, ¿o sigues detrás de sus calzones? — aunque me estuvieran molestando, ahogué una risita, pero Bella no pudo aguantarse y le lanzó su botella de agua mineral en la cabeza.

— Dices eso porque te identificas con Edward — comenzó mi leona — sabes bien que Rosalie te manda por completo.

— Soy feliz así — se encogió de hombros.

— Yo también, muy feliz — moví mis cejas sugestivamente.

Bella me golpeó el hombro a la vez que Rosalie miraba mal a Emmett luego de que diera otro de sus comentarios inoportunos sobre el embarazo de Bella. A mi no me molestó, ya que no la ofendía, sólo decía algo respecto a mi puntería.

Las clases comenzaron y cada uno se fue a su salón. A mí y Bella nos tocaba biología, pero sabía que ninguno de los dos quería ir realmente, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Bella me arrastró hacia el armario del conserje en donde comenzó a besarme frenéticamente con sus suaves pero fieros labios.

— Tengo nauseas y mareos siempre… — gruñó cuando mi boca comenzó a bajar por su cuello — te lo advierto, ovejita… si llego a sentir dolor en el parto sufrirás las consecuencias — levantó mi cabeza y me miró con sus ojos relampagueando. Solté una risita al darme cuenta de que ella obviamente sentiría dolor y que estaba diciéndome esto para jugar a que mandaba.

Bella enroscó sus piernas en mis caderas, ambos soltamos un gemido al sentir como nuestros cuerpos se reconocían y se acoplaban aun con ropa, y de repente el armario del conserje me pareció un lugar asfixiante, pequeño y sucio, algo definitivamente no digno de mi Bella.

Comencé a caminar a tientas por los pasillos con ella aun en mis brazos y sin importarnos absolutamente nada, pero en un momento en que Bella ladeó su cabeza, pude ver una figura mirándonos intensamente. Se trataba de Alfonse, el amigo de Bella, el cual estaba parado en una forma rígida, casi enfurecida. No entendí el porqué de eso, y tampoco me importó.

De manera cuidadosa la recosté sobre la hierba del bosque y comencé a admirar su cuerpo sonrojado y agitado, el cual no me demoré en desnudar y volver a admirar. Había descubierto que tenía cierto fetiche por hacerlo en el pasto, ya que me encantaba y me excitaba demasiado ver el contraste del color verde con el del color crema de su cuerpo. Se veía casi irreal.

Bella de manera desesperada me tomó del cuello y me acercó nuevamente a sus labios, haciéndome gemir y maravillar al sentir su legua tocar la mía.

Respiraciones pesadas,

Más gemidos,

Y una Bella algo histérica…

Yo prácticamente seguía con ropa y ella parecía totalmente gobernada por sus hormonas, gimiendo, quitándome la camisa con los dientes y dándome manotazos si me atrevía si quiera a interrumpirla. Definitivamente ella mandaba en la relación.

Obtuve grititos de aprobación cuando me deshice de mis pantalones y posteriormente de mis bóxers, y al recostarme suavemente sobre ella, sentí – como siempre – aquella sensación de saber que estas en el lugar correcto, siendo jodidamente feliz. Así era junto a su cuerpo blanco, cremoso y desnudo bajo el mío, así sería siempre sintiendo como sus pechos que ahora estaban sensibles por el embarazo se aplastaban contra mi pecho viril, y finalmente así era al capturar con mi boca uno de sus pechos y acariciar y tomar con mis manos su otro pecho y todo su cuerpo. Toda ella.

Sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a bajar desde el estrecho espacio que quedaba entre nosotros hasta llegar a mi estómago y finalmente hasta mi miembro. Mis ojos probablemente se desenfocaron en ese entonces, y más de una incoherencia debí haber soltado al sentir como comenzaba a acariciarme suavemente al principio y duramente después. Estaba follando con su hermosa mano.

No podía acabar así, dejándola a ella a medias cuando sabía que también estaba por llegar, por lo que tomé una fuerte respiración y me separé de su mano para comenzar a entrar en ella, siendo recibido por sus suaves paredes que me apretaban. Bella era lo más cercano al cielo.

Mi boca volvió a la suya mientras comenzábamos a movernos de manera rápida mostrando cuan desesperados estábamos. Sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda a la vez de que sus piernas se aferraban aun mas a mis caderas.

Finalmente, ella terminó luego de un _te amo_, de mi parte y yo la seguí luego de ver como su hermoso rostro caía hacia atrás por todo el placer que sentía. Jadeantes, sudados y abrazados estuvimos varios minutos, mirándonos, mirando las estrellas o nuestros cuerpos.

Junto a Bella la noche pasó rápidamente. No habíamos estado fornicando como conejos durante toda la tarde, ahora estábamos vestidos y abrazados mirando a la nada como siempre.

Yo nunca había sentido los aromas excepto por el de Bella, no me consideraba un buen rastreador y mucho menos cazador, pero justo en el momento en que comencé a pasar distraídamente mis manos por la espalda desnuda de Bella, sentí un aroma muy extraño… No era de un hijo del fuego, pero se parecía y sospechosamente también se asemejaba al de los normales.

— Iré a buscar algo — susurré antes de dejar un suave beso en sus labios. Bella me miró ceñuda con sus adormilados ojos, pero finalmente asintió mientras se acurrucaba contra mi cazadora.

De manera sigilosa caminé tratando aun de rastrear ese aroma, el cual, para mi sorpresa, me llevó hasta la parte posterior del instituto.

El crujir de unas ramas siendo pisadas me alertó. El aroma me llegó a las fosas nasales profundamente, y ahora sabía perfectamente quien era el sujeto de olor extraño al que seguía.

— ¿Alfonse? — esto se estaba tornando demasiado raro. Tenía las manos en sus bolsillos, su cabello estaba despeinado y se veía en una posición algo defensiva y tensa.

— ¿Debo inclinarme, su majestad? — preguntó con sarcasmo.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Bella… lo único que repetía mi mente. Bella y mi hijo. Ellos seguían en el bosque y yo estaba aquí, sin poder irme. Deseaba profundamente que Alfonse no terminara siendo un loco de patio.

— Un hijo del fuego, ¡Quién lo diría!... — las palabras salieron llenas de furia y de frustración de su boca, aunque yo no entendía por qué. — ahora entiendo porqué Bella estaba detrás de ti todo este tiempo.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa?, ¿Te he hecho algo?

— No, no me han hecho nada, es más, Bella y tú me agradan, pero… ¿Qué sentiste cuando supiste que no eras un Hijo del Agua? Me he enterado de todo, Edward, no te sorprendas si se esto y mucho mas.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?, ¿Cómo sabes de nosotros? — ahora yo me sentía frustrado. El sabía demasiado y Bella le tenía un cierto aprecio porque era el novio de Vanessa, no podía llegar y matarlo.

— Eso da igual, el punto es que los odio, y me odio a mi mismo por tener una parte de ustedes en mí. — di tres pasos lentos y llegué a donde él estaba parado. Se veía devastado.

— Explícame y te entenderé… — susurré poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro. En cualquier otra circunstancia, no hubiese dudado en matarlo, o herirlo, pero algo me decía que no podía hacer eso, que Alfonse necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara.

— ¿Recuerdas a Stephan? Sé que lo conoces… yo soy su hijo. — Tomé una fuerte respiración — Sí, también sé que conoces la historia, mi madre me abandonó, yo no le importé… Siempre supe la verdad de todo esto, o por lo menos eso creía, pero no sabía que ella era una hija del fuego, no sabía que existían, hasta ahora — sollozó —… y ustedes… lo son, son hijos del fuego también. — sus palabras sonaban incoherentes, sin vida y por supuesto, sin sentido.

— Tranquilo…

— ¡No!, ¡no entiendes!, una parte de ustedes está en mi, y yo no la quiero si viene de ella, ¡no la quiero! — se removió fuertemente soltando mi mano que seguía en su hombro y comenzó a correr hacia el instituto en donde vi a Vanessa esperándolo y mirándolo preocupada. Probablemente ella no sabía nada de esto.

Me interné nuevamente en el bosque, pero esta vez caminando y pensando en que hacer. Obviamente se lo diría a Bella para que juntos ayudásemos a Alfonse y Stephan, quizás sería difícil hacer entrar en razón a él, que vendría siendo algo así como una mezcla entre humano y ninfa del fuego. Quería tratar de entenderlo, aunque realmente no podía ya que ni siquiera yo mismo sabía que había sucedido conmigo en casi diez años de vida, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo fui a dar al reino del agua siendo un hijo del fuego.

Y lo que más lamentaba, era que no sabía en donde estaban mis padres… si es que aun vivían.

Mientas seguía caminando, ese pensamiento amargo me llenó por completo y me sentí culpable por no preocuparme de ello antes, pero Bella y el anuncio del embarazo habían eclipsado cualquier otro pensamiento en mi mente. Hasta en los momentos más tristes su rostro seguía estando presente en mí.

Nuevamente cuando estuve cerca del prado sentí como un efluvio conocido llegaba a mis fosas nasales, y esta vez me hizo tensarme, enfurecerme y sobre todo asustarme… Bella estaba ahí, la había dejado desprotegida y había llegado Aro.

Después de correr desesperadamente, estuve en un segundo asechando el prado, y mi sangre podría haber hervido al ver como Aro estaba caminando lentamente hacia Bella, quien estaba en una posición defensiva. Aun no entendía porque ella no lo eliminaba, y supuse que de cierta forma le temía a él.

Aro calló de forma pesada en contra de la hierba cuando me lancé sobre él. Sus ojos dorados refulgieron de furia y temor al verme, pero yo no podía tener compasión, no la tendría, mucho menos al saber que la vez anterior nos había atacado en Verona con Bella embarazada aunque no lo supiéramos.

Era así y no iba a cambiar, sentía odio porque él había sido el rey siendo que ese puesto era de mi padre y no el de él.

— Te quedan tres minutos de tu puta vida… — mi voz sonó ronca por la furia y el odio. — Y no los malgastarás rogando… — afiancé mi agarre en su cuello — quiero que me digas que pasó con mis padres…

— ¿No sabías que la loca de Giselle había muerto? — dijo con dificultad.

— No estoy para bromas… — su piel comenzó a ponerse un tanto morada. — ¿Qué pasó con mis verdaderos padres?

— Ellos… ellos murieron, — las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar mis ojos mientras ejercía más presión en su cuello. — pero yo no tuve nada que ver… fue en un enfrentamiento cuando intentaron buscarte, creo que fueron unos hijos del agua enviados por Giselle.

A pesar de todo, y sabiendo que él no era confiable, vi la verdad en sus ojos desesperados. La mujer que se había hecho pasar por mi madre había asesinado a mi verdadera familia. Aro ya no me servía y por supuesto, vivir no era algo que el merecía.

Le solté el cuello y le hice creer que lo había perdonado, pero bastó que me alejara unos centímetros para que una enorme llamarada azul lo envolviera. Por mi mente pasaron varias cosas, el horror de verlo calcinado, la adrenalina por hacer algo que desde hace tiempo quise hacer, y finalmente la libertad. Miserablemente, Aro seguía retorciéndose, y por la poca compasión que me quedaba por él, terminé de matarlo con mis propias manos.

Sus ropas fueron inundadas rápidamente por el charco de sangre que salía de su cuerpo, y ahora después de que todo había pasado, no podía creer que yo había hecho eso. Miré a Bella con horror esperando que no me tuviera repulsión, y luego miré mis manos que seguían manchadas al igual que parte de mi ropa.

Bella se acercó a mí con pasos cautelosos que luego se volvieron más decididos, y al llegar a donde yo estaba, puso una mano sobre mi hombro para calmarme y con un trozo de su blusa comenzó a limpiar cuidadosamente mis manos, demorándose, haciéndolo con amor y sin ningún temor. Entonces pude sentirme completo al ver que para ella yo no era una persona diferente al Edward de esta mañana o de una semana atrás.

En cualquier otro momento – y sin Bella - hubiese sentido temor, dolor, desesperación y mucho arrepentimiento, pero ahora algo distinto pasaba. No me regocijaba de la muerte de Aro, pero si sentía alivio al saber que no iba a molestar mas a Bella o a mi hijo, y mucho más en el fondo de mi alma, estaba el sentimiento de superioridad que tantas veces vi brillar en los ojos de Bella, como una hija del fuego, como un hijo del fuego. Ahora finalmente sentía que lo era y lo podía decir.

Había nacido así y luego de muchos años había vuelto a ser lo que era. Un titán, un hijo del fuego que estaba dispuesto a todo para salvar a quien amaba.

/°/

Vi como Edward tomaba a Bella y se la llevaba lejos del prado. El cuerpo de Aro seguía sobre el césped, manchando de rojo oscuro todo lo verde que había. De seguro, terminaba siendo carroña de lobo.

Con la certeza de que ellos estaban bien corrí como el viento hacia el instituto, en donde aun podía sentir las lamentaciones de Alfonse que se refugiaba en la mujer a quien amaba, Vanessa. Su amor era un tanto especial, no como el de Edward y Bella, que era como si una bomba de tiempo explotara. El de ellos era más delicado, sin preocupaciones ni exigencias, por lo que Vanessa en ese instante sólo acompañaba a su novio, no le pedía explicaciones de nada.

Dejé de observar por la ventana del salón en donde ellos estaban y comencé a rastrear el efluvio de las verdaderas responsables de todo esto. Las ninfas de la Tierra.

Probablemente, Bella hubiese querido tener el gusto de darles su merecido, pero en su estado yo no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Tampoco haría que Edward iniciara una batalla que le quitaría el tiempo que necesitaba para responder todas las preguntas que había en su mente.

Escuché sus risas y burlas desde kilómetros de distancia, obviamente reían porque no sabían que había llegado su hora.

No me caracterizaba por ser rencoroso ni destructivo como un Hijo del Fuego, si comprensivo y con el sentimiento de querer ayudar a los demás, pero poco me importaron mis cualidades al entrar a esa casa con la decisión de eliminar a esas tres mujeres que no eran para nada indefensas.

Después de todo, un Hijo del Aire también puede ser un héroe anónimo…

* * *

><p><em>No sé si a ustedes les llega notificaciones cuando reemplazo capis, pero por si las dudas, reemplacé este porque tenía un pequeño error. Gracias Lina por avisarme :D al final era sólo una palabra "día" :3<em>

_Hola, buenas noches :)_

_Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado el capitulo. Me emocionó un poco porque es muy similar al de "Hija del Fuego" que fue el capitulo n° 1 de este fic después del prólogo. _

_Es un poco triste, pero esta historia está llegando a su fin. No diré cuantos capítulos quedan, pero no son muchos._

_Edward tuvo un cambio en este capitulo, no es que vaya a ser así de ahora en adelante, es sólo que aprendió a defender lo suyo :3. El seguirá siendo la ovejita que a ustedes tanto les gusta, pero si tendrá sus lapsus y todo eso, como también vendrán las reflexiones sobre lo que hizo en este capitulo._

_Un gran saludo y abrazo a Lucero, Fa, Helena, AniLu, Gisselle Katherine (una Gisselle buena ajsiuad), a Diana, a Mentxu, a Angelito, Tay, Javi, Ariadna, Alexandra, Claudia, Cata y Luuz _

_Espero que estén bien, cuídense mucho._

_Isa :) _


	20. Rosas para matar

_Crepúsculo es de Meyer._

_Será beteado por Euge Ozan... peeerdóoon Euge. Le prometí que el capi anterior sería el último que subía sin betear, y en realidad era una decisión mía, así que me fallé a mi misma jjajaj. Euge si lees esto, mañana sin falta te lo envío :] _

_A disfrutar leonas :)_

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Rosas para matar**

..

.

La fuerza del viento me ayudó a abrir la puerta de un solo golpe, no importaba si la tenían cerrada con llave, siempre podría entrar a donde quisiera. Las tres mujeres que se encontraban frente a mí, habían parado de reír y estaban en una posición defensiva frente a la puerta, mirándome con curiosidad y amenaza, y debatiéndose también entre el deseo. Ellas, como buenas Hijas de la Tierra, no podían ser más predecibles de lo que ya eran. Siempre mirando con la lujuria en los ojos y caminando con las nubes en los pies, sintiéndose mejor que todo el mundo, y sin lograrlo, ya que usualmente las Ninfas del Fuego las superaban.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó una de ojos color chocolate. La miré con lástima, ella al igual que las otras dos mujeres eran muy hermosa, ¿Y quién era yo para matar a tres ninfas? No era nadie, y nunca había hecho algo así, me sentía nervioso y ya no tenía la misma determinación que hace algunos segundos.

Estaba decidido a dejar todo atrás, pero una mirada soberbia y triunfadora me detuvo, yo no podía ser un cobarde, no cuando tenía totalmente claro que ellas no dejarían en paz a Edward ni a Bella, y eso irremediablemente nos afectaría a todos. Para que exista un equilibrio, las partes principales de los reinos importantes deben estar bien.

— Mi nombre no importa, no cuando nunca soñarán con él. — les di una sonrisa torcida para distraerlas, y puse mi mano izquierda cerca de mi estómago para deslizar con el viento la sutil mezcla de especias que había preparado.

Las rosas rojas nunca habían sido tan destructivas como en este entonces, cuando ellas al inhalar un poco cayeron pesadamente contra el suelo. No estaban muertas, yo sabía cuánto de este veneno debía darles para que dejaran este mundo, pero por el momento no iban a molestar a nadie más.

Alcancé a escuchar las pisadas demasiado sutiles de mis compañeros. Ellos estaban sólo acá porque yo se los había pedido, y llevarían a las tres ninfas para hacerles olvidar.

Todo esto era fácil si se veía desde mi punto, el equilibrio existía y todos estábamos bien, o medianamente bien. Por lo que había hablado con Bella, ella nunca se había puesto a pensar en su existencia y en los porqués de la misma, pero yo si los sabía…

El _Fuego_ existía para impulsarnos a hacer lo que nuestro corazón pedía. Tomaba todo nuestro cuerpo, deslizándose desde la mente, las extremidades y finalmente llegando hasta la determinación de nuestra alma para seguir aquellos impulsos. Es por ello, que las personas cuando sienten miedo o cuando el temor les inunda el alma, comienzan a sentir frío, porque necesitan del fuego que los envuelva. Entrabas en las llamas y comenzabas en sentir el poder, por lo tanto, los Hijos del Fuego están encargados de hacer vivir a la gente, de enfrentar los miedos y cumplir los deseos sin importar los impedimentos.

No siempre resultaba todo bien, estaba claro, dependía netamente de la persona que lo hacía y de su valor para cumplir todo aquello. Para esos momentos, el _Agua _hacía su aparición, bañándonos en agua dulce o salada, sacando miedos y olvidando penas; refugiando entre las olas todo lo malo que nos sucedió, comprendiendo sólo con el vaivén que producía en nuestros cuerpos y así poder salir a flote.

Las personas cuando lloran, suelen tomar un poco de agua y matar las lágrimas, o simplemente ponerse bajo de la ducha y lograr que las gotas de agua dulce recogieran las penas saladas y se las llevaran para siempre. Cuando el corazón se aprieta, el estómago se retuerce y la garganta parece ahorcada, el agua fresca es el mejor aliado para disuadir todo aquello, por lo tanto, los Hijos del Agua, cumplían la función de escuchar, comprender y reanimar para volver a intentar lo que no funcionó antes.

Cuando las lágrimas se van, llega el momento de la reflexión, y con ello el _Aire_. Con él la libertad está en su máxima expresión, te sientes vivo de igual manera como con el Fuego. Piensas, reflexionas, juzgas, te revitalizas y te iluminas. Es abrir los brazos en la cima de una montaña y sentir el fuerte viento que limpia todo lo que ya quedó atrás y que aun persevera para hundirte. Los Hijos del Aire estamos encargados de analizar el cómo actuar, de ver los pro y los contra, de independizar y de actuar bien por y para los demás.

Mientras tanto la _Tierra_ te mantiene sujeto, no te libera para que vueles por los vientos y te muestra la realidad de las cosas. La Tierra suele sostener a todo lo demás, pero como fácil sostiene, fácil explota.

Los Hijos de la Tierra viven para mantener un buen equilibrio después de la reflexión, para hacerte ver la realidad y para no permitir que nadie se extralimite con sus sueños. Es por ello que a Bella la molestaron diciéndole que lo suyo con Edward no podía ser, porque ellas pensaban que era un simple sueño, aunque después dejaron sus labores al mantener una rivalidad con Bella, ya que siempre ellos con los Hijos del Fuego han vivido en una constante guerra de ideales, unos diciendo que no vale la pena seguir con un deseo, y los otros creando aun mas deseos aunque sean imposibles.

Todo esto consistía en un simple ciclo que había que vivirlo: Fuego, Agua, Aire, Tierra, Fuego, Agua, Aire, Tierra, y así sucesivamente. Eran las etapas por las que uno pasaba, como también las etapas en las que uno se estancaba y no siempre eso era algo malo.

Con la satisfacción en mi pecho de que ya nada ocurriría, me marché de esa casa y de Forks por un buen tiempo.

Se sentía demasiado bien estar con Edward, sólo nosotros dos junto a nuestro bebé en mi vientre que aun no crecía. El me acariciaba los brazos, la espalda y mi abdomen sucesivamente mientras estábamos abrazados y mi cabeza reposaba en su pecho, no había nada erótico ni sexual en esto, sólo eran los momentos muy románticos y poco usuales que a veces teníamos.

— ¿Cuándo crecerá? — preguntó mientras besaba mi cabello y su mano derecha reposaba en mi vientre acariciándolo.

— ¿No sabes? — pregunté con una ceja alzada. En realidad no podía entender como él no estaba enterado de eso.

— Claro que sé, — alcé mi mirada y vi que estaba rodando los ojos. — durará nueve meses, pero no sé cuándo comenzará a notar que llevas a nuestro hijo ahí. — me separé un poco y me apoyé en mis codos.

— No, Edward — dije con el ceño fruncido. — Yo no soy igual a una mujer normal, nuestro bebé no será normal — el me miró confundido. — lo que quiero decir, es que a todas las mujeres normales se les comienza a notar a los tres meses, pero a mí se me comenzará a notar a los cinco o cuatro.

— ¿Y eso está bien? — preguntó casi horrorizado.

— Yo nací de la misma forma, ¿Ves algo mal en mí? — me dio una mirada lasciva y sonrió como tonto. — Mucha gente dice que nuestro embarazo dura cuatro meses, pero es sólo que ellos no cuentan los cinco meses en que el vientre aun no es tan evidente.

— Pero a ti ya se te notaba un poquito.

— Si, pero no pasa de eso hasta los cinco meses.

— ¿Y crece bien ahí adentro? —volvió a preguntar asustado mientras apuntaba mi vientre. Me removí del sillón largo en el que ambos estábamos recostados y me posicioné a horcajadas de él.

— Repito — dije tomándolo del cuello de su playera. — ¿Ves algo mal en mi? creo que no. — lo acerqué a mí, y estaba a punto de besarlo cuando el timbre sonó y nos interrumpió. En cualquier otra ocasión lo hubiese ignorado y aun estaría besando a Edward, pero al escuchar una respiración errática detrás de la puerta acompañado del aroma sutil de Vanessa, decidí que era mejor atender.

— Hola Vanessa — la saludé con una sonrisa cuando abrí la puerta, pero ésta se fue justo en el momento en que me fijé en su rostro. Ella no se veía bien, no tenía la misma luz en sus ojos de siempre, en cambio tenía una mueca extraña de tristeza, la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados como si hubiese estado llorando.

La tomé de un brazo y la llevé a dentro de la casa, en donde la senté en el sillón donde antes estábamos recostados Edward y yo. El se había parado y me miraba sin saber qué hacer, le hice muecas para que me trajera un vaso de agua mientras acariciaba la espalda de Vanessa.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — le pregunté. Ella me miró y volvió a sollozar, miré a Edward y vi que tenía una expresión culpable e inmediatamente dejé de mirarlo ya que sabía que era mejor pensar que él no sabía nada.

— Bella, necesito tu ayuda — me dijo después de unos minutos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Alfonse está extraño, está mal — sollozó — yo no sé que le sucede, pero creo que tu lo puedes arreglar.

— Vanessa, no quiero que te sientas mal por esto, pero ¿Crees que de verdad necesitas mi ayuda? — era irónico, si Alfonse necesitaba ayuda… ¿Por qué no se la daba ella?

— Es que tienes que ser tú.

— ¿Por qué yo? — pregunté. Ella me miró frustrada con sus ojos lindos entrecerrados.

— Sé que no eres normal, y sé que Alfonse tampoco lo es —miró al suelo — por favor, hazlo, el no quiso decirme nada.

— ¿Alfonse no es normal? —fue una pregunta retorica. Yo veía que todo estaba muy normal en ese chico.

Mi cabeza se movió lentamente al sentir unos pies moviéndose torpemente, y me encontré con la mirada culpable de Edward. El sonrió nerviosamente y me di cuenta de que se le había olvidado decirme algo. Tomé aire y me volví hacia Vanessa.

— Te juro que lo intentaré.

Varios minutos más tarde, nos encontrábamos Edward, Vanessa y yo camino a Cannon Beach, _nuevamente, _ya que mi novio tuvo que explicarme todo rápidamente para que yo pudiera comprenderlo. Vanessa estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, escuchando, analizando, mirando con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Al bajar a la playa, nos encontramos con Stephan, quien estaba sentado en su silla de playa, mirando con excesiva tristeza hacia un bulto que estaba en medio de la arena. Ese bulto era Alfonse y parecía querer hundirse en ese mismo lugar. Hice una mueca, no me apetecía hacer eso, pero por Vanessa lo haría.

— Escucha, sólo le aclararé cosas de nuestra naturaleza, pero no puedo hacer nada más. — Suspiré — si él quiere permanecer ahí tragando toda la arena que pueda lo dejaré, pero tu como novia no debes permitir eso.

— ¿Qué harías si fuera Edward? — me preguntó.

— Trataría de entenderlo, pero también lo obligaría a salir de eso. A nadie le sirven los miedos, Vanessa, ¿Qué haces con ellos? Absolutamente nada, ¿es mejor afrontarlos? Por supuesto.

Ella asintió suavemente y no me miró cuando comencé a caminar hacia donde estaba Alfonse. Cuando llegué hacia donde estaba el, le golpeé suavemente con mi pie y me senté a su lado, logrando que se enderezara y se sentara conmigo.

— ¿Qué?, ¿vas a hablarme sobre lo lindo que es el mar y luego comenzarás a darme indirectas? — no entendía porque me hablaba así. El pobre tenía el cabello revuelto y la nariz húmeda y con granos de arena.

— Iré al grano, — suspiré — no entiendo por qué haces esto, no entiendo porque dañas a Vanessa y a Stephan.

— A Vanessa la amo, pero no puedo evitar comportarme así — se encogió de hombros. — y mi padre… — su ceño se frunció y su mirada se volvió fría. — el me lo ocultó todo este tiempo.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

— Eso no importa.

— ¿Cómo. Te. Enteraste? — el suspiró rindiéndose.

— Me lo explicaron todo, ellas las Hijas de la Tierra.

— Las Hijas de la Tierra son unas perras, debiste ignorarlas. — el se volvió hacia mí y me miró fijamente.

— ¿Acaso me mentían? Sabes que no es así.

— No te mentían, pero sé que ellas no fueron objetivas al decirte eso. —negué con mi cabeza, esas perras nunca cambiarían. — Apuesto a que te dijeron pestes sobre los Hijos del Fuego, y como el idiota que eres les creíste.

— No fui idiota.

— Claro que lo fuiste, y lo sigues siendo.

— ¿Porqué, su majestad? — dijo con burla en la voz.

— Porque permitiste que ellas te contaran tu historia. — Dije — ¿Qué pueden saber ellas de ti, de tu padre y de tu madre? Te entendería si Stephan te hubiese dicho que tu madre te abandonó, pero no fue así. Le creíste a tres mujeres que no habías visto más de una vez en el instituto, tres mujeres que hablaban estupideces sobre la tierra, el fuego y esas cosas, y tu les creíste, y tú te echaste a morir sin refutar nada. — me había exaltado, pero no tenía ánimos de ser paciente. Alfonse permaneció en silencio unos momentos y luego habló.

— No fue fácil. — dijo con voz pausada.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Todo esto, enterarme de las cosas, no fue fácil.

— No seas cobarde. Nada es fácil en la vida, y aun así hay que vivirla — suspiré — Edward ha sufrido mucho, y no te conozco pero me atrevería a decir que ha sufrido más que tu.

— El tenía una madre.

— ¿Y de que le sirvió tenerla cuando ella no era más que una perra que lo robó y que nunca lo amó?, ¿De qué le sirvió tener un padre si él no hacía nada cuando su hermano se burlaba de él? No te daré detalles, pero Edward es un hombre fuerte, mucho más fuerte que tu.

— Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no cambia nada, además, tú no sabes nada de este problema.

— No, pero sé que tú estas cegado sin querer darle en beneficio de la duda a nadie y eso no te lleva a ninguna parte. — me levanté y sacudí mis pantalones. — Vanessa quería que hablara contigo por si tenías una pregunta sobre lo que somos, pero creo que eso no tiene nada que ver en esto porque a ti no te importa ser esto, lo que te importa es saber por qué hizo eso tu madre, si es que es verdad lo que te dijeron esas perras.

Caminé hacia Edward y fui recibida instantáneamente por sus brazos y sus labios. Antes de irnos, miré a Stephan, quien ahora sonreía recargado en su silla y miraba a Vanessa quien tenía la cabeza de Alfonse en su regazo. Ambos estaban bien, y había sido una estupidez pedirme que viniera a hablar con él, si en el fondo ella y Stephan eran los únicos que podían ayudarlo.

— ¿Dónde vamos ahora? — le pregunté a Edward mientras sostenía su mano.

— Supongo que a casa — dijo abrazándome por mi espalda y poniendo nuestras manos sobre mi vientre.

— Yo también supongo lo mismo.

_Un mes después…_

— Isabella Swan. — escuché mi nombre e inmediatamente comencé a avanzar por el escenario para recibir mi diploma que indicaba que estaba graduada del instituto. Por fin podía decir que lo había terminado y ahora podía hacer todo lo que realmente quería.

Escuché los aplausos del público, quienes amablemente aplaudieron para mí sin saber que de mi familia no había nadie que lo hiciera. No los culpaba, mamá y papá estaban demasiado ocupados, y todos mis amigos se graduaban igual que yo. Pasé por el lado de Edward y escuché un "_hermosa_" susurrado por sus labios.

Después del increíble discurso de Tanya y después de abrazar a todos mis amigos, tomé la mano de Edward y lo arrastré hacia el exterior. Lo único que quería era estar finalmente con el después de un día ajetreado.

— Estás deseosa, — rodé los ojos. Eso era siempre. — pero recuerda que primero iremos a un lugar. — asentí como niña buena y nos encaminamos hacía la tumba de sus verdaderos padres.

Yo no podía refutar nada de eso, el merecía verlos aunque fuera de esta forma. A veces me preguntaba si el recordaba el rostro de ellos, o si por lo menos recordaba el timbre de su voz; pensaba y me ponía en la posición de él, imaginando ser yo la huérfana o ser yo la madre sin su hijo, y en ambas posturas terminaba por morirme. Era por eso y por mucho más que lo admiraba con mi vida.

Cuando llegamos al enorme mausoleo que tenía dos panteras rugiendo como pórtico, el se soltó de mi mano, abrió la puerta y se arrodilló frente a la lápida, dejando el ramo de margaritas a un lado.

El mausoleo por dentro era hermoso. Las murallas estaban hechas de mosaicos de piedras, gemas y cristales de colores cálidos pero extrañamente sobrios. Miré hacia el frente, y las estatuas echas de mármol del rey Edward y la reina Elizabeth mostraban una figura hermosa y poderosa; él tenía la magnitud de una pantera y ella la dulzura y elegancia de una mariposa. Mi vista siguió hacia arriba y me encontré con que el techo era de vidrio adornado por pequeñas mariposas naranjas pintadas que reflejaban tenuemente su brillo y color en el piso de mármol. Era un lugar fascinante y pensé que quería morirme para tener un lugar igual, me avergoncé y rápidamente pedí perdón por pensar esas cosas.

Edward se quedó en silencio unos momentos, los cuales aproveché para leer el epitafio de la lápida:

_Siempre hay un mañana y la vida nos da otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, pero por si me equivoco y hoy es todo lo que nos queda, me gustaría decirte cuanto te quiero, que nunca te olvidaré._

Lo leí varias veces y a la quinta vez recordé que decían que aquel consigna la habían puesto aludiendo a la pérdida de Edward y al sufrimiento que provocó eso en sus padres. Instintivamente abracé mi vientre y deseché el pensamiento de si algo le ocurriese a mi hijo.

— Madre, padre — cuando comenzó, en ese susurro su voz se quebró — los he extrañado, no saben cuánto. Yo no sabía dónde estaban y ahora lo sé, soñé con esto millones de veces, desde pequeño, cuando creía saber que mi lugar no estaba en el otro reino, cuando extrañaba la voz cálida de mamá y las palabras de papá. — puse mi mano sobre su hombro y le di una pequeña sonrisa. — quisiera recordarlos más, mucho más de lo que ya lo hago, quisiera que conocieran a Bella, que vieran lo fantástica que es, lo mucho que la amo y que vieran crecer a mi hijo. — se quedó en silencio unos instantes. — Yo no sé qué debo hacer para que se sientan orgullosos, he dado lo mejor de mí, pero nunca sabré si es suficiente porque nunca me verán. — tomó aire y luego continuó. — sé que eso ya no importa, que no volveré el tiempo atrás, pero quiero que sepan que los amo y que todo lo que haga será para Bella, para mi hijo y para ustedes. — se paró y tomó mi mano dejando un beso en ella. — y por favor, deséenme suerte. — no entendí eso, tampoco entendí porque lo dijo mirándome fijamente.

Caminamos en silencio y abrazados hacia el auto, pero en medio del camino me giré a verlo y noté que me miraba de forma extraña.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Negó y se mordió el labio mientras fruncía el ceño — ¿Edward? — dije con confusión. El me veía nervioso, pero en sus ojos había una chispa de determinación y de locura. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada — me dio una linda y macabra sonrisa e inmediatamente me puse alerta.

— Escúchame bien, Edward, porque esta es la única vez que lo repetiré. — tomé aire separándome de él. — estoy levemente embarazada y muy irritante, y si tú haces algo, créeme que no me importará que mi hijo te conozca con un brazo menos ni tampoco que acabemos de ver a tus padres. — el me miró rebosante de alegría y juro que estuve a punto de explotar. Cerré los ojos para calmarme, y el aprovechó ese momento para tomarme de forma cavernícola sobre su hombro. No supe a donde me llevaba, pues veía todo al revés, sólo me di cuenta unos minutos más tarde que me encontraba en un coche y con el tratando de vendarme los ojos.

Su camisa fue desgarrada, sus brazos rasguñados y una de mis uñas rotas, pero me resistí hasta lo imposible para que el me vendara, e igualmente, el perseveró con el estúpido trozo de tela hasta que me tuvo completamente ciega y con las manos anudadas. No confiaba en mí.

Debía salir espuma por mi boca, la rabia y la incertidumbre se estaban apoderando de mi y eso no era nada bueno, ¿Qué quería?, ¿A dónde me llevaba? El maldito no quería responderme ni siquiera porque tenía que ir con los ojos vendados.

— Te daré una oportunidad más para que me digas todo — dije con los dientes apretados. — prometo no enojarme.

— ¿No confías en mi? — rodé mis ojos aunque estuvieran cerrados, e iba a hablar, pero sentí que nos habíamos detenido. El aroma y el sonido de los árboles me indicaban que estábamos en casa.

— Fantástico, Edward — ironicé — ¿tu sorpresa era traerme a casa?

— Nunca dije que fuera una sorpresa…

Volvió a tirarme sobre su hombro y sentí que me cargó hasta la habitación. Esperé que me desatara, pero ese momento nunca llegó, en cambio, me depositó con suavidad sobre la cama y después me ató de los tobillos y de las muñecas a los cuatro extremos de la cama.

— Te lo digo Edward, — dije cuando él comenzó a desgarrarme la ropa — no soy tan flexible, no creo que sirva en esta postura. — ¡prácticamente estaba hundida en el colchón!

— No importa eso, por ahora…

— Escucha, ¿Por qué no me dices que quieres? Te daré lo que quieras y si deseabas sexo salvaje me lo hubieses pedido.

— No quiero sexo salvaje, Bella — dijo — pero si quisiera y te lo dijera, te aseguro que yo sería el que estuviera atado a la cama y no tú. — reí. Si, tenía razón.

— ¿Y qué harás? Edward no logro entender tu punto si esto no es sexo. — Dije — ¿quieres manosearme, degenerado?, ¿sacarme fotos? — mierda, estaba poniéndome cada vez más irritante, y era su culpa.

— Quizá eso después — rió y sentí como sacaba algo de una bolsa mientras pasaba sus dedos por algo líquido.

Gotas de agua cayeron por mi pecho desnudo, haciéndome sentir cosquillas y queriendo soltar más de un gemido. Las gotas siguieron cayendo, supuse que estaban siendo abandonadas desde sus dedos hacia la piel de mi estomago.

— ¿Se siente bien? — su voz era ronca cuando dejó caer las gotas en mis labios.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — dije lamiendo las gotas y produciendo un gruñido de parte de él.

— Yo te haré una pregunta, sólo una y tú me responderás que si — susurró a mi oído mientras sus dedos húmedos recorrían mi estómago.

¿Estaba loco?, ¿Qué tal si me proponía un trío con alguna perra? Mejor que fuera sacando hora al doctor para castrarse.

— Olvídalo oveja — dije con voz ahogada. El rió y se apartó un poco.

— ¿Qué responderás? — volvió a insistir y sentí como algo suave era deslizado por mis muslos hacia arriba. Inmediatamente intenté removerme y me desesperé al no poder hacerlo.

— Juro cuando esté libre te golpearé por todo esto, ¡Estoy embarazada! — chillé. — Además, tu no mandas acá, eres una ovejita — el rió y siguió pasando la cosa suave por su lugar favorito en mi cuerpo.

— Es sólo responder que si… — llevó la cosa que estaba en mis muslos hasta mi nariz y por su aroma me di cuenta de que era una rosa la cual la siguió deslizando por mi cuerpo hasta que finalmente comenzó a acariciar mi centro suavemente con ella. Me desesperé aun más porque mi excitación crecía y lo único que quería era estar con él.

— Edward —lloriqueé — ovejita… — el besó rápidamente el puchero que se había formado en mis labios.

— ¿Dirás que si? — suspiré rendida.

— Bueno, pero será bajo coacción. — rió y lo sentí moverse.

Con una mano sacó la venda de mis ojos y tuve que pestañear varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz. Lo miré ceñuda, pero el enojo rápidamente se me pasó al verlo desnudo, arrodillado entre mis piernas, con una rosa en sus rodillas y con una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul en su mano.

Oh no…

Comencé a intentar soltarme aun mas, Edward dio una sonrisa nerviosa y trató de ignorarme mientras comenzaba a hablar.

— Isabella Marie Swan, te amo desde que me acribillaste en el pasillo del instituto. — dijo con voz profunda. — Yo no vivía hasta que te conocí y tampoco quería vivir porque nunca tuve una motivación para hacerlo, sin embargo ahora es distinto y gracias a ti. El simple hecho de que sonrisas hace que quiera levantarme todas las mañanas, un pestañeo, una palabra, el corazón pequeño de nuestro hijo latiendo en tu cuerpo, todo de ti hace que te ame y que viva. — sus ojos verdes me miraban con intensidad. — Prometo amarte por siempre, ser tu oveja, ser todo lo que quieras, pero… ¿Quieres hacerme el honor de ser mi esposa?

— …

* * *

><p><em>Si Chris Weitz, el director de Luna Nueva pudo dejarme así de angustiada en ese momento final de la película, yo también puedo :)<em>

_Léanme bien, porque estas pueden ser mis últimas palabras. Enserio, quizás exagero un poco pero me siento como las pelotas D: Creo que es la edad, 18 años no es joven, mas aun cuando Bella era vampiro a esa edad y yo no :c_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en el grupo tuve que decir que no cuando Luuz dijo que la proposición se trataba de que le pedía que se casara con el, entiendanme, no podía decirlo y acabar con la ¿sorpresa? Gracias a Diana por ayudarme en este caso._

_Sabía que Edward no le podía pedir a Bella esto de una forma cualquiera, el anillo abría sido arrojado por su cabeza, ¿y que mejor manera que obligandola? La está poniendo a prueba en todo lo que es ella._

_Las cosas que dice Ezequiel al principio me gustaron, se me ocurrieron solas, y después me di cuenta de que eran realidad, para eso es el fuego, agua, aire y tierra, como elementos. Me interesa mucho por lo que leí mucho para este capitulo, no soy hippie ni ando con pañuelos jjaaj pero estas cosas me gustan. Yo me identifico con fuego, obviamente._

_Ya lo dije antes, estamos en la recta final, no queda nada :S pueden ser dos capítulos y estoy verdaderamente triste, por lo que quiero demorarme demasiado en actualizar para alargar lo inevitable jajaja broma._

_Gracias por sus comentarios, sus alertas y favoritos. Son varias personas las que me siguen de esas últimas dos formas, queda en evidencia arriba, donde está el summary ahora se pueden ver cuantas alertas tengo y favoritos :3 Son 168 favs t 111 alertas, gracias :)_

_Espero que estén bien, ahora me iré a dormir _

_Isa._

_**09-03-2013:**__ Dejo en claro que la frase que se encuentra en la lápida de los padres de Edward no es mía, sino que de Gabriel García Márquez, de quién nunca quise tomar créditos y sólo la puse porque es mi autor favorito y porque venía muy bien con el amor de los padres de Edward. _


	21. Eras tú

_Toda la trama es completamente mía. Twilight es de Meyer. _

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Eras tú

.

.

— _Isabella Marie Swan, te amo desde que me acribillaste en el pasillo del instituto. — dijo con voz profunda. — Yo no vivía hasta que te conocí y tampoco quería vivir porque nunca tuve una motivación para hacerlo, sin embargo ahora es distinto y gracias a ti. El simple hecho de que sonrisas hace que quiera levantarme todas las mañanas, un pestañeo, una palabra, el corazón pequeño de nuestro hijo latiendo en tu cuerpo, todo de ti hace que te ame y que viva. — sus ojos verdes me miraban con intensidad. — Prometo amarte por siempre, ser tu oveja, ser todo lo que quieras, pero… ¿Quieres hacerme el honor de ser mi esposa?_

— …

La garganta se me cerró y automáticamente dejé de moverme. No sabía ni que decir ni que hacer porque yo a diferencia de las otras mujeres nunca había soñado con casarme. Solté una risita nerviosa y la mirada de Edward se volvió más anhelante.

— ¿Qué dices? — dijo en un tímido murmullo mientras dejaba la caja con el anillo en uno de sus muslos y alzaba las manos para desatarme.

— Yo… — sobé mis muñecas y lo miré a los ojos; él me veía a través de sus pestañas con su mirada verde levemente oscurecida, afligida. Miré el anillo que había vuelto a su mano derecha: sutil, hermoso, de plata y con una pequeña esmeralda en su centro, tal cual al color de sus ojos.

El aire se me volvió a escapar de los pulmones como hace unos minutos, miré nuevamente a sus ojos y supe que ya había decidido esto mucho antes, de alguna manera y con embarazo o sin embarazo, mi vida estaba unida a la de Edward, y por lo menos yo no dejaría que eso se rompiera.

Vio algo en mi antes de cerrar sus ojos con dolor, probablemente se había equivocado y había mal interpretado mi mirada por lo que inmediatamente salté sobre el, quedando sentada con mis piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas y mis manos acunando fuertemente su rostro.

— Si, quiero. — abrió los ojos con miedo y a la vez con emoción. No dijo nada, ni yo tampoco volví a abrir mi boca, lo único que hice fue acercarme a su boca y morderla suavemente.

Un gruñido escapó de su pecho a la vez que una de sus manos se posicionaba en mi cadera. Parecía irreal el hecho de que ambos estuviésemos desnudos y aun así, sin la menor vergüenza y actuando como si nada sucediera y todo fuera normal. Yo sabía que había sólo una respuesta para todo eso, y esa era: Amor.

Sólo eso había bastado desde el primer día en que lo vi, cuando trataba de luchar para no estar junto a él, intentando convencerme que sólo sería un poco de diversión. Ahora, en la posición en la que ambos estábamos quedaba claro que nunca fue un juego, que quizás en el fondo sabíamos que nos llevaría a mucho más.

Edward tomó mi mentón y separó nuestras bocas. Su mirada parecía brillar mucho más que el día anterior, dejándome casi muda con su hermosura y su perfección. Me acomodó mejor sobre el y se inclinó levemente, quitando mi mano que aun descansaba en una de sus mejillas y deslizando suavemente el anillo por mi dedo, sin vacilación, casi con emoción e impaciencia. Ambos, probablemente estábamos lo suficientemente ansiosos por celebrar a nuestra forma y quedó demostrado cuando Edward dio un pequeño beso a mi mano y luego tomó mi rostro para besarme furiosamente otra vez.

— Serás mi esposa… — susurró casi con incredulidad y como si se hubiese ganado el mejor premio de su vida. Le sonreí y escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

— Lo seré, — dije poco después y tratando de ocultar la emoción de mi voz. — pero eso — le di un pequeño beso. — no te ayuda en nada, ovejita. — el me miró contrariado y abrió mucho los ojos cuando le mostré las cuerdas con las que él me había atado a la cama.

— ¿Pero porqué? — lloriqueó y me reí porque la expresión que tenía era casi como si lo hubiese mandando a la hoguera, es mas, creía que tenía mi misma expresión cuando yo le supliqué que no me atara. Copiando sus movimientos anteriores besé el tierno puchero que se había formado en sus labios mientras seguía atándolo.

— Es un hombre muy malo, Señor Masen. — reí y pasé la venda por sus ojos dejándolo completamente ciego. — No debió jugar así con una mujer embarazada…

— ¿Qué me pasará? — me volví a reír por lo temerosa que sonó su voz. Tomé la rosa que él había dejado a un lado de la cama y la pasé por su pecho.

— Muchas cosas… — jadeó cuando terminé por deslizar la rosa hasta el final de su torso. — está condenado a cadena perpetua…

Toqué suavemente su erección con los pétalos de la rosa, Edward al instante saltó y trató de removerse pero yo dejé la rosa a un lado y sostuve fuertemente una de sus manos.

— Sabes que si te sueltas te irá peor. — canté cerca de su oído.

Reí desvergonzadamente cuando vi que su pecho subía y bajaba por las fuertes respiraciones que daba. Mis manos acariciaron todo su torso y comencé a deslizar mis uñas hasta llegar a el camino de vellos que había en su bajo estomago y que me llevaba a _aquella _parte de su anatomía que se había vuelto mucho más dura que en minutos anteriores.

Volví a reír y con mi dedo lo acaricié suavemente por toda su longitud incitándolo. Edward gruñó y jadeó ante eso, pero lo hizo aun mas cuando sin previo aviso y de manera ruda apreté sus bolas.

— ¿Sucede algo? — le pregunto con burla mientras lo acaricio y le hago suaves masajes. Nunca había probado esto en realidad, me gustaba dominar ante Edward pero nunca intenté atarlo o reprimirlo de algún sentido en estos momentos, como su visión, por ejemplo. Todo había sido resultado de su pervertida forma de pedirme matrimonio, el mismo tenía la culpa de que hiciera esto.

Bajé más de la posición en la que me encontraba y me situé entre sus piernas. El tembló de anticipación a la vez que sus piernas eran arañadas y mis uñas se dirigían hacia sus muslos. Ambos sabíamos lo que venía y era obvio de que él, como hombre, estaba un poco emocionado, pero eso no quitaba de que estuviera vulnerable a lo que le pudiera suceder.

Finalmente mis manos llegaron hasta el, lo mismo pasó con mi cabeza, la cual la recargué contra el inicio de uno de sus muslos y quedando frente a su gran erección. Miré hacia arriba y fue gratificante encontrarme con la imagen de él con la cabeza hacia atrás y sus labios entre abiertos. Había cedido totalmente y ahora sus manos que antes intentaban desatar las cuerdas, estaban totalmente abiertas y relajadas.

No demoró mucho para que mi boca estuviera sobre él, besándolo, mordiéndolo suavemente y tratando de mantenerlo casi por completo en mi boca, aunque era un poco difícil. Edward comenzó a gritar cuando lamí su punta, y llegué a la conclusión de que estaba realmente cerca.

Antes de que pudiera correrse en mi boca, me separé de él y lo tomé entre mis manos para introducirlo en mí. Gemí cuando lo sentí completamente dentro de mi cuerpo, y en realidad sentí deseos de soltar sus manos para que me abrazara y me sostuviera.

Ambos comenzamos a movernos rítmicamente hasta que no hizo falta que yo lo desatara. Edward con su fuerza y su impaciencia había roto todas las cuerdas, y ahora estaba sacándose la venda de sus ojos. Con sus manos libres me tomó de las caderas y comenzó a moverse más rápido y más fuerte. Unas cuantas estocadas más y me vine gritando con toda mi fuerza; las hormonas del embarazo volvían a hacer de las suyas. Edward llegó justo después de que cayera casi exhausta sobre él, besándome el cabello frente ticamente y abrazándome.

— Sí, quiero ser tu esposa Edward — dije con voz ahogada. — de verdad quiero serlo, con todas mis fuerzas.

— Ya lo habías dicho.

— No tiene nada de malo que te lo vuelva a decir.

Habíamos vuelto al reino del fuego hace unos días después de anunciar nuestro compromiso a todos nuestros amigos. Obviamente _ellas _se habían vuelto locas queriendo planear todo desde ya, mientras que _ellos_ se la pasaban bromeando y molestando a Edward.

Edward tomó mi mano bajo el radiante sol del reino. Sólo estábamos caminando por las calles, haciendo nada y disfrutando de nuestra compañía. Mi prometido se veía muy entusiasmado con todo ya que el prácticamente aún no conocía nada; le llamaba la atención los mosaicos en las ventanas, los vitrales y la arquitectura. Todo era gracias a su madre, ella se había preocupado de todo eso antes de morir.

— Felicidades por su embarazo. — una señora de edad me sonrió dulcemente mientras miraba la pulsera que descansaba en mi muñeca. Edward me miró interrogante cuando ella se marchó.

— ¿Cómo supo? — su ceño estaba tiernamente arrugado.

— Las embarazadas acostumbramos a llevar una pulsera con dos corazones. Es una tradición, — dije mostrándole la mía en la que había un corazón trasparente y otro igual pero mas pequeño. — una mujer debe regalárnosla y en mi caso esa mujer fue Alice.

— ¿Porqué dos corazones? — aun se veía contrariado.

— Ahora vivo por dos corazones, ¿recuerdas? — tomé su mano y la situé en mi pecho después de ponerla en mi vientre para que el supiera a lo que me refería. Sus ojos parecieron brillar cuando me entendió y pasó su brazo por mis hombros para acercarme más a él.

Seguimos caminando hasta que sin darnos cuenta llegamos a un bosque. Por lo que recordaba, yo ahí iba a jugar cuando pequeña y más de una vez me escondí en ese lugar. Ahora no estaba muy diferente, los mismos árboles sólo que mucho mas grandes y la hierba rodeando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

— ¿Cuándo estuviste aquí? — Edward me preguntó, yo fruncí mi ceño y resoplé.

— Hace como diez años o más. — las palabras sonaron como si estuviera hablando sola. — Es primera vez que lo visito desde niña.

— ¿Y porqué siento tu aroma en el aire? — eso era raro, por lo general Edward nunca había podido rastrear mi aroma, o quizás su nariz funcionaba cuando se le antojaba.

— No lo sé... ¿en qué lugar lo sientes? — cerró sus ojos viéndose hermoso y apuntó hacia la derecha.

Tomé nuevamente de su mano para comenzar a caminar hacia allá, pero mi celular sonó interrumpiendo todo momento. Era un mensaje de Rosalie.

_Te necesitamos urgentemente en el palacio. Rose._

Se lo mostré a Edward y ambos corrimos de vuelta a casa, dejando de lado mi esencia impregnada extrañamente en el bosque y el lugar rocoso que Edward había apuntado hacia la derecha.

— _¿Quién eres y porque corrías? — No pude evitar preguntarle, aquel niño había entrado corriendo a MI cueva y aun no me explicaba nada. Quizás podría acusarlo a mi papá cuando todo esto se terminara. El me miró con sus ojos verdes curiosos y mostrando sus mejillas sonrojadas pero ennegrecidas por la ceniza. Era extraño. _

Parpadeé más de una vez por aquel extraño pensamiento. Lo más probable es que mi mente de embarazada estaba imaginando muchas cosas, las suficientes para crear semejante visión. Edward me miró con el ceño fruncido ante mi rostro pálido, sólo atiné a sonreírle y a recargarme en su brazo cuando estábamos entrando al palacio.

Probablemente debí suponer que el "urgente" llamado de Rosalie no era nada más que querían secuestrarme para las pruebas de mi vestido de novia. Edward, por su parte, fue abducido por Emmett y Jasper para enseñarle lo que tenía que hacer aquel día, como comportarse y que esperar. A él aun le faltaban cosas por aprender, cosas que entendería con el tiempo.

— No puedo creer que te vayas a casar… — dijo Alice mientras despegaba su vista de las pequeñas flores que irían en mi tiara y que ella seleccionaba. — es tan… ¿extraño? Recuerdo que cuando niños yo siempre dije que me casaría con Jasper, Rosalie con Emmett y tú decías que nunca te casarías.

— Jacob se decepcionó mucho de eso — rió Rose. — y eso que sólo teníamos diez años.

— Exacto — habló emocionada Alice. — y sigo insistiendo: todo esto es demasiado increíble, serás reina, serás una mujer casada y pronto mamá… — ella estaba verdaderamente disfrutando de todo esto. — Isabella Swan por primera vez será amarrada, y para siempre.

— No es la primera vez que me amarran, — susurré para mí misma y pensando en el día en que Edward me propuso matrimonio. — Pero esto — apunté a mi anillo. — no cambia nada, sólo hace mucho mas oficial el hecho de que estamos juntos y vamos a formar una familia.

— Lo que Alice quiere decir con "amarrada" — dijo con calma Rosalie. — es que ahora alguien dependerá de ti y tu dependerás de alguien, como un equipo e incluso más que eso.

Fruncí el ceño porque ella tenía razón. Ahora Edward dependería de mí y yo de él, mucho más que antes, y muchísimo más con nuestro hijo o hija.

— ¿Qué creen que esté haciendo Edward? — murmuré para cambiar el tema. Rosalie seguía ajustando mi vestido e insertando alfileres en la tela.

— Creo que Emmett le iba a enseñar todo sobre la ceremonia. — murmuró. — Recuerda que el fue criado como un ser del agua y allá los matrimonios son muy diferentes; también ha vivido mucho más tiempo con normales, por lo que puede pensar que irás de blanco.

— Jasper le enseñaría a hacer la pintura de compromiso, eso me dijo esta mañana. — Alice habló distraídamente mientras tomaba una flor azul echa de zafiros y la miraba fijamente. Rosalie siguió mi vista y frunció el ceño al ver las flores de piedras multicolores que Alice había elegido.

— ¡Alice! — la regañó atrayendo su atención. — ¡zafiros no! Ni rubíes, ni esmeraldas. No combinan con el vestido, elije sólo ámbar o diamantes.

Alice rodó los ojos y me miró.

— Pareciera que es ella la que se casa. — dijo antes de ser golpeada en el brazo por el carrete de hilo que Rose le había lanzado.

_Una semana después… _

Odiaba a Edward, lo aborrecía y lo amaba. Esa mezcla de sentimientos eran única y exclusivamente porque él me había embarazado. Aun no se me notaba del todo mi embarazo, pero sabía que las próximas semanas comenzaría a crecer rápidamente y eso me emocionaba ya que estaba mucho mas susceptible a todo y tener a mi hijo o hija junto a mi era mi mayor deseo.

Otra cosa por la que odiaba en este preciso momento a Edward, era porque gracias a él estaba muerta de los nervios; prácticamente caminaba de un lado a otro arrastrando mi largo y hermoso vestido dorado que llevaba puesto. Era escote cuadrado y hecho de encaje en el busto, y debajo de él estaba rodeada por un cinturón de seda y luego la tela suave caía hasta debajo de mis piernas. Mi cabello que casi nunca era peinado por mi propia cuenta, ahora estaba amarrado y alisado en una fuerte coleta alta, en la cual descansaba la pequeña tiara de flores que Alice me había hecho.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, mucho más de lo rápido que había pasado toda mi vida, y en un segundo estaba siendo escoltada por Charlie y Emmett a cada uno de mis lados y Jasper a mi espalda mientras caminábamos por el largo tramo desde la entrada a un enorme claro del bosque hasta el lugar en donde Edward se encontraba parado esperándome.

No quería tener nervios, no quería mirarlo y sentir el deseo y el impulso de correr rápidamente hasta él y besarlo, por lo que fijé mi vista a los ópalos blancos que estaban sobre el pasto, cubriéndolo por completo y creando una similitud a una nieve resplandeciente e iridiscente.

También me fijé en las bancas que estaban perfectamente agrupadas en dos filas, dejándome el espacio para que yo caminara justo en medio de ellas, como se suponía que tenía que hacer una novia. Quizás esta boda si era parecida a la de los normales, en cuanto a que aquí la oficiaría una especie de sacerdote de nuestra naturaleza y en la forma en que estaban preparadas las cosas.

Miré hacia la gente que había llenado el lugar. Alice y Rosalie se encontraban al principio llorando junto a su familia y junto a mi madre, quien me veía con ojos soñadores y embelesada. Era algo gratificante saber que podías emocionar a la fría Reneé Swan. También en una de las filas del medio vislumbré la cabellera dorada y ensortijada de Alfonse, quien estaba junto a Vanessa; sabía que las cosas entre ellos se habían arreglado, la mente de el ahora estaba mucho mejor que antes y soportaba de a poco todo lo que realmente era, y así se le veía este día, riendo y mirando con admiración hacia el lugar en donde creí que estaba mi futuro esposo. Vanessa mientras tanto, miraba todo con curiosidad extrema. Lo más probable es que se sentía en el capítulo de algún cuento de fantasía.

Seguía sin querer mirar a Edward, por lo que mi vista se fijó en el viejito "tipo sacerdote" que oficiaría la boda. Estaba con una expresión emocionada y arriba de él había un hermoso arco hecho de enredaderas doradas entre cruzadas. Todo era perfecto.

Cuando iba llegando al final del camino supe que evitar la mirada de Edward era una estupidez enorme, por lo que levanté mi mirada y pasó todo lo que supuse minutos antes. El amor y el deseo corrieron libres por mis venas, como siempre, pero aún más. El se veía increíble con un traje unos tonos más claros que el mío, con su cabello inútilmente peinado hacia atrás y con su sonrisa de modelo. Quizás fui demasiado buena en mi vida pasada como para merecer a semejante hombre.

Y no importaba mis palabras ácidas e hirientes de siempre, no importaba todo lo que dijera para auto proteger mi frágil corazón; Edward es y será la persona más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, y mi autoestima no bajaba ningún gramo por ello, pero aun así no me explicaba que veía él en mí.

Emmett se deslizó hacia la derecha de la misma forma que Charlie y Jasper lo hacían a la izquierda, dejándome sola frente a él. Tendió su mano mirándome amorosamente y con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

— Estas hermosa, princesa. — tontamente me sonrojé por sus palabras antes de guiñarle un ojo y volverme hacía el señor que nos casaría.

Las palabras del hombre sonaron emocionantes, para él, y motivadoras, pero yo lo único que sentía era una desesperación atroz porque lo único que quería era irme con Edward y celebrar a nuestra manera.

— Sólo las aguas apagarán el fuego que hoy aquí se ha escrito. — sentenció finalmente. Reí ante aquella frase que en el mundo normal sería como "lo que ha unido Dios no lo separe el hombre".

Edward rápidamente y con una sonrisa tierna se acercó para besarme justo después de que Emmett le diera unas señas para que lo hiciera. El nunca había asistido a bodas como esta, y era obvio que no sabría que después de la frase tonta del viejito debía besarme.

Sus labios tocaron los míos y por cliché que sonara sentí que todo estaba bien en ese minuto. Éramos los tres con nuestro hijo, y eso estaba genial; seguíamos amándonos como hace unos meses, sin secretos, sin condiciones, y eso estaba magnifico; y por sobre todo, ambos nos aceptábamos como éramos y eso le dejé claro cuando le acaricié la porción de piel expuesta que quedaba de su cicatriz mientras lo besaba.

La estancia rompió en aplausos y Edward nos separó suavemente mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba a él a la vez que éramos recibidos por los brazos de nuestros amigos para felicitarnos.

— Cuidado, Edward, — dijo Emmett con la burla palpable en su voz. — sé que Bella tiene escondidos los grilletes y las cadenas bajo el vestido. — mi ahora esposo rodó los ojos y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

— No lo molestes, — soltó Jasper. — él ahora no tiene porqué fingir que Bella lo domina, ¿cierto hermano? — le pegó en el hombro. — las cadenas son para ella.

— Ni en tus mejore sueños, Jasper, — dije con la voz cortante. — creo que Alice está buscándote y tu aun no tienes el anillo que ella quiere. — me miró con ojos entrecerrados. No era un secreto para nadie que mi amiga quería casarse y Jasper aun no la complacía por el simple hecho de que le gustaba hacerla enojar y quería unos años más antes de establecerse para siempre.

Estuvimos un rato riéndonos y celebrando hasta que fuimos llevados hacia el palacio para la coronación. Era una tradición abrupta que databa de hace siglos el coronar de inmediato a los nuevos reyes, pero era algo que había que hacerlo si o si.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido como el resto de los sucesos anteriores: en un minuto me estaban quitando la tiara que Alice me había hecho y en el otro, Edward y yo estábamos con nuestras coronas; él con una de rey, y yo con una de reina también hecha de flores doradas como mi tiara anterior, pero esta era mucho más lujosa. También a partir de hoy debíamos llevar los dos un collar con un ópalo de fuego, ya que esa piedra significaba la mesura, tranquilidad y espiritualidad que debían tener los nuevos reyes, además de ser la gema elegida por Rosalie en sentido de nuestra boda.

Edward tuvo que decir unas palabras frente a toda la población desde la ventana al palacio, y el deseo volvía, y volvía a recorrer mis venas, mucho más que antes, quemando y volviendo a quemar al verlo hablar de esa forma. Tan imponente, tan magnífico, tan rey.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — dije con una sonrisa nerviosa. — siempre he asistido a las bodas, pero nunca me he quedado para ver como celebran los novios. — Edward sonrió tiernamente y me acarició la mejilla.

— Ahora viene mi sorpresa. — suspiró. — se supone yo debía planear nuestra noche de bodas.

— ¿Dónde iremos? — el negó con su cabeza y rápidamente me tomó en sus brazos.

— Hazme el favor de no mirar mientras vamos, no quiero que me pase lo mismo que la última vez que te vendé. — quise ser buena y escondí mi cabeza en su cuello mientras sentía el fuerte viento golpearnos.

El aroma a jazmín me inundó cuando él comenzó a caminar lentamente. Sentía como algunas ramas eran pisadas mientras el pasaba y el suave sonido del viento golpear a las hojas de los árboles. Quería que me explicara por qué nuestra noche de bodas sería en un bosque.

— Quería algo que fuera como nosotros, como tú. — dijo cuando me puso sobre mis pies. Yo aun no encontraba las palabras correctas para decirle lo que me parecía su sorpresa. — Siempre sentí tu aroma, — continuó. — Pero nunca reconocí a que pertenecía ese olor — suspiró — y el otro día en el bosque por fin pude saberlo. Tú hueles a jazmines.

Miles de jazmines estaban esparcidos por la hierba, de la misma manera en que los ópalos habían estado plegados en el claro donde se celebró nuestro matrimonio. Había velas y una simple manta blanca al centro de todo.

— También nació la idea de que ambos tenemos una manía por hacerlo en los exteriores — rió con nerviosismo. — y como a ti te gustan las cosas simples… una manta me parecía mejor que una cama, ¿está bien? Quizás aun le podemos pedir a Alice que nos arregle una habitación en el palacio.

Lo miré entretenida por lo nervioso que estaba. El pensaba que no me había gustado su sorpresa y su idea de cómo pasar la noche de bodas.

— Te amo. — chillé mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos y trataba, inútilmente, de envolver mis piernas en sus caderas. El vestido me lo impedía.

— Como yo a ti — murmuró feliz. — así que, ¿te gusta? — asentí con entusiasmo mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos.

Me tomó entre sus brazos nuevamente para que nos siguiera colgada a su cuello e inútilmente intentando rodearlo con mis piernas; nos llevó a tientas hasta la manta extendida mientras nos seguíamos besando y me soltó sobre ella. Esperaba sentir la tierra dura al caer, pero supe que me equivoqué cuando miles de jazmines volaron y se removieron bajo la manta por mi peso.

— Hermosa — susurró mientras me miraba con una sonrisa y se arrodillaba frente a mí. Con dulzura sacó mi vestido, con amor me volvió a besar y con pasión me amó durante toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, desperté confundida y los hechos del día anterior tardaron poco en volver a mi mente, haciéndome sonreír. Edward me tenía abrazada por detrás y tuve que luchar contra ese abrazo para poder voltearme y mirarlo: tenía una sonrisa tonta y somnolienta en sus labios a la vez que tomaba algunos jazmines y los podía en mi cabello.

— Buenos días, esposo. — bromeé a la vez que me acurrucaba mas contra él para besarlo. Edward me tomó fuertemente de mis nalgas para acercarme más a él.

— Muy buenos días. — murmuró con voz ronca contra mi cuello. — Ahora hueles aun mas a jazmines — rodé los ojos y comencé a acariciar su cabello.

Pocos minutos después estábamos completamente vestidos y caminando hacia la salida de aquel claro. Lamentablemente no podíamos quedarnos más tiempo ahí, ya que en unas horas nos iríamos de viaje a alguna parte del mundo, la cual Edward no me quería decir su nombre.

El intentó llevarme en brazos, pero claramente no tuvo éxito, ya que yo no era una invalida y podía perfectamente caminar.

—Sólo quiero consentirte — refunfuñó mientras trataba de tomarme por detrás para alzarme.

— Puedes consentirme más tarde. — le guiñé un ojo y me volteé para besarlo, pero no contaba con que pisaría mi vestido, tambaleándome y cayendo de espaldas.

Vi como Edward me miraba con horror y me tomaba de la cintura para tratar, inútilmente, de estabilizarme. Lo único que logró fue que ambos cayéramos, pero de alguna forma logró voltearnos de tal manera que el sufrió todo el golpe contra una roca.

— ¡Edward! — grité con lágrimas en los ojos intentando removerlo sin lograr despertarlo. Tenía una mueca de dolor en sus ojos que me hacía sentir aun mas culpable. — Edward — volví a llamarlo. Sentía como un hueco se instalaba en mi pecho. — despierta, mi amor…

Me acurruqué contra su pecho sin saber qué hacer, probablemente lo más indicado era ir y pedir ayuda, pero no quería separarme de él, no podía. Prácticamente salté cuando unas manos que conocía bien me tomaron por la cintura, elevé mí vista sólo para ver a Edward sonriéndome descaradamente.

— La moraleja de hoy es: deja que Edward te lleve en brazos si él te lo pide, podríamos habernos evitado esta caída. — apreté mis puños con rabia y comencé a darle golpes contra su pecho. No era justo que él me asustara de esa manera.

El se rió y me abrazó mientras dejaba que lo siguiera golpeando y botando algunas lágrimas de frustración.

— No sabía que me amabas tanto. — lo miré con ganas de matarlo. — tranquila, si lo sabía, era sólo una bromita. — luego me miró fijamente y sostuvo mi rostro con sus manos. — ¿Tú estás bien?, ¿no se dañó nuestro bebé? — negué suavemente y lo besé por su dulzura.

Esta vez sí dejé que me tomara en brazos para comenzar a caminar lentamente por el bosque. De repente ambos sentimos nuevamente mi aroma, pero de una forma débil, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde que yo estuve ahí. Nos miramos y el comenzó a dirigirse hasta ese lugar. Mierda, dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato y yo no quería morir, mucho menos quería que Edward muriera a nada más unas horas de estar casados, pero aun así quería saber porque estaba mi aroma ahí.

No pude evitar arrugar mi ceño cuando entramos a una cueva. El cuerpo de Edward se tensó, pero siguió caminando hasta entrar a la cueva. Nos sentamos apoyados contra las murallas de la cueva, uno frente al otro y mirándonos a los ojos.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunté al ver que el sólo se dedicaba a mirarme buscando algo. El se encogió de hombros.

— Aquí está tu aroma, pero creí que sería mejor descansar. — dijo y alzó un brazo para acariciarse la espalda. — igual me dolió el golpe.

Rodé mis ojos y comencé a lanzarle pequeñas piedritas para enojarlo. Iba a tomar otra piedrita, pero mi mano alcanzó otra figura de metal, lo tomé con mis dos manos y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al recordarlo. Era un pequeño anillo que ahora me debía caer con suerte en mi dedo meñique, tenía un osito al frente y era uno que me había regalado Charlie cuando pequeña. Lo llevé a mi nariz y percibí claramente mi aroma que seguía siendo potente porque tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre. No me sorprendió, vivía haciéndome cortadas con las ramas cuando era pequeña. Lo que no entendía era porqué estaba ahí.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando una piedra cayó en mi regazo. Edward me veía con diversión a la vez que sus ojos se posaban en el dobladillo de mi vestido rasgado y sucio, suspiré, en realidad me gustaba mucho así que le preguntaría a Alice si podría hacer algo para arreglarlo.

— Si quieres puedo quitártelo y asunto arreglado, — reí y dejé el pequeño anillo a un lado. — haría todo por usted, mi reina.

— No es necesario. — mis palabras sonaron calmadas, pero se quebraron por la risa cuando un tierno puchero se formó en sus labios. Debía castigarlo por asustarme de esa manera antes.

— Cómo usted diga… — refunfuñó y comenzó a jugar con un objeto brillante en sus manos.

— ¿Qué es eso? — no tenía la menor idea de porqué dentro de mi me consumía la curiosidad.

— No te interesa. — Uh-oh… El no debió decir eso ya que las hormonas de mi embarazo hicieron que la furia hirviera en mi cuerpo. No dije nada, sólo caminé hasta donde él estaba y me senté en sus piernas mientras lo tomaba de su camisa.

— ¡Dámelo!, ¡dámelo!, ¡dámelo! — chillé enojándome más al ver que el me miraba divertido y estiraba su boca como trompa queriendo besarme. Bipolar como estaba, tampoco pude evitar reírme por aquella expresión tonta, divertida y tierna que tenía.

Edward se unió a mis risas y algo extraño sucedió…

Sus ojos parecieron brillar aun mas, como dos luceros y queriendo encontrar algo en los míos. Entonces me di cuenta de que las cosas habían empezado de la misma manera, pero muchísimo antes y que probablemente el encuentro de esa niña y ese niño que huían hace más de diez años era sólo el principio de algo, y que Bella y Edward peleando, amando y retándose entre sí, era sólo el final que sería en realidad un _por siempre._

Salí de mi letargo y volví a mirarlo fijamente preguntándome si él pensaba lo mismo que yo, y llegando a la conclusión de que no me importaba.

Él lo recordaba…

… o lo recordaría en algún minuto, o quizás nunca sabría de esto, pero seguiríamos siendo Edward y Bella, el semi-oveja y la semi-leona. Además yo ya tenía la certeza de que aquel encuentro en el instituto Forks no fue el primero.

Me abracé más a él y susurré casi para él, casi para mí:

— Eras tú…

.

-Fin-

* * *

><p><em>Tanto tiempo sin subir acá mis leonas. Espero que estén bien.<em>

_Hijos del fuego ha acabado, pero no oficialmente ya que aun falta el epílogo y unos juegos que tenemos para después de eso :3 _

_De verdad que di todo de mi en este capítulo, quería que fuera lo mejor para ustedes, si encontraron que no fue así, lo siento, pero esto es lo que les doy con todo mi cariño. Me emociona un poco todo esto, pero no para llorar, eso se lo dejaremos al epílogo._

_¿Porqué terminó ahí? No podía ser de ninguna otra forma. Ambos son lo que son, se terminaron amando mas allá de todo, y mas que nada recordando. La historia no trataba de ello, pero tenía su huellita ahí, en como Bella tomó por oveja a Edward desde pequeño jajjaja_

_No les quito mas tiempo en que lean, se que las del grupo están esperando mientras escribo._

_Un beso y un abrazo a todas y nos leímos en el último que es pronto :)_

_Isa. _


	22. Epílogo: Acero

_La trama es mía._

_Gracias a todas las que han llegado hasta este momento. No las molesto mas, que disfruten el epílogo._

_Aidan: Pequeño fuego._

_Kenneth: nacido del fuego._

_Elena: "Aquella que brilla como una antorcha" o "Aquella que arde o resplandece"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Acero:**

.

Ser madre no es fácil y justo ahora entiendo porqué el embarazo de las ninfas del fuego dura, visiblemente, cinco meses. Los lazos afectivos entre padres e hijos no son tan fuertes por estos lados, no quiero decir que nuestros padres no nos quieran ni a mí ni a Alice o a cualquiera de mis amigos, sino que cada uno nace y vive solo siendo completamente dependiente. Es por eso que nunca me importó tanto la opinión de Charlie o Reneé cuando me iba a casar o cuando decidí simplemente estar con Edward, siendo entonces un hijo del agua, pero ahora las cosas estaban cambiadas.

Acababa de dar a luz y había maldecido de todas las maneras posibles a mi esposo, rogando por matarlo y enseñarle mi dolor cuando saliera de esta cama, pero unos pequeños grititos y murmullos me trajeron a la vida nuevamente. Había tenido gemelos, una niña y un niño, y no podíamos ser más felices.

Entonces no entendí a mis padres y aun no los entiendo, porque yo desde ese momento ya amaba a mis hijos y no me veía estando fuera de su vida. No concebía el hecho de estar sin ver los ojos color ámbar de Elena o aspirar el aroma dulce de Aidan. No concebía estar un segundo sin mi familia.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado y vuelto a cambiar. Ahora el reino del fuego era un lugar más o menos tranquilo y seguía teniendo el mismo poder que antes frente a los otros reinos, pero el amor y la esperanza estaban esparcidos por todos los lugares.

No sabía ni me importaba como estaban los otros reinos. Sólo sabía que Ezequiel estaba bien, eso era importante, y que estaba ayudando a las personas que querían escapar del reino del agua, el cual estaba totalmente desbastado. Había venido unas cuantas veces a hablar con Edward para ponerlo al tanto de todo y yo veía la incertidumbre en los ojos de mi esposo, por lo que ahora el estaba encargado de re-estructurar aquel lugar que antes fue su casa.

Miré a mis hijos, y pude ver como Elena caminaba apartada de su hermano, dejándolo a él solo en la caja de arena. Pasó poco tiempo para que ella comenzara a jugar por su cuenta y Ethan, el hijo de Rosalie llegara a hacerle compañía a mi ovejita menor.

— Se llevarán bien. — miré a Edward con una ceja alzaba. Yo los había llevado en mi vientre por nueve meses, y yo los conocía mejor que nadie, por lo que esperé que pasara unos minutos y los seguí observando.

Elena jugaba por su cuenta, cortaba flores, las olía, se las colocaba en el cabello y luego tomaba unas ramas para trazar figuras ilegibles en la arena. Ella tenía carácter y fuerza, además de ser enormemente coqueta y de tener a Edward comiendo de su mano. A mi ovejita se le caía la baba cada vez que ella sonreía.

Su hermano, Aidan, era muy distinto, el caminaba de un lado a otro, tomando sus juguetes y moviéndolos tranquilamente; nunca hizo mucho alboroto, pero parecía que se iba a terminar el mundo cada vez que su hermana lloraba, él la defendía de todos.

Seguí mirándolos hasta que llegó Ethan, el hijo de Rosalie, acompañado de Jasper junior, el hijo de Alice. Jasper miró fijamente a Elena unos segundos, se sonrojó y metió sus deditos tiernamente a su boca antes de comenzar a caminar hacia ella. Mi hija le sonrió de una forma hermosa, pudiendo incluso distinguir mi propia sonrisa cuando quería conseguir algo de Edward.

Ethan se había quedado mirando fijamente a Aidan, y luego corrió hacia él. Me repetí mil veces que el sólo era un niño pequeño, pero es que yo no terminaba por entender el porqué de que ese niñito era la copia exacta de Emmett y porque se empeñaba en molestar tanto a mi hijo. El pequeño mocoso había comenzado a esparcir arena por el cabello castaño claro de mi bebé, haciendo que este formara un puchero en sus labios. Quise defenderlo y patear el pequeño trasero de Ethan ya que sus padres no hacían nada, pero Edward me detuvo con una mirada, recordándome que habíamos acordado dejar que él se defendiera solo, y quizás eso no sucedería hoy, ya que Elena dejó a Jasper jugando solo y corrió a empujar a Ethan. Cayeron los dos, pero mi hija como iba preparada y como yo le había enseñado a pelear se recompuso rápidamente. Ethan se levantó asustado y sorprendido, mirándome como para acusar a Elena, pero yo una vez más me hice la desentendida.

Negué con mi cabeza para mí misma mientras caminaba de regreso al palacio. Yo no me comportaba como una madre madura, y mucho menos como una reina, no me podían pedir que fuera justa y que no quisiera golpear a quien era una amenaza para nuestra familia, aunque supongo que un niño de cinco años que además es mi ahijado, no es una amenaza grave.

Edward no tardó en alcanzarme y sonreí al sentir como me apegaba a su cuerpo por detrás. El tampoco había madurado mucho.

— ¿Qué tal si…? — no lo dejé terminar. Yo sabía lo que él quería, por lo que cerré con llave la puerta de nuestra habitación y lo arrastré hasta la cama. Mi ovejita seguiría siendo igual por siempre y yo lo debía mantener así aunque a veces el sacaba una fuerza extraña de su interior y parecía estar enloquecido por el deseo y por dominarme, yo tampoco se lo negaba. Sería suya por siempre.

Pasaron unos meses y yo seguía fulminando con la mirada a Edward. El sólo me veía sonriendo y orgulloso mientras sostenía a Kenneth en sus brazos, nuestro hijo de apenas tres meses. No estaba en mis seis sentidos cuando lo concebí, y obviamente no me arrepentía.

— ¿Acaso no lo quieres? — dijo acusándome con la mirada.

— Obviamente lo amo, Edward — suspiré — sólo creo que fue muy pronto, pero no me arrepiento… es que… ¡me engatusaste!

— ¡Yo no hice nada que tu no quisieras! — Dijo riendo —, es más, te vi muy dispuesta a ayudarme a entrar a tu lugar feliz. —juro que no lo golpeé sólo porque tenía a Kenneth en sus brazos.

— Fue por coacción — dije entrecerrando mis ojos. —, pero algo hermoso resultó de eso. — tomé a Kenneth de sus brazos y acaricié su sonrosada y suave mejilla. El era diferente a sus hermanos que tenían el cabello castaño claro y los ojos ámbar, él tenía el cabello dorado intenso, casi irreal y los ojos color avellana. También su forma de ser era más parecida a la de Elena que a la de Aidan, desde pequeño su llanto fue más demandante que triste.

— ¿Sabes? — preguntó después de unos minutos Edward. — Si yo no hubiese estado ahí mientras los hicimos — rodé mis ojos al ver que se refería nuestros hijos. — pensaría que no son nuestros. Elena y Aidan sólo tienen tu color de cabello y ni siquiera es igual… aunque tienen varios rasgos tuyos… — pareciera que ahora estaba hablando consigo mismo. — mucho mas Kenneth, el tiene tu nariz. — su ceño se frunció de repente y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Deshecha aquello que estás pensando, ovejita. — dije antes de que hablara cualquier estupidez. — Como tú dijiste, estuviste ahí cuando los hicimos.

— Ya no recuerdo… — dio una risa tonta y me miró con ojos pícaros mientras tomaba a Kenneth en sus brazos y lo llevaba a su cuna. — ¿me haces un recordatorio?

Me tomó de las caderas y me sentó a la orilla de la cama dejándome rápidamente sin blusa y sin sujetador. Iba a quedar sin vaqueros cuando sus manos luchaban con los botones de estos, pero me pareció injusto que él estuviera tan vestido, por lo que saqué de un tirón su camisa y mordisqueé su cuello. Supongo que aquel movimiento mío debió desesperarlo más, porque simplemente se lanzó contra mí y comenzó a atacar mi pecho.

— Algo está pasando… — si no fuera por sus ojos aterrados la hubiese mandado a la mierda hace mucho. Además ella no se hubiese quedado al ver a Edward y a mí sin nada cubriéndonos el torso y con la cara caliente.

— ¿Qué pasa Alice? — inquirí.

— No lo sé, Jasper fue al pueblo y todo era un caos. — inmediatamente me paré y me vestí. Edward hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿A la gente le sucedió algo? — mi dulce ovejita, siempre preocupado de los demás.

— Es tan extraño — sollozó—, la tierra comenzó a romperse. Los mosaicos de la plaza están totalmente destruidos.

— ¿Mis mosaicos? — pregunté con terror. Dios, los amaba. — ¿quién le hizo eso a mis mosaicos? — nadie respondió porque Jasper entró con el pánico en su rostro, y eso era difícil.

— Es una especie de gas muy extraño — murmuró—. Hemos hablado con los reinos vecinos y nadie sabe de dónde viene.

—Fueron las perras de la tierra. — gruñí.

—No, porque ese gas está matando todos los árboles y el suelo. Si ellas lo hubiesen hecho deberían haberse expuesto a que lo mismo pasara en su reino. — tenía razón.

— ¿Entonces qué es? — preguntó Edward.

— No lo sabemos, pero tenemos que combatirlo. — respondió mi amigo rubio. — el gas parece no ser tóxico, pero aun así genera molestias.

Todos asentimos. Tomé a Kenneth en mis brazos y Edward buscó a Elena y Aidan quienes estaban jugando y los llevó consigo hacia el salón, en donde nos encontramos con Rosalie y Emmett junto a su hijo y el pequeño Jasper.

Iba a hablar, pero un fuerte ruido acompañado de un movimiento de la tierra nos alertó. Aidan y Jasper soltaron un pequeño sollozo.

— ¿Qué pasa mami? — me preguntó curiosa Elena tironeando de la manga de mi blusa desde los brazos de su padre. Podía incluso ver la diversión en sus hermosos ojos.

— Nada, mi amor. — murmuré y luego me volví hacia mis amigos. — Alice, lleva a los niños al subterráneo y no salgas de ahí hasta que volvamos. Emmett y Rosalie se quedarán cuidando el palacio y los alrededores. Jasper, Edward y yo iremos al pueblo. —todos asintieron y giré mi vista para mirar a Edward quien me veía fijamente mientras se comía una de sus uñas con nerviosismo.

— ¿Alguna orden, rey? — dije con ironía.

— Emm… si, reina. — dijo con una sonrisa que luego se volvió seria. — Jasper, cuando vayamos al pueblo quiero que a todos los alertes para que no salgan de sus casas. Sólo mujeres y niños, si sucede algo más los hombres tendrán que luchar. —se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y todos asentimos.

Alice se acercó a mí lentamente, alzando sus brazos para pedirme que le pasara a Kenneth. Le di un beso en su dorada cabecita antes de dejarlo y repetí el gesto con mis otros dos bebés quienes me miraban con curiosidad por parte de Elena, y con miedo por parte de Aidan.

— No pasa nada, bebé. — le dije a mi mini-ovejita.

— ¿Me lo prometes? — asentí e hice una mueca cuando pasó su pequeño dedito lleno de saliva por mi mejilla, acariciándome.

Alice, como pudo, se llevó a todos los niños y se encerró con ellos en el subterráneo que era el lugar más seguro que teníamos para estos casos. Esperaba que fuera sólo una equivocación o algo menor porque me aterraba la incertidumbre de no saber a que nos enfrentábamos.

Edward tomó mi mano y juntos corrimos hacia el pueblo.

Jasper no necesitó hacer su trabajo ya que todos se habían refugiado en sus casas. Sólo unos cuantos hombres se ofrecieron a acompañarnos, pero Edward les dijo que ayudarían más si protegían el pueblo de cualquier peligro. En parte entendía su temor, ya que en nuestro reino gobernaba simplemente el más fuerte y esos hombres no podían luchar contra Edward o algo parecido a él.

El mismo sonido que habíamos escuchado en el palacio nos llevó hasta la orilla del bosque, en donde los árboles antes vivos parecían ahora estar totalmente muertos y caídos.

De repente la tierra comenzó a moverse y tuve que separar mis pies para afirmarme correctamente, un aroma extraño comenzó a salir mientras el piso lentamente dejaba de moverse.

Quise llorar como lo había hecho pocas veces en mi vida, y la mayoría había sido por Edward, justo como ahora. Otra sacudida nos remeció y el piso comenzó a ponerse de un brillante color acero.

— ¡¿Qué mierda pasa?! —chillé. Edward vino hacia mí y me tomó fuertemente de los hombros para que no cayera.

El mismo sonido molesto se escuchó y esta vez mas fuerte combinado con ruidos de fuertes pisadas. Tomé aun más fuerte la mano de Edward y con la otra me quité el cabello de los ojos para ver mejor lo que aparecía desde el bosque que estaba completamente seco.

Nunca lo había visto y con todo lo que habían ocasionado nunca más los querría ver. Eran cinco _hombres_ que parecían gigantes ya que eran por lo menos tres o cinco cabezas más grande que Edward o Jasper. El sonido molesto venía de las grandes cadenas que arrastraban y del ruido que producían cuando las azotaban contra la tierra, partiéndola. Pensé enfurecida que de esa forma se habían roto los mosaicos de la plaza.

Su aspecto quizás fue lo que más me llamó la atención. Alcanzaba a distinguir sus ojos demoniacos y siniestros color acero, su cabezas rapadas y con porciones de cabello en ciertas partes o en ninguna, definitivamente; pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la mitad de su rostro que parecía estar pintada o tatuada de un color plata intenso y el hecho de que anduvieran con el torso descubierto y sólo usando unos pantalones.

— Estaban extintos… — murmuró Jasper. — Tu padre, — miró a Edward —el acabó con ellos en su última batalla.

Tragué fuerte y me preparé para encararlos.

— ¿Quién mierda son ustedes? — los ojos del _hombre_ más grande y que estaba al centro se fijaron rápidamente en mi, dándome una mirada que claramente incomodó a Edward quien me tomó de la cintura para apegarme a su cuerpo.

No dijeron nada, sólo mostraron sus blancos y perfectos dientes en una sonrisa terrorífica.

Uno que tenía el cabello rapado a los costados y de color azul extraño, tomó su cadena y la estiró con sus manos, provocando nuevamente ese sonido infernal. Apreté mis dientes y no pude evitar soltar un gruñido que acabó justo cuando ese _hombre_ alzó su cadena y la azotó contra el piso. Yo probablemente hubiese muerto por aquel azote ya que iba justo a donde yo estaba si no fuera por Edward quien nos movió a tiempo.

— ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó cuando nos paramos. No era seguro estar acostados sobre la tierra. Asentí y lo besé rápidamente. — ¿Qué quieren? — preguntó con la voz dura que me gustaba cuando nos separamos.

Tampoco respondieron y eso me estaba hartando. Edward me tomó de la cintura para impedir que me lanzara contra ellos y le susurró a Jasper suavemente que alertara a Emmett para que no abandonara el castillo.

Otro_ hombre_ sacó un látigo extraño que parecía tener puntas de metal en uno de sus extremos, y con él enroscó una roca y la lanzó hacia un extremo, derribando una casa abandonada –por suerte- y retándonos con la mirada.

Yo conocía la forma de pelear de ellos, podía distinguirla. Lo más probable era que el dar azotes y quebrajar la tierra no fuera nada más que un distractor y que su verdadero y más letal poder estuviera oculto, ¿Por qué mostrarlo si puedes herir más ocultándolo?

— No hagas nada — le susurré con voz quebrada a Edward. No tenía la mayor idea de que era lo mejor, pero definitivamente, acercarse no era una opción.

— Bella yo… — había indecisión en sus ojos. —debo protegerlos. —lo miré confundida unos momentos hasta que entendí, pero era tarde— perdón. — susurró antes de lanzarse contra ellos. Jasper hizo lo mismo, pero él tenía un gran entrenamiento en las batallas por lo que no me preocupé mucho. Pero por Edward sí que me preocuparía mucho más cuando casi se me sale el corazón cuando lo vi saltar y esquivar los golpes de los demás, y no dude en ayudarlo, lanzando una llamarada de fuego que quemó a dos de los _hombres_ y los dejó inconscientes en el piso. Sólo quedaban tres y me sorprendió lo fácil que fue.

Los otros dos estaban siendo reducidos por Jasper, así que sólo me preocupé por el que Edward se enfrentaba que era el más alto de los demás y el que tenía una contextura aun más musculosa.

— ¡Edward! — grité con pánico. El se había girado a mirarme con reproche por estar luchando y por ello no se percató que el _hombre_ se acercó a él y lo aprisionó con su cadena. Mi Edward jadeó de dolor y me miró triste.

No… yo no lo iba a permitir.

Me lancé contra aquel _hombre_ y logré que cayera con Edward aun aprisionado en el piso. Mi esposo me miró con rabia. — Vete.

Lo miré ceñuda, ¿acaso el creía que lo iba a dejar? En vez de eso tomé las cadenas y traté de sacarlas de su cuerpo o de lo contrario el terminaría siendo asfixiado por ellas. El_ hombre_ no podía hacer nada por detenerme porque o sostenía la cadena, o me tomaba a mí para alejarme de Edward, y claramente prefería la cadena.

Mis manos ardieron por la fuerza hecha y por la temperatura alta que tenían las cadenas. Imaginé que debían estar quemándolo un poco y sólo eso necesité para ayudarlo y lograr soltarlo.

Un suspiro de alivio fue lo que dio al verse en libertad, pero ambos sabíamos que eso no quedaba ahí. Rápidamente se volteó y tomó la cadena intentando con todas sus fuerzas detener al _hombre_ que seguía intentando aprisionarlo o aprisionarnos.

Edward luchó por mantener lejos de nosotros la cadena, pero el_ hombre_ también ejercía fuerza tratando de volver a acercarla a nosotros. De manera rápida tomé también la cadena con dificultad ya que tenía que hacerlo a través de sus hombros.

— Sólo un poco mas de fuerza… — le susurré en su oído. Edward soltó un gruñido y empujó aun más la cadena. — Escucha, — le dije — a la cuenta de tres soltarás la cadena y lo quemarás…

— ¿Tu…?

— Yo la seguiré sosteniendo, es la única manera — asintió no muy convencido y tomé un respiro antes de comenzar a contar—. Uno… dos… ¡tres! — Edward soltó la cadena e inmediatamente sentí mayor presión contra mis manos adoloridas, pero cambió a calidez cuando escuché el sonido de sus llamas saliendo y quemando al sujeto que había bajo nosotros.

Caí estrepitosamente sobre el cuerpo pegajoso y ardiente de aquel _hombre_ de metal al dejar de sentir la presión que me retenía y que él hacía con sus manos. La cadena se azotó con su pecho inerte y yo me separé con una mueca de asco y confusión. Se suponía que debía estar sobre Edward.

Miré jadeante por el cansancio hacia mí alrededor y lo vi sobre el suelo quejándose por el dolor que tenía en el pecho y en sus manos enrojecidas y ensangrentadas.

— ¿Edward? — me acerqué hasta el sintiendo como cada hueso de mi cuerpo punzaba de dolor, pero por supuesto el estaba mucho peor que yo.

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿te hiciste mucho daño? — ¿porqué tenía que ser tan hermoso? Él era el que se había llevado la peor parte y aun así se preocupaba por mí. Di una mirada a todo su cuerpo, a pesar de todo las heridas no eran graves.

— Si, ahora lo estoy — dije acariciándole el rostro y abrazándolo suavemente—. Gracias, mi amor.

Jasper llegó unos minutos después con unos hombres para "ayudar". No me había dado cuenta que había ido a buscar ayuda, y sólo pude murmurar un "demasiado tarde" en mi mente.

Después de un día y de tomar unas infusiones para el dolor, Edward estaba bien pero aun tenía en sus manos pequeños cortes, aunque eso era totalmente opacado al ver los ojos orgullosos y brillantes que tenía Elena cuando él le contaba lo que había sucedido, exagerando aun mas, por supuesto, y la mirada atemorizada de Aidan quien soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas al pensar que su "papi" había estado mal.

— ¿Ya no hay dolor, papito? — preguntó con su voz infantil después de dejar un suave besito en la mano derecha de Edward. Elena lo miró preocupada, como si ella no estuviera haciendo las cosas bien y de inmediato copió el gesto de su hermano y dejó un beso en la mano izquierda.

— Ya no duele, — les sonrió con ternura— ¿porqué no van a jugar? — mis niños asintieron y salieron corriendo por la habitación. Edward me miró y me tomó de la cintura para acercarme a él.

— Te amo. — susurré antes de besarlo.

— También te amo, y nunca vuelvas a exponerte así.

— Quién habla de exponerse… ¿porqué no simplemente podrías esperar? — inquirí enojada. Me había hecho sufrir demasiado.

— Nunca esperaré cuando se trate de ti y los niños… — susurró y nos quedamos en silencio un rato simplemente abrazándonos. — ¿Por qué sonríes? — preguntó cuando vio la sonrisa que acababa de salir en mis labios.

— Recordé que la última vez que estuvimos así después de una pelea fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

— Un hermoso momento. — concordé con el — ¿sabes quienes eran esos _hombres_? — preguntó.

— No lo sé, supongo que los _Hombres de Metal_, así los llamaría yo, creo— dije— ¿piensas que volverán?

— Puede ser… — su ceño se frunció y traté de alisarlo con mi dedo— pero ahora sabremos a que nos enfrentamos.

— Eran tan extraños… — dije recordando la mirada terrorífica de uno de ellos. Automáticamente se me erizó el vello de mis brazos. — no quiero volver a verlos.

— Olvida todo esto…

— No creo que pueda — dije con una sonrisa sarcástica — No cuando no sé si Elena y Aidan estarán a salvo jugando en el bosque… ¡pero qué digo! ¡Ya no hay bosque! Esos idiotas lo arruinaron todo, primero los mosaicos de la plaza, luego tus manos y ahora el bosque. — Edward rió y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos.

— Olvida los malditos mosaicos y el bosque— su mirada se volvió oscura y deseosa—, y no olvides mis manos, aun funcionan y quieren acariciar algo… para dejar de sentir dolor ¿entiendes? — tomé una de sus manos y le dejé un besito como igual lo habían hecho mis hijos.

— Eso funciona, papi —el rió y me aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la cama.

— No contigo.

Reí deseosa cuando él comenzó a besar mi cuello y pasó sus manos por mi trasero, acariciando y restregando, obteniendo su propio masaje.

— Creo que las mías también están mal — dije mientras pasaba las mías por su torso. Edward gruñó y asintió con dificultad mientras acababa sin piedad con toda la ropa que llevaba puesta.

— Entonces cúralas — dijo tomándolas y ejerciendo mayor presión con ellas en su torso. —. Yo haré eso con las mías. — las suyas ahora viajaban por todo mi cuerpo.

— Claro que sí, ovejita. — el rió y movió su boca hasta la mía, dejando un beso que me indicó todo menos que el era una "oveja" sumisa.

Yo no sabía lo que vendría, o si aquellos_ Hombres de Metal_ regresarían, pero apostaba que Edward y yo nos seguiríamos curando y protegiendo el uno al otro siempre, mas aun a nuestros hijos. Eso era suficiente, por ahora.

.

_- Fin - _

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola. Espero que les haya gustado el epílogo. Trabajé hasta estas horas en el c: <em>

_Uuo, los Hombres de Metal, quien lo diría. En el grupo quizás algunas entendieron por lo que les dije. _

_Todo este tiempo con ustedes ha sido maravilloso, desde Febrero hasta Septiembre, todo hermoso._

_Me han dicho que siga y haga secuela, pero por el momento por tiempo no puedo. En el caso de que la haga sería con los Hombres de Metal metidos ahí. Ellos son bien interesantes por lo que creó mi cabeza ayer en la noche :3 _

_Quiero que sepan que les tengo mucho cariño por todos los momentos lindos que han sido muchos, por lo "leonas" que son dispuestas a matarme cuando me retrasaba, porque sí, me apuraban por el grupo y por acá jajajja._

_Ojalá que sigamos en contacto, no sé que será del grupo ahora que terminó. Después vienen los Outtakes y si quieres elegirlos o participar en ellos deberás estar en el grupo. _

_Espero que estén bien y les dejo el summary de mi nueva historia ya publicada para quienes no la conocen. Tiene un capitulo, el segundo se sube el miércoles y se llama "Heartless" _

_Edward Masen pensaba que lo había visto todo por pertenecer a la escondida mafia francesa, pero nunca pensó conocer el mayor de sus peligros, el amor, la venganza, el placer y la oscuridad de la misma persona, Isabella. /OOC/Mafiaward/DarkBella._

_Gracias a: _

_/ A Smile Can Change The World /abelen / aDrIaNaLoKiZ / alecssie cullen vulturi / Alexa Swan de Cullen / Alada1998 / Alessa Masllentyle / alexpattinson / Alice Cullen p /alice9cullen / andreita correa / Andy's dreaming /Anilu-Belikov /AnithaStylesPattzStonefield /annimarie /Ap19 / aramii1990 / arcoiris cullen / AriCullenM / ashleyswan / / Ayla Black Mellark / Baisers Ardents / BELEDI CULLEN / bella-maru / 8 / Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen / / CaMuChI / CaroBereCullen / Catalofe / Cherryland / covaric / Cullenbiteme / DanielaPltz / danitta20 / DannyCullen13 / despatz / dgirl142 / Diana Carolina Cullen / elizabeth1485 / EmiliU / Estteffani Cullen-Swan / Exodus-Girl / Facullen / Flor McCarty O' Shea / Gatita Cullen / / gisejaz / Guadi-fics / helenagonzalez26-athos / Hollister23 / Holly Swan / Inkdestiny / IsAbElA M CuLlEn / JeiRaawr / jhanulita / KateCullen18 / Katia-Cullen-Pattz / KatnissCullenSwan / Kriss21 / L of Live. Love. Laugh / L'amepervertieDyane / Lady Andy Pao / lady janet61 / LaLa W.C. Cullen / lalice30 / LeidaJim / liduvina / Little Meyer / .Pxa / Loonydraconian / lore yalniz aimant / LoreSubnormalCullen / lovedreamCA / LunaS Purple / maferpatts / majo de cullen / Majo Wayland C.C. Mellark / Manuu Cullen / mar96 / marcecrepusculo / Mariale Olivares / Christensen / Mariel Sandoval / Marttha Cullen Dollanganger / Mary28Cullen / MeliRobsten02 / Mentxu Masen Cullen / MiaCarLu / micalu / MirandaPattinson / mirylion / mon ange mayra18 / moniquepattz / Musa-23b / nayi kure / Neko de Pattinson / Nessie' / Nikipattz / nini18 / PalitoCullen / / PerliTha Cullen / Physmilla / RAKL Gt / Rebe Cullen Salvatore / Ro 91 / robsten-pattison / Roxii C / SabrinaCullenBlack / sandra32321 / Saori-Luna / Simelice Hullen / Snow is trapped in your tongue / SofiiCullen1 / SOL REYES TAVERA / SweetAlice13 / tamara1986 / Tammy Swan de Cullen / Tanya Masen Cullen / Tata XOXO / Tatiana R / Tellus / the rainbowgirl / TheDC1809 / TinaCullenSwan / tinavcullen / titania marie rogue / Vane Santos / veritoxs / VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi / WiNkY CuLLeN / yenliz / yuli09 / Z-Li / Zoe Hallow / Ally Cullen-Black / Ame D'Cullen-Pattinson /Anabella Falivene /analia swan /Andysuperchula / angi cullen / AngieShields / Anilin / Anita90 / AniWakamiadlRP / aribosch / AriCullenM / belkis lagos vasquez / Belle Paao / Beslice / BloodyCheek / BreakfastAfter10 / CalcetinIzq / Catalina-Lina / chiaris / Chikiithaxzz / Cristal82 / Cullenbiteme / Danii Belliner Cullen / dayii257luna / EJsam / Elizabeth MasenBlack0112 / elizabeth1485 / EmilyNight.206 / EMLIZABETH CULLEN / esmec17 / Exodus-Girl / FerHdePattinson / ffics10 / Flopii Cullen / FlorVillu / foryou45 / Gaby Black Felton / gisecullenswan / Gisse Cullen Ivashkov / Griush / Ingrid95 / IsabellaPaz / Ised-LunnaCullen / Izaline Cullen / jeka cullen s / Joela / jositha / Jovana Cullen / karen gonzalez / karito912 / Kikid'cullen / Lady A. Cullen / lagie / Letty-x3 / Lina0321 / LittlexPauLaa / liveblack / LizieRossemary12 / LOLISGOF / lovebylnspired / lovedreamCA / Lucky Luxxy's / Lunagotik Masen Cullen89 / lunatico0030 / Lurix / madaswan / Mallory Stewart G / Mapi Hale / Marianixcr / Maricoles / marie101008 / marprof / MayQkaCullenSwan / Melissa Black De Cullen / Merce Sweet Cullen / Mercy Cullen Pattison / Michell Stewart / Milly Sly Malfoy / MineMichelle / monikcullen009 / monk200 / MonZe Pedroza / Naida Lilith / Natyu / Noe Pattz / nyssaCullen / olguita peke / PalooV / PattyxCullen / Regina G Pattz / Romy92 / RoSe-LauRa-Cullen-Love / Sally Evans Salazar / Semivampiro / SirenOfTheDark / solmary / sophia76 / stewpattz / Tamara Cohen / tanya denali cullen masen / tayloves / team-robward-robsten / Tefi Pattz 10 / Tenay Juanita / vampire-girls97 / Vampirekaro / vidita142 / Walkyria Belikov / yani cullen black / yoct /_

_Fueron varias, gracias._

_Un abrazo,_

_La última que sale es una perra de la tierra jjaja. _

_Isa c: _


End file.
